HTTYD Star Wars: Blade of the Sith
by Optimus524
Summary: A year has passed since the death of Darth Calculus and now the Resistance and First Order are with war with one another. The First Order is gaining strength and are up to something, but the Jedi have now joined Resistance. Can Hiccup and his friends find out what it is or will they be destroyed along with everything they hold dear.
1. Prologue

A year has passed since the death of Darth Calculus and the war between the Resistance and the First Order still wages on, though now the Jedi have joined the battle. Despite the setbacks, Drago still remains strong and has gained a firm foothold within the Outer Rim.

The Resistance is still trying to gather strength and hoping the New Republic would come to their aid. However, many senators within still do not register the First Order as a threat even despite the strong voice of Chancellor Organ.

While the New Republic because the First Order is becoming stronger as they conquer more systems. However, with the loss of Darth Calculus they have lost one of the greatest military leaders which has caused a rift with in Drago's inner circle.

* * *

"I say we should destroy the Resistance once and for all," said Ryker clenching his fist.

The sith, Grand Moff Tarkin and Agent Eret had all gathered around in a throne room that belonged to Drago.

"Doing so would be counter-productive," said Grand Moff Tarkin. "The Resistance is not just on one, but several. Though I must agree that if we have any chance of defeating them we must conquer Berk."

"We've been trying that for years," said Dagur. "The entire planet hasn't been conquered ever."

"I very much doubt our bickering is going to help us at all," said Darth Maul as he looked at them unemotionally.

"Why is he here?" Ryker glared. "He failed us during the Clone Wars and was nowhere to be seen in the Galactic Civil War."

"I would show some respect, Darth Ravage," said Drago looking down from them from his throne. "He at least was able to capture Hiccup."

"And couldn't hold him," Dagur pointed out.

"Still he was able to do far more than any of you," said Drago.

"I am only here to serve, Master," said Darth Maul bowing.

"Shouldn't we turn our efforts to the Resistance?" Eret asked with his hands behind his back. "They have grown stronger since the Jedi have joined their forces and we still do not know where their bases."

"Admittedly, the Jedi joining into the fight was unanticipated," said Tarkin. "However, thanks to Darth Derangus they are far weaker than they were two years ago."

"And yet he didn't wipe them out, he allowed not only Hiccup and Ragnar to escape, but also Valka," said Darth Maul.

"Do we have any idea where she is?" Drago asked.

"It's as if she's disappeared off the face of the galaxy, my Lord," said Eret.

"But she appeared in order to save her son and his friends," said Drago. "That could be an excellent way to draw her out."

"Last time we tried it hold Hiccup we lost a Star Destroyer and my brother was killed," Ryker reminded.

"Then clearly we need a new tactic," said Tarkin.

"I'll leave that to you and Grand Admiral Thrawn," said Drago.

"We can do just a good enough job," said Ryker gesturing to himself and the other sith.

"Viggo was the tactician out of all of you," Tarkin reminded him. His eyes then turned to Maul. "Also we can hardly trust someone who just joined us out of revenge."

Maul glared at him and looked as if he was going to kill them. He probably would have if it wasn't for Drago slamming his mechanical arm against the armrest of his throne.

"Enough of this bickering," said Drago. "My word is law and as such Tarkin and Grand Admiral Thrawn will be in charge apprehending Hiccup. The rest of you will focus your efforts on our true goal."

"You mean Project Bewildebeast," said Dagur.

"Indeed, once it is completed we will have full control over the galaxy and the Jedi and Republic will be a distant memory."

* * *

At Berk's capital, Stoick was going over reports with his lieutenants over their conflict with the First Order.

"We've managed to repel the attack on Kashyyyk and the Wookiees are very grateful," said Gobber.

"That'll put a smile on Toothless' face," Stoick smirked.

"We're getting reports that the First Order taking a large amount of supplies for what purpose we don't know," said a female red skinned Twi'lek.

Stoick frowned. "What could they be up to?"

"It any way we can track the shipments?" Spitelout asked.

"We sent scouts, but none of them have ever returned," said the Twi'lek. "I can only imagine that they are taking them to heavily fortified place."

"We need to look into this," said Stoick. He then looked at Gobber. "What of Hiccup and his team?"

"They're making their way to the Jedi Temple as we speak in order drop off supplies," Gobber explained.

"Bah, why do we have to send our best team to them?" Mildew spat.

"Because even despite alliance the Jedi refused to give us the location of the base," said Stoick. "And after what they experienced I can't say I blame them."

"Aye, their order was nearly wiped out twice in the last decade alone," Gobber nodded. "Still they are helping and it is their presence that has turned the tide both."

Stoick nodded. "It is for that reason alone that I am willing to allow them to keep their secrets."

"I still don't see why we have to send our best team?" Mildew grumbled.

"Because all of the Jedi are busy on the front lines and Hiccup and his team were the only ones we could spare," said Stoick narrowing his eyes.

"It was agreed by a council meeting," Gobber reminded.

"Bah," said Mildew and walked away grumbling to himself.

Gobber then looked at Stoick. "Why do you keep them around?"

"Believe me, Gobber, I've been asking myself that very same question," said Stoick folding his arms. "Still I agree that the Jedi are keeping many secrets from us. Hiccup didn't even tell us that he was the Grand Master."

"The General is just being cautious," said Rex as he approached the two of them. "Besides, are you telling me that while keeping secrets from him?"

Stoick sighed. "You have a fair point, Captain." Stoick then turned his attention to the war table. "And you managed to locate any more clones to join the cause?"

"A few, but most don't wish to join they still remember how the Republic used them to kill the Jedi and then tossed them aside," said Rex.

"I always hate good soldiers being tossed aside," Stoick frowned.

"Plus with the Jedi now join forces there is some uneasy tension," Rex added.

Stoick nodded. "I suppose we should have expected that."

"Still at least we're finally holding our own against the First Order," said Gobber cheerfully.

"Let us hope that is enough," said Stoick.

* * *

Meanwhile in hyperspace, Hiccup and his team were aboard the _Night Fury_ making their way towards the Jedi Temple. In the lounge, Fishlegs was totally excited and could barely contain himself.

"Can you believe that were actually going to the Jedi Temple," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, we get to see some weirdos performing magic, really exciting," Snotlout grumbled.

"How can you say that?" Fishlegs stared at him.

"Very easily."

"We're actually going to the place where the Jedi are trained very few people get to see such a thing," said Fishlegs. "I've read books on the Jedi and their temples and I cannot wait to see one for my own eyes."

"You saw the one Coruscant," Snotlout reminded.

"But that one was in ruins and the Galactic Empire and savages picked the place clear," said Fishlegs. "The one we are going to see is actually restored and we get to see the Jedi train in person. I have so many questions that ask, I should probably write them down."

Fishlegs then began going up and down the lounge grabbing a datepad and then began to scribble on it.

The twins then entered the lounge and saw Fishlegs walking up and down uncontrollably.

"What's up with him?" Tuffnut asked.

"He's wetting himself because we're going to see some old temple," said Snotlout rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah," said Ruffnut. "I wanted we could be tossed around by Jedi."

"I wonder if they will use the boards to push us off a cliff?"

"Or maybe in a volcano?"

"If you two don't shut up about you out the airlock," Snotlout glared.

* * *

Heather was in her room feeling very nervous, this will be the first time that she would enter into a Jedi temple filled with Jedi and she had no idea what they would think of her. Of course, there was another reason for her uncertainty

Over the past few weeks been getting more visions and mostly they appear to be about Dagur. She hadn't told Ragnar so not to worry, but this was a perfect opportunity to ask other Jedi what they thought.

Then the doors open and she looked up to see Ragnar making his way inside. "You okay?" he asked. "I sense your anxiety."

"It's just that I'm nervous," she said. "Remember what you told me about the Jedi not usually training their Padawan's at my age."

"Most of the Jedi are practically your age in the temple," said Ragnar as he sat down next to her. "There's only a few old Jedi remaining and they know that we need to be flexible if we want to preserve the Jedi Order."

"I know, I know. I mean just a little nervous meeting other Jedi," said Heather.

"Don't let your nerves control you, if you let your feelings take over then you just one step further into the dark side," said Ragnar.

Heather looked at him. "You really know how to cheer a girl?"

Ragnar chuckled. "Give me a break hardly had any experience with any women that aren't in the Jedi Order."

Heather nodded. "That explains why Hiccup is so awkward with Astrid."

The two of them laughed.

* * *

In the cockpit, Hiccup was at the pilot seat monitoring the controls with Astrid as his co-pilot.

"So what's the Jedi Temple like?" Astrid asked as she placed her legs on her controls.

"It's like the one you saw in Coruscant only that it's not in ruins," said Hiccup.

"Sounds magnificent."

"It is. Though when we found it it was overgrown and was in fact ruins. It is a long two years to restore it and still we haven't completely repaired the place."

Astrid gave him a curious look. "Why was it in ruins?" Astrid asked curiously. "I would have thought that you would keep the Jedi Temple in intact."

"This particular temple we haven't needed for over 3000 years," said Hiccup. "The last time it was occupied was during the Galactic War. Then we started to make repairs to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and moved in."

"So how many Jedi are there?" she asked.

"A few Padawan's and younglings, plus a few Jedi Masters and Knights that aren't suited for battle," said Hiccup. "The truth is the majority of our forces are now helping your Resistance."

"That's only like fifty," said Astrid troublingly.

"The Jedi Order used to contain thousands, but thanks to both betrayals there's hardly any of us left. After the Clone War many went into hiding and were hunted down by Drago. Then after the Galactic Civil War we started to rebuild only to be betrayed by Dagur leaving only a handful of us left. Ragnar spent a long time hunting down Jedi and those with the potential becoming Jedi."

Astrid gave him an awkward look. "What you think they'll say when they see us?"

Hiccup knew what she was implying. After they rescued him he and Astrid had gotten a lot closer and this naturally was against the Jedi Code.

"In these times of stress we have to be flexible," said Hiccup. "Some of the young younglings have their families with them. You remember Alora and her grandmother?" Astrid nodded. "Well, considering what she went through we made an exception as we did with many others."

"So what you do now?" Astrid asked curiously.

"It was agreed that we would allow some of the youngling to bring their families, especially if they were babies. Then once they're old enough and when their parents and guardians are satisfied they leave."

"Still it is a bit risky," said Astrid frowning. "From what you've told me you avoid making connections."

"I always found that will be contradictory," Hiccup admitted. "I mean you make the connection when you're master and apprentice and it's hard to give that up. Plus you make friends and that the connection right there. Besides, my mother proved that having connections doesn't automatically mean that you would fall to the dark side."

Astrid then looked at him curiously. "You still have no idea where she is, do you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I can only imagine that she is trying to uncover ancient secrets of the Jedi, new techniques."

"She must have known that we were in danger if she rescued us on Takobo."

Hiccup nodded. "Clearly she was able to sense us and I have a feeling that she was in on the planet at the time."

"Do you think we'll see her again?"

"I'd say there was a good guarantee."

Then Toothless entered the cockpit and roared at them. Since Hiccup and Ragnar come aboard Astrid had been starting to learn how to understand him.

"We're almost there?" she asked.

Toothless roared.

"Then you better inform the others, bud," said Hiccup as he turned his attention to his controls.

Astrid looked at him curiously. "You still told us which planet we're going to?"

"Let's just say were going to the very beginning," said Hiccup.

Astrid frowned and then saw the others making their way inside the cockpit. She noted that Fishlegs was getting very excited then noticed that Heather was slightly nervous. Snotlout clearly wasn't interested and the twins were totally oblivious. Ragnar on the other hand, was looking at the window emotionless.

"Coming out of hyperspace in 3, 2, 1," said Hiccup and pulled a lever.

Suddenly they exited out of hyperspace and came face-to-face with a planet and the moment Astrid saw it her eyes widened. It was the most beautiful planet she had ever seen, it had vast oceans and lush green forests and showed no sign of pollution or that anyone had ever stepped foot on it.

"It's beautiful," she said without thinking.

"Welcome to the home planet of the Jedi, the place where our order began," said Hiccup as he guided the _Night Fury_ closer towards it. "Welcome to Tython."


	2. A Forged Blade

Hiccup soon guided the _Night Fury_ over the forests of Tython heading towards the Jedi Temple that was carved in the base of a mountain. As they were flying over towards it Fishlegs got even more excited, if that was even possible.

"Tython, the homeworld of the Jedi, we're actually going there," said Fishlegs.

"Technically were already there," said Ragnar. "But yes, that's where we're headed."

"What's it matter where we are?" Snotlout huffed.

Fishlegs looked at him as if he was crazy. "You have really no idea what's going on, do you? What about to stand on sacred land the birthplace of the Jedi Order. I've only read a few passages of this world, but it was the homeworld of the first Jedi."

"This is where the Je'dail, the first Jedi learned how to use the Force," said Fishlegs, who felt his heart beating even faster. "There even older than the Sith, in fact no one really knows what they look like."

"They look human," said Hiccup.

Everyone then stared at Hiccup in bewilderment.

"You-you saw them?" Fishlegs said with his mouth wide open.

"Not just me, but Ragnar and Ahsoka as well," said Hiccup.

"It wasn't a very pleasant experience," said Ragnar.

"What happened?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We were investigating a very old signal and then found ourselves trapped on a world completely alien to ours. It was a world created by the Force itself and as such it had both light and dark inside."

"There were these three individuals' father, son and daughter and each one of them tested us," said Ragnar as he shuddered at the feeling. "The Father was in-between, the Son was dark and the Daughter was light."

"They were powerful and frightening," said Hiccup. "They could change shape, create illusions and even hold our lightsabers with their bare hands. They were literally part of the Force."

"You mentioned test?" said Heather frowned. "What were they testing exactly?"

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another slightly uneasy.

"We don't exactly know what they were testing," said Hiccup, but Astrid could tell that he was lying.

Even despite them being together he still held secrets as did Ragnar. She was starting to wonder whether she could trust him, but she had to believe that he had a good reason not to tell them.

"Anyway, we barely escaped with our lives and our presence there have pretty much destroyed the world," said Hiccup.

"You destroy a world?" said Tuffnut.

"Awesome," said Ruffnut.

"It was anything but awesome," said Hiccup. "The Son attempted to escape, kidnapped Ahsoka turned her to the dark side with a flick of his wrist and then killed her. He then attempted to kill his Father but ended up killing his sister which flew the world out of balance. Then in one last she brought Ahsoka back to life using the last of her strength."

"Wait, they were able to bring back the dead?" Snotlout stared.

"Yeah and the Son turned me to the dark side for one brief moment," Hiccup added. "I don't know how, because the Father rescued me and raised my memory of the event. We then killed both him and the Son at the exact same time resulting in the death of their world."

"Okay, that's not what I wanted to hear," said Fishlegs nervously.

"Yeah, but the strangest thing was we were only gone a few seconds," said Hiccup. "I never fully understood what they were, but I believe they were extensions of the Force itself. Master Yoda even questioned me on what happened, particularly an image of my old Master."

For the rest of the trip they remain silent.

* * *

They soon approached the Jedi Temple which was in fact carved into a mountain and started a land of the landing pad. Waiting for them was Ahsoka and she smiled at them when the cargo ramp lowered.

"Welcome back, Master," she bowed.

"Ahsoka, you don't have to call me that," said Hiccup with a smile.

"You were the one that taught me everything I know," Ahsoka reminded.

"How about we just start unloading our supplies and get the heck out of here," said Snotlout.

"We're not just here for the supplies, Snotlout," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes. "Heather needs to be more tune with the Force and I can't think of anywhere better than our old homeland."

"You sure," said Heather.

"Our get things ready in the meantime how about you explore the Temple," said Ragnar.

"I wouldn't mind a tour as well," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sure Ahsoka will be happy to give you, Astrid and Heather at or around the place," said Hiccup.

"I would be honoured," said Ahsoka.

"In the meantime Snotlout you and the twins can start unloading since you think this place is a waste of time," said Hiccup.

"What about you?" Snotlout grumbled.

"I need to talk with the Council of recent events," said Hiccup.

"Sounds like a plan," said Astrid.

With that they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Heather was completely amazed at the architecture of the temple as Ahsoka show them around. She noticed that a few of the rooms were caved in no doubt use the centuries of neglect.

"You've done a fantastic job restoring this place," said Heather. "I can only imagine what it looked like when you and the Jedi came here?"

"It was a mess, but not as bad as you think," said Ahsoka. "The Jedi have built this place today miraculous job to make sure that it remains standing even after thousands of years of neglect."

"I don't understand why you moved to Coruscant when you have perfectly good temple here?" Astrid frowned.

"When the Republic I think our predecessors found that it would be best if they remain close to the galactic politics," said Ahsoka.

"Considering what happened to the Jedi after the Clone Wars, I think that was a very bad idea," said Astrid.

"I very much doubt they could have predicted the outcome, not even Master Yoda foresaw this," Ahsoka sighed. "Well, Master Ragnar did, but by the time we acted on his visions it was far too late."

"I've read so much about the Jedi, but to actually be in the first of their temples, it's a dream come true," said Fishlegs.

"He's rather excited," said Heather.

"I could sense of the moment he stepped onto the landing pad," Ahsoka smiled.

Astrid looked at Ahsoka curiously. "I'm surprised that you re-joined the Jedi. Considering what happened with the Jedi Temple."

Ahsoka sighed. "It was very trying. I just couldn't be part of the Jedi they couldn't trust me."

"Hiccup trusted you, he was the one that cleared your name," said Astrid.

"I know, but I needed to do this for myself to clear my head and when he asked for my help during the Civil War I couldn't refuse."

"I take it that you heard nothing else from Barriss?" Heather asked.

Ahsoka just shook her head. "Not since you met her on Balmorra, it's like she's just disappeared."

"What will you do when you meet her?"

"I don't know, she was my friend and she betrayed me, but I still hope that could convince her to be part of the Jedi Order again."

"Do the Jedi often recruit Sith?" Heather asked curiously.

"It's not uncommon."

"Yeah, a Sith by the name of Darth Revan was a Jedi that turned Sith, but then returned to the Jedi and defeat the Sith Empire he created," said Fishlegs.

"Of course, that hasn't happened for thousands of years since the Sith went into hiding," said Ahsoka. "But I must believe that I could convince Barriss to come back to us."

Heather had to admit that she admired Ahsoka for not giving up on her friend even though she betrayed her. She could only hope that if anything like that happened that she would found the courage and compassion to do the same.

* * *

Hiccup was with the Jedi Council which was only just about four of them, including himself. Normally there would have been 12 altogether, but that was easier said than done.

There was a female Togruta called Shaak Ti, the only surviving member of the regional Council that had returned. A male Kel Dor called Tol Braga, who was very open-minded when it came to the Force. Finally a human male named Kaedan, who was a very strict when it came to Jedi tradition.

"Greetings, Master Hiccup," Shaak Ti bowed. "It is nice to see that you have returned."

"Yes, the reports we get in from our Jedi out on the field most troubling," said Kaedan. "Especially this rumour that you have been meeting a certain young lady."

"Master Kaedan, perhaps we should focus on the war rather than young Hiccup's personal life," Tol Braga advised.

"His personal life is of great concern," said Kaedan. "Not only have we discovered that he is Master Valka, he has met his father and now has a girlfriend."

"The Jedi Order is not what it used to be," said Shaak Ti looking at Kaedan firmly. "We have to make a few changes in order to make sure that we do not die out."

"These _changes_ are destroying who we are," said Kaedan narrowing his eyes. "You know as well as I do the Jedi cannot form connections. Doing so will bring us closer to the dark side."

"Only if the Jedi allows himself to be controlled by his emotions, I am confident that Master Hiccup will be able to keep his feelings in check," said Tol Braga. "It isn't my understanding that the young lady is part of Berk military."

"She is and we already agreed that while on missions we focus on the mission at hand not on each other," said Hiccup.

"We've only got your word to say for it," said Kaedan.

"If I find that I am unable to keep my duties as Jedi Master I will stand down," said Hiccup firmly.

"Masters, I think we've established that Hiccup will focus on what is important, but right now we must discuss on how the battle is faring," said Shaak Ti.

"Thank you, Master Shaak Ti," said Hiccup gratefully. He then turned to the Masters. "We seem to be holding our position and have a firm foothold within the Mid Rim, but the First Order presence in the Outer Rim is quite troubling."

"Are we any word on Drago himself?" Tol Braga asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "I can only imagine that he is maintaining his presence on Dromund Kaas. However, he seems to be up to something as he's moving supplies across the Outer Rim, but we can't seem to trace the shipments."

"Then it seems as if you got a lot of work to do," said Kaedan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was still showing Astrid and the others around, but stopped when Ragnar approached them.

"It's time," he said.

Heather nodded and approached him. "I'll you later guys," she said looking back at them.

"Good luck," said Astrid.

They walked until they got outside and started making their way across the open fields just outside the temple.

"What is it we going to be doing?" Heather asked.

"Not we you," said Ragnar. "And I need you to investigate some troubling rumours we've been hearing with the Padawan's."

"What kind of rumours?" Heather asked.

"Fresh Raiders are starting to make an appearance and are organised this is of great concern. I need you to see if these rumours are exaggerated or fact."

"What are fresh raiders?"

"They are mutilated soldiers that once served the Infinte Empire. They were just cannon fodder during their little wars with other species. However, many of them survived and we usually do see them here but they are much a threat they are disorganised and often fight among themselves."

"So you want me to see if these Fresh Raiders are a threat or not?" Heather asked.

"Precisely," said Ragnar.

"This doesn't sound like much of a test," Heather frowned.

Ragnar folded his arms. "I have a feeling that that this little organisation of the Fresh Raiders runs a bit deeper than we imagine."

"Okay, but with start looking?" she asked.

"Go to the training grounds that where the rumours started, when you confirm these reports I will inform the Council," Ragnar assured. "Until then that the Force be your guide."

* * *

Heather started to make her way towards the training grounds on the far side of the temple and she couldn't help but comprehend how beautiful this planet was. She could understand how the Jedi came to be just by walking through its forests. She could feel this immense force around her as if she was one with nature.

She wasn't too far away from the training ground when she heard a scream coming from the distance and rushed over towards them. There she saw a most horrible site, monstrous looking creatures were attacking the Padawan's and were clearly showing no mercy.

She assumed that these monstrous creatures were Fresh Raiders and they were indeed monstrous. They were so mutilated that it was hard to figure out what they used to be before the Rakata got their claws on them.

The Padawan's were fighting bravely, but most of them only had training sabers on them. To make matters worse the Fresh Raiders were using blasters.

"Hold on!" she cried and rushed towards them.

She then drew her duel-bladed lightsaber and charged towards the Fresh Raiders. Upon seeing her the Fresh Raiders fired their blasters but she easily deflected the shot and killed them. The last two Fresh Raiders charge towards raising their claws, but he simply ran past them and sliced right through their stomachs killing them.

One of the padawan's, a human made his way towards. "Thank you," he said quickly.

"Is everyone all right?" Heather asked.

"We're fine, but a Bith by the name of Unaw Ahroa went into that cave," said the padawan pointing towards the cave nearby. "It's where the Fresh Raiders came out of."

"You help the injured and now look for your friend," Heather promised.

The padawan nodded and made his way towards his friends and Heather made her way into the cave.

* * *

It turned out the cave was a tunnel going deep into the mountain and she followed the passageway. Soon she entered into a cavern and then saw a green skinned Bith on his knees looking up as a human with a mean expression.

She then noticed that there was another passageway close by and assume that was where the Flesh Raider were coming from.

"Stop struggling, padawan," said the mysterious man. "Your life was over the moment you set foot here.

" _You are Jedi_ ," said Unaw Ahroa in his own language looking at attacker. " _Why would you kill me?_ "

Heather was grateful that she learned how to speak other languages since becoming Ragnar's Padawan.

"Because the order must evolve—and you are weak," he said folding his arms.

"Not so fast," said Heather as she approached the two of them. "I will not allow you to hurt him."

Unaw Ahroa looked at her with concern. " _Be careful_ ," he warned. " _There's something wrong with this Jedi—and he's not alone_."

The stranger looked at her curiously. "Hmm. You are… dangerous. You killed my soldiers."

" _He commands the Flesh Raiders attacking us_ ," said Unaw Ahroa.

Suddenly two more Flesh Raiders emerged out of the tunnel and joined the stranger.

"Not attacking—cleansing. And we have only begun," he said.

Heather drew her lightsaber. "Stand down before I have to kill you."

The stranger laughed. "You kill us? I like to see you try," he said as he grabbed his own lightsaber which was green.

The first thing Heather did was use the Force to push back the Flesh Raiders and the stranger charged towards them his lightsaber drawn. Heather quickly blocked it and then kicked him in the stomach and then jumped back and tossed her lightsaber in the air cutting the heads of the Flesh Raiders just as they got back up.

The stranger then charged at her and trying to swipe her, but she somersaulted over his head and grabbed her lightsaber and stabbed him in the back with the back end of her blade while she was still behind. She then removed the blade and he toppled over at the last of his breath exited from his body.

She then approached Unaw Ahroa and helped him up. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. " _That was amazing. I thought we were dead_."

"We will be if we do not feel that passageway," she said as she turned towards the passageway.

She then concentrated her efforts on the Force just like how Ragnar taught her. Seconds later she brought down the ceiling down upon the passageway blocking it up.

Unaw Ahroa looked at her speechless. " _An impressive feat_."

"My Master taught me well," she said smiling. "Speaking of which I should contact him."

She pulled out her holo-projector and activated it. Seconds later, the image of Ragnar appeared in holographic form.

"Heather, have you confirm the rumours?" he asked.

"I sure have, the training ground were just attacked by Flesh Raiders with blasters," she said.

Ragnar stared at her. "That's impossible. Flesh Raiders have never used blasters before."

"They were never led by a Jedi before either," said Heather. "I don't know who he was, but he had a lightsaber and it clearly use the Force."

Ragnar looked deeply troubled. "It can't be the Drago or any of his apprentices they have no idea where our bases much less where Tython is. Did he mention anything?"

"He mentioned about cleansing the Order," said Heather. "Sounds as if he only wanted the strong in the Order."

"Take the body to the Temple we can make our own analysis and now that the rumours are confirmed I can inform the Council," said Ragnar. "In the meantime be on your way back to the Temple."

"Understood, Master," said Heather.

* * *

Ragnar had just finished Heather's report on the Flesh Raiders to the Council and they all looked deeply troubled.

"This is indeed travelling," said Shaak Ti.

"It is also very unheard-of," said Kaedan.

"Have we learned anything from this stranger?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "He's definitely not a Jedi, but he's not a Sith either."

"So we can assume that Drago hasn't found Tython," said Tol Braga.

"If he had he would have attacked with full force to wipe us out," said Hiccup. "No something else is afoot."

Then Heather entered the Council room with R3 in tow. "Masters, R3 has found something interesting."

"Show it," said Ragnar.

R3 then produced a hologram of a cloaked figure, the stranger that attacked Heather and a Flesh Raiders. It appeared to be some sort of meeting and it was clear that the cloaked figure was the one in charge.

"Teach our soldiers how to use these weapons. Train them on the on the padawans," said the cloaked figure.

"When will we strike against the Jedi?" Heather's attacker asked.

"Patients, Callet. The Jedi will fall when our army reaches full strength."

Apparently there was the last the recording because the holograms vanished.

"Who was that cloaked figure in the hologram?" Hiccup asked. "His voice sounded familiar."

Heather shook her head. "We only got this information from the datapad that Callet left."

"It is clear that we need to deal with this threat immediately," said Kaedan.

"But who would attack the Jedi other than the First Order and how did he find Tython when no one else but the Jedi know where it is?" Heather asked confused.

"These are all excellent questions," said Shaak Ti. "Unfortunately we have yet to find the answers."

Then suddenly emerging out of the door was a Wookie and have originally believed that it was Toothless until she realised that his father was not black and he had a lightsaber strapped to his belt.

He roared them and clearly looked troubled.

"Are you sure this is accurate, Gungi?" Hiccup asked. Gungi nodded. "He says that another Flesh Raiders has appeared at some of the old ruins in the forest."

"I'll investigate," said Heather.

"Should this be left to a padawan?" Kaedan asked.

"She's proven capable of handling the Flesh Raiders," said Shaak Ti.

"I won't fail you, Masters," said Heather.

"Especially because I'm coming with her," said a voice.

They all turned and saw Astrid entering the council chamber.

"Astrid you shouldn't be here," said Hiccup.

"Indeed, only Jedi are supposed to be permitted here," said Kaedan narrowing his eyes.

Astrid looked as if she was going to argue, but Shaak Ti raised her hand. "Masters, please control yourselves. I think it would be best if the Major joined young Heather on this mission."

"Agreed," said Hiccup. "You two girls just be careful."

"We can look at ourselves," said Astrid assured.

* * *

A few moments later, Astrid and Heather were making their way towards the coordinates that are Gungi provided.

"You know you didn't exactly make yourself popular with the Masters but that stunt," said Heather as they walked.

"I know," Astrid nodded. "I just hate being in the dark and the Jedi are been very cryptic."

"Jedi are always cryptic," said Heather speaking from experience.

"I just hope you won't be as cryptic."

The two girls laughed.

"I don't think that Master Kaedan likes us," said Heather looking troubled. "From what Ragnar told me about the man he is very strict when it comes to the Jedi Code."

"No wonder he's given us the cold shoulder. He doesn't like you because you're far too old to be a padawan most certainly doesn't like me because of my relationship with Hiccup."

"I'm sure that he will calm down once he gets to know us," said Heather, though she didn't sound convinced.

They soon reached the ruins and saw a Flesh Raiders standing there and judging from the way it was stressed it was some sort of chieftain.

"Jeehd-ay…" it said.

"You didn't tell me these things could talk," said Astrid as she pulled out her vibro-axe.

"I know they could talk," said Heather as she drew her lightsaber.

The Flesh Raiders laughed and then out stretched his arms. Suddenly the two of them were sent flying as if something very powerful slammed into them.

"I-it just use the Force," Heather stared.

"Okay something is definitely going on," said Astrid as she pulled herself up.

Suddenly more Flesh Raiders appeared. "Kill Jeehd-ay!" the chieftain ordered.

The Flesh Raiders drew their blasters and fired at them, but Heather quickly blocked them with her lightsaber and Astrid quickly rushed towards them with her vibro-axe and not one of them back. She then pulled out a pistol and fired at a second while Astrid engage the Force wielding chieftain.

It use the Force again on Heather in attempt to push back, but this time she was prepared and she used her own Force abilities to block its attempts. This surprised it in before it had a chance to react, Heather sliced its arm off and plunged her lightsaber into its gut.

It then fell lifeless onto the ground and Heather saw that Astrid had dealt with the other Flesh Raiders.

"That was different," said Astrid.

"We better contact the temple," said Heather pulling out a holo projector and a holographic image of Ragnar appeared.

"Have you found the Flesh Raiders?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, and one of them called me 'Jedi' and was able to use the Force," said Heather.

"That's troubling," said Ragnar grimly. "If the Flesh Raiders are learning the ways of the Force, it won't be on the side of light. Did you find anything that could explain this with a phenomenon?"

"Hang on," said Astrid as she checked the chieftain's body. "I think I found something." She then pulled out a Jedi holocron. "It's a Jedi holocron."

"Would seem as if the plot thickens," said Ragnar rubbing his chin. "Only Jedi are capable of opening holocrons."

"Clearly this mysterious figure is behind all this," said Astrid folding her arms. "The question is who is he?"

"We actually might know," said Ragnar. "We managed to retrieve more data from the datapad and we know who's behind it. He's a Nautolan by the name of Bengel Morr and he was a Jedi."

"I take it that you and Hiccup know him," said Astrid.

"Actually, Hiccup knows a lot better, they both have the same master," said Ragnar. "He was at the Jedi Temple when the clones attacked. We assume that he died in the battle, but clearly he managed to escape."

"Do you think that the trauma he experienced during the attack has damaged him?" Heather asked.

"It is most likely, so if you can try and bring him alive we've got a set of coordinates of his location and is not too far from your position," said Ragnar as he sent the coordinates to them. "Be careful he's a very skilled Jedi and with his state of mind he is capable of anything."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Heather assured.

"He's at the place called the Forge," said Ragnar. "It's the place where ancient Jedi used to create their lightsabers. Why he would be there I got no idea, but be ready for anything."

* * *

Astrid and Heather soon reached the Forge and found Bengel Morr standing there. Like all Nautolans he had tentacles instead of hair and gills. He was also guarded by two Flesh Raiders.

He must have sensed their approach because he turned to face them, but his eyes were focused on Heather. "You must be the Padawan that slaughters my people. Your misguided attempts change nothing. Your time is over."

"Not if we can help it," said Astrid activating her vibro-axe.

"Ah, you're Berkain like Hiccup," said Bengel noticing her weapon. "I can only assume that he's there at the Temple." He then looked at Heather. "And your fighting stances is similar to that of Ragnar and I can also sense that you are the one that killed my apprentice Callen. I spend years training him. He was a good man, a principle man. Proud of yourself?"

"Your student was a killer. He was attacking young Padawans," said Heather in bewilderment.

Bengel looked disappointed. "I gave Callen too much responsibility too soon. Is impatience for justice was his own failure." He then narrowed his eyes at Heather. "Every so-called Jedi on Tython is going to die. This is a promise. Your entire order is weak. You've done nothing to stop the Sith."

"What do you think you're accomplishing?" Heather asked. "Are you looking for revenge for the Jedi for abandoning you on Coruscant?"

"No, not for revenge. To cleanse them of their own sickness and to remove the spineless cowards in power," said Bengel. "The traitors who let the Sith slaughter millions. You weren't on Coruscant. You never saw our greatest cut down or watched the temple burn. I escaped that destruction watching all my friends die or go into hiding."

"Don't you realise that you're only weakening the galaxy further by killing all the Jedi," said Astrid. "They are already fighting against the First Order, the predecessors of the Galactic Empire that the Sith control."

"No," said Bengel stubbornly. "The week will be sacrificed here to make the Forge stronger." He then drew his lightsaber which was yellow. "The Jedi Order must be reborn from the ashes…"

He then charged at Heather and the two of them began to clash. Astrid could tell that Heather had it handled and made her way towards the Flesh Riders tossing her axe into the stomach of the first and then drew her pistols killing the second.

She then turned and watched Heather battling against Bengel. From the way he was fighting it was not much different than Hiccup apart from the fact that he was only using one lightsaber. This proved that he had indeed been taught under Hiccup's master, but Heather was holding her own.

She blocked his swipe and use the Force to push them back, but he used the Force to do the same and both of them were sent back with. He then jumped into the air and slammed his lightsaber down towards Heather, but she quickly rolled out of the way and blocked his swing.

She then used her legs to trip him up making him drop his lightsaber and before he could use the Force to retrieve it she placed her foot on his hand. She then pointed her blade at his throat much to his bewilderment.

"You won—why has the Force guided me to this defeat?" he frowned. "You are indeed strong, Ragnar has definitely taught you well and clearly Hiccup has taught you a few things as well." His eyes then lived with understanding. "I understand. You are the weaponised came to forge."

Heather shook head. "You don't have a destiny, Bengel. You're sick. You need help," she said and lowered her lightsaber.

"Don't deny the truth," said Bengel as he got to his feet. "Think—how could you have beaten me?"

"He could be right, Heather," said Astrid deactivating her vibro-axe. "Didn't Ragnar said that this was going to be one of your test?"

"So he foresaw this," said Bengel placing his hand under his chin. "The rumours of Ragnar's gift not exaggerations." He then looked to Heather. "I have spent a lifetime learning the path to power. That knowledge is yours now. Let me leave Tython so that I can gather an army to assist you."

"Bengel, you need help," said Heather as she looked at Astrid, who nodded in understanding. "And I can't allow you to leave this planet."

Bengel was about to draw his lightsaber, but Astrid knocked him on the head knocking him out cold.

"He clearly needs help," said Astrid looking at the unconscious Nautolan.

"Maybe the Jedi can help him and lead him down the better part," said Heather.

"At least the trouble with the Flesh Raiders will be dialled down."

With that the two girls picked Bengel up and started to make their way back towards the temple.

* * *

Once the girls were back on the temple they gave you a report a Council and they all looked at them with intrigue.

"So you managed to capture Bengel," said Hiccup.

"We've already dropped him that the healing centre, hopefully the healers will be able to cure him," said Heather.

"We'll make sure that he rehabilitated," Shaak Ti assured.

"More than that it seems as if you've passed your test," said Ragnar looking at Heather.

"What test was this?" Heather frowned.

"One of the first of many," said Ragnar. "Let's just say that you're on your way to becoming a Jedi Knight, but you still have much to learn."

"And I must offer my apologies to the two of you," said Kaedan giving them an apologetic look. "I can see now that I was wrong about the both of you and I must extend that apology to you Hiccup."

"We are all on the same side, Jaric," said Hiccup. "If we fight amongst ourselves were no better than the Sith."

"Wise words to live by," said Tol Braga.

"And speaking of the Sith, we need to get back to the Fleet," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Snotlout and the twins should be finished uploading supplies and I expect they are eager to leave."

"Wish I could say the same for Fishlegs," Ragnar joked. "Snotlout and the twins had pulled him away from the temple."

"We better not keep them waiting," said Astrid.

"Safe travels and may the Force be with you," said Shaak Ti.

"Same to you Masters," Hiccup bowed.

The others did the same and started to make their way towards the landing leaving the Masters behind.


	3. Defenders of the Wing

The _Night Fury_ soon exited from hyperspace and headed straight towards Stoick's flagship the _Skullcrusher_. Once they landed they made their way straight towards the bridge where they saw Stoick, Gobber and Rex there waiting for them.

"Nice to see that he returned, Son," said Stoick.

"Enjoyed going to the Jedi Temple?" Gobber asked.

"It was a lot more eventful than I imagined," said Astrid.

"Speak for yourself," Snotlout grumbled. "It was just some old building filled with robed figures trying to be one with the Force."

"As you can tell not everyone enjoys going to the temple," said Hiccup looking at his father. "Still got no word on those shipments?"

Stoick shook his head. "We're still investigating, but so far we found nothing."

"What could they be building?" Heather asked frowning.

"It could be another Red Death," said Ragnar.

"It is possible," said Hiccup.

"I don't fancy facing one of those again," said Astrid.

She remembered tackling the first Red Death and how it almost destroyed Alderaan. The Red Death was a space station the size of a small moon with the capability of destroying an entire planet.

"Not a pleasing prospect," Stoick agreed.

"Fortunately we do have a slight advantage this time," said Gobber. "The First Order doesn't have the money that the Galactic Empire had."

"Then they must be getting the money somewhere else," said Hiccup holding his arms.

"You have an idea don't you?" Rex noted.

"Were dealing with Sith and what's the fastest way in order to get money when you conquer planets," said Hiccup.

Ragnar clenched his fists. "You sell the people are slaves."

Everyone just stared at the two Jedi.

"Do their depravity know no bounds," said Stoick slamming his fist on the war table.

"Their Sith they have no conscience," said Hiccup.

"This is something we need to look into," said Gobber.

"We may have a good idea where to start," said Hiccup. "During the Clone Wars, Maul allied himself with some flavours called the Zygerrian."

"Not the most pleasant mission we have a hand," said Ragnar.

"What happened?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We were investigating some missing colonists and began to investigate the Zygerrian. Suffice it to say that our covert mission was not exactly successful," said Rex.

"He means that we were captured, me and Rex were made slaves, Ragnar got to become the bodyguard to their Queen and Ahsoka was going to be the plaything of her military general," said Hiccup.

"Sounds… interesting," said Heather.

"Fortunately Maul betrayed the Queen and we made our getaway and save the colonists," said Ragnar.

"We'll make an investigation on Zygerria," said Stoick. "However, right now we have more pressing issues."

"What is more precious than freeing slaves?" Ragnar asked folding his arms.

"What Stoick meant is that we are having problems of our own," said Gobber remembering that Ragnar used to be a slave himself. "The First Order has blocked a hyperspace route which is made supplies coming in and out much more difficult."

"So we need a new hyperspace route," Hiccup concluded.

"Yes, and we think we may have found one," said Rex.

"Something tells me that there's a but coming," said Ragnar.

"There's already a presence in that sector. The place is patrolled and guarded by Mandalorians," said Stoick.

"Ah," said Hiccup.

Mandalore was the sister planet of Berk, but unfortunately was having a political unrest. The terrorist group by the name of Death Watch had taken over the planet and had caused the civil war. This made it very easy for the Imperium to take over the planet and placed a puppet on a throne.

Even with the downfall of the Empire the remains of Death Watch still waged on and they didn't appear to be any end in sight. Berk and Republic trying to send aid, but the First Order stepped in blocking any access to the planet.

"Do we know which group these Mandalorians are from?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, a group called the Defenders of the Wing," said Gobber.

At that moment, Hiccup, Ragnar and Rex's eyes widened, because they recognised the name.

"You heard of them before?" Astrid asked looking at the three of them.

"They were the honour guard of the Royal family, the Duchess," said Hiccup.

"They were exiled when the Empire came in and started to do their own little resistance," said Ragnar.

"How come their not on Mandalore?" Fishlegs asked.

"Probably the same reason why the Republic and Berk were unable to assist the Mandalorians," said Rex. "They can't get home."

"They could be potential allies," said Heather.

Hiccup frowned. "We do have some history with them, but that was a long time ago."

"You've met them?" Astrid noted.

"During the clone Wars the Republic was concerned that the Death Watch was being backed by the Separatists," said Hiccup. "The council sent me to investigate on these rumours and time they were backed by the Separatists, but then they felt betrayed and turned on them and killed anyone in their way."

"They pillaged villages and killed anyone they considered weak," said Ragnar.

"Hmm," said Stoick stroking his beard. "They may not be willing to ally themselves with us considering that we fail to reconquer their world."

"Exactly my thinking," said Hiccup.

"I say we send in the fleet and kick them out," said Snotlout.

Astrid glared at him. "Their warriors that were exiled from their home by cowards. They're not thugs or pirates, we owe it to them to help them."

"I agree," said Stoick. He then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, since you have more experience with the Defenders and sending your team to deal with this."

Hiccup nodded. "Be warned I don't know what to expect."

"Just do your best, Son."

* * *

Moments later they, Hiccup and his team were aboard the _Night Fury_ flying through hyperspace. Astrid was sitting in the co-pilot's seat looking at Hiccup.

"So, how exactly was the Death Watch formed?" Astrid asked.

"Descendants of old Mandalorians warriors that wish to see the good old days of Mandalore," said Hiccup. "And by that I mean that they would fight pretty much everyone. In the old days, Mandalore attacked pretty much everyone including Berk, but they saw a greater challenge among the Jedi and so began a long blood he war."

"Clearly they haven't done that in a while," Astrid frowned.

"That would be the influence of Duchess Satine," said Hiccup. "She was a pacifist and well against the Clone War, in fact she let the neutral systems during the war. Naturally this did not make a popular to some of the people who believed in Mandalores old ways."

"I've read through your old mission reports and they say that the Death Watch was reluctant to go to war against Mandalore," she said looking at him.

"Yeah, a terrorist organisation attacking the people that would cause them to rise up and fight them," said Hiccup. "At one point they, when the backed by the Separatists, they tried to get a military presence on Mandalore so that the Death Watch could act as heroes and overthrow the government."

"Clearly that didn't happen," said Astrid.

"It was close," Hiccup admitted. "And then they broke ties with the Separatists and made their own way and lost their way. They then decided to use criminal organisations and used them to show that Duchess Satine was weak and that they were heroes. Unfortunately, it worked."

"But something must have happened to change all that?"

Hiccup nodded. "Most of the members of Death Watch Dean didn't like the path their leader was taking them on and rebelled. They even joined forces with the Mandalorians resistance fighters and allied themselves with Satine."

"That's quite the change?" Astrid stared.

"Well, things escalated after that and the Republic had to step in and then it turn into the Galactic Empire and you know the rest."

"Seems a bit tragic," said Astrid. "What happened to Duchess Satine?"

"She died," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid gave him a curious look. "Were you two?"

"No-no," he said quickly. "We were friends and I respected her greatly. Besides, she was a good ten years older than me."

Soon the others entered into the cockpit as they were getting close to their destination.

"Be ready for anything," said Hiccup as they exited hyperspace.

That's when they saw the planet that looked as if a meteor slammed into it as a large chunk of it was broken apart and scattered across its orbit. Astrid had no idea what could have caused that, but he didn't had time to think because several fighters of Mandalore make appeared.

"Attention unregistered ship, this Throk commanding officer of the Defenders of the Wing," said the squadron leader. "You are trespassing. Identify yourself."

Hiccup reached for the communicator. "Throk, it's me, Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup Haddock," said Throk curiously. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. You excuse me if I do not believe that it really you."

"Throk, I know that you were secretly investigating the black market deals during the Clone Wars and with the assistance of my Padawan, you arrested Prime Minister Almec," said Hiccup.

"So it is you, Hiccup," said Throk. "I cannot wait to hear what brings you here."

"We just want to talk and maybe we can help one another," said Hiccup.

"Very well you have permission to land, but I must insist that all your weapons be left on your ship," said Throk.

"Agreed."

Astrid stared at him. "You cannot be seriously saying that we're about to into a camp full of Mandalorian warriors unarmed."

"There's no use trying a compromise with them, because they don't," said Hiccup as he guided the ship towards the moon with the Mandalorian fighter escort.

"Astrid got a point," said Fishlegs nervously. "I would feel a lot better if we were armed."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Hiccup assured.

"Wish I had your confidence," said Fishlegs.

* * *

They soon landed on the moon and lowered the ramp and made their way onto the surface. There they were greeted by several Mandalorian warriors in armour which was very similar to old Clone armour.

One of them then approached them and removed his helmet to reveal a red hair man that was very close to his the top of his head, with it shaven off all around. Astrid then noticed that he was wearing some sort of crest on his armour and helmet.

He then started to make his way over to Hiccup. "I see that Ragnar Keatson is also with you," he said looking at Ragnar.

"It is been a long time, Throk," Ragnar nodded.

"Yes it has, but I should warn you not to expect a warm welcome," said Throk.

"I think we kind of got that impression," said Hiccup, who could sense the animosity among his men.

"Any particular reason why?" Fishlegs asked.

"Let's just say were not exactly very trusting with the Republic or the Resistance at this point," said Throk.

"The First Order is powerful and the Republic is still rebuilding," Hiccup reminded.

"Are you saying that to convince us yourself?" Throk asked.

The truth was Throk was right the New Republic could help it just doesn't want to. The main reason was that there was still corruption in the early stages of its development and Chancellor Organa want to do with that before anything else.

"I take it that you're taking us to your leader?" said Hiccup.

"Hang on, I thought he was the leader," said Snotlout.

"I'm only a soldier serving the true ruler of Mandalore," he said as they reached the tent.

"And that would be?" Heather asked.

Throk opened the blinds and they entered and their sitting on a throne was a tall lean woman with short blond hair with green eyes. She was dressed in Mandalorian armour and had an emotionless expression.

"All hail, Grand Duchess Mala," Throk bowed.

Mala looked at Hiccup. "It has been a long time Master Jedi."

"It has," said Hiccup.

"Do you know everybody we run into?" Astrid asked.

"This Mala Zryze, she was Duchess Satine's niece and probably her only living relative," said Hiccup.

"It's all thanks to the betrayal of Pre Vizsla and Prime Minister Almec," said Mala gritting her teeth.

"I thought Satine was a pacifist, but you seem to be wearing Mandalorian," Astrid noted.

"I had to defend myself after being exiled from my home, but I have every intention is of taking back Mandalore," said Mala. "Unfortunately, we lacked the power in order to break through the blockade that the First Order has mounted."

"Maybe we can help with that," said Astrid.

Mala looked down at them. "It is my understanding that the Resistance has had as much success as the Republic."

"We're fighting a different fronts, but right now our trade routes are being blockaded and we need a new hyperspace route," Ragnar explained.

Mala eyes them. "I see, so you have come for _our_ help."

"We hope we can help each other," said Hiccup.

"From my understanding you're the ones that need more help," said Mala. "How do you expect me to ally myself with an ally that cannot help itself?"

"I like to see you do any better," Snotlout snorted.

Throk growled at him and looked as if he was about to punch him, but Hiccup stepped forward.

"Let's all calm down," said Hiccup. He then turned to Mala. "Mala, I know that your trust is very easy to come by especially after what happened to your aunt, but we need each other if we are to survive."

Mala got up from her throne and began to circle them. "It is true that I have heard that the Resistance has managed to push back the First Order's advances into the Mid-Rim and that your Jedi have now joined the fight. However, I see that you have done very little to assist the world that are still conquered."

"Is there some way we can earn your trust?" Hiccup asked.

Mala looked at him. "There are a group of pirates that have been raiding our supply lines. If you can take them out I may very well be tempted to allow you the use our system to transport supplies."

"Very well," said Hiccup.

"However, I must insist that Throk and his squadron accompany you to observe," said Mala.

"Observe?" Astrid asked.

"I need to see if you are trustworthy and strong enough in order to help us take Mandalore," said Mala.

"If those are your terms then yes, we will do what you ask," said Hiccup.

* * *

A few moments later, they were back on the _Night Fury_ heading towards the location of the pirates. Flying alongside them were Throk and his fighters.

"Can you used a Jedi Mind Trick on them to get them to help us?" Snotlout grumbled.

"That only works on the weak minded, beside it's not exactly a way to get friendly your side," said Hiccup.

"It's called politics, Snotlout," said Heather tiredly. "We have to show willing that we are willing to help them if they are to help us."

"But why did you have to agree to have Captain Throk to accompany us?" Snotlout asked.

"You don't exactly say 'no' to a Mandalorian," said Hiccup.

"Mala had every right to insist that Throk observed us," said Astrid. "She needs to know you are trustworthy and to say whether we are strong enough to help her."

"Those Mandalorians were cool," said Tuffnut. "They fight more than we do."

"Yeah, and that's saying something," said Ruffnut.

Before they left the outpost they had witnessed a few Mandalorians fighting one another and it did look a bit brutal.

"They were a bit brutal with one another," said Fishlegs concerned. Toothless roared at them. Fishlegs blinked and looked at Hiccup. "Uh, what did he say?"

"He said that their warriors and they need to test their mettle against one another if they wish to remain sharp," said Hiccup.

"I have to say that I agree," said Astrid. "They don't exactly have anyone else to find around here and it's the best way for them to stay in shape."

"I just hope they don't end up killing each other before we take back Mandalore," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Not to mention the fact that this was what the Mandalores in the past did on their spare time."

"We used to raid the galaxy if I remember correctly," Astrid reminded. "Not to mention we fight with each other on a daily basis."

Fortunately this conversation was interrupted by Throk on the comm link.

"We're closing in on the pirates," he said. "I must remind you that me and my squadron will not be assisting you in this battle."

"We understand, Throk," said Hiccup.

They looked out of the window and saw an asteroid and saw some sort of outpost attached to it no doubt where the pirates were located.

"R3, give us the schematics," said Hiccup.

R3 beeped and then produced a hologram of the outpost. "Okay, we've got anti-air defences here, here and here," said Hiccup highlighting the points. "Not to mention an unknown number of pirates."

"I don't like this," said Astrid folding her arms. "We don't have enough information."

"If we want to use the sector hyperspace route we need to do this," said Hiccup. "Those anti-air defences will tell us apart if we get too close to them."

"You may have enough time for a simple drop," said Ragnar. "But it will have to be quick."

"Okay, Ragnar, you, Heather and the twins take out those anti-air defences. Once they're down Fishlegs will take over as pilot so that the rest of us can joining the fight."

"I-I will," said Fishlegs nervously.

"Sounds like a plan," said Astrid.

Toothless roared judging from the way he was moving his arms he wished take part in the first attack.

"Sorry, Bud, but we need speed and stealth for this," said Hiccup.

"So we're bringing the twins?" Heather asked.

"Hey, we can be stealthy if we want to," said Tuffnut.

"We just don't want to," said Ruffnut.

"There are explosive experts and we need them to take out those air defences," said Hiccup.

"We do do very good work," said Ruffnut proudly.

"Especially when it comes to blowing things up," said Tuffnut.

"Okay, you best get to the ramp, because we have to make this quick," said Hiccup.

Hiccup soon guided the _Night Fury_ down towards the outpost and the pirates spotted them immediately.

"Ship incoming!" a pirate yelled.

"Shoot it down!" a second pirate yelled.

The turrets then began firing at the _Night Fury_ as they made their way down damaging its shields.

"Are you guys ready?" Hiccup asked as he tried to keep the ship stable.

"We're ready," said Ragnar as he placed his helmet on.

"Now!"

Ragnar then opened the ramp and he, Heather and the twins then jumped down and headed towards the landing pad.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut screamed.

Ragnar and Heather used the Force to slow them down and landed perfectly. They then quickly turned and grabbed the twins and gently lowered them onto the platform.

"Okay, you to set the charges me and Heather will cause a distraction," said Ragnar.

The pirates were soon aware of their presence and started to engage them, but they were ill-prepared when Ragnar and Heather throughout their lightsabers. Soon a firefight was emerging on the platform and as they fought Heather could tell that something was wrong.

And she didn't have time to think on this because a few seconds later there were massive explosions and the turrets were destroyed.

"On that our que," said Hiccup as he got up. "Fishlegs' take the controls."

Fishlegs rushed over and grabbed them. "Oh, by the Force," he panicked.

Ragnar and Heather were easily taking down the pirates all by themselves, but then three Imperial droids emerged out of the outpost.

"There was an Imperial model," said Ragnar.

"How did they get their hands on those?" Heather stared.

The droids began to fire at them and they were clearly well armed as they started to push Ragnar and Heather back. The twins soon returned and provided some covering fire with their rifles, but it made little difference.

"We can't hold on like this," said Heather.

"We just need to hold out a little longer," said Ragnar.

"Kill them!" one of the pirates yelled.

They probably would have if it hadn't been for the fact that the _Night Fury_ returned and Hiccup and the others jumped. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless landed perfectly on the platform, but Snotlout landed face first.

"Bullseye," he wheezed.

Hiccup quickly drew out his lightsabers and assisted with Ragnar and Heather was deflecting blaster fire.

"I've got this, you two take down those droids," he said looking at Astrid and Toothless.

"We're on it," Astrid nodded.

They started making their way towards the droids dodging the fire over their heads. Toothless fired his crossbow and one of the bolts struck one of the pirates. Astrid drew her virbo-axe and sliced off one of the legs of the droids causing it to topple over. Toothless then tossed a grenade right beneath the second one seconds later it exploded causing it to topple to the right when it slammed into the third one.

"Now that's left of the pirates," said Hiccup and then they charged at them.

The pirates never stood a chance and were quickly wiped out.

* * *

Moments later all of them were standing in the middle of the platform waiting for Fishlegs to land the _Night Fury_.

"Does anyone else think that this battle was a little off," Astrid frowned looking at the others.

"Yeah, they were using Imperial droids," said Heather.

"Not to mention Stormtrooper blasters," said Hiccup as he held one of the fallen pirates' blasters. "I have a feeling that the First Order gave them weapons and told them to hamper the Defenders of the Wing."

"We need to inform, Mala of this," said Astrid.

* * *

It didn't take them long to return to the Defenders camp and they were standing in front of Mala. Throk was giving her his report on the outpost.

"They fought like warriors and the plan they executed overwhelmed the pirates," said Throk.

Mala nodded and then turned to Hiccup and the others. "It would seem as if you and your followers did an excellent job on the pirates."

"Yes, but there is something you should know your grace," said Hiccup.

He then began to explain what they had discovered on the outpost. Upon hearing this report Mala fists clenched.

"So the First Order did not have the guts to fight us themselves, but instead hired lonely pirates they have no honour," said Mala. She then looked back at Hiccup. "The Resistance may use this sector as a hyperspace route."

"We thank you your grace," Hiccup bowed. "Would you also consider being allies as well?"

"You certainly show bravery and honour in battle, but I wish to trust you more," said Mala. "Though with the rest of your Resistance like you then I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Then we hope to see you on the battlefield alongside us someday," said Hiccup.

"Go in peace, Master Jedi."

They soon left the turned and started to make their way towards the Night Fury.

"You mean after all that they still don't want to join the Resistance," said Snotlout crossly.

"She just wants to trust us more," said Hiccup. "She has a duty to protect her people and after the losses she has suffered she just doesn't want to lose any more."

"Besides they were willing to allow us to use this sector as a hyperspace route," Astrid pointed out. "This will give us a perfect opportunity to allow them to trust us more and we could get some very powerful allies on our side."

"Let's just take it one step at a time," said Hiccup. "People are slow to trust when they have suffered betrayal. It will take some time before she can fully trust us. Now we better return back to my father and begin our next plan of attack."


	4. A Dish Served Cold

Deep in space the First Order was engaging the Resistance Fifth Fleet which was under the command of Major Thuggory. It was not going well for the First Order fleet, which was under the command of Ryker and Admiral Konstantine.

"Sir, we're losing forward to shields," said an officer.

Konstantine looked at Ryker. "My Lord, we must retreat."

Ryker gritted his teeth. "Order the ships to withdraw," he said reluctantly.

The ships start the turnaround as the Resistance continue to fire at them and then entered into hyperspace.

Ryker made his way to the comm terminal to contact his master and fellow Sith. Soon the holograms of Drago, Dagur and Maul appeared along with Tarkin.

"My Lord, I regret to inform you that we have failed," said Ryker.

Drago looked furious. "This is unacceptable."

"My Lord, they seem to be using new tactics the likes of which we have never seen," said Konstantine.

"No doubt, these are plans created by Hiccup Haddock," said Tarkin. "He was always a crafty Jedi and unpredictable."

"And without Darth Calculus we are significantly weakened when it comes to strategy," Konstantine added.

"If he was so smart he shouldn't have underestimated Hiccup," said Dagur.

"Yes, he should have finished him while he had the chance," said Ryker.

"Enough," Drago roared. "I don't care how you do it but I want Hiccup Haddock's head mounted on my wall."

"I may have a suggestion," said Maul. "Instead of spreading our resources hunting one Jedi why don't we allow others to do the hunting."

"I'm listening," said Drago.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Night Fury had just exited hyperspace and was making his way down towards Berk.

"Ah, it's nice to be home," said Astrid as the entered the planet's atmosphere.

"I wonder if they found anything new?" Fishlegs wondered.

"I think my dad would more likely want to know whether our mission was a success," said Hiccup.

"Well it was a success," said Ragnar. "We may have not gained some new allies, but neither have we made an enemy."

"I'm sure he'll call that a win," said Heather.

Then suddenly they heard a noise in the ventilation shaft.

"What was that?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup looked up. "We've got an intruder."

Then suddenly they heard more scraping noises as the intruder was making his way from the cockpit.

"After him!" Hiccup yelled. "Fishlegs' take the controls and inform Berk we have a stowaway!"

Snotlout and the twins were walking down the corridors.

"I'm telling you, Heather is mad about me," said Snotlout.

"In your dreams," Ruffnut scoffed.

"That's a horrible thought," said Tuffnut.

"Laugh it up muttonheads, but Heather loves me and if she doesn't I demand that this so-called Force give me a sign," said Snotlout turning to face them.

Suddenly something landed on top of him right on his head.

"Whoa, that was fast," said Tuffnut.

Then the two of them noticed that a teenager was on top of Snotlout and he was sitting on a piece of the ventilation shaft. He had black hair and was wearing Mandalorian armour that was purplish with a hint of yellow.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Ruffnut asked.

Instead of answering the kid quickly slammed into them and knocking them aside and ran down the corridor. Next second, Hiccup and the others ran round the corner and then they noticed Snotlout on the floor with a bent on top of him and the twins on either side of the wall.

"What happened here?" Hiccup.

"A tiny Snotlout fell from the ceiling, landing on top of big Snotlout and ran down the corridor," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar and Heather. "You two had down that way me and Astrid will go down this way."

They split up then went down a separate ways in the corridors hoping to box the intruder in.

Hiccup and Astrid turn round the corner and saw the kid running as fast as he could.

"Is he wearing Mandalorian armour?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"We can question him once we get a hold of him," said Hiccup.

The kid began zigzagging around the corridors, but then Ragnar and Heather turn round the corner.

"Give up, kid," said Ragnar.

"Never!" he yelled.

He then dropped a smoke grenade and the entire recorder was covered in smoke. Ragnar and Heather coughed and were unable to see him giving the kid the opportunity to get go right underneath their feet.

It looked as if the kid had finally gotten away and all you have to do was find a new hiding place, but then he slammed into something very hard and furry. He slowly looked up and came face-to-face with Toothless, who roared at him.

He screamed and was about to run the opposite direction, but Toothless grabbed him. The kid tried to break free from his hold, but that was impossible. Soon Hiccup and the others turn round the corner and saw them.

"Good work, Bud," said Hiccup. He then looked at the kid. "Okay, how about you tell us who you are?"

"I'm Gustav Larson, a proud Mandalorian warrior and I want to join your army," he said trying to break free of Toothless.

* * *

Once they made their way to the capital, Gustav had been placed in the brig and Hiccup and the others reported the situation to Stoick.

"So he snuck on board the _Night Fury_ when you were reporting on your mission to Mala," said Stoick.

"How's he doing?" Hiccup asked.

"The kid isn't too pleased to be in the brig," said Rex folding his arms.

"Having been trying to contact Mala?" Heather asked. "Surely the Defenders must have notices disappearance by now."

"Were already making contact with them, but it may take a while," said Stoick. "The First Order has created a new jamming station somewhere close to the sector."

"We better take out that jamming station then," said Ragnar.

"I doubt it will need all of us," said Hiccup. "Ragnar you take Heather, Fishlegs, and the twins."

"What would you be doing?" Ragnar asked.

"I'll be have a few words with our new guest," said Hiccup.

"I'll come with you, sir," said Rex.

"Let us hope this does not jeopardise our alliance with the Defenders," said Stoick.

"Bah, what alliance?" Mildew spat. "They have shown very little interest in allying themselves with us."

"So were the Jedi and in case you fail to notice they are helping us," said Gobber.

"And yet they still keep secrets from us," said Mildew and narrowed his eyes on Hiccup. "You won't even tell us where your temple is located or what these personal missions of yours entail."

"The Jedi are willing to help serve those who fight against the dark side of the Force, but we are a separate organisation," Hiccup reminded. "Our duty is to maintain balance with the Force as we did with the force sensitive children that the Sith tried to abduct."

"I don't have a problem with it," said Gobber. "Anything that hinders the Sith hinders the first order."

Mildew glared at them all and then hobbled away grumbling to himself.

"Why do you even keep that bag of bones around?" Snotlout asked.

"Believe been asking myself the same question for years," Stoick grumbled.

"We best head out," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "Good luck with our guest."

"I have a feeling that we're going to need it," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Dromund Kaas, a lone prototype Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft was making its way towards a landing pad and soon landed. On the landing pad was Maul, Dagur and Ryker along with Tarkin.

"We shall we should put our faith in bounty hunters?" Tarkin asked questionably.

"If we wish to take down Hiccup Haddock we will have to look for other means that do not read our resources across the galaxy," said Maul.

"I still would rather kill him myself," said Ryker.

"Dialling down big boy, if anyone is going to kill him it's me," said Dagur.

"The two of you had your chance and failed," said Maul.

"Tough talk coming from you, you fail to kill him on many times during the Clone Wars," Dagur reminded.

Maul lifted his hand and use the force to choke Dagur. "Do not speak to me like that or else you will really find what I'm capable of," he warned and released him.

Soon the ship's cargo door opened and stepping out was a bounty under wearing Mandalorian armour. He was armed to the teeth, his armour was equipped with every single sort of Mandalorian weapon imaginable plus he had his own jet pack with a missile attached to it.

"What do you want," he said looking at Maul.

"We want you to hunt down a certain Jedi," said Maul. "This Jedi has been an annoyance to us and the Emperor is willing to pay handsomely for his head."

"How much?" the bounty hunter asked.

"More than you can imagine."

"I can imagine quite a bit. Who is the target?"

"Someone you know quite well, someone you have been eager to kill since you were just a boy," said Maul as he held out a holo-projector. Seconds later, hologram of Hiccup appeared. "I wish you to kill Hiccup Haddock."

Bounty hunter looked at the hologram and Maul could sense his hatred boiling beneath his helmet. The bounty hunter then grabbed the holo-projector.

"You have a deal," he said.

"Good and the Emperor is willing to pay more if you bring him his head," Maul added.

"Understood," said the bounty hunter and began to walk away.

Dagur looked at Maul. "I could sense the hatred in him and his hatred of Hiccup seem to be far larger than yours."

"And that's because Hiccup killed his father on Geonosis on the eve of the Clone Wars and he watched it happen," said Maul.

Ryker looked at him, because he had been there as well. "Don't tell me he's—"

"Indeed," said Maul as the bounty hunters ship began to leave. "That was Boba Fett."

* * *

Hiccup was now making his way to the break with Astrid and Rex either side of him.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Astrid asked.

"I just want to know why she wants to join the Resistance," said Hiccup.

"Maybe it's because he wants to find a challenge," said Astrid. "It wouldn't be uncommon for young warrior to search for glory."

Hiccup shook his head. "I think it runs deeper than that. Plus I sense the Force was strong within him."

"You think he is Force sensitive?" Rex asked.

"That's one of the things I want to check," said Hiccup.

Once they got to the brig and made their way to Gustav's cell they found that he was no longer the one inside. There laying on the ground was Bucket and judging from the way he was rubbing his bucket he been hit pretty hard in the head.

"Bucket!" Astrid yelled and rushed towards the security console.

Once the ray should have been deactivated they rushed in and helped him up.

"Bucket, what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I was bringing food and the prisoner, but he was just lying on the ground," said Bucket rubbing his head. "I deactivated the ray shield, but then he pounced me a lot me inside."

"Resourceful," said Rex impressively.

"Bucket you just fell for the oldest trick in the book," said Hiccup as he and Rex lifted him up.

"I'll inform security that we have an escaped prisoner," said Astrid as she left them.

Hiccup and Rex left Bucket with a security guard and started to make their way down the corridor.

"The ideas with the kid might be hiding?" Rex asked.

"Think, your kid who want to join the Resistance and had just escaped from the brig, what would you do next?" Hiccup asked.

Rex frowned. "I would try and learn more about the Resistance."

"Exactly, and where is the best place to do that?"

"HQ!"

* * *

Hiccup and Rex quickly made their way back towards the central command centre and found Stoick, who looked as if he had a migraine.

"So the kid escaped," said Stoick as the entered. "Any sign of him?"

"We think he might be coming here," said Hiccup.

"Why would he come here?" Snotlout asked.

"Would you want to learn more about the army you wish to join?" Hiccup asked. Toothless roared. "Bucket is going to be fine, he survived worse."

"You're positive you will come here," said Stoick.

"He's already here," said Hiccup and extended his hand.

He then used the force and everyone stared as Gustav flew out of the ventilation shaft. He was waving his arms and legs around as if trying to break hold of the invisible force trapping him.

"Settle down, you're perfectly fine," said Hiccup as he lowered into the ground and instantly two guards grabbed him.

Stoick then approached him with a firmed expression. "Do you know what kind of trouble you're in, lad?" he asked.

"I just want to join your army," said Gustav.

"This is no game, this is serious and you could very well have damaged our relations with your tribe," said Stoick.

Gustav snorted. "As if they will miss me."

Hiccup then approached him. "Why do you want to join us win the rest of your people do not?"

"Because you're the only ones doing something about the First Order," said Gustav as he tried to break free from the grip of the guards. "It is thanks to them that I will never see my home again, the reason my family was killed."

"So you wish to join us for vengeance?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't tell me you wish vengeance on the ones that destroyed your Order!"

"Hatred only leads to more hatred and it is the first step from reaching the dark side of the Force and then I would be no better than the ones that destroyed my Order," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded and looked at Gustav. "Lad, I won't deny that a taste of vengeance goes down a treat, but if you let it consume you it would lead to more violence and a never-ending war."

"Aren't you already a war?" Gustav asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, but why stoke the fires when his already burning?" Hiccup asked.

Gustav was about to respond but seconds later there was a huge explosion and everyone was knocked off their feet. Hiccup coughed as smoke rose in the command centre and when it cleared the saw that several personnel had been killed by the explosion, but thankfully Stoick, Snotlout and Toothless were unharmed.

"What happened?" Stoick demanded.

"I don't know, sir," said a Zabrak.

"Well, find out!"

"Right away—"

Suddenly he was shot in the head through the smoke.

"Sniper!" Hiccup yelled.

"Get down!" Gobber yelled.

"I can't say with all this smoke!" said Rex.

"I've got it," said Hiccup and use the Force to push all the smoke out of the shattered windows.

With the smoke now clear they could get a better view of the carnage in the command centre. There were several dead bodies and the equipment was a wreck, but Gustav was nowhere to be seen.

"Can anyone see him?" Stoick asked.

Toothless roared and pointed towards the opposite tower through the massive hole in the wall. They all turned and saw a young man, who looked about the same age as Gustav in Mandalorian armour.

"Another Mandalorian?" Snotlout groaned. "We've already got our hands full with the first one."

"Taken him down!" Stoick ordered.

Rex and Toothless pulled out their weapons and took aim at the sniper, but then he activated his jet pack and headed straight towards them and entered into the command centre. Before even good counter-attack he punched Rex in the chest and sent a powerful sonic blast from his gauntlet at Toothless sending him flying.

Snotlout drew out his vibro-mace and changed at him, but the sniper fired a cable from his gauntlet wrapped around him and he toppled over. He then started to make his way over to Hiccup and drew out a pistol, but was then sent flew backwards by Gobber and his prosthetic hammer.

"Take that you know good bounty hunter," said Gobber.

The bounty hunter got back onto his feet and looked at Hiccup and he could sense something familiar about. He could sense an overwhelming amount of rage and sight of him and the first for revenge.

"You," Hiccup asked.

"Your days are numbered Jedi," said the bounty hunter then he jumped off through the hole.

Everyone rushed towards the edge and saw the bounty under using his jet pack to fly away entering into the city.

"I want the entire city lockdown," said Stoick looking at the soldier.

"Yes, sir," he saluted.

"Who was that guy?" Snotlout asked with an armed over his chest.

"Someone who wants me dead," said Hiccup.

"Doesn't everyone in the First Order want you dead?"

"Snotlout, be quiet," said Stoick and looked to his son. "You know who he is, Son."

"Yeah, we met just before the Clone Wars started and he was there at the very beginning," said Hiccup grimly. "His name is Boba Fett.

"I know that name," said Rex as he approached them. "Didn't he snuck onto a dreadnought and blew it up just to get you."

"Yeah, that's him," Hiccup nodded.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Gobber asked.

"I met him on Kamino," said Hiccup. "I was investigating assassination attempt on a Senator and I tracked the bounty hunter to Kamino. His name was Jango Fett."

"I know that name," said Stoick and looked at Rex. "Wasn't he the clone template?"

"He was," Rex nodded.

"He was hired by Maul to become the clone template and apart from his pain he only demanded one thing, a clone for himself so he could raise at the son," said Hiccup.

Stoick nodded. "Boba Fett."

Hiccup nodded. "I was going to arrest him when the two of them made a getaway and headed straight to Geonosis to join up with the Separatist forces there. Soon there was a great battle and I killed Jango Fett while he watched and ever since then he wanted vengeance on me."

"I get the feeling that the First Order hired him to kill you," said Gobber.

"Cowards," Stoick roared. "I want that bounty hunter found immediately, I don't care what it takes!"

"Snotlout, Toothless while meet Astrid at the landing area," said Hiccup.

"Why are we going there?" Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout, use your head, how do you think he got on Berk?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout gave him a dull look. "Are you trying to confuse me?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Just follow me."

* * *

They soon joined with Astrid on the landing area and informed her of the situation.

"And where is Gustav?" Astrid asked.

"Got away again," said Hiccup. "He's proving to be quite resourceful."

They started to make their way around the landing pads for any sign of Boba Fett's ship.

"Are you ensure he would land here?" Astrid asked.

"There's no other place he can land," said Hiccup. "I've done my research on Berkain architecture and from what I can since each and every town are on islands that means it is very hard for outsiders to land so they have no choice but to land on the landing areas."

Astrid stared at him. "You really did all that research?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I'm living here now on time?"

"Hey, lovebirds, how about you help us," Snotlout called.

Toothless then roared and they rushed over to find a ship in a landing area. Hiccup recognised it at once as the ship that Jango Fett used only was modified.

"That's his ship," said Hiccup.

"That's a very old model," said Astrid.

"You may not look like much but it's got very significant firepower," said Hiccup. "Believe me that thing almost all my starfighter apart."

"So this kid really wants you dead," said Astrid.

"If you saw your father died in front of you wouldn't you want to kill the man responsible?" Hiccup asked.

"Good point. But I wouldn't endanger others."

"After I killed his father, many of his old friends raised him, including Aurra Sing."

Astrid looked at him. "I've head of her, she supposed to be ruthless and merciless."

"She is, it was her idea to blow up the dreadnought I was on and then held hostages to draw me out. Truth be told, it was more for what she wanted not what Boba wanted, but I suppose now he doesn't care who it hurts along he gets to me."

"Got that right," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw Boba Fett standing right behind them and Hiccup could sense his rage beneath his helmet.

"It's been a long time, Boba," said Hiccup calmly.

"Not long enough," Boba snarled as he removed his helmet. His face looked almost exactly like Rex, only younger and his eyes were filled with hatred. "I finally get to get my revenge on my father."

"Your father shouldn't have messed with a Jedi or try to assassinate a Senator," Hiccup counted. He then looked at Boba. "Are you really willing to kill innocent people just to get to me?"

"Nothing will stop me until I have my revenge," said Boba angrily.

Boba then fired a missile from his jet pack, but Hiccup quickly use the force to stop in midair. Seconds later it exploded sending him backwards and then Astrid and Snotlout charged towards him with their weapons.

Boba activated his jet pack and saw Alvin to be just as they swung their weapons at him. He then dropped a thermal detonator and they only have a few seconds to jump out of the way before it exploded sending them backwards.

He then landed on the ground to meet Toothless, who roared as he swung his fists at him. Boba barely dodged and then fired a cable which wrapped itself around one of Toothless' legs and tripped him up.

He then pulled out his pistol and fired several shots at Hiccup, but he had already recovered and drew his lightsabers deflecting the blast and knocking the pistol out of his hand. Boba then fired a powerful sonic blast from his gauntlets pushing him back.

"You know those little tricks won't work on me," said Hiccup.

"It's enough to keep you off balance," said Boba and tossed several grenades that him.

Hiccup barely had enough time to use the boards to push them away when the exploded sending him backwards. The impact of the explosion was so powerful that it knocked his lightsabers out of his hands.

Hiccup was about to use the boards to retrieve them, but Boba used his energy whip to grab them before he could.

"You're nothing without these," said Boba as he placed them around his belt.

Hiccup got to his speed and raised his fists. "I don't need lightsabers to take you down."

Boba smiled and raised his fists. "We'll see about that."

Soon the two of them were in a fistfight trading blows with one another, but Boba have the advantage thanks to his armour. Hiccup used his prosthetic leg to block one of Boba's punches which was very painful for him. However, Boba then fired a dart from his gauntlet and Hiccup barely dodged it, but it did leave him off-balance and Boba took full advantage of that.

He performed a leg sweep knocking Hiccup to the ground and pulled out his blaster aiming it at his head.

"Finally I get to have revenge on my father," he said.

"Stop!" a voice yelled.

Boba stopped and turned around to see Gustav standing there.

"I wasn't expecting to see another Mandalorian," said Boba.

"You're no Mandalorian," Gustav glared. "You have no honour. How many innocent people did you kill just to get to your target?"

"I will do whatever it takes to get vengeance," said Boba.

Gustav looked at Boba and realised that he was looking at himself. He wanted vengeance on the First Order so badly for what they did to his home and people that he never stopped to consider who he was hurting.

"I too one vengeance, but if I kill everyone in my way just to get it then I'm no better than the ones I want to kill," said Gustav.

"This Jedi killed my father without a second thought and I'm going to return the favour," said Boba.

"But they were at war," Gustav reminded. "Your father was working for the enemies, did you truly expect him to allow him to live?"

"I don't care about any of that, as long as I get vengeance nothing else matters," said Boba.

Boba then began to pull down on the trigger.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

"No!" Gustav yelled out stretching his hands.

Then suddenly Boba was sent flying much to the surprise of everyone, but no one was more surprised than Gustav.

"How did I—" he said speechless as he looked down at his hands.

Boba landed next to his ship and looked as if he was going to carry on fighting, but then he saw guards heading into the landing area.

"We're not finished," he said as he made his way into the ship.

The guards began to fire at the ship, but their blaster fire just bounced off its armour as it took off.

"Save your energy, he's long gone," said Spitelout.

"Can't we should down with the defence turrets?" Astrid asked as she picked himself up.

"Our bounty hunter took them out," said Spitelout. "Clearly he's been planning this for the very beginning."

"Has there been any word from Ragnar and the others?" Hiccup asked and Astrid helped him up.

"They've managed to destroy the jamming station and Stoick is already trying to contact Mala."

Hiccup then looked at Gustav. "Then we better go up there."

Gustav groaned.

* * *

When they reached the temporary command centre that they had set up, Stoick was already talking to Mala.

"I'm sorry we were unable to contact you soon," said Stoick.

"That is perfectly all right under the circumstances," said Mala. "And I must apologise for any trouble young Gustav got himself into.

"Actually just saved my life," said Hiccup.

Mala looked at him and then back to Gustav. "Really?"

They then began to explain the situation with Boba and how Gustav used the Force.

"I see," said Mala.

"If it is all right with you I would like to train Gustav as my Padawan," said Hiccup.

Everyone stared at him.

"You can't be serious," said Snotlout.

"I think Gustav has learned what happens if you let vengeance take over," said Hiccup looking at him.

Gustav nodded.

"Well, I won't deny the extra training will do him some good," said Mala rubbing her chin. "I'll allow it for now, but if I hear that he is being mistreated our agreement is for that."

"I can accept that," said Hiccup.

Mala nodded and hologram faded.

"Welcome to the Resistance, kid," said Rex placing a hand on Gustav's shoulder.

Gustav looked at Hiccup. "You'll really teach me how to become a Jedi?"

"That depends how good you are at listening," said Hiccup.

Gustav nodded. "I promise I won't fail you."

And with that Hiccup had a new Padawan.


	5. Profit and Plunder

Astrid was watching as Hiccup and Gustav were duelling with one another. Hiccup was using one of his lightsabers while Gustav was using a training saber.

"You need to keep your guard up," said Hiccup as he slammed his saber down.

Gustav blocked it, but appeared to be having problems. She noticed that his footwork could be a lot better and that he wasn't having a firm hold on his weapon which was proven when Hiccup disarmed him.

"You need a hold your saber more firmly," said Hiccup.

"When can I get a lightsaber?" he asked eagerly.

"Only when you're ready and the more times you ask the less I'm convinced you are ready," said Hiccup.

Astrid couldn't believe how strict Hiccup was being, but she knew it was for Gustav's sake.

"It's nice to see that he is teaching again," said a voice behind him.

She turned and saw Ahsoka much to her amazement.

"Ahsoka?" she said standing up. "When did you get?"

"Only a few minutes ago," she said. She then watched as Hiccup continued to spar with Gustav. "So that's him, huh?"

"Yeah, Hiccup's being a bit strict on him," Astrid frowned.

"You know as well as I that it were his own good," said Ahsoka. "The trust me he was the same with me, but he was always fair."

They watched as Hiccup yet again disarmed Gustav and caught the saber.

"You need a watcher for work," said Hiccup as he handed the saber back to him. "Remember your lightsaber is your life, don't lose it. Which is why we are training you to hold it correctly before you actually getting one."

"I'm trying," said Gustav angrily.

"Do or do not, there is no try," said Hiccup.

"How can I do something without trying?" Gustav asked confused.

Hiccup sighed.

"Looks like he's got his work cut out," said Ahsoka.

"I'm sure he'll be able to do it," he pointed out.

Gobber then hobbled into the training area.

"Sorry to disturb your training session, but Stoick has a job for you," he said.

"What kind of job?" Gustav asked.

"He'll explain the makeshift command centre," said Gobber.

* * *

They made their way towards the makeshift command centre. They were still repairing the main command centre after Boba's attack. Stoick was already there as with the rest of their team.

"Good you're here," he said. "I've just received a message that could be of great importance."

Then on the terminal appeared a holographic image of a shifty–looking Weequary.

He smiled at them. "Ah, greetings grave members of the Resistance, my name is—"

"Hondo!" Hiccup, Ragnar and Ahsoka snarled.

Hondo looked at the three of them and smiled even broader. "Well, if it is in the great Jedi Knights Hiccup and Ragnar and the brave Ahsoka. It's a small galaxy that we would meet each other."

"Sometimes I wish the galaxy was bigger," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to us like we're friends," said Hiccup.

"But I thought we were friends," said Hondo looking upset as he placed a hand over his heart.

"I take it you know each other," said Astrid.

"Not fondly," said Hiccup.

"Come now, Hiccup, I thought we were friends, I mean how many times I help you?"

"You've only helped us if credits are involved or if it is your own life at stake," said Hiccup.

"No, no, I'm just a businessman," said Hondo.

"You mean pirate," said Ahsoka.

"Come now I'm giving you some very valuable information," said Hondo.

"Dad, cut the transmission, he's not to be trusted," said Hiccup.

"'Dad?'" Hondo blinked and then turned to look at Stoick. "So you're the father of this great Jedi Knight, I can certainly see where he gets his greatness from."

"What is this information, Hondo?" Stoick demanded.

"I'm giving you the chance of retrieving everything the First Order has ever stolen from the good people of the Republic," said Hondo.

"That a large claim," said Hiccup. "You excuse me if we don't take your word for it."

Hondo shrugged. "By all means, ignore my generous information, but I thought the Resistance would want to reclaim that stolen treasure, I am under the impression that your little Resistance is short of funds."

Stoick sighed. "He's not wrong, Son. With every world of the Republic loses the fewer credits we get our hands on. This would also prove that the First Order is not invincible."

"Wise words, General Stoick," said Hondo.

"Shouldn't we at least investigate," said Gustav.

"Listen to the young man, he clearly has a head for business," said Hondo.

"You wouldn't give this information for free," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "There's a catch."

Hondo shrugged. "True, I will be demanding about fifty percent of the treasure we require."

"I knew it," said Ragnar. "And you came to us because you don't have the necessary manpower to pull off such a feat."

Hondo sighed. "It's true, my men are not as well-equipped as you are."

"You trust them as far as you throw them," Hiccup added. "The chances are they would double-cross you and take all the treasure."

"Alas, that is also true," said Hondo.

"We accept the terms, Hondo, but I warn you that you double-cross us that you will pay for it," Stoick warned.

"Consider me warned," said Hondo and his hologram vanished.

Stoick then looked at Hiccup. "How much do you trust him?"

"Let me put it this way believe half of what you hear nothing of what you say," said Hiccup. "That man with so his own grandmother if he was short on credits."

Stoick frowned. "I don't like to put my faith in someone untrustworthy, but there's no denying that we credits." He then looked up at Hiccup. "Hiccup, since you have the most experience with this Hondo I want your team to lead this operation." He then looked at Rex. "Rex, you'll accompany them, your knowledge of Imperial codes will come in handy."

"Yes, sir," Rex saluted.

* * *

A few hours later, they were all in the _Night Fury_ heading towards the location Hondo have provided. Gustav was having a match of Holochess against Rex and was losing.

"Oh, come on!" Gustav yelled as Rex took one of his pieces.

"The patient, kid, you need a thing to move ahead," said Rex.

"That's what Hiccup keeps telling me," Gustav sighed.

"You should listen to him, he was one of the best strategists during the Clone Wars," said Rex.

"Yeah, but it seems as if nothing I do is good enough."

Rex looked at him. "The General, is a good man and a good teacher. I myself have learned a few things while I was under his command."

"Yeah, I read your military records on Umbara," said Gustav.

Rex nodded sadly. "I lost a lot of good men that day, because we were led by a poor commander and a traitor."

"Isn't he one of the Sith Lords now?" Gustav asked.

"Yes, I should have killed him when we caught, we had the chance," said Rex regretfully. "Still, if I have learned from the General we would were lost that battle and the planet."

* * *

Heather was meditating and she was trying to figure out the images she'd been having over the past few days. For some reason they involved Dagur and she couldn't make heads or tails of them. They either show them fighting, him standing alongside them, or she standing alongside him.

"You're having visions, aren't you?" said a voice breaking her from her concentration.

She looked up and saw that it was Ragnar. "Yes," she admitted.

"I can sense that you do not wish to share the details, but if you want guidance on how to translate them I'm willing to help," he said.

"So far I'm seeing three different scenarios, but they all can't be true?" she said shaking her head.

"What you're seeing is the possible futures in your life, but you cannot let them control you. Many Jedi have fallen when they try to fight against that and in the process caused them. For instance if you saw last one dying and vowed to do whatever it took to keep them safe only later you realise that your determination to keep them safe is what caused them to die."

"So what you're saying is that nothing is certain," she said looking at him with a puzzled look.

"I know, it doesn't make much sense," said Ragnar as he sat down next to her. "The Force is ever-changing as is the future. You just need to trust in yourself and your instincts and you will find your answer."

Heather smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

They soon exited hyperspace and came face-to-face with a gas giant.

"We've reached Vandin," said Hiccup.

"Not exactly the most attracting of planets," said Astrid, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"I still don't see why we're here?" said Snotlout folding his arms.

"We are looking for the large amount of gold the First Order took from the Republic and other worlds," said Hiccup. "I can only imagine that it is somewhere down on this planet."

"It must be some sort of ship flying below the gas clouds," said Fishlegs. "The scanners aren't picking anything below the layer. Something about the magnetism is playing havoc with our senses."

"That could mean that it's not there," Snotlout pointed out.

"No, it's there," said Hiccup as he guided the ship towards the platform. "I have a feeling that Viggo came up with this idea."

"It would seem as if our welcoming committee is there," said Astrid.

* * *

On the landing pad was none other than Hondo and several of his men all of them holding rifles. The _Night Fury_ soon landed and they made their way down the ramp to meet him.

"Hiccup, Ragnar, it has been so long," he said spreading his arms out.

"Not long enough," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Surely you're still not sure of our misunderstanding?" said Hondo.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You dragged us so that you could sell us to the Republic, then you tortured us, then you try to kill us and to top it all of you try to kill my Padawan and a group of younglings to get your hands on some Kyber crystals."

"Water under the bridge now that we are about to get rich," said Hondo.

"We still haven't heard of this plan," said Astrid looking at him with suspicion.

"Maybe you should enlighten us," Heather suggested.

Hondo looked at Astrid and Heather and smiled. "My, you acquired several nice young ladies. I never knew you had it in you young, Hiccup."

"One of them is my Padawan," Ragnar warned gesturing to Heather.

"Really, so she carries a laser sword?" said Hondo looking intrigued.

"I'm Padawan to you know," said Gustav.

"My, my, and here was me thinking that the Jedi were extinct," said Hondo.

"Hondo, our patience is running thin," Hiccup warned. "How about we get straight down to business?"

"Of course, of course," said Hondo. "Now as you might have expected there's a ship flying right beneath the gas layer called the _Gilded Star_ which is invisible to scanners. Designed by one Master Viggo Grimborn, who I hear has been killed."

"Yes, by me," said Hiccup. "Now how about we get you straight to the point on how we remove the gold from the _Gilded Star_."

"That's what I always liked about you, Hiccup, straight to the point," Hondo smiled. "Sadly before we can accomplish such a feat we need a certain warhead."

"How is that going to help us?" Snotlout asked. "Are we gonna blow up the thing?"

Hondo made him disappointing sounds. "Such very little imagination your colleague."

"He does have a point," said Ragnar suspiciously. "Why would we need a warhead in order to rob a ship?"

"All will be revealed, but I need some assistance when it comes to acquiring set warhead," said Hondo.

"And where would we find this one ahead?" Heather asked.

"It is currently in the hands of some former employees of mine," said Hondo.

"You mean pilots that double-crossed you," Hiccup correct.

"One might say that, but we will also need some explosive experts," said Hondo.

"We've got that covered," said Hiccup looked at the twins. "Ruff. Tuff. You up for it?"

"The chance to get our hands on a warhead?" said Ruffnut excitedly.

"You couldn't even pay us to stay away," said Tuffnut.

"Excellent," said Hondo. "Then me, Master Hiccup, his Padawan and the experts will accompany me to acquire the warhead."

"Experts? The twins?" said Astrid in bewilderment.

"Well, there's no denying they don't know how to handle explosives," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, too bad they mostly spend the time blowing themselves up," said Snotlout.

* * *

Hondo soon led Hiccup, Gustav and the twins to wear his double-crossing pirates were located. They soon made their way to a warehouse and there they saw some more Weequary.

"Hello, my friends," he said dramatically as they entered the warehouse.

Almost instantly the Weequary turn towards them and aimed their rifles at them.

"Hondo, what are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Just reacquired the something that belongs to me," said Hondo. "Hand over the warhead and we'll leave you in peace."

Pirate leader laughed. "You really expect me to believe that? In case you fail to notice we've got you outnumbered."

Hondo made some tatting sounds as he shook his head. "Did I teach you anything, Lorb. Quality over quantity, or did you fail to recognise Jedi Master Hiccup Haddock."

The pirates then looked at Hiccup and they will looking quite fearful.

"A Jedi?"

"No one said anything about the Jedi."

"He's bluffing!" Lorb yelled. "Everyone knows the Jedi are scarce and are too busy fighting the First Order to deal with lonely pirates.

Hondo sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Next second, Hondo fired his pistol killing one of the pirates and soon a massive firefight erupted. The twins took cover and started to fire their rifles at the pirates and Gustav pulled out his pistols and started to engage the enemy as well.

However, the pirates soon realise they were well in over their head when Hiccup activated his lightsabers and started to deflect the blast. Clearly they had not been expecting this and began to panic making mistakes so it in take them long to kill all the pirates.

Hondo just shook his head at the dead body of Lorb. "You should have taken my offer."

"I take it this is where we can find the warhead?" Hiccup asked looking at a massive missile.

"Indeed," said Hondo. "But we need to extract the warhead from it if we wish to accomplish our goal."

"You still haven't told us how we're going to accomplish such a feat," said Gustav.

"All in good time, all in good time, but first we need your experts to remove the warhead," said Hondo.

"Ruff. Tuff. This is all you, just try not to blow us up," said Hiccup.

The twins groan with disappointment.

"You take all the fun out of it," Tuffnut grumbled.

"It's no fun when you're not trying to blow stuff up," said Ruffnut.

"Just do it," Hiccup ordered.

The twins made their way towards the missile and began to extract the warhead, very carefully. Hiccup fail to see how the warhead was going to allow them to steal the gold from the First Order. He also expected Hondo to double-crossed them at some point, no doubt in order to save his own skin.

"Got it," said Tuffnut as they pulled out the warhead.

"Excellent, my men should have finished setting up our base of operations," said Hondo.

"And now you can finally tell us what this plan is all about," said Hiccup.

"All in good time my, Hiccup, all in good time," said Hondo patting Hiccup on the shoulder.

* * *

A few moments later they were in a makeshift base and everyone was gathered around a holographic projector.

"We've waited long enough, Hondo, tell us this plan of yours," said Ragnar.

"Of course, you have waited long enough," said Hondo and then brought out a holographic image of a ship. "There's a stealth cruiser loaded with the most precious metals that a Hutt's taste in art hiding down in the lower atmosphere, and it's about to come up for air. Now while it resupplied we rob it blind."

"How do you even know about that?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"We convinced a Stormtrooper to tell us everything," said Hondo with a smile.

"Even if you know when it's going to be, no doubt it's going to be heavily armed with military personnel."

"If all else fails we can use your Jedi friends to fight our way out," Hondo smiled.

"Personally I would like to do as little fighting as possible," said Hiccup.

"Is there anything else we should know about the ship?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it's vault that can survive the ship being reduced to atoms," Hondo continued.

"This is getting better and better by the second," said Snotlout.

"Most people would consider it impregnable, but fortunately we are not most people," said Hondo. "Now we need to get your handy little droid so that he can plug into the ship's control centre."

"And how do you expect us to get in there?" Astrid asked.

"A little bit of subterfuge," said Hondo.

Moments later his men returned with three sets of Stormtrooper armour.

"So your plan is to disguise ourselves as Stormtroopers wonder in to a highly secured stealth cruiser hold all the gold in the known galaxy without anyone checking our credentials," said Rex.

"You do know the Imperial codes that the First Order still uses and if need be we can use a Jedi mind trick to get to the control centre," said Ragnar.

"Exactly my thinking," said Hondo. "You bluff your way to the bridge seized control of the ship and then we can continue with the rest of the plan."

"You do realise you're gonna need a splicer to gain access to the vault," said Astrid.

"I might be able to help with that," said Hiccup as he examined the ship schematics. "From what I can tell the ship is based upon a designer I made during the Clone Wars. No doubt the plans were confiscated during the Galactic Empire brief term in power."

"Then we will need someone to bridge the airlock with a tanker transport that I've secured for the goods," said Hondo.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Astrid. Fishlegs. You're two of the best pilots we have, you'll do it."

"I still don't see how carry an entire treasury's worth of loot out of the vault before anyone catches on?" said Heather.

"That's because we won't be carrying anything out into the vault," said Hondo. "Into, that's another different story. Remember when I mentioned the vault could withstand everything outside being vaporised? Same applies to what we're setting off inside."

"The warhead," said Hiccup looking at the warhead the twins had retrieved.

"Exactly. Me and the twins will be pulling up the rear with the disintegration bomb. Once it's done its job, we pump the atmosphere into the waiting tanker, and make our escape."

"This is so crazy it might just work," said Tuffnut.

"And we love crazy," said Ruffnut.

"You do realise once the bomb explodes the crew will notice," said Hiccup. "We'll need to get away before the crew catches on."

"Now since we got less than a day before the _Gilded Star_ rolls into port. I'd suggest everyone get really familiar with their part."

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and the twins met up with Hondo near the edge of the observation platform.

"This is close enough," he said. "And there's the _Gilded Star_ , just like I promised."

Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins turned as a cruiser appeared out of nowhere and hovered in midair next to a transportation. The transportation soon connected to the ship by its airlock.

"Now we just have to wait, for the others to do their part," said Hondo.

Hiccup reached for his comm. "Wow, are things up there, Rag?"

Ragnar, Heather and Rex were wearing Stormtrooper armour and had R3 with them, who had been sprayed to look like an Imperial droid.

"So far everything going as planned, Rex's security codes gone is this far, but have to go radio silent soon," said Ragnar.

"Good luck," said Hiccup.

Soon the elevator door opened and the three of them made their way towards the bridge with R3 in tow.

"So far so good," said Heather.

"Let's try not to jinx it," said Ragnar.

The ship was definitely crowing with Stormtroopers, but fortunately they didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. Soon they reached the bridge and an Imperial officer made his way over towards the.

"Is there any particular reason why you are here?" he asked.

"This is a protocol 92165, sir," said Rex.

The officer frowned. "I wasn't informed."

Heather then waved her hand in front of his face. "You will allow us to do what we want."

"I will allow you to do what you want," said the officer and then walked off.

They then carefully made their way towards the control console.

Ragnar looked down at R3. "Okay, R3, do your thing."

R3 budded and inserted his status by into the console and beeped at Ragnar.

Ragnar then reached for his comm. "We've got control of the ship."

Hondo looked at them. "Showtime."

* * *

A few moments later they were on the ship and removing a grate to the maintenance level.

"Okay, I should be able to reach the vault mechanics along this route," said Hiccup as he began to climb in. He then looked at Snotlout and the twins. "Keep the path clear for Hondo and I'll see you soon!"

The others then started to make their way down to the vault with the twins carrying the warhead.

"Okay, Hiccup, we're here," said Snotlout over the comm.

"I'm almost there," said Hiccup, who was at the moment hanging upside down as he fiddled with wires.

"Well, can you hurry up?"

"Hey, you want a cut through a foot of cortosis and steel while hanging upside down in a half-meter crawlspace?" Hiccup asked. He fiddled with a few more wires and finally did it. "There! I've done it!"

Hondo access the console and suddenly the vault doors opened to reveal a massive stash of gold and other precious metals.

"We're rich," said Snotlout as he stared at the gold.

"It's not ours yet," said Hiccup over the comm.

"Then let's make it official," said Hondo.

The twins then began setting up the warhead and once they were down they left the vault. Once it was sealed Hondo pulled out a detonator and press down on it and they heard a massive explosion from within the vault.

"Payloads delivered, it's time for the paid," said Hondo excitedly.

"Guys, we may have a problem," said Ragnar.

"What kind of problem?" Hiccup asked as he made his way through the maintenance shaft.

"Apparently Dagur has just entered the cruiser," said Ragnar.

"Not good, he'll senses us immediately," Hiccup grimaced. "Astrid, Fishlegs are you in position?"

"We're arriving just now," said Astrid as a part in next to the cruiser.

R3 then beeped frantically. "According to R3, you got Stormtroopers heading your way."

"There already here," said Snotlout as he, Hondo and the twins engage the Stormtroopers.

"This is just getting better and better," said Hiccup. "Snotlout, I'm heading to your position right now, but we need to delay Dagur."

"We'll handle that," said Ragnar looking at Heather. He then turned to Rex. "Rex, the moment Astrid and Fishlegs finish what they doing you and R3 get out of here."

"What about you, sir?" Rex asked.

"We'll find a way," said Ragnar as he and Heather exited the bridge.

* * *

Dagur soon entered the cruiser and was soon met with an officer and he couldn't help but notice how the Stormtroopers were scrambling.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Sir, there was an explosion within the vault forces are engaging hostiles," said the officer.

Dagur then sensed a very familiar presence that belonged to both Hiccup and Ragnar. However his attention was on something else, something more personal. He only sent this presence only a few times and realise that it was the presence of Ragnar's Padawan.

Every time he faced her he had this feeling of familiarity with as if he knew. He had been pondering on this for quite some time wondering what his connection to her could be.

"It's the Resistance, I don't know how they found out where we're keeping the treasury," he growled.

"I'll send additional forces to apprehend them at once," said the officer as they walked down a corridor.

"I'll company you to make sure you're doing it right," said Dagur.

"You're not going anywhere, Dagur," said a voice.

He turned and saw Ragnar and Heather standing there as they turned the corner. The two of them were wearing Stormtrooper armour and were blocking his path to the vault.

"How dare you speak to a Lord of the Sith like that," said the officer angrily. "Guys, arrest them at once!"

"Hold, Captain," said Dagur. "You stand no chance against them, these two are Jedi. I'll handle with them while you deal with the other intruders."

"Of course, my Lord," the office bowed and took his men down another corridor.

Dagur then looked at Ragnar and Heather and drew his lightsaber.

"I'm surprised that Hiccup is not here with you, I do sense his presence," said Dagur.

"Maybe he thinks it's beneath him to handle a traitor," said Ragnar as he and Heather did the same with their lightsabers.

"How can I betray something which I was never really part of," said Dagur. "I was trained by Darth Imperious a young age in case that his plans failed and that the Jedi succeeded."

"You must do sense a connection with us, after being with us for so long," said Ragnar.

"No," said Dagur shaking his head. He then looked at Heather. "Though, I do sense of familiarity from your Padawan and I sense that she feels the same."

"Like I would feel familiar around the monster that killed my parents!" Heather spat.

"My, my, do I sense rage within her," Dagur smiled.

"Heather, don't let your emotions cloud you judgement," said Ragnar.

Heather took a deep breath and relaxed.

They then charged at Dagur, who quickly blocked Ragnar swung and then shielded his back from Heather's attack. He kicked Ragnar away and then swung his blade at Heather, who quickly guard against it. Ragnar then jumped at him only to be pushed back by the Force from Dagur's free hand.

"Ragnar!" Heather yelled.

She then quickly blocked Dagur swing and the two of them looked at each other in the eyes.

"Why is that I sense something familiar about you?" said Dagur.

"You tell me," said Heather as she tried to push him back.

The two of them and continue to clash within the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout and the others were having a hard time trying to get to the rendezvous point with the Stormtroopers blocking their path.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Snotlout yelled. He then turned and glared at Hondo. "You and your bright ideas! Did you even had an escape plan?"

"Surely the Stormtroopers are nothing compared to you might of you Lieutenant Snotlout," said Hondo.

Snotlout smiled. "Yeah, I am pretty great."

"We have now," said the Captain.

Then suddenly a grate fell on top of several troopers and then landing in the middle of them was Hiccup.

"Thought I drop it," he said and pulled out his lightsabers.

"Kill him!" the Captain ordered.

Hiccup quickly spun slicing the head of the storm troopers around him and quickly held his lightsabers to deflect the shots they fired at him. With a confused Snotlout and the others soon joined in and in no time everyone shooting at them was killed.

"Let's get going," said Hiccup. He then reached for his comm. "Ragnar, I'm with the others, it's time we get out of here."

* * *

Ragnar had just regained consciousness thanks to Hiccup's voice and saw Heather duelling Dagur.

"Copy that," he groaned.

Dagur and Heather kept on striking at one another and blocking each and of their attacks. Dagur then finally managed to trip Heather up and he landed on the ground. She then saw Dagur aiming his lightsaber at her throat.

However, before he could do anything, he was then flown backwards and slammed into the wall. Heather looked up and saw Ragnar had regained consciousness and had used the Force to push them back.

"Let's go," he said.

They soon headed to the rendezvous point which was the airlock and found everyone was there.

"We were worried he would be coming," said Hiccup.

Stormtroopers then appeared and started a fire at them and Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather started to deflect the black.

"Major, we need evac," said Rex.

Then suddenly the airlock door opened and standing there was Gustav.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

They didn't waste any time getting in and detaching themselves from the cruiser. Astrid then quickly guided the transport as far away from the cruiser as possible.

* * *

Dagur had regained consciousness and made his way to the vault to see how much they had taken. He also contacted Drago to inform them of the situation and he soon appeared and holographic form.

"The Resistance was here, lead my Hiccup, Master," said Dagur.

"Did you deal with them?" Drago asked.

"No. They escaped," he said.

Drago narrowed his eyes. "So you have nothing for me."

"I interrupted their raid on the treasury," said Dagur as he began to open the vault. "They couldn't have gotten away with much in the time they were here."

However, when the vault door opened all he saw was nothing and ruin shelves. He then roared in anger as lightning shot in different directions from his fingertips.

* * *

Hiccup and his team were safely back on Berk as the men started to offload the treasure they had acquired.

"I can't believe you got away with everything," said Ahsoka looking impressed. She then turned to Hondo. "All that you weren't swindled by Hondo."

Hondo placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, but as agreed I take half the treasure."

"Agreed," said Stoick.

"Hope we do business again," said Hondo as he left the command centre.

"Don't count on it," Hiccup grumbled. He then looked to his father. "I take it we have enough to fund our supplies?"

"Yes," Stoick nodded. "As for the rest of the gold will be sending it over to the Republic as a show of good faith. Hopefully this will prove that the First Order is not as invincible as they make out to be."

"We kicked butt!" Snotlout yelled as he and the twins danced around the command centre.

Heather was pleased that the mission was successful, but she was still troubled by Dagur. There was no admitting that there was a familiar presence within him and she suddenly felt a connection when touching his lightsaber. The only question was what could a connection be.


	6. The Honorable Ones

Drago was sitting on his throne shooting lightning at Dagur as punishment for his failure to stop Hiccup and the others from robbing the treasury. Watching this was Maul and Ryker, both of whom had smiles on their faces as they watched Dagur clinch in pain.

Finally Drago stopped and glared down at the smouldering Dagur. "Let that remind you what comes if you fail me," he said and then turned to the others. "For all of you."

"I swear it won't happen again, Master," said Dagur weakly.

"For your sake it had better not," said Drago then looked at his Sith Lords. "Thanks to Dagur debacle, we now appear weak before the eyes of the Republic who are providing even more aid to the Resistance. I want you to show the galaxy what comes to the price of the Resistance victory."

"Yes, Master," they all said and left his throne room.

Drago then pressed a button on his throne to produce an image of Tarkin.

"Tarkin, what is the situation on Project Bewilderbeast?" he asked.

"It is going along smoothly, but with the loss of the treasury I fear that progress will be a lot slower," said Tarkin.

"Just make sure that it is complete, Tarkin, and that its presence is unknown," said Drago. "I do not wish of the repeat on what happened with the Red Death."

"Of course, my Lord," said Tarkin and his hologram vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and his team had just exited out of hyperspace on board the _Night Fury_ and were heading straight to the planet of Geonosis. Naturally this planet gave Hiccup and Ragnar some poor memories.

"Welcome to Geonosis," said Hiccup.

"Where the Clone Wars began," said Ragnar.

"I take it the two of you have some poor memories of this place?" Fishlegs noted.

"Well, the last time we were there we were chained up to poles and attacked by several huge humongous monsters," said Hiccup.

"That sounds… entertaining," said Astrid.

"It was… for the Geonosian," said Hiccup.

"It's also the place where Hiccup lost his leg and where his Master was killed," Ragnar added.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with sympathy. "This must be a very painful place for you."

"To say the least," Hiccup nodded.

They soon got closer towards the planet and saw structure orbiting around the several large space station around some sort of scrap pile in space.

"Well, it looks like intelligence was correct the First Order was building over Geonosis," said Heather.

"Question is what?" said Astrid frowning. "I've never seen orbital construction this big."

"The Geonosian created most of the weapons for the Separatists during the Clone Wars, including the blueprints for the Red Death," said Hiccup. "Whatever they were up to it a strong hunch that we're not going to like it."

"Must be huge if they had a build in space rather than down the surface," said Fishlegs.

"R3, run a planetary scan," Hiccup ordered.

R3 beeped and inserted his data rod into a console.

"Good idea," said Rex, who was manning one of the turrets. "The bugs don't like unexpected gets."

R3 began to beep and everyone stared at him.

"No life?" Heather stared.

"But there's billions of bugs on Geonosis," Rex frowned.

"Are you sure you are reading the scanners correctly?" Hiccup asked.

R3 beeped again.

"Their dead… all of them," said Gustav.

"I don't like any of this," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Maybe we should leave for what happened to the bugs happens to us," said Snotlout.

"We don't know their dead for sure," said Hiccup. "Geonosis has thousands of tunnels running underneath it, it's possible our scanners can't reach that far down."

"Still why would they be hiding?" Ragnar frowned.

"Only one way to find out," said Hiccup.

He then guided the _Night Fury_ towards the space station.

"This is bad, this is very bad," said Fishlegs shaking uncontrollably.

They soon landed within the space station, but there was no sign of hostilities it was as if the entire place was deserted.

"Fishlegs take the controls," said Hiccup as he got up.

"You're leaving me alone?" Fishlegs whimpered.

"Would you rather be with us while we investigate this deserted space station while we search for clues on what happened to the Geonosians?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll stay here," said Fishlegs.

"Don't worry, Rex and R3 will be with you the entire time," said Hiccup. "Just keep the engine running in case we have to make a quick getaway."

Hiccup and the others started to make their way down on the corridors.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Snotlout asked.

"The primary databank it might have records of what the First Order was making," said Heather.

"I have a feeling that those databanks are going to be empty," said Hiccup.

Unknown to them an astromech wearing imperial colours was watching them.

"I have a feeling that this is a trap," said Ragnar.

Then suddenly they saw several doors opened and Stormtroopers appeared surrounding them and they were led by Agent Eret.

"How perspective," said Eret as he pulled out a Z6 baton.

"I hate it when I'm right," Ragnar groaned.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather quickly activated their lightsabers and began to deflect the shots the Stormtroopers fired at them. Astrid unfortunately was far ahead of them and drew her virbo-axe and began to engage Eret.

"Berkains, never know when to give up," said Eret as they traded blows.

Hiccup noticed that the blast doors were beginning to close and saw an astromech fiddling with the controls.

"Fishlegs, we're in trouble," said Hiccup reaching for his communicator. "Agent Eret has joined us and there's some droid out there locking down doors.

Fishlegs was having problems with his own as imperial walkers were making their way towards them.

"Great, that's just perfect," Fishlegs groaned as he activated the engines.

"R3, go get that droid," said Rex as he began shooting the walkers.

R3 rushed out of the ship as quickly as he could and charge directly at the astromech knocking it away from the console. He then began to access the console to get the doors open, but the astromech was already getting back onto its feet.

R3 barely had enough time to dodge as the droid's electric prods shot out and aimed at him. R3 frequently did the same and soon the two of them were fighting against one another.

Hiccup noticed the fighting. "You can do it," he said encouragingly.

R3 then plunged his electric prods right into the astromech short-circuiting it. He then made his way towards the port and continue to open the doors.

"Too you long enough," Snotlout grumbled.

They slowly began to back away from the corridor, but Astrid was still engaging Eret and didn't look like she was going to disengage any time soon.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'll met you on the ship," she said as she tried overpower Eret.

"She can look after herself," said Ragnar.

They quickly retreated back to the _Night Fury_ and hopped aboard the walkers began to close in on them.

"Major, we're leaving where are you?" Gustav asked.

"I'm a little busy right now," said Astrid as he blocked Eret's baton.

She then lifted up his guard and kicked him in the chest heart and was about to finish him off when a Stormtrooper appeared. She quickly bought her pistol and shot him and more ran down the corridor, but instead of runaway from them she charged them knocking them aside. She then saw more Stormtroopers heading towards far more than she could handle firing there blasters at her.

"Astrid, where are you?" Hiccup asked over the communicator.

"Hiccup, there's no need to wait," she said as he ran down the corridor. "I'll use the escape parts to make my getaway."

Upon hearing that Fishlegs guided the _Night Fury_ out of the station. He was very relieved when Hiccup took over as pilot.

"Thank the stars," he said.

From the space station Astrid finally reached the escape pods and got the first one she found. She activated it and then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Eret, who punched her across the face. She then hit him in the face with the back of her fist and the pod took off heading towards the planet.

"Astrid made it out," said Fishlegs, who saw the escape pod. He then reached for the communicator. "Astrid, do you copy? Astrid!"

Unfortunately they heard nothing.

"She must have lost her comlink," said Rex. "She's heading for Geonosis, we'll be able to find her."

"We've got Ties," said Hiccup.

The twins managed to get into position within the turrets and began to fire at the Ties and together they took one out.

Meanwhile Astrid and Eret were still fighting inside the escape pod and Eret had just blocked one of the swings and elbowed her in the face. She then kicked him hard in the chest and he landed on the fly controls of the escape pod which short-circuited one of the thrusters and they veered off course.

Hiccup and the others were so busy handling the Ties fighters they had noticed and to make matters worse they were now being fired upon by the walkers on the station. Ruffnut turned one of the turrets and managed to take out one of the walkers and Tuffnut took out yet another Tie.

The escape however was veering off from the planet and headed towards one of its moons and Astrid and Eret stopped writing to realise this. Eret quickly grabbed the controls to slow the descent, but they lost another two engines and they made a crash landing on the icy moon.

They went straight through the eyes and entered into a carven hard. So hard that Eret had broken his leg and not Astrid unconscious. It in take long for Eret to lose consciousness with the pain as well.

Hiccup and the others were still having their hands full with the remaining Tie fighter, but Hiccup then started to spin the ship around heading towards the space station. Tuffnut then took out the Tie as it followed them in the walk was so busy shooting them as they left the pilot did notice the Tie heading towards him until was far too late.

"Okay, now that we have a breather, R3 take the escape pod so we can pickup Astrid," said Hiccup.

R3 beeped and began to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid had just regained consciousness and Eret and regaining consciousness. Instantly the two of them reached for their weapons, but Astrid was quicker aiming a pistol straight at him. She then noticed that he was clutching his leg and realise that he had broken it in the crash.

Realising that he wasn't much of a threat now she took his weapon and opened the hatch to find that they were on the moon rather than on the planet. She then grabbed Eret and began to pull them out despite his protests.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Trying to help you," she said as he finally pulled him out of the pod. "How's the leg?"

"What do you care?" Eret asked clutching his leg.

"This might shock you, but unlike your Order we actually care what happens to our enemies," she said. "Besides, I very much doubt we'll be here for very long."

Eret laughed. "You expect your Resistance friends to come to your rescue? Your friends fled, if anyone finds us it will be the First Order and you will be captured."

"We don't abandon each other and my friend are determined," said Astrid as she began to stab through the escape pod but anything useful.

Eret eyed a blaster not too far way and while her back was turned crawled towards it. However, Astrid turned around and fired her pistol as he outstretched his hand in between him and a blaster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said and retrieve the blaster.

Eret looked up at the crevice and saw Geonosis and saw from its orbit that they were in trouble.

"It'll be night soon," he said.

"I'm well aware of that," said Astrid as she pulled out a heater unit. "Which is a good thing we have this heater to keep us warm."

"You do realise that won't keep us warm forever," he said as Astrid got it working.

"Relax, I've done some stints Hoth and let me tell you that place was a lot colder than this moon," she said.

"Why would the Berkians go to Hoth?" Eret stared.

"As part of our survival training," said Astrid hotly. "Which means that I'm probably more well equipped than you are." Eret winced and clutched his leg. "Hang on, I'll see if I can't find a medical kit."

She soon re-entered the escape and pulled not only a medical kit, but also the parts transformer.

"A transformer, probably damaged in the crash," said Eret.

"Then it's a good thing Hiccup taught me a few things about how to repair things," said Astrid as she began to fiddle with the transponder.

"If you can get it working you be able to get a signal out and the First Order will be able to track us before we freeze," said Eret. Before Astrid could respond they heard a growl coming down one of the caverns. "Or worse."

"Nice try, but it will be the Resistance who will find us," said Astrid. "You might find this crazy but I don't much appreciate being imprisoned, again."

"Your Republic is only making the galaxy weak and correctly if I'm wrong but they aren't exactly helping your Resistance," Eret smirked.

"True, but it's far better than the Empire or the First Order," said Astrid as she looked around for any sign of what made the noise. "The Republic don't oppress people unlike those two."

They then heard the distant noises again.

"Well, you better decide soon," said Eret.

* * *

Meanwhile out in space, Hiccup and the others were still trying to locate Astrid but they weren't having much luck.

"I'm starting to think that the escape never landed on Geonosis," said Hiccup grimly.

"But I swear I saw the pod heading straight towards the planet," said Gustav.

"Something must've gone wrong," said Fishlegs.

"What about the transponder?" Heather asked.

"I'm trying all frequencies, but nothing," said Fishlegs.

"It's only a matter of time before the Imperial reinforcements arrive," said Rex. "If were not gone by then…"

"I'm not going to abandon her, I can still sense her presence," said Hiccup. "Let's try widening our scans, it's possible that the pod never crashed on the planet."

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon it was starting to get dark and colder. Eret was now trying to get warm by the heater as Astrid attempted to repair the transponder.

"Got it and I've adjusted the frequency so that anyone can pick it up," she said.

"Well maybe you won't die today, but the First Order will win," said Eret. "Every day we recruit more informers, every day we persuade more worlds to join us."

"You may so noble, but your entire Order is nothing more than just a tyrannical regime. Even your so-called Emperor is called Darth Tyrantus. The problem is that your people don't realise it, because your fed lies and propaganda until you're playfully loyal. We may not be as strong as you, but we've got the strongest ideal and that makes all the difference."

Eret laughed. "You sound like a Jedi."

"I am dating," Astrid pointed out.

Eret frowned. "I thought the Jedi don't believe in attachments?"

"We keep things strictly business when were on missions," she said.

Then the heater began to die.

"It's power cell has f-frozen," Eret stuttered. "And we'll be next."

Astrid then noticed something behind, something that was glowing. She then moved to investigate and Eret stared at her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Astrid ignored him and bent down towards what looked like a geyser and inside she found a rock. "What are you doing over there?"

Astrid pulled the rock out and found that it was warm to the touch. "It's warm," she said.

"What did you find?" Eret asked now getting annoyed. Astrid then made her way back towards him with the stone in her hand. "What is that?"

"No idea, but it's warm and it glows," she said.

"Probably some sort of kind of meteorite," said Eret shivering.

"Here, you need it more than I do," she said and tossed in the meteorite.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I can handle the cold," she said, though she was starting to feel it.

Fortunately her attention was turned by the sounds of a roar down a nearby tunnel. She quickly pulled out her pistol and began searching for any sign of movement.

"You really think we will survive?" Eret asked. "Whatever that is in there? Plus the temperature is dropping and our only heat sources this thing and who knows how long that will last."

"Well aren't you the optimist," said Astrid as she picked up the transponder. "The transponder is working, but I suspect that it's been blocked by the ice, but unlike you I don't give up so easily. I'll just have to climb up to the surface."

Astrid approached the icy walls and had to leave Eret's blaster behind. She pulled out her vibro-axe and plunged into the ice and slowly began to climb. Eret watched and looked at the blaster she had left behind. Astrid continued to climb, but then she lost her grip and fell onto the ground.

"You're going to hurt yourself," said Eret.

Astrid ignored him and continue to climb yet again. Eret then slowly limped towards the blaster and Astrid fell yet again making Eret laughed.

"Glad to see that you find this funny," Astrid glared.

"Give me a break, Major, I have very little things to enjoy in this situation," he said.

Then suddenly they heard a growl and a large creature emerged out of the shadows behind Astrid. It was a large birdlike creature with fangs and without wings and it looked immensely hungry.

"Like today could get any better," Astrid grumbled.

The creature then roared in her face and would have probably eaten her if she hadn't rolled away in time. Eret hobbled as far away as he could away from the creature and found himself next to his blaster.

He watched as Astrid crawled away from the creature added try to bite down on her. She knocked it with her vibro-axe and fired her pistol at it. This caused him to back away continue to fire unaware that Eret had retrieved his blaster. He was moving it between the creature and Astrid wondering which one to hit.

Astrid retreated to the escape pod and dived into it and that was when Eret made his move. He fired a blast at the creature causing it to come towards him. When it was about to bite down on top of them Astrid emerge out of the escape pod and fired her pistol at it. Soon the two of them were firing their weapons together causing the creature to back away back into the tunnel it came out of.

"What was that thing?" Astrid asked.

"Don't know, but it's probably going to come back," said Eret.

"Yeah, and it'll probably bring friends," Astrid agreed.

"That is the order of things, the strong survive, the weak perish," said Eret as he sat down next to the escape pod near the meteorite.

"Is that what happened on Geonosis?" Astrid asked narrowing her eyes. "The weak needed to perish?"

"The only thing I know about Geonosis is that the population is gone," said Eret. "I never asked questions."

"Maybe you should start?" Astrid suggested. She then turned towards him. "What are you afraid the answers you will get? Afraid that you will learn that you're First Order committed mass genocide."

"And why would we do that? What could possibly be the point?" Eret asked.

"Ah, good questions? Maybe you should chase the answers and maybe you'll learn the truth," Astrid suggested.

"You know you'll never get out of here without my help," Eret pointed out.

"You're in no shape to help anyone," Astrid pointed out gesturing to his leg.

"I can tell you exactly how to climb out here."

Astrid looked at him suspiciously. "All right, we'll work together."

Astrid then used her vibro-axe to remove the metal from the escape pod and then grabbed the medical kit. She then wrapped in bandages around the metal in order to create a splint.

"You know, you're right, I don't really know anything outside the First Order," said Eret. "I don't even know anything about my family, who they are or where they are."

"You could've forgotten them the First Order hasn't been around that long," Astrid pointed out.

"True, but they indoctrinate anyone they captured that's of worth using advanced brainwashing techniques until they are utterly loyal," said Eret.

"Apart from those who still worship the Empire," said Astrid. "Tarkin for one."

"True, but like you said I know nothing outside the Order," said Eret.

Astrid then finally finished the splint. "That should hold."

Eret looked at her. "You sure you be able to carry the both of us?"

"I should be able to," she said. Astrid then tossed, Eret's blaster, the transponder and the meteorite out of the crevice. "Now let's do this."

Eret hopped onto her back and started to make her way towards the wall.

"Hold it," he said and she stopped. "Don't climb the walls go after the pillars."

"What?" Astrid stared. "The pillars will never hold our weight."

"They hold up this cave, don't they?"

They then heard a distant roar down the tunnel.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"So do I," said Eret.

Astrid then made her way towards the nearest pillar and then started to climb. It was an easy with Eret wrapping his arms around her neck dragging her down, but with the aid of her vibro-axe the climb was relatively easy. Unfortunately the pillar began to crack as they climbed and there was no telling when it would give.

"This is the kind idea the twins would come up with," said Astrid.

"Just climb," said Eret. Then they saw the creature merging from the tunnel and then a second one emerged. "There are two of them."

"I can see that," said Astrid.

Astrid then began to climb even faster and the pillow was beginning to crack. Then suddenly one of the creature grabbed hold of Eret's broken leg and began to drag him down. Fortunately he was able to kick his leg free and Astrid then began to make their way to the nearest pillar.

Unfortunately, Eret slipped, but Astrid was able to catch. She saw that they weren't too far away from the hole and began to swing Eret towards it.

"Hold on and hope this works," said Astrid.

"Hope? Hope what works?" Eret demanded.

Astrid then tossed him towards the ledge and thankfully he was able to grab hold of it. Astrid then began to climb towards the hole and saw that Eret was beginning to slip. Astrid could only see one way to get to the hole and drop down on top of one of the creatures.

She then somersaulted onto the other creature and quickly climbed its neck and onto its head. Eret gripped then failed him, but he landed in Astrid's arms and using all her strength he tossed him over the ledge and onto the surface. Astrid then jumped onto the ledge and came to face-to-face with Eret, who held his blaster directly at her.

"Wonderful," she groaned.

Eret then fired a shot, but it went past Astrid and struck the creature behind which would have eaten her alive. She stared at him as he extended his hand towards her and she grabbed it. Eret then pulled her onto the surface.

"Activate the transponder, it's a loss cold up here," he said. "We won't last long."

"Yeah, but it was either that or be eaten," said Astrid.

She then picked up the transponder and meteorite and they began looking for shelter from the harsh wind and sheer cold.

* * *

A few moments later they found a nice cave which provided shelter and the meteorite kept them warm. Astrid began working on the transponder hoping that there signal would be picked up.

"Let's hope it works," said Eret. "Of course, since you adjusted it, we don't know who will pick up its signal."

"Get all we can do is wait," said Astrid as he activated the transponder. She then rubbed her hands near the meteorite. "At least we got this to keep us warm."

Eret looked at her. "Still think your friends will find you?"

"Unless the First Order gets here first," said Astrid.

Eret looked at her. "I must admit that your friendship to one another is inspiring. I hardly see any of that within the First Order."

"Surprising," said Astrid.

"The First Order is up to something that I know nothing about," he said. "I've heard rumours that they are building something terrifying. Something that will bring the Republic to its knees and destroy the Resistance."

"Is it another Red Death?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Like I said I know nothing, but I do fear that many more people will be killed once its construction is complete."

Astrid looked at him. "The names Astrid."

"I know, Astrid Hofferson," he nodded.

* * *

It was to morning and the cold winds finally died down and the two of them had finally managed to get some sleep. Unfortunately, they were laying against one another and quickly moved away from another when they awoke. Then they heard the sound of an engine outside.

"That's… that's a ship," said Eret.

"Yeah, but whose?" Astrid wandered. She got brand exited the shelter and held out her hand to him. "Come on."

Eret grabbed it and Astrid pulled him up. They made their way towards the edge of the cliff and they found who had landed.

"Ah… your friends did find us," said Eret slightly disappointed.

"Like I said they would," Astrid smiled as the _Night Fury_ landed. She then looked at Eret. "You know we would treat you fairly."

Eret laughed and pulled away from her. "I'll take my chances with the First Order, Astrid."

Astrid nodded and saluted and he did the same. Eret then watched as she made her way towards the Night Fury.

Once the ramp door opened, she quickly ran towards Hiccup and the two of them embraced one another.

"Astrid, thank the Force your life," he said.

"Was there any doubt?" she smiled.

The two of them and kissed and started to make their way back onto the ship where the others greeted her.

"Thank goodness you alive," said Heather.

"We managed to find your beacon, we were very worried," said Ragnar.

"It wasn't so bad," said Astrid as she wrapped her hands around Hiccup's. "We've been inside the sports and I knew you would find the eventually."

She then looked back to the shelter and wondered if Eret was watching.

"Well, we better go before the First Order shows up," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," she nodded.

They soon boarded the _Night Fury_ and no sooner did they get on that it took off. Eret watched from the shelter as the _Night Fury_ left and admired the friendship they had.

* * *

Eventually the First Order managed to find, but it was a far different reception than Astrid's. He was making his way back to his quarters when he met up with Konstantine.

"Admiral Konstantine," he acknowledged.

"Agent Eret," he said without looking at him and walked off.

Eret soon made his way to his quarters and sat down on his bed. He was still holding the meteorite that Astrid found and placed it on his shelf and started to wonder whether he was on the right side or not.


	7. Old Flame

Astrid was having a very enjoyable evening with Hiccup, the two of them were having a fabulous meal in her house. This was one of the few occasions they had to spend together, with missions and Hiccup training Gustav.

"This is very nice," said Hiccup as he took a bite of cake.

"Yes, it's nice that we can spend time with one another," she said as she poured a glass of wine.

"You know I haven't spent this much time since before the Clone Wars," Hiccup smiled.

"Really what you do when you were of saving the galaxy?" Astrid smiled curiously.

"Training younglings, helping Republic scientists with science projects, doing maintenance on my ship," Hiccup should.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You call that nice?"

"Hey, it got me away from Jedi lecturers," Hiccup smirked.

"And here I thought you were he star pupil."

Hiccup laughed. "Quite the contrary. I spend most of my time playing hooky and let me tell you that wound the Masters up. Spend most of my youth meditating for twenty hours on a cold stone slab."

Astrid laughed. "And then somehow you became one of the Republic's greatest military heroes."

Hiccup's expression completely changed. "I had to step up after what happened on Geonosis."

Astrid bit her lip, she forgot that at the beginning of the Clone War he lost his Master. "I'm sorry."

"He always said that I was one of its finest students," said Hiccup looking at his glass. "He taught me so much, he was one greatest lightsabers duellists in the Order."

"I'm surprised your mother didn't teach you?" Astrid frowned.

"She had to keep a distance, not many new Order realise that we were related, Jedi aren't supposed to have children," Hiccup reminded.

Astrid nodded. "And they're not supposed to have relationships either."

"Never really saw the point of that part of the Code," said Hiccup honestly.

Astrid and looked into his eyes, his handsome emerald green eyes. "Well, I'm glad you broke it, because I can't imagine being with anyone else."

The two of them then started to pull closer to one another, but K9-TV contacted them on Hiccup's holo-projector.

"Master Hiccup, Mistress Astrid, your presence is required," he said unaware that he had just interrupted a romantic moment.

Hiccup sighed and pulled away from Astrid, much to his annoyance. "We'll be right there."

"Just great times over," said Astrid slightly disappointed.

Hiccup shrugged. "Duty calls."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid soon joined the others at HQ and found not only Stoick, but a holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor.

"Ah, it's good you're all here," said Stoick. "The Chancellor has something very important to discuss."

"What about to relay to you is very confidential," said Organa. "As you know the Republic is reluctant to offer more assistance. However, after your success of entering the First Order treasury many senators are starting to change their minds."

"So is the Senate finally going to help us?" Ragnar asked.

Organa shook his. "Many still believe that the First Order is not a threat, even despite their rise to power. I suspect that many of the senators are being bought off by the First Order."

"Makes sense," said Hiccup folding his arms. "The New Republic is quite new which gives First Order a chance to corrupt officials."

"We've managed to isolate a few of them, but most of them have ties to the Empire, who had their ambitions crushed by its collapse," said Organa.

"I still don't see why you're contacting us your Excellency?" Fishlegs frowned.

"That's because, one of our greatest supporters has been targeted," said Organa. "It's not the first time that Senators had been bullied or blackmailed into submission. I myself had been on the receiving end during the Clone Wars."

"I remember," said Hiccup. "Bounty hunters hired by Maul. You and your coalition try to end the violence if I recall."

Organa nodded. "I'm just sorry that we failed, but there's no room for failure this time."

"So you want is that as bodyguards," Snotlout grumbled.

"Essentially," said Organa.

"Can't you just increase the number of guards or spend a couple of Republic troops?" Fishlegs asked.

Organa chuckled slightly. "This particular senator is very stubborn. I believe a few familiar faces would help reassure her."

Ragnar looked up. "Her? You don't mean…"

Organa nodded. "I want you to protect Padmé Amidala."

* * *

A few short hours later, Hiccup and his team were aboard the _Night Fury_ heading to Naboo.

"So how do you know this Padmé Amidala?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"We go way back. Remember that Senator me and Ragnar was supposed to protect, that would be her," said Hiccup.

"What she like?" Astrid asked curiously.

"She's a lot like Heather actually," said Hiccup. "She may be a politician, but she's one of the few senators I have a trusted apart from Organa. I think you'll like, she was once Queen of her planet were short time at a very young age."

"How young?" Astrid asked curiously.

"She was a little younger than Gustav's age and just a strong-willed."

Astrid looked at Hiccup curiously. "I noticed that Ragnar's reaction was a lot different and I don't need to be a Jedi to sense that."

Hiccup sighed. "Both he and Padmé were close, but they both decided it was best for the both of them to keep things professional."

Astrid bit her lip. "How do you think that she will react when she sees Heather?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Hiccup shrugged.

Toothless roared.

Astrid laughed. "I don't think Heather is the kind of person that would do something like that."

Fishlegs looked at from navigation to Hiccup. "What did he say?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," said Hiccup.

* * *

Ragnar was with Heather and he was explaining his past relationship with Padmé.

"So the two of you were close," said Heather slightly heartbroken.

"Yes, but we didn't act upon it," said Ragnar. "I was a Jedi that just became a Knight and she believes her commitment to our people outweighed her personal life."

"How did the two of you met?" Heather asked curiously.

"On Tatooine. Hiccup and Master Orgus Din had just escaped the Separatists with the Queen of Naboo, but their ship was damaged. Padmé was posing as a handmaiden at the time to conceal her identity, but she joined Master Orgus Din with getting the replacement parts. Master Orgus Din managed to free me after I helped them retrieve the parts they needed and went with them to Coruscant to become a Jedi."

"I remember the Battle of Naboo, but I didn't know you were there yourself," she said rather surprised.

Ragnar shrugged. "I was the one who took out the control station, by accident."

Heather stared at him. "You must have in what fifteen? I still can't believe the Jedi would train someone that old."

"They almost didn't, but Valka, Hiccup's mother put in a good word for me along with my Master Yuon Par. They were concerned that my concerns to my mother was going to attempt me to the dark side."

"Well, looks like you prove them wrong," said Heather.

"It was close," Ragnar admitted. "I was then placed as her bodyguard when she became a senator. However, I got sudden visions of my mother and she was the one that pressured me to go. Unfortunately, I was too late to save, I almost killed the entire tribe Sand People that abducted her, but I was able to control myself. She then comforted me after we buried."

"I can see why you were close to," said Heather rubbing her arm.

"I believe he's married now and has children of her own," said Ragnar.

"Oh," said Heather looking up. "That's… good."

Ragnar chuckled. "You should learn to hide your feelings better."

Heather immediately blushed and quickly left the room.

* * *

They soon exited Hyperspace and soon approached the planet of Naboo. It was a beautiful planet with fresh green forests and plains. They soon made their way to the capital and found themselves with an entourage of delegates.

The one leading them was the Queen, who was wearing white make-up and a red dress.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," she bowed as they descended from the _Night Fury_.

Hiccup and Ragnar bowed.

"It's a pleasure being here once again," Hiccup said. "Allow me to introduce to you Major Astrid, Lieutenants Snotlout and Fishlegs, Specialists Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Toothless and Padawan Heather and Gustav."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the Queen bowed. "I believe you remember General Typho." She gestured to a black skinned human with an eye patch. "And Representative Binks."

She gestured to a tall lanky looking amphibian alien called a Gungan, who were natives of Naboo.

"Hiccy, it's so nice to see yesa," he said shaking Hiccup's hand enthusiastically. He then looked at Ragnar and then shook his hand enthusiastically "It's also nice to see yesa as well, Ragy."

Hiccup laughed. "It's good to see you too Jar Jar."

"I hear the Jedi have made you Grand Master," said Typho. "Congratulations, I can't think of a finer Jedi to take over Master Yoda."

"I think my mother was a very good candidate," said Hiccup.

"True, but she isn't here," said Typho.

* * *

Soon they began walking down the corridors of the landing pad and into the city.

"We appreciate you coming," said her Majesty. "Senator Amidala, is being quite stubborn and refuses an escort."

"And there been any attacks recently?" Hiccup asked.

"Several," said Typho. "One on her family, two attempt on her life and the destruction of her parents' house, fortunately no one was inside at the time."

"Clearly there trying to scare her," said Ragnar.

"How do you know that?" Snotlout asked.

"Because all attempts haven't actually endangered anyone," said Ragnar. "Think about it if they killed her it would make a martyr. The First Order clearly wants her to back down, and clearly they don't know who they're up against."

"You would have thought Drago would know better," Astrid frowned. "I mean her must have known about when he was in the Jedi Order."

"I very much doubt that this is Drago, more likely one of his apprentices," said Hiccup.

"It could be Maul, you said that he did this thing before?" Fishlegs offered.

Ragnar shook his head. "He knows her to well to know those sort of tactics will work on her. He would have ordered the bounty hunters to kill her and make it look like an accident."

"Dagur?" Heather asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. He prefers to handle his opponent's head on. If it's anyone I'm willing to bet that it's Ryker."

"Makes the most sense," Astrid agreed. "He doesn't share the same finesse as his brother."

"Does Senator Amidala know were coming?" Ragnar asked curiously.

The Queen, Typho and Jar Jar looked at each other awkwardly which told them everything.

"Well, this is gonna be a bit of a surprise for her," Ragnar groaned.

"We're hoping that your friendship with her would be of some assistance," said Typho.

"You know she hates secrets," Hiccup reminded.

"Which is why we thought it would be best if you explained it to her," said her Majesty.

"I'll talk to her," Ragnar offered.

The Queen looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Master Ragnar."

They soon approached a nice charming looking house and many people were looking at them. Though admittedly they were straight entourage that consisted of Jedi, a Wookiee, a Gungan and the Queen.

"You should probably stay back," Ragnar advised everyone.

Ragnar took a deep breath made his way over to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later a beautiful young woman with brown hair opened the door and the moment her laid eyes on Ragnar she stared at him dumbfounded.

"Hello, Padmé," he said smiling.

"Ragnar? Wh-what are you doing here?" she stared. She then noticed everyone else standing around and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Ragnar then began to explain the situation to her and as predicted she was utterly furious.

"I don't need protection!" she yelled angrily.

"Padmé, this was my request of your government and by the wish of the Supreme Chancellor," Ragnar pointed out.

"Without consulting me," she snapped.

"Because they knew how you would react. If I remember correctly you were very tolerant about bodyguards when Jango Fett and the Separatists were attempting to assassinate you."

"Don't you realise that having bodyguards is only going to intensify their attacks."

The Queen then approached. "Padmé, this is not up for discussion. It has been agreed by a majority that you need protection and I advised that it would have been someone you know and trust."

"Which is why Chancellor Organa asked me and Hiccup to guard you," Ragnar added.

"And the others?" she asked gesturing to Astrid and the others.

"In fairness two of them are Padawan's and you know Toothless," said Hiccup.

"And the soldiers?"

"Senator, I understand that you do not wish to seem weak," said Astrid as she stepped forward. "Let me assure you that we have no intentions of making you look weak. We are want you to succeed to get the Republic to understand the threat of the First Order represents."

Ragnar gave Padmé a pleading look. "Look it's not just you that endangerment your family. From my understanding he made several attempts to arrest them, but they might do worse if left unchecked. For their safety please allow us to help."

Padmé sighed. "Fine."

Her Majesty then looked at Hiccup and Ragnar. "We wish you the best of luck, Master Jedi."

"You too your Majesty," said Hiccup as he and Ragnar bowed.

* * *

Padmé soon led them inside her house which was quite large.

"Now I like this," said Snotlout.

"Personally I would prefer some more humble accommodations," said Padmé.

"Dear is everything all right?" said a voice.

"It's fine, Kennelli, we just have to guess," said Padmé.

Soon appearing round the corner was a handsome black haired man in his eyes widened when he saw Hiccup and the others.

"Is there any particular reason why the Jedi, soldiers and the Wookiee in our house?" he asked.

"There here for my protection," she said.

"I see," said Kennelli slightly uneasy. "I'm Kennelli, Padmé's husband."

They soon began to introduce themselves to Kennelli upon hearing Ragnar's name he looked at him curiously.

"So you're Ragnar," he said.

"Is that a problem?" Ragnar asked.

He gave him a suspicious look. "I can't help whether it's a coincidence that you chose to be my wife's bodyguard."

"I was asked by the Supreme Chancellor himself," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes. "Besides, me and Padmé agreed to end our relationship before it began."

"Kennelli, there's no need to be jealous," said Padmé calmly. "He's only here to help."

"Fine, but I need a pick up the kids from school," said Kennelli.

"Not alone you're not," said Hiccup. He then turned to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, you, Toothless and Gustav will accompany him."

"Is this really necessary?" Kennelli asked.

"The Supreme Chancellor and your Queen believe so or else they wouldn't have asked us to protect you and your family," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Fine," said Kennelli.

He soon left the house with Fishlegs, Toothless and Gustav in tow.

"Quite a generous man your husband," Astrid noted.

"He just doesn't see how we can compare to a Jedi," said Padmé.

"You could have saved the trouble by not mentioning him to me," said Ragnar.

"I had to be honest," said Padmé.

"We best take the perimeter," Astrid advised.

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded. "Ragnar you and the twins check on the far side. Me, Astrid and Snotlout will check the other."

"What about me?" Heather asked.

"Stay here and protect Padmé," said Hiccup ordered.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup and pulled him away. "You sure is a good idea? Leaving those two together?"

"If Heather is going to guard her and if Padmé is going to trust her they need to sort out these differences and I said should be sooner rather than later," said Hiccup.

Ragnar didn't like the idea, but he said nothing.

* * *

Heather was soon alone with Padmé, who was busy cooking.

"Do you need any help?" Heather asked.

Padmé smiled. "That would be much appreciated."

Heather then made her way towards the kitchen table and began chopping the vegetables.

"I just want to say that I think you're very brave standing against the Empire during the Civil War," she said looking up.

"That seems like a lifetime ago," said Padmé. "During the Clone Wars, me and a few other senators were trying to stop the bloodshed and we had some help from within the Jedi Order, Valka."

"Hiccup's mother?" Heather asked looking up.

Padmé nodded. "She was against the bloodshed and knew that the war benefited know one. Things got worse as the Senate kept on giving emergency power to Chancellor Sebamau. We realised too late that he was in fact the Sith Lord and the Jedi paid the price as did the Republic."

Heather shook her head. "I still don't understand how he got so much power in the beginning? How he managed to create a clone army?"

"You can thank Jar Jar for that," said Padmé awkwardly.

"Wasn't he the Gungun we met earlier?" Heather asked.

Padmé nodded. "He had the best of intentions, for me, Ragnar and Hiccup had been captured in the Jedi were outnumbered. Chancellor Sebamau knew of his innocence and used it against him, making him think that I would approve of such a thing."

"And I thought the Sith couldn't stoop any lower," said Heather.

Padmé gave her curiously. "So you're Ragnar's new Padawan?"

"Yeah, he's been teaching me a lot," Heather nodded.

"I also get the feeling that the two of you have strong feelings for one another and you don't need to be a Jedi to realise that."

Heather blushed. "I've just never met anyone like him before."

Padmé laughed. "Neither have I. Though I am happy that he found someone."

"I thought you would be jealous?" Heather frowned.

Padmé smiled. "I'll always love him, but we both agreed that it wouldn't work. I was a politician, who had a think of her people, and he was a Jedi Knight, bound to the Order."

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion knocking the two of them back. Heather could sense something quickly drew her lightsaber and deflected several shots fired from within the smoke. When it dispelled they saw two figures a male green skinned Devaronian and a male Selkath.

"Great a Jedi," the Devaronian groaned. "No one ever said about handling the Jedi."

The Selkath spoke in his native language which Heather was unable to understand.

"I know how much were being paid, but this job is becoming too dicey," said the Devaronian.

The Selkath muttered something and drew out his blaster and fired it at Padmé. Heather quickly blocked the attack and sent it back disarming him.

"I suggest you surrender," Heather advised. "The rest of my friend will be coming very soon to investigate."

The Devaronian pulled out a holo-projector and an image of Ryker appeared. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Sith."

"What could you possibly want to complain about now?" Ryker growled.

"So you are behind this, Ryker," said Heather.

Ryker looked around and saw Heather. His eyes frowned upon. "So you're acting as the senator's bodyguard."

"Not me," said Heather. "But I can handle your two lackeys on my own."

The Devaronian glared at Ryker. "You're not paying us enough for this, you said nothing about any Jedi."

"If you did your job correctly you would have to deal with the Jedi," said Ryker.

"And what was your plan?" Padmé asked.

"Very simple senator, to stop you from rallying the Republic," said Ryker.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "You really believe that I would be scared off by such tactics. You've only was strengthened my resolve to have the Republic fight against you."

"A bit contradictory considering that you are against the Clone Wars," said Ryker.

"The Separatists were once part of the Republic and were being misled. Your First Order on the other hand wishes to enslave us all and is ruled by a tyrant, who was against democracy."

"What makes you think you're New Republic is any better than the old one?" Ryker asked. "You refuse to help those stronger then you, you fail to see the danger in front of and have no concept of true power."

"I think we're talking around circles here," said Heather.

"Indeed, which is why I joined the party," Ryker smiled.

Then his image disappeared off the holo-projector and there are smash through the window. Heather and Padmé turned around and saw Ryker landing in front of them. He then drew his lightsaber and pointed it at Heather.

"How did you possibly get on to Naboo," said Padmé speechless.

Ryker laughed. "I told you that you your Republic with weak. One of your enemies from the Senate allowed me to come here to silence you."

"So, you do have spies within the Senate," said Heather narrowing her eyes.

"It's amazing how much money one can buy off a Senator."

"Hiccup and the others should be here right now," Heather frowned.

"They would be if they weren't engaged by some of my troopers," Ryker smiled.

Heather quickly activated communicator. "Hiccup! Ragnar! Can you hear me?"

They soon heard the fire blaster fire in the background.

"I read you Heather, but sadly I'm unable to help me and my team are engaged with thugs," said Hiccup's voice.

"Same here," said Ragnar's voice.

"Looks like you're on your own," said Ryker and swung his lightsaber at her.

Heather quickly blocked it and looked him in the eyes. "I can take you down by myself," she said.

Ryker smiled. "You have spirit, girl, but that won't help you."

Ryker then kicked him in the stomach sending her across the table. He then looked at the two bounty hunters. "You two kill the Senator."

"I thought you wanted only to frighten her," said the Devaronian.

"The plan has changed," said Ryker giving them a threatening look. "You better do what you're told or else I'll kill you next."

He then quickly turned just as Heather jumped onto the table and slammed her lightsaber towards him and blocked it.

"Senator run!" Heather yelled.

Padmé nodded and made a run for it and the bounty hunters soon followed her.

Heather then started to engage Ryker and jumped to avoid Ryker's swing and landed behind him and trusted the low end of her blade at him. Ryker quickly sidestepped and another swing which Heather blocked instantly.

Ryker then fired lightning from his fingertips and she blocked it, but the impact caused her to be sent backwards. She then recovered and rolled just before Ryker plunged his lightsaber into the flow. She then jumped onto her feet and engaged Ryker.

* * *

Padmé meanwhile was running through the house while the two bounty hunters chased after her. The two of them were firing there blasters at her, but they appear to be very lousy shots. She then skidded across the floor and entered into the study and the bounty hunters knew that it was a dead end.

The Selkath made a few comments as they headed towards the study.

"Yes, it was a foolish move," the Devaronian agreed.

They then ran into the study and came face-to-face with Padmé who was holding a pistol at them. Before either of them realised she fired a couple of shots killing the two of them.

"Good thing I keep this in the house," she said.

Heather meanwhile was doing engaging Ryker and they were quite literally tearing up the house with their duel. Ryker then used the Force to push her backwards she landed back.

"It looks like this is it," he said as he races lightsaber.

However before he could deal the final blow, a blaster short struck it and causing him to lose his lightsaber. He clutched his hand in paying and turned to see Padmé standing there with blaster in hand.

"Looks like you assassination attempt has failed," she said. "And now he will your crimes against the Republic."

"Not today," said Ryker as he held out a detonator and press down on it.

The first floor then exploded and debris fell and Heather quickly used the Force to keep it up right. They turned and saw that Ryker had disappeared without a trace, but Heather's main concern now was keeping the route from falling on top of them.

"Let's move," she said wincing slightly.

They slowly made their way to the door while Heather kept the route from falling down on top of them. Once they were at the door they immediately jumped and the entire house caved in.

"That was a little too close," Heather panted.

"Ragnar really taught you well," Padmé smiled. She then looked at her. "And take my advice, don't hide your feelings tell him how you feel or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

* * *

A few days later, everyone was at Berk as they watched a live transmission from the Senate on Coruscant. Padmé was now on the centre stage taking a statement for everyone to see.

"My fellow senators and to the people of the Republic, I am here to discuss the threat that the First Order possesses," she began. "I myself had been on the receiving end of their brutality, but that wouldn't have happened if people in this very Senate did not bow to them. I am not one to spread conflict or war, but the First Order on the remnant of the treacherous Imperial Empire that I have been fighting against with both words and action. I couldn't very well easily been killed by one of their Sith assassins if it had not been for the aid of the Resistance, who have been fighting them every single day. I ask you all, how can we live ourselves when brave men and women die for our protection while we do nothing and bicker? I say that we stand with the Resistance and help protect the Republic that we built or else we could risk losing everything that we have created over the last three years. The question is are we brave enough to stand for what we believe in or are we just going to lie down and allow the First Order to corrupt us from both out and within the Senate?"

Once she was done speaking there are massive cheers all across the Senate and quite a while the number of cheers on Berk.

"You did well," Ragnar smiled looking at Heather.

"I could have done it without your training," she said smiling back.

The two of them then locked hands together without anyone noticing and Heather rested her head on his shoulder.


	8. Doomsday On Voss

Hiccup and Gustav were training in the arena. Hiccup was teaching him how to use the Force in order to lift R3.

"Focus," said Hiccup as Gustav outstretched his hand. "Focus. Use the Force. Look through the Force. Lift R3 up, picture it in your mind."

Gustav concentrated and R3 slowly lifted up into the air.

"I did it," he said excitedly. Unfortunately, in his excitement he lost concentration and R3 crashed back onto the ground. "Oops."

R3 picked himself up and approached Gustav and beeped at him furiously before zapping him.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said.

"You need to remain focus," Hiccup sighed. "When you're using the Force and you can't let anything distract you."

"I can hardly focus while being fired at," Gustav pointed out.

"Heather is able to do it," Hiccup pointed out. "Isn't that something the Defenders taught you?"

"But I've never used the Force in combat apart from that time with Boba Fett."

"That was impulse and that is risky in itself," said Hiccup. "You must manage to keep the distractions out while focusing from within. It's no different from pressure on the battlefield, only a bit more intense."

Gustav sighed. "I'm never going to learn this."

"If you keep saying that you never will," said Hiccup. He took a deep breath and looked down at Gustav. "Look, Gustav, I thought I would never learn how to use the Force and most of the other younglings picked on me. But I persevered and never gave up and that is what you must do."

Gustav nodded. "Okay."

"Good, now let's try that again," said Hiccup.

R3 beeped frantically.

"Sorry buddy, but you have to take one for the team," said Hiccup.

Gustav outstretched his hand and was prepared to lift R3 up into the air when Hiccup's communicator beeped.

"Oh, come on," Gustav moaned.

"This is Hiccup," said Hiccup answering his communicator.

"Hiccup, it's Astrid, Stoick has ordered the team to meet up at HQ," she said.

"We'll be right there," said Hiccup. He then looked up at R3. "Looks like your safe for now."

R3 beeped with relief.

* * *

Hiccup and Gustav soon met the rest of the team at HQ.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid.

"I don't know, but I think it's something big," she said.

"Good, you're all here," said Stoick looking at all them. "The Republic has finally decided to send some additional forces are way."

Everyone stared at him.

"Seriously?" Fishlegs stared.

"It's about time," said Snotlout folding his arms.

Hiccup raised his hand up. "What kind of additional forces?"

"One squat," said Stoick.

Everyone began to moan.

"They're cheating us," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we've been riding for three years only send one squad," said Ruffnut.

"Stupid Republic," Snotlout grumbled.

"Ah, but this isn't just any squad this is Havoc Squad," Stoick smiled.

"No way," said Astrid with her mouth wide open. "Not the Havoc Squad!"

Stoick smiled. "Yes, that Havoc Squad."

"Am I missing something?" Fishlegs frowned looking at Hiccup.

"Havoc Squad, is the best of the best made up of the finest Republic soldiers," Hiccup explained.

"They fired at the front lines, fight harder than any other Squad in the Republic with minute minimum casualties and maximum effectiveness," said Rex. "Each one is specialised in a certain group of areas, medical, engineering, explosives and special ops."

"The Republic is very serious if they are lending their support," said Astrid breathless. "I read every single one of them mission reports, I know every single member past and present."

Heather smiled and leaned over to Hiccup. "She's a very big fan. In fact he always wanted to join Havoc Squad."

"That explains so much," said Hiccup quietly.

Stoick chuckled. "I knew you would be excited on the mission, because I'm sending your team to assist."

"I find it hard to believe that Havoc Squad would need our assistance?" said Hiccup honestly.

"That's because they're entering into unknown territory," said Stoick. "Then next mission is on the planet Voss."

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another with mixed feelings clearly they knew a lot more about the planet than anyone else in the room.

"Now I see why they want our help," said Hiccup.

"Care to fill us in?" Snotlout asked.

"Voss is a very strange world," said Hiccup. "It's home to Force Sensitive people, but they are completely different from both the Jedi and the Sith."

"In what way?" Heather asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain," said Hiccup. "But basically they follow the directions of Voss Mystics, people who are able to see into the future. As a result they are very unpredictable and the Jedi find is very troubling."

"You mean because they are ruled by Force Sensitive beings," Astrid concluded.

"Exactly," said Hiccup. "It also doesn't help that the Voss show no interest in learning more about the Force from us or the Sith for that matter."

"So is Voss a Republic world?" Fishlegs asked.

"No," said Hiccup shaking his head. "It was discovered 3000 years and since that time they have enjoyed the Republic. The Empire did try to conquer it, but they were easily repelled."

Astrid stared at him. "The Empire could conquer an isolated world?"

"That just shows you how powerful the Mystics were, they foresaw the attack and easily counted. Their commandos are easily the best in the galaxy and combined them with healers a force to be reckoned with."

"Then it is imperative that we get them on our side," said Astrid.

"The First Order has been trying to do the same. Clearly they learned from the mistakes of the Empire and are trying to get them to join them through diplomacy rather than brute force."

"I didn't realise the First Order knew anything about diplomacy," Astrid grumbled.

"There is a Republic presence there trying to convince them to join, but that's easier said than done," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Did you spend some time on Voss?"

Ragnar nodded. "I thought they could help understand my visions, to get better clarity."

"You mean like a new point of view?" Heather asked.

"Precisely, the Jedi didn't agree, but any knowledge of the future was a priority time."

"And now you're needed to help the Republic," said Stoick. "According to the SIS, the First Order is planning an invasion of Voss."

"That sounds more like them," said Astrid. "Do we know how this invasion is going to happen?"

Stoick shook his head. "Information was sketchy, but the Havoc Squad commander knows better than I."

"So basically we help them and they help us?" said Hiccup.

"Exactly, not how I wanted the Republic to join, but having their best squad on our side is an opportunity we cannot pass up," said Stoick.

"Then it looks like we're going to Voss," said Hiccup.

* * *

They were on board the _Night Fury_ flying through hyperspace heading to Voss which was located on the outer-rim. Hiccup was wondering through the corridors and found Astrid polishing her weapons and armour.

"Trying to make a very good first impression I see," he said leaning against the door frame.

Astrid sighed. "I've wanted to join Havoc Squad since I was a little girl, but I never got the opportunity when the Empire took over and started to spread their cruelty. I had to join the Imperial Academy, hoping to find someone that would lead me to the Rebels, but now I've got the opportunity to make real good first impression and I just hope that Snotlout and the twins don't ruin it."

"Astrid, you're a first-class soldier and command," Hiccup reminded. "Ragnar and I only in charge because we are Jedi, but all your accomplishments are your own without any aid from the Force and anyone who isn't able to see that are idiots."

Astrid smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Hiccup, we're about to come out of hyperspace," said Fishlegs' voice over the comm.

"Be right there," said Hiccup. He then looked at Astrid. "Come on, it's time to get to work."

* * *

They soon made their way to the cockpit as they just came out of hyperspace. There they saw Voss and soon descended towards the capital city and landed.

Waiting for them was already a squad of Republic soldiers, who had to be none other than Havoc Squad. It was certainly a mismatched team which included a male Cather, a female human, an assault droid, a Gand and a very muscular male Weequay.

Once the cargo doors lowered the Cather approached them and saluted. "Major Jorgan, Havoc Squad commander," he said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Major," said Hiccup extending his hand.

"Same to you, Master Jedi, I've read your military history and I must say am quite impressed," said Jorgan as he shook it. "In fact I studied upon every single one of you, but I was more impressed by one individual."

"He's talking about me," said Snotlout smugly whispering to the twins.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Major," said Jorgan looking at Astrid.

Snotlout was immediately crestfallen and the twins snickered.

"It's a real honour meeting you, sir," said Astrid saluting.

"You don't have to call me sir we've got the same rank," Jorgan chuckled. He then turned to the rest of the team. "Now this is the rest of my team my XO Captain Elara Dorne, she also serves as our medic."

The human female saluted. "Ready to be of service."

Jorgan then gestured to the assault droid. "This is M1-4X, he handles infiltration and assassination."

"It's an honour to fight alongside papal servants of the Republic," said 4X.

Jorgan then gestured to the Gand. "This is Lieutenant Yuun our technical specialist."

Yuun spoke in an unknown language that was completely fallen to almost everyone. Astrid only assume that he was paying them a compliment.

Jorgan then looked to the Weequay and there was a noted disdain in his eyes. "And lastly Specialist Vik."

"It's a pleasure," he said.

"I understand that the First Order is planning an invasion," said Hiccup looking at Jorgan.

Jorgan nodded. "Sadly we don't know when this will be, but we do believe that there is a large bomb somewhere on Voss."

"I take it that locating isn't going to be easy," said Heather.

Yuun stepped up and began to say something.

"What did he say?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He said that it is possible to locate the bomb," said Hiccup.

"And how do we do that?" Snotlout asked.

"The Senator established in his place has already given us the details and wishes us to avoid attracting the Voss thought his attention to us," said Jorgan. "He'll be watching every single move and if we cross the line the mission will be over."

"So he's holding all the cards," said Hiccup.

"That is affirmative," Jorgan nodded. "According to SIS records there is an agent here by the name of 'Deadfall.' According to the files his specialty is subterfuge—he shows confusion and chaos just before the First Order sends it invasion forces. His presence proves their intentions."

"Where is his location?" Astrid asked.

"He's hiding in a caving system at the foot of Voss-Ka," said Jorgan. "We need to investigate those caves and capture Deadfall alive."

"Sounds straightforward," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Something is bound to go wrong."

"Let's just try and be positive here," said Hiccup.

"I'm surprised the Voss don't know anything about this," Heather frowned. "I thought there Mystics could see everything?"

"The Force can be fickle and difficult to interpret," said Ragnar.

"Right now I'm more focused on the physical," said Jorgan.

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded. "We need to find this agent and fast."

* * *

They soon made their way to the cave systems and began to navigate their way through them. They soon entered a cavern and it was covered with computer terminals and monitors, clearly the location of Agent Deadfall.

There were also Stormtroopers there and the moment they saw them they quickly turned and fired, but they were clearly ill-prepared for Jedi and the best squad in the Republic.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather began deflecting shots with their lightsabers and Havoc Squad moved in. It was now clear to all of them why Havoc Squad was the best, because they were well oiled machine and you need a relay order to realise what the rest of the squad were doing. In truth it in take them long to clear all the hostile without.

"Snotlout, you the twins cover the entrances," Hiccup ordered. "Fishlegs see what you can find in the terminal."

"Yuun, assist him," Jorgan ordered.

Yuun nodded and he and Fishlegs began to access the terminal as everyone else began to search the cavern. Then a hologram appeared on the terminal of a brown skinned human wearing fine clothes. Hiccup naturally assume that this was Senator Evran.

"I never realised how gruesome a soldier's job can be," he says shaking his head. He then turned to Hiccup and his team. "And you must be the Resistance team that Stoick sent, I appreciate your assistance."

"We are just happy that the Republic is finally assisting us," said Hiccup.

The Senator nodded. "Yes, you and your people have to find the First Order by yourselves, but hopefully that will change soon."

"Sir, were beginning to search the files on the terminal," said Major Jorgan.

"Very good, Major," Senator nodded.

"We're sending you the files was now," said Fishlegs.

"Don't move a finger—" said a voice over the comm. "—I've got you again my sights. I'll kill you where you stand."

"You must be that guerrilla fighter we've been hearing so much about," said Astrid.

"You aren't the one answering the questions here—I am," said Deadfall.

"This is your chance. Take him into custody for questioning," said the Senator.

"We'll be back with you Senator," said Jorgan.

"Good luck," said Evran and he disappeared from the hologram.

"I don't plan on surrendering. Do you?" Deadfall asked.

"We don't even know the meaning of the word!" Tuffnut's voice yelled.

Hiccup looked and saw Snotlout and twins rushing towards Deadfall's location and judging from how they were holding their weapons they forgotten that they were supposed to take them alive.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled.

Too late, the twins tossed a couple of thermal detonators onto the crevice where Deadfall was hiding and Snotlout was keeping him pinned down by a heavy rifle. A few seconds later there was an explosion and Hiccup could sense that Deadfall was no longer alive.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hiccup yelled.

"Uh, saving your butts," said Snotlout proudly.

Jorgan marched up to him and narrowed his eyes. "Our orders were to take them alive!"

Snotlout smiled suddenly vanished. "Oh!"

Jorgan shook his head and looked at Hiccup. "How do you put up with those three?"

"It isn't easy," said Hiccup honestly.

The Senator didn't look best pleased either. "Major! You were supposed to catch him alive! You were supposed to bring him in for questioning!"

"Apologies, sir," said Jorgan.

"It wasn't his fault," said Astrid stepping up. "A few members of our team got a bit trigger-happy, he's not to blame."

"So I saw, but the fact of the matter is the Major is supposed to be in charge here," said Evran. "Let us at least hope that the councils have half the information Deadfall could have given us."

Yuun looked up from the console and spoke in his alien language.

"Yuun says that he and Fishlegs have found something, Senator," said Hiccup.

"According to these files he was smuggling weapons onto the planet," said Fishlegs.

"Clearly, the First Order is smuggling weapons into strengthen their army here on Voss," said Evran. "According to the shipments we been looking at the wrong ships never occur to us to look for other smugglers."

"It is also close to the Shrine of Healing," said Fishlegs looking at the data. "This might be a great diplomatic opportunity."

"My main concern is the smugglers," said Jorgan.

"How about we split up, some of my team go to the Shrine as representatives of the Republic," Hiccup suggested.

"And who do you suggest?" Jorgan asked.

"Ragnar, Heather and Fishlegs seem like the logical choice," said Hiccup.

"Sir, wouldn't really be losing some major fired power?" Dorne asked.

"From the intel we gathered it looks as if we just dealing with smugglers," said Hiccup. "I very much doubt our loss of manpower will affect us too much."

"I agree," Jorgan nodded. He then looked at Dorne. "Dorne I want you to accompany them."

"Yes, sir," Dorne saluted.

* * *

Ragnar soon led his group to the Shrine and that's when they encountered a Voss. He was a humanoid with blue skin and dazzling eyes.

"Best of you let me do the talking," said Ragnar. Then approached the Voss. "We're interested in taking the path of pilgrimage."

"Outsiders are not Voss," he said.

"Ah, but I have already walked the path," said Ragnar.

The Voss looked at him curiously. "Yes, I see the path upon you. You may proceed, but you will have to handle with Gormak on your journey."

"What are Gormak?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"They are the other species that lives here, but they don't cooperate well with the Voss," said Ragnar. He then turned to the Voss. "I think that you will find that we are more than capable of handling a few Gormak."

Voss looked at him sadly. "Sadly spilling blood will not be enough for the Gormak have tainted the path. A Voss must cleanse the shrine. You must guide a pilgrim."

"We would happy to help," said Ragnar.

"The Gormak are predators. Move quickly."

* * *

They soon met up with the Pilgrim, who was a female with red skin. It became clear to Heather that the males were blue while the female were red.

"I must say this is a new experience for me," said Dorne as she walked up to her. "I've never actually been led by a Jedi before."

"I thought it was common among the Republic Jedi to lead their forces?" Heather frowned.

"I wasn't always with the Republic, I was with the Imperial Empire before I defected," she said. "At first I was proud to serve among them, but after witnessing their brutality I had to leave and join the Rebellion."

"Nothing to be ashamed of you will be the first," said Heather.

"True, but before that I was a Separatist," said Dorne. "It seems I have problems from choosing sides."

"I think you don't have to worry about that now," Heather smiled.

Then suddenly they were attacked by a strange creatures that ever had never seen before. Since they were able to wear armour and carry weapons she naturally assume that these were the Gormak.

"Defend the Pilgrim!" Ragnar ordered as he drew his lightaber.

Soon both he and Heather were deflecting their shots while Fishlegs and Dorne provided covering fire. You became abundantly clear that the Gormak had not been expecting such heavy resistance and were quickly taken out.

After that little fight they soon approached the Shrine and the Pilgrim turned to face them.

"The Gormak blight is gone," she said looking at them gratefully. "You have followed the path. The shrine may be open to you."

"Just keep yourself safe. The Gormak may come back," said Ragnar.

"We have learned to guard the path," the Pilgrim assured.

* * *

They soon reached the Shrine of healing and then came face-to-face with a Voss Mystic.

"Greetings outsiders," he said respectfully.

"I take it we were expected," said Ragnar.

"Indeed, I saw this conversation in one of my visions," said the Mystic. He then turned to Heather. "Your Padawan must come with me so that she may walk the path."

"What?" Heather stared.

"What about the rest of us?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, only she must come," said the Mystic.

Dorne looked at Ragnar. "Sir, are we sure this is the wisest move?"

"We have to respect their customs and Mystics word is law," said Ragnar. He then looked at Heather. "Besides I have every confidence in her abilities."

"Then come," said the Mystic.

Heather was slightly reluctant, but followed the Mystic down into the catacombs.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Heather asked.

"You must watch and listen," said the Mystic as the entered a central chamber.

Suddenly everything around her turn bright yellow and then she saw herself battling against Dagur. Elsewhere she saw that Ragnar looked badly wounded with Ryker raising his lightsaber above him.

"You die now Jedi!" he yelled.

Then suddenly the scene changed and she found herself staring as Hiccup was battling against other Sith apprentices and the Emperor himself. He was holding his own, but was quickly overwhelmed and then there was a large explosion.

Heather fell to her knees taking deep breaths. "What was that?"

"A vision of what will be," said the Mystic.

"Is there no way to change that?" Heather asked looking up at him.

"Nothing can stop what comes," he said. "Our visions are certain. We choose our response. You may now return to your friends."

Heather was still a bit winded after what she experienced unable to comprehend what she had seen. It looked like that they would engage the Sith and from the way the battle took place they would lose.

"You all right, Heather?" Fishlegs asked.

She was so deep and thought and realise that she had joined up with the others.

"I'm fine, Fishlegs," she lied.

"You just know that whatever you saw could be interpreted in many different ways," said Ragnar as if he read her mind.

"The rest of the squad should be finished by now," said Dorne as she reached out her holo- projector. "Sir, this is Dorne, what your situation?"

Jorgan then appeared. "It's worse than we thought."

"What happened?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup then appeared. "We were able to find a smuggler, but he had already gave the First Order equipment and a large bomb."

Vik then appeared. "A ZR-57 to be precise. That baby has enough power to blow up the entire capital."

"This is a serious situation," said Ragnar.

"Fortunately, it leaves a trail of radiation which we can track," said Vik.

Jorgan appeared yet again. "We sent you the coordinates, rendezvous with us there."

Then Evran appeared. "I just received intelligence that a Sith is there at the location. I'm sending you additional aid."

"But surely sending troops could damage relations with the Voss," said Heather.

"The aid I'm sending you is a Jedi that you know very well," said Evran. "She'll meet you at the coordinates."

"Let's move it people," said Jorgan.

* * *

They followed the coordinates to a series of tunnels that went underneath the capital of Voss-Ka. At the entrance they found Hiccup and the others and quite surprisingly Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka? You're here," said Ragnar surprisingly.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"I had to come, because the Sith here is Barriss," said Ahsoka.

"Isn't she the young Mirialan that we fought on Balmorra?" Heather asked.

"That's her," Hiccup nodded. He then looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I know you want to save, but keep in mind that you might be beyond saving."

"I have to try, Master," said Ahsoka.

"We should go in before they set that thing off," said Jorgan.

"Okay, once were inside the twins and Vik will disarm the bomb and will provide covering fire," said Hiccup.

"Agreed," Jorgan nodded.

"For the Republic!" 4X yelled.

* * *

They soon made their way inside and follow the tunnel into a cavern where they saw the bomb and it was quite a big one. Guarding it with some Stormtroopers and Barriss herself and she looked quite surprised when she saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I was not expecting to see you," she said.

"Barriss stop this," said Ahsoka with a pleading look. "Don't you see that the Sith have manipulated you. You're about to set off a bomb that killed innocents."

"The Voss are too dangerous," said Barriss. "They say that they are neither Jedi nor Sith, but they rule with the Force with an iron fist."

Dorne then took a step forward. "A bit contradictory considering that you're serving an Order that values the same thing."

"The Jedi are the ones that are corrupt, they were supposed to be peacekeepers but instead they lead in a war that killed millions completely blind to everything around them," said Barriss.

"And now you're blind to what you've become," said Hiccup. "Haven't you realised that you're causing more pain than healing. Look at the pain that you caused on Balmorra and the people you killed in the bombing of the Jedi Temple."

"Enough!" Barriss yelled as he drew her lightsabers. "I won't allow you to poison my mind anymore."

"Your mind has already been poisoned, you just can't see it for yourself," said Hiccup as he and the other Jedi did the same. "We'll handle Barriss the rest of you cover the twins and Vik."

"Yes, sir," said they yelled.

Hiccup made the first move by firing his stun blaster at Barris, who quickly blocked the blasts. He then reactivated his lightsaber and spun in the air slamming his blade down on top of her, which she quickly blocked. She used the Force to push him back and somersaulted in the air to avoid Ragnar swing and then deflected Heather's spinning duel blade. Gustav then charged at her with his training saber, but she easily blocked it and looked at him.

"You have so much promise, but you fail to see that you're working for the Dark Side," she said.

"Says the lady that tried to kill every Voss in the city above," said Gustav.

Barris then kicked him aside and turned just in time to see Ahsoka drawing two lightsaber that were completely white.

"It didn't have to come to this," she said.

"I'm afraid it did," said Barris and the two of them charged at one another.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Havoc Squad were engaging the Stormtroopers as Vik and the twins began to disarm the bomb.

"How long will it take?" Jorgan asked.

"As long as it needs too," said Vik.

"Well, make it fast," said Astrid as he took down a Stormtrooper.

* * *

Barris was finding it hard fighting against five foes at once, especially since three of them were extremely powerful. She saw that the five of them were attacking her from five different points, but the last second she somersaulted out of the way.

She then used the Force pushing Hiccup and Ragnar, who then collided with Heather and they landed in the tunnel.

"Fire at the entrance!" she ordered.

The Stormtroopers then turned and fire at the tunnel entrance creating a cave in and blocking the only exit within the craven.

"Are you crazy?" Gustav stared. "You've blocked the only exit. If that bomb is set up you will be killed along with your men!"

"We will accomplish our mission no matter the cost," said Barris.

"Barris, this is getting way out of hand. Don't you see that you're not stopping the dark side of the force you only helping it," said Ahsoka.

"I will no longer listen to your lies," said Barris and charged at her and Gustav.

Astrid and the others had seen the entire spectacle and knew that now more than ever they had to disarm the bomb.

"We've got to disarm the bomb now," said Astrid.

"We're working on it," said Vik as he and the twins twisted a few wires together.

"Work faster!" Snotlout yelled. "I'm too good-looking to die!"

Gustav and Ahsoka were still fighting against Barris, who was having a much easier time now without Hiccup and the others. She blocked as Ahsoka swung one of her lightsaber and used the Force to push Gustav back. She then attempted to strike Ahsoka while her guard was down, but she leaned backwards and allow the ligtsaber to pass over her.

Then she and Barris extended their hands at one another and try to use the Force to push the other back. However, the result course the two of them to be flown backwards and Barris barely had time to roll out of the way to avoid Gustav's plunging his trainingsaber towards.

She quickly got back onto her feet and he quickly uses blaster to fire several shots at her. However, she quickly blocked them and deflected the ball right back at him disarming the blaster in his hand.

"You still have much to learn," said Barris.

She then raised her lightsabers behind her to block Ahsoka's attack and then quickly spun towards her in attempt to strike with her lightsaber. Ahsoka was able to block it and pushed him backwards using the Force knocking her lightsaber out of the hands.

She then attended use the Force to retrieve them, but Gustav beat her too it and they landed in his hands.

"Guess I've learned quite a lot," he said with a smile.

Ahsoka pointed her lightsaber at her. "Barris, it's over."

"Not yet," said Barris and pulled out a detonator. "I can still accomplish my mission."

Then before Ahsoka could stop her, she press down on the detonator. However, the bomb did not blow and confused Barris kept on pressing down the detonator, but still nothing happened.

"What's going on," she said in frustration.

* * *

"That was a close one," said Astrid as the last of the Stormtroopers.

"Couldn't you have cut it any closer?" Snotlout glaring at Vik and the twins, who had just finished disarming the bomb.

"Actually, no," said Vik.

* * *

Barris looked crestfallen. "No. It can't be. I failed."

Suddenly the rock that covered the tunnel were suddenly pushed away and standing there were Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather. They must use the Force in order to clear the path and standing behind them were several Voss.

"Looks like you took they knew that this would happen and knew that we would save them," said Ragnar.

"So that's why they didn't intervene," said Fishlegs.

One of the Voss approached them. "I am Gon-Sa and I am here by the instructions of Mystic Ki-Ve, who foresaw Barris Offeee's actions, and yours. Voss is safe."

"We are honoured to have helped," said Hiccup.

"Like they did anything to help?" Snotlout grumbled and Astrid elbowed him harshly.

"Ki-Ve came to see this bomb. Its technological is unknown," said Gon-So.

"Give us the Bomb for study. We will give weapons in trade," said Ki-Ve.

Hiccup frowned unsure what to say. "I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Senator Evran," said Hiccup.

"Very well," said Gon-So. "As for the young Sith Ki-Ve foresaw you taking her away. We must leave."

"I can never understand those people," said Gustav.

* * *

A few moments later they were back outside and Senator Evran had managed to negotiate a trade of weapons with the Gon-So. Ahsoka was also taking Barris to Tython in the hopes to bring her back to the light.

"You take care now, Ahsoka," said Hiccup.

"I'll be fine, Master," Ahsoka smiled.

Jorgan approached Astrid. "Major, I was very impressed with your performance. I would like to invite you to join as a member of Havoc Squad."

Astrid was featured as she stared at him, but then looked at Hiccup before looking back at Jorgan.

"I would like nothing more than to join Havoc Squad, but I feel as if I'm needed with the Resistance," she said.

Jorgan nodded as if he didn't expect anything else. "I can respect that, but now that will be joining your forces there is a chance that we will be working together again."

"And I hope that is very soon," said Hiccup as he approached Jorgan.

"It's been an honour, General," said Jorgan saluting.

Heather just sat there watching unable to forget about vision she had seen, but she knew there was no use about worrying about it. She was confident that they would be able to beat the Sith and bring peace to the galaxy once again.


	9. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Deep in space, on board Grand Admiral Thrawn's flag ship were Dagur and Maul looking over a holo terminal with Thrawn.

"The Emperor is growing displeased with our progress," said Maul.

"That is to be expected," said Thrawn. "Without Darth Calculus and his strategic thinking we are at the disadvantage, I personally miss him in our strategy meetings."

"Then he should have owned the estimated Hiccup," said Dagur. "He's the reason for all of this."

Thrawn nodded. "Indeed, he is certainly a most impressive adversarial."

"You admire him," Maul growled.

"Oh, yes," said Thrawn. "His military record speaks for itself, he hardly lost any fight any leads by example which inspires loyalty. Something we are sorely lacking."

"Hardly," Dagur scoffed. "Our forces are loyal to the cause."

"Ah, but they did not choose to be loyal and that the key difference," said Thrawn. "If invasion of Berk is to be successful we need to learn more about our opponents." He then brought a hologram of Hiccup. "Jedi Master Hiccup, a very promising Jedi master swordsman and strategist capable of calming even the most ambitious of creatures. His specialty is catching the enemy off-guard and using unorthodox methods that involve what he has."

"He is certainly the reason the Republic won most of its victories during the Clone Wars," Maul admitted. "I say that we hurt him where it hurts most, he was deeply wounded when I killed his Master while he lay there helpless to help."

"I think a different tactic will be needed," said Thrawn. "Because as you reported when he last Major Astrid, he only grew stronger. He did not attack out of vengeance, which was no doubt what Viggo was hoping for and that was his undoing."

"Then what do you suggest," said Dagur.

"I suggest that we yet focus our efforts on the other Jedi," said Thrawn as he brought up the hologram of Ragnar. "Jedi Knight Ragnar, according to his record he was introduced into the Order at the age of 15, which is unprecedented amongst the Jedi. During his first solo mission he was assigned to protect Senator Amidala in Naboo, but for some reason he went to Tatooine where a few days later he became a Jedi Knight."

"It is his home planet, both he and his mother was sold as slaves there by the Hutts," said Maul. "From what I understand he may still have family there."

"According to his records he also had quite a few victories under his belt. Focusing on caution and patience rather than a full frontal assault and it was almost as if he could predict his enemy's movements," said Thrawn looking intrigued. "Perhaps we should focus upon him."

"Why should we focus on the Jedi Knight instead of the Jedi Master?" Maul asked.

"Instead of going for the strongest link we should try and look for the weakest link," said Thrawn.

"Ragnar is anything but weak," said Dagur.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about him, but his Padawan, Heather," said Thrawn as he brought up Heather's hologram. "According to this she is unsure of herself and if I remember correctly you were the one that killed her parents to your little raid on Berk."

"Yes, but how do we lure them out?" Maul asked. "I very much doubt after my attempt to prevent that they will answer many distress calls."

"All unless happens to come from family," said Thrawn with a smile.

* * *

On Berk, Ragnar and Heather were having a sparring match. Heather was starting to become a master of her lightsaber and her use of the Force was increasing.

"You're doing very well," said Ragnar as he parried. "But remember while confidence is good overconfidence can be disastrous. Allow the Force to guide your movements so that you can predict your enemy's movements."

Heather was starting to get in the swing of things when she images flowed into her head. She heard explosions and alarms and found herself in the arms of a woman. A man was running next to her holding the hand of a young boy.

"Tell me, what have you done with Heather's brother?" said Hiccup's voice.

"I was following my Master's orders," said Maul's voice.

The images change and she saw Maul swinging his lightsaber and heard yells that were earsplitting. She then found herself on a desert planet as laser fire flew over her head. Then Maul stood there in the sand with a large smirk on his face.

"Yes, your brother is alive," he said.

Heather then panted and saw that she had successfully disarmed Ragnar much to his astonishment. She can even remember finding him a few seconds ago and suddenly she collapsed.

"Heather!" Ragnar yelled and rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she said rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Ragnar asked.

"I—I had a vision," she said. She then looked at Ragnar with her face lit up. "I've got a brother."

* * *

Ragnar immediately took to the medical station and alerted the others.

"You're saying that she had a vision in the middle of your training," said Hiccup.

"Yes, in fact she disarmed me, but couldn't remember how," said Ragnar.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that," Snotlout smirked.

Astrid then punched him across the arm. "This is serious, Snotlout," she glared. She then looked at Ragnar. "You said she mentioned having a brother."

"Yes," Ragnar nodded.

"She's never mentioned a brother before," said Gustav.

"That's because she's adopted," Fishlegs explained. "Trader Johann found an escape on with her inside and immediately brought her to Berk."

"Perhaps we should contact Johann and see if he has any more information?" Fishlegs asked.

"I doubt it," said Astrid. "Johann would have mentioned more."

"Before we jump to conclusions we should find out more about this vision of hers," said Hiccup.

At that moment, the chief medical officer approached them. Her name was Gothi and she was even older than Midlew and a lot more reasonable. The only problem was the fact that she was unable to speak and can only communicate using a translator with which was linked to the nervous system.

"Is she all right?" Ragnar asked.

"She is fine," said Gothi in a robotic voice. "Though I would prefer to have under observation."

"Is it possible to see her?" Hiccup asked.

"A visit would be most welcome," said Gothi.

They made their way inside the med bay and found Heather already setting up, looking no worse for wear.

"You're looking great," said Snotlout.

"Wish I could feel it," Heather sighed.

"Yeah, Hiccup and I want to know more about this vision you saw," said Hiccup.

"It's not the first time I had this vision," said Heather. "A year ago I saw a man and a woman holding me and a young boy. Alarms were sounding and red lights were flickering. Then at the end of the corridor I saw Maul. The woman then put me into an escape pod and that's it."

"Sounds as if they were your parents and this young boy with your brother," said Ragnar sitting down next to her.

"I think so," said Heather rubbing her forehead. "He then had visions of a desert planet and Maul saying my brother was alive."

"Hmm," Hiccup frowned. "Not a lot to go on."

Then K9-TV appeared into the room looking quite frantic as he rushed over towards them.

"Thank the Maker that, I found you," he said turning to Ragnar. "Master Ragnar, there's a situation that need your attention immediately."

"What's the matter?" Ragnar asked.

"It's your family, sir. The First Order is looking for them," said K9-TV.

Ragnar's eyes widened and quickly rushed out.

"I didn't know he had any family," Heather frowned.

"Technically their family by marriage," said Hiccup looking at her. "It's a long story, but I think that your vision is coming true."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because his family is located on Tatooine," said Hiccup.

* * *

Ragnar soon made his way to command centre and found Stoick talking to a savvy looking trader with a trim beard and moustache.

Stoick turned to Ragnar as he approached. "Ragnar, what are you doing here?"

"K9-TV, informed me that the First Order is looking for my family," he said. "Their names are Owen and Beru Lars."

Stoick then understood why he came. "Ragnar, this is Johann, he's one of our information brokers. He spent his time wondering through space and informing us of First Order movements."

Johann bowed at Ragnar. "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Jedi. I regret to inform you that the First Order is indeed on Tatooine and if my contacts are to be reliable they are looking for one Owen and Beru Lars."

"This is clearly a trap," said Stoick. "I can send Resistance personal to extract your family without arising suspicion."

"You can't," said Heather's voice.

Ragnar turned saw Heather approaching them. "Heather, you should be resting."

Heather ignored him and approached Stoick. "Sir, I've just learned that I've got a brother out there and Darth Maul knows about him."

"This is news to me," said Stoick.

"She just had a vision," Ragnar explained. He then looked at Heather. "Heather, I can understand your need to find your family, but this is obviously a trap to lure us out."

"But if we know it is a trap we can avoid it," said Heather with a pleading look. She then looked at Stoick. "Please, sir, this might be my only chance to find my brother."

Stoick sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

"We will," Heather promised.

* * *

A few moments later, they were on the _Night Fury_ heading towards Tatooine as quickly as possible. Ragnar was slightly concerned as he sat in the living area and soon Heather approached him.

She remembered Hiccup telling her that his mother married a farmer, but he never mentioned that Ragnar had another family on Tatooine. She also knew that it was also very touchy subject, because nine years ago she been killed by a tribe of Tusken Raiders.

"So you have family on Tatooine?" Heather asked.

"Owen is my stepbrother, he was the son of the farmer that freed my mother from slavery."

"Didn't you ever go back?" Heather asked.

"Once after Order 66, but I didn't stay for long to keep them safe," said Ragnar. "Not many people knew that I had family on Tatooine. Only Hiccup and the Jedi Council knew."

Heather frowned. "Then how did they discover them."

"During the end of the Clone Wars, Drago got a seat on the Council through his connections with the Chancellor. You may use that as an opportunity to learn more about certain individuals like myself," Ragnar assumed. He then looked at Heather. "You know this is very risky."

"Not as risky as some of the other operations we've done," Heather reminded.

"I'm just saying that we need to be cautious and what you hear might not be what you want," said Ragnar.

Heather stared at him. "You mean like knowing that I have a brother and that he is still alive?"

"You don't know what state your brother will be in and continue your vision was unclear. I'm just saying that we need to be cautious and taking the words of the Sith is not the smartest career move for Jedi."

Heather sighed. "I know, but I've always wondered where I came from, whom my actual parents were." She then looked at him. "Don't you want to know who your father was?"

Ragnar had to admit that he was curious. "Yes, but I don't consume. You can't let your emotions overwhelm otherwise you will be able to see clearly as you should."

Hiccup then entered looking at the two of them. "We're approaching Tatooine."

It in take them long to reach the cock-pit and there they saw the desert planet. It was orbited by two suns and it wasn't the most pleasant of worlds to look at.

"Okay, I'm going to land close to the coordinates of Owen's house. Once we land we get them and get out as quickly as possible and no detours," said Hiccup.

"But what if Maul is there?" Heather asked.

Hiccup turned to her. "I repeat, we land, we pull them out and then we leave with no detours," he said firmly.

Heather looked as if she wanted to argue more, but Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

* * *

They soon entered the planet's atmosphere and made their way over a large vast desert. Looking around there was no sign of civilisation anywhere until they saw a domed house appearing in the distance.

"That's the place," said Ragnar.

"And it looks like that with the first ones here," said Astrid.

"Or it may appear to be so," said Hiccup. "Either way we find Ragnar's stepbrother's family and get them out as quickly as possible."

"I'm surprised the First Order hasn't launched an invasion," said Heather.

"They won't, for starters Tatooine hold very little military value. Plus under control of the Hutts and the First Order has enough enemies to deal with without dealing with the Hutt Cartel," said Hiccup.

"Even the Empire didn't region even invade the planet," said Ragnar.

"Is the Hutt Cartel really that powerful?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Hutts have that handles in practically every criminal business in the galaxy and hold large sums of money. Fortunately they usually spend that money trying to take out competition, but if they ever had a common enemy they would be a force to be reckoned with."

"Especially when they're mercenaries and bounty hunters don't have military honour," Astrid added.

Hiccup then said the Night Fury down just outside the Homestead. Once the ramp was lowered started making their way towards it, but so far they saw no signs of life.

"I don't see any farmers," said Astrid.

"I don't see anyone," said Hiccup.

They then started making their way down into the Homestead and heard a beeping sound.

"Out!" Hiccup yelled.

They jumped over the Homestead just in time as it exploded and all that was left of the Homestead was just a pile of rubble and a large amount of smoke.

"Okay, so were not the first ones here," said Hiccup.

"How very astute," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Maul smiling at them with his lightsaber drawn. "We knew that you would come running."

"We?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, 'we,'" said a second voice.

They turned and saw Dagur standing there with his crazy smile surrounded by Stormtroopers.

"What have you done with Owen and his family?" Ragnar demanded.

"Owen?" Maul blinked. "Oh, you mean the farmer and his wife. I wouldn't fear there wasn't anyone home when we arrived."

"They must be out buying supplies," Ragnar assumed.

"Either way, it led to our main objective bringing you in," Maul smiled.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Maul," said Hiccup as he activated his lightsabers. "You haven't caught us yet."

"That can easily be rectified," said Maul and charged at Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly blocked Maul's attack then performed a backward swing with the saber in his right hand. Maul was able to lift the bottom blade to block the attempt and Hiccup deactivated the saber in his left hand to fire several stun shots. Maul quickly backed away and spun his duel blade around blocking before the two of them crashed once again.

"Astrid, you and the others handle the Stormtroopers me and Heather will deal with Dagur," said Ragnar.

"But what about Maul?" Heather asked gesturing to Hiccup's fight.

"He's got a handle," said Ragnar. "We can ask questions about your brother later, but right now we have a fight on our hands."

Dagur had already drawn his lightsaber and was charging straight towards them. Ragnar drew his saber and blocked his attack and reluctantly Heather raised her duel blade and charged at Dagur. Dagur quickly pulled away from Ragnar to block Heather's attack. He then twisted his saber slightly so that it would collide with Ragnar's blade.

He then extended his hand and shot a bolt of lightning straight at Ragnar, he quickly blocked it with his blade. Dagur then ducked as Heather swung her bottom blade at him and quickly blocked her parry.

* * *

Astrid and the others were handling the Stormtroopers, but sadly there wasn't much cover and a lot more than. Fishlegs got shot in the shoulder and fell.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid yelled.

"I'm fine," he winced.

"I've got this," said Gustav placing himself in front of Fishlegs and raised a ray-shield.

This protected both him and Fishlegs from blaster fire and the twins began tossing thermal detonators around.

"Now I call this a party!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Then let's set up some fireworks!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I love you it when you read my mind!"

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still battling against Maul as the two of them kept on swinging their lightsaber trying to break through the others guard. They then clashed and looked at each other's eyes.

"Tell me, what have you done with Heather's brother?" Hiccup demanded.

Maul was quite taken aback. "I do not know what you mean."

"Heather had a vision of you attacking family in a ship when she was very young and you took her brother!"

Maul stared at him and then smile. "Oh, so she was that little girl. This is truly delicious."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked not liking the smile.

"Oh, I think deep down inside you know what I mean," said Maul. "And I think you know who her brother truly is."

* * *

Heather and Ragnar were still fighting against Dagur and were showing no signs of stopping.

"You can't beat me," said Dagur as he blocked Heather's below.

"If I remember correctly we already have countless times," said Ragnar as he swung.

Dagur blocked the attack and then use the Forced to blow sand right to their face.

"This time will be different," said Dagur as he swung at Ragnar.

Ragnar barely had time to dodge and filled the saber striking his shoulder guard. He winced in pain clutching his shoulder which stung badly.

"This is where it ends!" Dagur yelled raising his lightsaber.

He was about to finish Ragnar, but Heather appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack.

"You killed my family, I won't allow you to kill anyone else!" she yelled.

Dagur smiled. "You certainly have fire, but the question is how strong it truly is before it is extinguished."

"You'll never know," said Heather and then jumped into the air and dealing him a powerful sidekick.

The kick not Dagur back and he barely had enough time to block Heather swing. He then jammed as Heather attempted to strike his legs and quickly blocked Heather's second attack as he attempted to plunge her saber towards him. He then clashed staring at what each other's green eyes.

"Why?" Dagur yelled as he pushed down on his blade. "Why is it that I sent a powerful connection within you? How come I have this familiar sensation every time our past cross?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," said Heather and then use the Force to push him back. "But I don't understand it you were a Jedi, Hiccup and Ragnar trusted you and you betrayed them? Why do you hunt them? Why do you kill?"

"Because it's the only thing I was taught!" Dagur yelled. "It was pounding to me when I was just a child."

"Then I'll just have to free you of that," said Heather.

"You can try!"

The two of them charged at one another, but right before they struck one another Hiccup appeared and blocked their attacks.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Heather stared.

"You can't kill each other!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" Dagur demanded.

"I mean that Maul took you from your parents as a child on a spaceship," said Hiccup. He then looked at Heather. "The same spaceship your parents were on."

Heather stared at him. "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Dagur is your brother!"

Both Heather and Dagur looked at one another and then slowly backed away.

"You're lying," said Dagur. "This is some Jedi train to catch me offguard!"

"Oh, it's quite true," said Maul as he approached them with a smile on his face. "I took you as a child from your parents and gave you to Darth Imperious to train you in the dark side of the Force. My original goal was to capture both you and your sister, but her parents managed to get onto an escape pod."

"No, it can't be," said Heather looking at Dagur.

Maul smirked. "Yes, your brother is alive. And he standing right in front of you."

There was silence between them and then suddenly they heard the sound of explosions.

"We need to leave!" Astrid yelled as AT-ST started to appear over the dunes.

"Oh, you won't be leaving," said Maul as he reactivated his lightsaber.

"What's going on?" said a voice.

Ragnar looked up and saw a man and woman staring at the carnage in front of them carrying bags in their hands.

"Owen," he breathed.

"Ragnar," Owen stared.

"Thinks have just gotten more complicated," Hiccup moaned.

"Kill them all!" Maul ordered.

Heather and Dagur just looked at each other in a daze as they try to process the fact that they were siblings.

"Sister or not, I must complete my mission," said Dagur as he charged at Heather, who remained motionless.

"Heather!" Ragnar yelled.


	10. A Treacherous Crime Lord

It was utter chaos at the homestead, Ragnar's stepbrother and his wife had returned, Stormtroopers were advancing on the position with walkers, Maul was smiling upon his imminent victory and Dagur was charging at a stunned Heather.

Dagur would have sliced his head off it Gustav had to use the Force to push him back.

"Nice on, kid," said Astrid as she continued to fire her pistol at the Stormtroopers.

Maul then drew his lightsaber and charged at Heather, but Hiccup quickly blocked it.

"We have to get out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

"To the ship!" Astrid ordered. She then looked at the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, we need a distraction."

"You want it you got it!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Time to bring the boom," said Tuffnut as he pulled out a few detonators.

He then tossed them all across the homestead and a few seconds later they exploded creating a cloud of sand. Hiccup then used the Force to push Maul away and then ran to Owen and his wife.

"What's going on?" Owen demanded.

"We can explain later," said Hiccup guiding them to his ship.

Heather was still standing there staring into space and Ragnar made his way towards her holding his shoulder.

"We've got to go," he said pulling her away.

Snotlout and Gustav growled the injured Fishlegs and to come towards the ship while Astrid and the twins provided covering fire.

The moment everyone was on board, Hiccup rush towards the cockpit and began to take off. The dust had finally cleared and Maul saw the _Night Fury_ lifting off.

"Shoot it down!" he ordered.

The Stormtroopers and walkers began firing at the Night Fury, but it shields were far too strong and soon it took up into the sky.

Maul snarled in annoyance as he can believe that Hiccup slip through his fingers again.

* * *

On the _Night Fury_ , Heather was still dazed and was unable to process what was going on around.

"Heather!" Ragnar yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Heather shook her head and turned to Ragnar and saw that he was grasping his arm.

"Your hurt," she gasped.

"It's fine, just a scratch," Ragnar assured.

"What was that?" Snotlout yelled looking at Heather. "You just freeze and have to get your butt saved by Gustav."

Ragnar looked at him. "She just discovered that the man that killed he adopted r parents and betray the Jedi turned out to be his brother. Give her some slack."

Heather then saw Fishlegs in the medical bed. "Is Fishlegs all right?"

"He took a nasty shot in the shoulder," said Astrid as she applied a mid-pack. "He'll be fine."

"Can someone tell me what just happened!" said Owen furiously. He then looked at Ragnar. "And can you explain why you are here?"

"Maul attacked you because of me," said Ragnar. "You should be grateful that you went out to the marketplace when you did."

"So you put in danger," Owen growled. "I told you to give up Jedi business, it's too dangerous."

"Hey, you can't blame Ragnar for," said Astrid looking at him. "The First Order are cowards for going after you to get to him."

"And now our home has been destroyed!" Owen yelled.

His wife then grabbed his hand. "Owen, they just saved our lives."

Suddenly the ship shook violently and Fishlegs rolled off the medial bed and landed on top of Snotlout.

"Get off," he wheezed being crushed beneath Fishlegs' weight.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs getting up.

"What now?" said Owen.

"I'll go and find out," said Astrid making a way to the cockpit.

Hiccup was doing some fancy manoeuvres to avoid being shot down by the Star Destroyers orbiting the planet. He then saw Astrid entering the cockpit.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Looks like Maul and Dagur didn't came alone," said Hiccup gesturing to the Star Destroyers. "Judging from the leadership belongs to Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Astrid sat down at the co-pilot's seat. "I suppose that explains the ambush."

The Star Destroyers then launched Tie Fighters, hundreds of them.

"Ruff, Tuff, we've got Ties incoming get on the guns!" Hiccup yelled over the comm.

"You read my mind!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Time for some fun!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Just get on the guns!" Hiccup ordered.

"Can't we don't hyperspace?" Astrid asked.

"Not with this blockade," said Hiccup.

* * *

On the deck of his the Star Destroyer, Grand Admiral Thrawn was watching the battle. An Imperial officer then approached him.

"Sir, it would seem as if Lord Maul and Derangeus have failed to capture the Resistance," he said.

"Not to worry, Lieutenant," said Thrawn calmly. "They have nowhere else to go."

* * *

The twins were on the turrets firing at the Ties, but they were just overwhelming and despite Hiccup's flying the Star Destroyers were getting a few lucky hits in.

"Shields ain't going to hold out much longer," said Astrid.

"Got no choice but to turn back to the planet," said Hiccup.

"But what about the Ties?"

"I know how to deal with them," said Hiccup as turned the ship around.

* * *

This did not go unnoticed aboard Thrawn's Star Destroyer.

"Sir, they appear to be heading back to the planet," said the Lieutenant.

"So, I see," said Thrawn calmly. "Withdrew all, but a squadron of Ties and post a platoon of men in each nearby town and village."

The Lieutenant stared at him. "Sir."

"Hiccup, is clearly using the planet as an advantage. He knows that it is controlled by the Hutts and they would not react kindly if we start invading one of their world, especially when it is home to one of the most powerful of the Hutts. Sending a token force will not spark a conflict with the Cartel, something that we cannot risk with the Republic on our heels."

"At once, sir."

* * *

Hiccup was now flying down into some rocky terrain and only a squadron of Ties remain.

"We've only got a squadron now to deal with," said Astrid looking at the monitor.

"Thrawn knows that he can't risk a conflict with the Hutts. And that gives us the advantage," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions," Hiccup admitted.

Astrid looked at him awkwardly. "Did you also knew about Dagur being Heather's brother?"

"When Heather was drawn to Dagur's old lightsaber it did spike our suspicions, but we wasn't entirely certain," said Hiccup.

"How many more secrets are hiding?" Astrid asked folding her arms.

Hiccup looked at her with apologetic look. "I didn't say anything in order to protect Heather. She was still untrained and finding out that her brother was Dagur when we weren't entirely sure seemed dangerous. You saw how she acted when he killed her parents."

Astrid didn't like it, but she knew that he was right. "We still have a squadron on our backs," she said turning back to the monitor.

"That won't be a problem for long," said Hiccup.

Astrid then saw that Hiccup was guiding the ship into a very tight gorge, a very tight gorge.

"We're not going to fit," she panicked.

"We'll fit," said Hiccup firmly.

He then turned the ship sideways and they made their way through the gorge. Most of the Ties were unable to turn and collided with the walls, but three of them were able to sneak in the gap.

The sound of the rock scraping against the hull was hand-picked to everyone inside, but Hiccup manoeuvred the _Night Fury_ flawlessly. The same cannot be said for the remaining three Ties as one of them in struck the walls and collided out of control and exploded taking the other two with it.

Hiccup maintained the ship steady until they exited the gorge and then straightens the ship out.

"Told you we'd fit," said Hiccup.

Astrid breathed with relief. "You and I have a strange definition of fit."

Ragnar then came into the cockpit. "I think we had a close call," he said.

"Yeah, but now we're stuck here," said Hiccup.

"Can we contact the Resistance?" Astrid asked.

R3 beeped.

"R3 says no," said Hiccup. "They must be jamming our transmissions."

"So I'm stuck on my home world again," Ragnar moaned.

"We could ditch the share and hijack another," Astrid offered.

Hiccup shook his head. "Thrawn would have thought of that and sent a platoon of men to every single nearby town and village."

"Can't you use a Jedi Mind Trick or something?" Snotlout asked as he entered the cockpit.

"I suspect that Thrawn has chosen the platoons very well and train them to resist Jedi Mind Tricks," Hiccup suspected.

"So how do we get off this rock?" Snotlout asked.

"Who says we want to get off it," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Owen looking at them with his arms folded. "Me and my wife do not want to leave our home."

"Your home is currently smouldering and is no doubt surrounded by Stormtroopers," said Astrid. "If you want you and your wife to live, you'll come with us."

Owen narrowed his eyes at her.

"The question remains how do we get off world," said Ragnar.

"Maybe we could talk to Jabba the Hutt, he has a lot of pull and owes us a favour," said Hiccup.

Ragnar folded his arms. "Let's leave that as a last resort."

"How did a Hutt only you a favour?" Astrid stared.

"We rescued his son during the Clone Wars and revealed that it was the Separatists that kidnapped him," said Hiccup.

"Not my most favourite assignment," said Ragnar.

"Well, if you can't think of a better idea we might be stuck with Jabba," said Snotlout.

"I'm I know someone who can help," said Owen reluctantly.

They quickly stared at him, surprised by this revelation.

"You want to help us?" Astrid stared.

Owen folded his arms. "It's obvious the First Order is never going to let us go. Anyway, he's a crime lord, a big one in Mos Eisley and he's not a big fan of the First Order. He's managed to smuggle equipment off world without even Jabba the Hutt knowing."

"And how may I ask you do you know this crime lord?" Ragnar asked.

"He runs a protection bracket," said Owen.

"Let me guess you pay him so he doesn't turn your farm into mulch," said Astrid.

"I'm a farmer not a soldier," said Owen. "Either way he's our best ticket of Tatooine."

"What's his name?" Hiccup asked.

"They call him Alvin the Treacherous," said Owen.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Alvin!"

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at her.

"You know him?" Hiccup asked.

"He was a Berkian and a close friend of the General, but 30 years ago he staged a coup and was defeated. He was then exiled from Berk never to return," said Astrid. "With that being said, he did assist us during the Civil War, he wasn't a big fan of the Empire and created smuggling routes for the Rebellion."

"So what you're saying is we can only half trust him," said Ragnar.

"Pretty much," Astrid nodded.

"Well, we don't have any other choice," said Hiccup. "Snotlout, you stay with Fishlegs and the twins and guard the ship and Ragnar's family. The rest of us will head to Mos Eisley and meet up with Alvin."

"You can find his contact Savage in Chalmun's Cantina," said Owen.

"Let's move out," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup landed the _Night Fury_ just outside of Mos Eisley and Hiccup and his group made the rest of the way on foot. Mos Eisley was a large spaceport and there was a strong First Order presents.

"They must be looking for us," said Hiccup.

"We best proceed with caution," said Astrid.

They began zigzagging their way through the streets to avoid being spotted by Stormtroopers until finally they reached Chalmun's Cantina. Once inside they heard music being played by a band of Bith.

They then approached the bartender. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We're looking for a man named Savage," said Hiccup.

The bartender looked at him curiously. "What would you want with Alvin?"

"The business transaction," said Astrid.

The bartender then noticed her vibro-axe. "Berkian, you don't see many of your kind around here. I thought your people were busy fighting against the First Order."

"Just pointers into Savage's direction," said Gustav losing his patience.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked.

Hiccup then raised his hand in front of his face. "You will take us to Savage."

"I will take you to Savage," he said.

The bartender then point them in the direction of a forty-year-old man with a snivelling look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're Savage?" Hiccup asked.

"Who's asking?" Savage asked.

Hiccup then held out his lightsaber. "I don't think we need any introductions."

"Jedi, that explains why there's so many Stormtroopers here," he said rubbing his chin. "And what would a Jedi want to do with me?"

"We need you to take us to Alvin," said Astrid.

Savage looked at her. "I know you, your Astrid Hofferson a Berkian."

"What if I have?" Astrid asked.

"Well, Alvin may not take too kindly to see a Berkian. Especially if this Berkian is to be Berk's knew heir," Savage smiled.

"How could you know that?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We may no longer be on Berk, but we still have our contacts," said Savage. He then turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "And if she is indeed Astrid then that makes you Hiccup Haddock, Stoick's son. As much as I am honoured to be in your presence, I'm afraid you're going to give me something if you wish to see Alvin."

Ragnar then pulled the helm of his shirt towards him. "How about you take us to Alvin and we let you live."

Savage laughed. "You need to work on your bluff, I know Jedi don't kill unarmed opponents."

"True, but I can't say the same for her," said Ragnar gesturing to Astrid who was clicking her neck.

Fear then appeared in Savage's eyes. "Okay. Okay. I'll take you to Alvin."

* * *

A few hours later, Savage took them to a side street to run down house.

"Alvin's inside," he said. "I've already contacted him to expect you."

"Thank you," said Hiccup.

They then entered the house and then sitting on a chair was a beefy man about Stoick's age with a very fuzzy dark brown beard. His pale blue eyes looked at them with great intrigue as he rested his boots on the table.

"Now this is an honour," he said looking at them. "It's not every day that I need a Jedi Grand Master, a Jedi Knight, two Jedi Padawans and a Major of the Berkian military. Though this might explain why there's so many Stormtroopers roaming around the town. I can't wait to see what brings you to me."

"We need your help," said Hiccup.

"Oh, and what can I help you with?" Alvin asked curiously.

"You know about the blockade of Star Destroyers orbiting around the planet," said Hiccup. "Well, we need your help getting past."

Alvin smiled. "So, you're Stoick's little boy, can't say I see the family resemblance."

Gustav then stepped up. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"I will, but for a price," said Alvin.

"What kind of price?" Astrid asked.

"Favour for favour, nothing more nothing less," said Alvin. He looked at Hiccup. "I mean it's not every day one can get a favour from a Jedi."

"If you can get us off world I will you a favour," said Hiccup.

Astrid stared at him. "Hiccup, are you sure that's wise?"

"He's an all the cards, Astrid. Where the ones that need his help more than he needs ours," said Hiccup.

"Astrid, he's right," said Ragnar.

"Then it looks like we have a deal," Alvin smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open and several Stormtroopers entered and raised their blasted at them.

"By order of the Emperor you are under arrest," said the Lieutenant.

"How do they know we were here?" Gustav asked.

"I told them," said a snivelling voice.

The Stormtroopers parted to reveal Savage with an evil grin on his face.

"Savage!" Alvin roared.

"Admiral Thrawn offered me a lot of credits to turn you and the Jedi in," Savage smiled.

"You know you haven't caught us yet," Hiccup pointed out.

"Soon the entire tower will be surrounded by Stormtroopers and the Star Destroyers are watching old traffic exiting from Mos Eisley," Savage smiled. "You're trapped!"

Alvin merely shook his head. "Savage, you have a lot to learn about treachery," he said as he reached for his gauntlet.

He then press down the button and almost instantly mini defence turrets appeared out of the walls and ceilings and started to fire at the Stormtroopers. This caught them completely by surprise and Hiccup and the others jumped into action.

Hiccup and Ragnar sliced through their blasted with their lightsabers, Heather used the Force and to pin Savage to the wall and Astrid, Gustav and Alvin blasted the remaining Stormtroopers with their blasters.

Once they were dead Alvin approached Savage, who was now looking utterly terrified.

"Oh, you're going to regret betraying me," he said. He then looked at the others. "Do you have any problems with the punishment I dish out?"

"He's your man," said Hiccup. "Though I shudder to ask what kind of punishment you have in mind."

Alvin laughed. "You should. I've already sent men to your ship, they'll provide you with the means to escape the blockade." He then looked at them suspiciously. "Though I am curious how you found me."

"My stepbrother, Owen told us about you," he said.

"Owen, the farmer that lives on the outskirts," said Alvin looking intrigued. "So he's your stepbrother is he?"

"My mother married his father," said Ragnar.

"I see," said Alvin looking at him. "But what of your father?"

"I don't have one," said Ragnar. "My mother never told me anything about him and raised me by herself."

"I see," said Alvin. "Well, I hope we can do business again."

As they left Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "When you think that was about?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

They soon reached the _Night Fury_ and found two thuggish-looking figures standing there with some containers.

"Glad you guys are back," said Fishlegs as he approached them.

"Fishlegs, how's the shoulder?" Hiccup asked.

"Still a bit sore, but its fine," said Fishlegs rubbing his shoulder. He then looked at the two figures. "These guys said that they're here to help us."

"Yeah, let's just hope that Alvin is good on his word," said Astrid.

"Hard to trust someone with 'Treacherous' in their name," said Heather.

"Like we've got any other options," said Hiccup as they approached Alvin's men.

"You must be the Jedi that Alvin want us to help," said one of them.

"Yeah, and I take it that Alvin has told you what we want," said Hiccup.

"We've got everything here," said the second thug. "Though we could do with a very good engineer."

"You've got one," said Hiccup. He then looked at the two of them. "If you can tell me what the plan is."

"Alvin has these old transponders he wanted to get rid of," said one of the front removing the lid of the crate reveal transponders. "All you have to do is simply tone them to your ships signature codes."

"I get it, we don't these transponders into the upper atmosphere which will confuse the First Order," said Ragnar as he helped Hiccup removing the transponders from the crates. "Once the busy trying to figure out who is who we make our getaway."

"Now that's deceitful," said Gustav.

"They won't be fooled for long. Especially, when we exit into space," said Astrid.

"That should give us enough time to get past the blockade and into hyperspace," said Hiccup as he began his work.

Once Hiccup was done tuning the transponders they got them on board the _Night Fury_ and took off into the air leaving Alvin's men behind.

Once they were in the upper atmosphere, Hiccup opened the cargo ramp and Snotlout and the twins began dumping the transponders which began to give off the signature.

* * *

Up in space, an officer on Thrawn's flagship picked up the signature.

"Admiral, I'm scanning a ship leaving the surface in Sector Four," he said. "The transponder codes match those of the Resistance ship."

Thrawn smiled. "Order all fighters to intercept."

Then a second officer looked up. "Sir, I'm scanning the same transponder in Sector Nine."

Thrawn frowned. "Clearly there is a mistake, rescan."

"I'm tracking the identical signal in Sector Eleven and Sector Five," said another officer.

* * *

On the _Night Fury_ , they had just dumped the last of the transponders and witnessing the confused First Order.

"It's working," said Astrid looking at the monitor. "Their fighters are splitting up."

"Then let's get moving," said Hiccup as he guided the ship higher into the atmosphere.

* * *

On board the Star Destroyer, the officers in charge was still confused.

"We have a Tie reporting in, it appears to be some sort of device sending out a signal," said the officer.

"Delta Squadron is reporting another device," said a second officer.

"Very clever," said Thrawn. "Order are pilots to destroy them, the Resistance who are trying to mask their escape."

"Sir, one of the transponders is moving into orbit," said an officer. "It's breaking out."

"All ships converge on that signal," Thrawn ordered.

* * *

Hiccup had just got the _Night Fury_ out of orbit when the Star destroyers began to converge on their location.

"Looks like they figured out," said Astrid.

"Too little too late," Hiccup smiled as he pressed down on a lever.

Seconds later they entered into hyperspace and disappeared from view.

"Signal is gone," said the officer on Thrawn's Star Destroyer. "They've jumped."

Thrawn looked his chin. "Yes, they could have gotten that equipment all by themselves. Indicating that they had helped on the planet. Didn't we get a report of Jedi within the town of Mos Eisley?"

"Yes, sir," said the officer. "Unfortunately, none of our soldiers on the ground in that area have reported in."

"Then we can likely assume that they are dead," said Thrawn. "It would seem as if they have underworld allies, not something I would have expected from the Resistance. Record all fighters and troopers back onto our ships, it looks as if we have to come up with a new plan."

* * *

Back on Berk, Stoick had managed to get Owen and his wife a nice place on the Berk farmlands. He had also read the report on the mission and found the information troubling.

"So, Dagur is Heather's brother and you made a deal with Alvin," said Stoick.

"We had no other option at the time," said Hiccup.

"Is Heather all right?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "In time maybe, but this is a lot of process. I have to hope that this experience will make a stronger."

"Let us hope that you are right, because the First Order has suddenly gained strength," said Stoick grimly.

"How bad?" Hiccup asked.

"They're starting to push back into the Mid-Rim and we are getting more reports of Sith apprentices."

"It looks as if Drago is not following the Rule of Two," Hiccup frowned. "One thing's for sure this war has gotten even more dangerous."

Stoick nodded. "Let us hope that we have the strength to overcome it."


	11. A Blade Reclaimed

It had been a few days since their mission on Tatooine and Heather had been spending every waking moment inside her quarters and when she came out for meals he barely spoke to anyone.

"She hasn't shown up for training and she's ignoring all my calls," said Ragnar as he walked down the corridor with Astrid.

"Considering what she just experience I can't exactly blame her," said Astrid.

Ragnar looked at her. "Ordinarily I would give her time, but this kind of revelation is dangerous for a Jedi."

"What you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Saying that she is afraid that she might become Dagur," Ragnar sighed.

"That's crazy," said Astrid staring at him.

"I know, but that's what I sense from her. Fear is the first step that leads to the Dark Side, it leads to anger, vengeance and finally suffering. If she does not get a handle on that she could be endangering herself and everyone else."

Astrid looked at him. "You want me to talk to her?"

"You are her best friend."

"Yeah, but the two of you have a… connection," she said looking for the right word.

"I know, but I'm her Master and you know her better than I," said Ragnar. He then gave her a pleading look. "Astrid, she needs a friend to talk to and that has to be you."

Astrid looked at him and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please do."

* * *

Heather was in her quarters meditating as she faced a Jedi holocron which showed an image of Valka in Jedi robes. She was meditating as she was facing towards her.

"You must be one with yourself and those around you, if you wish to be assumed with the Force," she said closing her eyes. "Remember, there is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force."

Heather did her best to concentrate, but her emotions were running wild as a million for entered into a head. She started to appear whether she will come like Dagur, fearing that she would turn on her friends and kill although she most care about.

Then suddenly the door opened and Astrid stood there. "Heather, are you all right?" she asked.

Heather was born out of her thoughts and used the Force to switch the holocron off. "I'm fine," she lied.

Astrid, however, did not buy this. "Heather, you've been in your quarters for the past few days barely talking to anyone. You haven't answered your call was or continue your Jedi training with Ragnar."

"So he asked you to check up on me," Heather sighed.

"Because he's worried," said Astrid as she sat down on the bed next to Heather.

"Because I might turn out to be like Dagur," she said barely looking at Astrid.

"Because you haven't talked to anyone," said Astrid placing a hand on her shoulder. "He is concerned that this isolation will be bad for you."

"Astrid, I'm fine," she said brushing her hand away.

Astrid looked at her. "Heather, I'm your best friend don't turned me into the enemy."

Heather sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just got some things I need to sort out."

Astrid sighed. "Heather, I'm not even going to pretend that I know what you're going through. But what I do know is that you are stronger then you know."

"But what if I become like, Dagur?" Heather asked hugging herself.

"That's exactly what Ragnar is trying to avoid by training you," said Astrid. "But if you let the control who you are then you've already lost the battle. Listen there's going to be a race in a few days why don't you compete."

Heather looked at her. "Don't you think it's a bit unfair for me to take part?"

"Nothing in the rules says that you can't be a Jedi to compete," said Astrid.

Heather smiled at her and then hugged her. "Thank you, Astrid."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was doing some repair work on the _Night Fury_ with some help from Toothless and R3.

"Make sure the power relays are functional," Hiccup called.

Toothless roared.

"I know you know what you're doing."

R3 beeped.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, don't you start."

"I see that everything is going well," said Ragnar as he approached the them. He then looked around for Gustav. "Why's Gustav?"

"Training with Rex with hand-to-hand combat," said Hiccup.

"I imagine that he is getting impatient using that training-saber," said Ragnar leaning against the wall.

"You could say that," said Hiccup. "But you know as well as I do that Kyber Crystals are rare, especially since most the planets that contain them are under First Order control."

"That's something we have to fix," Ragnar admitted.

"So, how's Heather?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't really know, I've said Astrid to check up on," Ragnar sighed. "What do you think the Council will think about this?"

"There are some differences in opinion," Hiccup sighed. "Tol Braga is convinced that she remains a Padawan. Jaric Kaedan is deeply troubled by this and wants her to return to Tython immediately. And Master Shaak Ti is on the fence."

"So that means you get the casting vote," said Ragnar.

"I think right now moving her to Tython would be the wrong move," said Hiccup honestly. "It will only prove that we don't have faith in, but if she doesn't improve I might be forced to change my mind."

Ragnar sighed. "I know she can get past this, if she could only open up."

"Let's hope Astrid can talk some sense into her," said Hiccup. Then Hiccup's communicator beeped and he answered it. "What is it?"

"Hiccup, you on your team are needed at the command centre, it's urgent," said Gobber's voice.

"On our way," said Hiccup. He then switched the communicator to contact the rest of his team. "Guys, we're needed at the command centre immediately, all of us."

* * *

A few moments later, Hiccup and Ragnar reach the command centre and found that everyone else was there, including Heather.

"I'm glad you're here, especially you Gustav," said Stoick.

"Why is that?" Gustav asked.

"Because we got an urgent transmission from the Defenders of the Wing," said Stoick.

Everyone was completely speechless.

"What happened?" Gustav asked.

"I think it's best if you listen," said Stoick and signalled the communications officer.

A few moments later appearing on the terminal with a holographic image of Mala, but it kept on fading in and out. Also they could hear blaster fire in the background and explosions.

"This is Mala calling the Resistance, we are under attack!" she yelled. The hologram then flickered. "—suffered heavy losses. Death Watch is attacking! I repeat Death Watch attacking and there backed by the First Order!"

The transmission then ended.

"That's all we got," said Stoick.

"We've got to go," said Gustav.

"He's right," said Hiccup. "In could be our fault that they were attacked since were using their system hyperspace route."

"Agreed, but he won't be going alone," said Stoick. "Hiccup, you will be joining the Third Fleet under the command of Colonel Camicazi."

"I've heard of her," said Astrid looking slightly uneasy. "Isn't she the daughter of General Bertha of the Bog-Burglars tribe?"

"That would be her, yes," Stoick nodded.

"I've heard that she is a little… overconfident in her abilities," said Astrid.

"To put it mildly," said Gobber. "Though there's no denying her bravery she usually takes the missions that no one else does."

"We'll set out immediately," said Hiccup.

"Perhaps I should stay here," said Heather.

"No, we need everyone," said Hiccup looking at her. "And that's an order."

Once he and his team left were very reluctant Heather, Gobber looked at Stoick.

"The lass has lost quite a bit of confidence," he said.

"That's why I'm having them join the Third Fleet, hopefully Camicazi will be able to bolster her confidence," said Stoick.

"Here's hoping," said Gobber.

* * *

The Third Fleet was already orbiting Berk and they took the _Night Fury_ to the flagship. The flagship was called the _Triple Stryke_ and it had three towers that resemble scorpion stings and each one of them had an ion cannon attached. It also had two scorpion claws attached to its hull with a powerful cannon is attached.

Once they were inside and landed they exited the cargo ramp to meet a girl about their rage with blonde hair point in all directions. She a vibro-blade strapped to her belt and the way she still reminded Hiccup of Astrid.

"So you're the Jedi everyone been talking about," she said looking at Hiccup. "I thought you would be more impressive."

"Ah, so you're Colonel Camicazi, I thought you would be taller," Hiccup joked.

Camicazi narrowed her eyes and then turned to Astrid. "Major Astrid, pleasure to see you."

"You to Colonel," said Astrid saluting.

"Drop the formalities, we're very informal here," said Camicazi dismissively.

"In that case I'm Snotlout, beautiful, and I'm extremely pleased to see you," said Snotlout as he extended a hand to touch her cheek.

Camicazi responded by twisting his arm. "We're not that informal, Lieutenant," she glared.

"Got it," Snotlout winced.

Camicazi then released him.

"I like her already," said Astrid smiling.

"Down to business," said Camicazi. "I hear we're supposed to assist the Defenders of the Wing against both the First Order and Death Watch."

"That's right," said Hiccup. "I have a lot of experience with Death Watch."

"Anything we should know before going in?" Camicazi asked as she let them out of the hangar.

"They do have a sense of honour, but they have animal tendencies. You know strongest of the fittest," said Hiccup. "My Padawan once witnessed them burning down an entire town, because the villages when weak and took some of them as slaves."

"And Death Watch wants to bring that back to Mandalorian?" Astrid stared.

"High Duchess Satine, was able to keep them in check, but they did something that even she did not expect they joined the criminal element," said Hiccup grimly. "Black Sun, the Hutts you name it."

"Then how did the people rallied to Death Watch if they were allied with such criminals?" Fishlegs ground.

"Oh, the criminals were the ones that attacked and Death Watch appeared in time to save the day," said Ragnar. "They stage the entire thing to make the Duchess of the weak and they succeeded. It wasn't until later on the people realise what had happened and soon it started a Civil War."

"The Republic sent troops to help maintain the peace, but as you know they quickly turned into the Empire and spread more disorder," said Hiccup as the entered the lift. "I still don't know how Mala and the rest of the Defenders managed to escape, but it was a lucky thing they did."

"So basic when just facing a bunch of bullies that think they can throw their weight around," said Camicazi as they made their way onto the bridge.

"Pretty much," said Hiccup.

"Then let's not keep them waiting," said Camicazi and turned to the offices. "Full speed ahead."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," said an officer.

They then entered into hyperspace.

* * *

As they were flying through hyperspace they began making their plan of attack. Sadly they had no idea what to expect, because all messages to the Defenders had been severed.

"We could be walking right into a war zone," said Hiccup.

"Then we just simply bring a war of our own," said Camicazi.

"Okay, me and Astrid will lead the fighter squadron," said Hiccup. "While we got them occupied with the space battle Ragnar will be able to leave the ground forces and assist the Defenders."

"If they're still alive," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"They're alive," said Gustav firmly.

Hiccup looked at Camicazi. "Colonel, you'll lead your ships into battle."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Camicazi.

"Ma'am, we're about to exit hyperspace," said a female Twi'lek.

"Looks like it's showtime," said Camicazi.

"Dropping out of hyperspace in, 3, 2, 1…"

They suddenly exit hyperspace and found themselves in the complete war zone. There were Star Destroyers and Mandalorian cruises. The Defenders were not so well armed that they only had a few fighters, but they persevered.

"They are seriously outgunned," said Fishlegs.

"Let's get out there," said Hiccup.

Camicazi watched as they left the bridge and then turned to officers.

"Engage the enemy fleet, we need to take pressure of the Defenders," she ordered.

Once they were within range they fired their ion cannons directly at the closest Star Destroyer leaving a completely immobile. Naturally this gain the attention of the First Order and the Mandalorians and they started to engage the Third Fleet.

Ragnar and his team were getting into the _Night Fury_ when he saw Hiccup and Astrid getting into some X-Wings.

"Good luck," he said.

"Same to you," said Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid then took off with a squadron of X, Y and newly modified B-Wings. They soon engage the Tie and Mandalorian fighters.

"All squadron check-in," said Hiccup.

"Gold Squadron checking in," said Gold Leader.

"Red Squadron here and ready for some action," said Red Leader.

"Blue Squadron ready to kill some bucket heads," said Blue Leader.

"Green Squadron accounted for," said Green Leader.

"Shadow Squadron here to help," said Shadow Leader.

"Stormfly by your side," said Astrid.

Hiccup then tried to signal the Defenders. "This is General Hiccup, to Defenders of the Wing. The Resistance stands with you now."

"This Throk, General," said Throk's voice and they saw several Mandalorian fighters with Defenders colours line alongside them. "We are proud to stand with you today."

"Then let's do this," said Hiccup. "Stormfly, were going to use the hammer and anvil technique. I'm the anvil you're the hammer."

"Copy that," said Astrid.

"Squadron Gold, Red and Blue you're with me and the Defenders, divert them away from the cruises," Hiccup ordered.

"Aye, Aye," said Gold Leader.

"We'll follow your lead," said Throk.

Hiccup then led his group to engage the enemy fighters and soon a massive battle insured.

"I'm hit," Gold Five yelled before a Tie took out.

"Blue Three, but I knew," said Hiccup and took out the Mandalorian fighter before it had a chance to take him out.

"Thanks, General," said Blue Three.

"Think nothing of it," said Hiccup. "Astrid begin your attack run."

"Thought you'd never ask," Astrid smiled.

Then she and her squadron died down towards the nearest cruiser and the B-Wings fired their primary laser down on top of it. There might be only about five of them, but they have enough power to take it out almost instantly.

"Let's hope Ragnar is having as much luck as we are," said Hiccup as he saw the cruiser explode.

* * *

Ragnar was guiding the _Night Fury_ down towards the moon with Fishlegs as his co-pilot. Was down there they saw a massive ground battle and Mala was leading them.

"Stand your ground!" she yelled.

They fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered by enemy Mandalorians and Stormtroopers.

"Fishlegs, take the controls," said Ragnar as he got up. "Provide us with air cover. The rest of us get ready for battle."

"Aren't you going to land this being first?" Snotlout asked.

"No time, they're getting overwhelmed," said Ragnar.

"He's right, they're not going to last long," said Gustav.

"B-but—" Snotlout spluttered.

"No 'but', we're going and that's final," said Ragnar.

Rather reluctantly Snotlout followed Ragnar and the others to the cargo bay. Fishlegs slowed the _Night Fury_ down and opened the ramp door to allow them to jump safely.

Ragnar and the others landed right in the middle of the conflict surprising everyone. Taking advantage of the supplied Ragnar and Heather drew their lightsabers and Snotlout, Gustav and Toothless fired at the Stormtroopers and Mandalorians.

The Defenders recovered from their shock and soon joined in and managed to push the enemy back. Mala then approached Ragnar as he began deflecting shots from both the Stormtroopers and Mandalorians with his lightsaber.

"Master Ragnar, we are relieved to see you," said Mala. "We were uncertain of our message reached you."

"It was a bit garbled, but we got the message," said Ragnar. "Hiccup and Astrid fighting up in space with our fleet."

"That is reassuring," said Mala. "However, you should know that the man leading the ground truth is…"

Ragnar then saw a Mandalorian wearing the armour of Death Watch and recognised him on sight. He was a middle-aged man whose head was completely shaven off and Ragnar knew as Pre Vizsla, the leader of Death Watch.

"Pre Vizsla," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, so you know me Jedi," Vizsla smiled. "I suppose that Master Hiccup told you all about me."

"He mentioned that you were misguided, power mad and a complete idiot," said Ragnar.

Vizsla narrowed his eyes. "I suppose we have to agree to disagree. I lead my people into glory bringing us back to the old days of Mandalore, unlike the weak administration of Duchess Satine."

"My aunt was a great woman," said Mala glaring at him.

"She was weak," said Vizsla. "I made a strong."

"You've made it so that we kill each other," said Mala. "You have returned to the days of brutality where we kill each other for sport and now you're nothing more than a lackey for the First Order."

Vizsla snarled. "I will end your house here and now," he said and then pulled out a hilt of a sword which then produce a black blade.

"Uh, Ragnar, you didn't mention that he had a lightsaber," said Snotlout.

"This blade has been in my family for generations and we have used it to kill many Jedi," he said pointing it at Ragnar. "My only regret is that I will be able to use it upon Hiccup."

"Then how about his Padawan," said Gustav stepping forward.

"Gustav, what are you doing?" said Ragnar.

Vizsla looked at Gustav with mild amusement. "Do you really want to fight me, boy?"

"Yes I do," said Gustav.

Vizsla could tell that he was serious and then looked to his men. "Leaving this to me."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ragnar as he gave Gustav his lightsaber.

"Don't worry, I do," said Gustav as he adjusted the blade for his height.

"Let's help him," said Snotlout.

Mala then raised her hand out blocking him. "You cannot interfere. By the rules of Mandalore, Gustav is a fight unaccompanied."

"But he's gonna get himself killed?" said Heather.

"Do not underestimate him," said Ragnar. "I have a feeling that Gustav is going to surprise all of us."

* * *

Meanwhile at in space, Hiccup and Astrid were still battling with a combined First Order and Mandalorian fleet. They had taken a good many cruisers and Star Destroyers, but there were still plenty giving them trouble.

"I'm going down!" Red Six yelled as a Mandalorian fighter took her out.

"Hold steady, I'm going in for an attack run," said Gold Three.

Then manoeuvred his Y-Wing over a Star Destroyer and began dropping firing torpedoes at it.

"Gold Three, pull up!" Hiccup ordered.

Too late, Gold Three's Y-Wing have been taken out by the forward batteries of the Star Destroyer.

"Stormfly, how are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"They've taken out Shadow Leader and Green Six," said Astrid grimly. "And we lost the cruise of our own."

"Aye, but we're inflicting wounds as well," said Throk.

"We just need to keep up the pressure," said Hiccup. "Concentrate your fire on the First Order, knowing them they run away when things get tough."

"And that will make our battle even leaving easier," Throk agreed.

* * *

On the ground Gustav and Vizsla were sizing each other up.

"This is your last chance to back down, boy," said Vizsla.

"Unlike you I'm no coward," said Gustav.

Vizsla growled angrily and uses jet pack to gain some upward thrust to slam down his blade on top of Gustav. However, Gustav smartly dodged the attack and then swung at him, but Vizsla quickly blocked. Vizsla might have the experience when it came to experience, but Gustav's small size made it difficult for him to block and attack.

Gustav swung Ragnar's blade at Vizsla's legs, who quickly jumped and slammed his blade on top of Gustav. He quickly blocked it and Vizsla began to press down on him, but Gustav used the Force to push him back.

Vizsla then used his jet pack to launch into the air and began filing his pistol down at him. Gustav quickly blocked the shot deflected them knocking the blast out of his hand. In anger Vizsla flew down towards them and swiped his saber at him.

However, Gustav quickly somersaulted over him and sliced his jet pack with Ragnar saber. Vizsla then found himself crashing to the ground and rolling in the dirt.

"Had enough?" Gustav asked.

"You're not the only one with tricks," said Vizsla getting up.

He then fired a dart from his gauntlet at him, but Gustav quickly blocked that. However, Vizsla then used a laser with to swipe the blade out of Gustav's hand and into his own.

"Looks like I won," he said and then charged at him with both blade and hand.

However, Gustav looked at Heather and out stretched and use the Force to pull her lightsaber towards him. Everything went in slow motion as the blade landed in his hand and deactivated the blade just in time and sliced off Vizsla right arm and the darksaber landed on the ground.

Vizsla roared in pain dropping Ragnar's blade and clutched his severed arm. He then looked up and saw Gustav's blade pointing at his throat.

"Do it, finish me," said Vizsla.

Gustav looked at him, but then deactivated Heather lightsaber. "No."

Vizsla looked at him. "What's the matter, boy? Too scared to take a life."

"That isn't our path anymore," said Gustav. "We are not animals that prey on the weak anymore."

Gustav then retrieved both Ragnar's lightsaber and the darksaber and walked away. Vizsla tried to stand, but failed to his knees and one of his lieutenants ran up to him.

"Sir, we have to leave, the First Order is retreating," he said.

Vizsla looked up and saw that Hiccup had destroyed enough Star Destroyers to cause them to retreat. With them gone the Resistance and Defended could focus upon the Mandalorian cruisers.

However, Vizsla would not accept defeat and grabbed his lieutenant's pistol and aimed it at Gustav. Then a shot was fired and everyone's eyes widened.

Gustav looked down, but found that he had been shot and turned to find Vizsal collapsing with a hole in his armour. He then turned and saw that it had been Mala, who pulled the trigger.

"That was for my aunt," she said.

Vizsal stared at her and then collapsed. With him gone the Stormtroopers and Mandalorians ran and the Defenders cheered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup, Astrid and Throk landed and found Vizal's dead body on the ground.

"Without Vizal, Prime Minister Almec were now assumed power," said Throk.

"Yes, our battle to retake our home is only just begun," Mala nodded. She then looked at Hiccup. "Master Hiccup, I must thank you for saving us in our hour of need."

"Does this mean you're willing to ally yourself with the Resistance?" Hiccup asked.

"It does," said Mala extending her hand and Hiccup shook it gladly. "You also did a fine job of training Gustav."

Gustav then approached Mala and presented her with the darksaber. "I believe this belongs to you, my lady."

Mala looked at him and shook her head. "No young warrior, I am no Jedi, that blade is meant to be in the hands of a Jedi."

"I agree," said Ragnar. "You deserve it."

Gustav just smiled.

Astrid then approached Heather, who still looked troubled.

"Still up for a race?" Astrid asked.

Heather looked at her and smiled. "Anytime anyplace."


	12. The Last Battle

The _Night Fury_ had just exited hyperspace and was approaching a planetoid. Hiccup was sitting at the pilot seat with Astrid as his co-pilot, also with them was Fishlegs, Toothless, Rex, Gustav and R3.

"You sure we couldn't bring the others?" Astrid asked.

"This is a recon mission, Ragnar still needed to help Heather go through her issues and Snotlout and twins…" Hiccup then stopped. "Need I say more?"

"Good point," said Astrid.

Toothless roared.

"We're investigating a very old signal that been transmitting," said Hiccup.

"How old?" Astrid asked.

Rex was sitting in the navigation seat frowning. "This can't be right, according to the instruments it's a Separatist signal."

"Separatists?" Gustav frowned. "You mean the army would be droids."

"That would be them, yes," said Hiccup.

They soon reached the planet's atmosphere and landed next to an old separatist transporter. The transporter was a complete wreck and looked as if it crashed down to the planet.

"Okay, Fishlegs, drop us off here and wait for signal," said Hiccup.

"You sure you want to be down here alone?" Fishlegs asked.

"You wanna come with us?" Astrid asked.

"No, no," said Fishlegs quickly.

* * *

Once they landed, Hiccup led the team of the cargo ramp and no sooner had the exited the ship, Fishlegs took off and headed back towards the sky.

Toothless looked at the transporter and roared.

"Yeah, it is a fixer upper," Hiccup agreed.

"What's the story about this place?" Gustav asked.

"There was about here during the Clone War, it could be that the crash had operated its distress beacon," said Rex as he placed his helmet on.

Hiccup frowned and Astrid noted the troubled look. "You don't think it's a distress beacon do you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It should have died out by now."

"Could be scavengers," said Rex. "This is a treasure trove of ammo and proton bombs."

Gustav then down and picked up an old head of a battle droid. "Hey, isn't this a Separatist droid?"

"Oh, yeah," said Rex. "A piece of one anyway, this place used to be crawling with them we called them 'Clankers.'"

"'Clankers?' I like that," Astrid smiled. "How many of these things do you think you blasted?"

"I don't know, thousands, probably tens of thousands," Rex shrugged. "Never check out unlike some of the boys." He then looked at Hiccup. "The General, here, didn't approve of competitions."

"What's the matter with a little competition?" Astrid asked.

"We were at war, it wasn't a game," said Hiccup bluntly. "I needed my men to work together not fight among each other saying who killed the most droids."

"They don't look very dangerous," said Gustav tossing the droid head away.

Rex quickly turned on him. "Listen, those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers, many of them were my friends."

Hiccup looked at Gustav. "Rex, witnessed an entire massacre of Clones during the Battle of Umbara."

Astrid looked at him. "I read the military reports, your unit was the one that suffered the most losses."

"That's because I was called off world just at the beginning of the battle and Ryker took my place," said Hiccup. "Rex, did his best to keep the men safe, but Ryker kept on pushing them into suicide objectives. If wasn't for his leadership the entire campaign would have ended with our defeat and we lost a lot of good men before Ryker's treachery was revealed."

"He had a very good example," Astrid smiled looking at him. "I imagine that your influence had something to do with it."

"You can say that again, ma'am," said Rex, who apparently overheard their entire conversation. "If he hadn't allowed us to think for ourselves, my entire unit would have been wiped out."

"He does like to lead by example," Astrid smiled.

They soon entered into the transport and Rex held out his hand immediately.

"Hang on, let me do recon first," said Rex. He started to scout ahead and then saw entire ships were proton bombs. "Well, look at that. We hit pay dirt ammo depo is fully loaded."

Hiccup and the others soon made their way over to his position.

"We can certainly make use of these proton bombs," said Hiccup. "However our primary concern is to find the source of the signal."

"Then we best get to the bridge," said Astrid. "We can pick up the proton bombs on our way back." She then looked at Hiccup. "Should we inform Fishlegs?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not yet. I still have a bad feeling about this place."

Toothless roared.

"Glad I'm not the only one that thinks this is odd," said Hiccup.

They started to make their way towards the bridge when R3 heard some distant voices.

"Roger, roger," said a voice.

He came to a stop and went to investigate, because of his audio receptors were fooling him he could have sworn that he heard the sound of battle droids.

* * *

"Careful kid," said Rex as they approached a corridor. "The droid used to protect infrastructures with ray-shields."

"What's a ray-shield?" Gustav asked.

He soon got his answer as a ray-shield appeared around them trapping them.

"This is a ray-shield," said Rex.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

Suddenly they were surrounded by battle droids much to their bewilderment. The droid had a elongated heads, back packs with antenna and their hands had only three digits.

"Wait, are those battle droids? I thought they were all shut down?" Gustav stared.

"Guess we found the source of that Separatist signal," said Astrid.

The Commander then approached them, who had a yellow paint job. "You had been captured by the Separatist Alliance," he said.

"Separatists?" Rex stared.

Toothless roared.

"I know, bud, it is unusual," Hiccup agreed.

"Prepare to blast the Republic invaded," said the commander.

"'Republic invaded?'" Hiccup blinked.

The droid Commander then got held his hand out. "Belay that order." Someone appear to be communicating with him through his radio. "Roger, roger." The droid Commander then attached his blaster to his back and looked at his droids. "We have new orders, incapacitate and capture." He then pulled out a data pad. "Activating stunner."

He then press down on the data pad and suddenly the five of them were shocked and collapsed.

"Take them to the command centre," said the droid Commander. "We haven't captured anyone in years."

R3 was hiding behind a few crates and had seen the entire ordeal. He knew that he had to do something to help them, but one astromech was nothing compared to an entire army of battle droids, even if he was much smarter.

* * *

Rex then regained consciousness.

"Where… where are we?" he said as he opened his eyes.

He found that he was bound and then he heard a voice.

"How intriguing," said a robotic voice. "Well done, P1-268."

"Roger, roger," said the commander saluting.

His eyes focus and he found that he was on the bridge of the transporter which was surrounded with battle droids, super battle droids and a super tactical droid was sitting in command chair.

"No, no. The war… it's not over," Rex breathed.

"Rex! Rex!" said Hiccup's voice.

Rex quickly turned on him. "General?"

"Talk to me," said Hiccup.

Rex shook his head. "Sorry, sir. Just in bit of shock."

"Considering that we just got herself captured by a bunch of battle droids not entirely surprising and their leader appears to be a super tactical droid," said Hiccup grimly. "Looks like were in the usual mess."

Rex looked up and saw the super tactical droid holding his helmet and began to approach them.

"You're right," he nodded.

"Is that bad?" Gustav asked.

Rex turned and saw that the others were next to him and bound.

"It's really bad. That droid is extremely intelligent," said Rex.

"I am General Kalani," said the droid.

"I know that name," said Hiccup looking at him. "You were sent to the planet Onderon to eradicate the Rebels on that world, who wanted to free themselves from the Separatist."

"Indeed I am," said Kalani. "Near the end of the War, Separatist droids significantly outnumbered Republic units," he said looking at them. "By my calculations our probability of being defeated was 23.6%."

"After the Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shutdown commands how are you even operating," said Rex.

"The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy, but here on Agamar I assumed it was a Republic trick and prevented the shutdown command," he said. "I then began sending a transmission for any Separatist ships to answer us."

"That explains the transmission our scouts reported," Hiccup frowned.

"Well it doesn't matter how ended the War is over," said Rex as he tried to break free from his cuffs. "Let us go."

"Negative, Captain, I calculate this will be my only opportunity to end the Clone Wars as I planned," he said. "With a victory for the Separatist Alliance."

"What do you want us to do, surrender?" Rex roared.

"On the contrary, I want you to fight. To prove once and for all, whose tactical strategy was superior." He then turned his optics onto Hiccup. "And I cannot find a finer General to act as an opponent, General Hiccup. I have read your military reports indicating that you were the finest strategist in the Republic army."

"This is ridiculous, there's no way I'm taking part in some stupid war game," said Astrid furiously.

"That is correct, Berkian," said Kalani. "Your people were neutral within the Clone Wars so you will be the hostage your allies must save. The Jedi rescue is a recurring scenario based upon 132 battles I have reviewed."

"We've done it a few times," Gustav shrugged.

The droid then looked at Hiccup. "General, is this your Padawan?"

"Yes, he is," Hiccup nodded.

"Good. A complete set of Republic opponents will make this authentic," said Kalani.

Toothless roared.

"You will also be taking part, Wookie, it is my understanding that you accompanied General Hiccup on all of his missions during the Clone Wars," said Kalani.

"This is ridiculous," said Rex. "There's no way we're going to take part in this experiment of yours."

"If you do not fight you will be terminated."

"I'll fight your Clone War," said Gustav.

"What?" Rex stared.

"Gustav, no!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hey, you both talk about the Clone War, what it was like, the good and the bad. I want to help you win this last battle," said Gustav. He then turned his eyes to the droids. "Besides, look at them. How can we lose?"

Two of the battle droids looked at one another.

Hiccup sighed. "I hate to say it, but it might be easier to fight them head-on rather than in our current dilemma."

"Fine," said Rex reluctantly. "Fine we'll do it."

"Then let us begin," said Kalani dropping Rex's helmet.

* * *

R3 was still hiding behind craters he saw battle droids emerging taking up fighting positions. He was a bit confused why they allowed the others minus Astrid to go free, but soon he realised there were about to fight no doubt Astrid was the prize.

"The General has initiated Battle Plan Zeta," said one of the battle droids. "Take your positions at once."

"Roger, roger," said the droids and they began to spread out.

"Battle Plan Zeta?" said one of the droids excitedly. "Finally!"

R3 decided it was best to find another hiding place and began looking around the hanger and that's when he found an old Separatist shuttle and it was wide open. He quickly made his way towards it and inserted his data port into the system.

There was no way he can communicate with the _Night Fury_ , but they could use this shuttle as an escape plan. If he can get into flying shape in time.

* * *

Unfortunately at that point, a Star Destroyer soon exited out of hyperspace. They too had received a distress signal from the Separatist transporter.

"We've arrived, my Lord," said Admiral Konstantine approaching Ryker.

"Are we still receiving that signal?" Ryker asked.

"Yes, my Lord and it does appear to be Separatist in origin."

Ryker frowned. "Send troops to investigate along with three of our AT-ATs."

Konstantine frowned at him. "My Lord, is that really necessary?"

"Are you questioning me, Admiral?" said Ryker giving him a warning look.

"N-no, of course not," said Konstantine quickly.

Ryker smiled. "I thought not."

* * *

In space, Fishlegs saw the Star Destroyer and immediately panicked. To make matters worse he was unable to communicate with Hiccup and the rest of his team.

"Oh, this is not good," he said and quickly began to shut down the power. "Oh, I hope Hiccup and the others are all right."

* * *

Hiccup and his team were now outside the ruined transport as they were about to take their positions in the last battle the Clone Wars.

"The objective of this battle is simple, you must fight your way back to the command centre and capture it to free your friend," said Kalani over the comm.

"What's our plan of attack, General?" Rex asked.

"All right, our first goal is to get inside the hangar, Kalani is a war machine, program to kill, and he's got the numbers and firepower to do it," said Hiccup. "Our only chance is to be aggressive and surprise. Hopefully, we'll put him on the defensive."

Toothless roared indicating that he liked the idea.

"How many droids do you think he has?" Gustav asked.

"The last battle will begin now," said Kalani's voice.

They turned and saw an entire platoon of battle droids advancing towards them.

"A lot, he has a lot of droids," said Hiccup.

"We've gotta scatter them, use the Sword and Shield manoeuvre," said Rex placing on his helmet.

Gustav looked at Hiccup confused. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"We block, they fire," said Hiccup simply.

Hiccup and Gustav then drew out their lightsabers and Rex and Toothless got their pistols crossbow ready.

"Everybody ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep," said Gustav.

Toothless roared.

"Let's go," said Rex.

The droids then opened fired and immediately Hiccup and Gustav began blocking their shots and deflecting them.

"Gustav, get ready to duck," said Hiccup.

"Okay," said Gustav.

"Now!" Hiccup ordered.

The two of them docked and Rex tossed a thermal detonator right into the path of the droids. It exploded taking a good chunk of them out, but despite this the droids kept on advancing and firing. Toothless then began taking other leaders with his crossbow scoring perfect shots as Hiccup and Gustav continue to block and deflect.

"Again!" Hiccup yelled.

They ducked once again and Rex taught yet another thermal detonator into their path taking more them out.

"That scattered them," said Rex.

"Everyone forward!" Hiccup ordered.

They began making their way through the droids slicing them apart with either their lightsabers or blasting them with their pistols and crossbow. Gustav, however, was so into the moment that he advanced too far ahead of them.

"Gustav, pull back!" Rex yelled. He was so busy focusing on Gustav that he failed to notice enjoyed almost shooting him. He quickly retaliate taking it out. "We've got to stick together."

Eventually they took out the last of the droids and entered into the hanger, but strangely they encountered no more droids.

"The hanger looks clear. Let's go," said Gustav.

He was about to enter inside, but Rex stopped him.

"Wait, that's not how it normally goes," said Rex looking into the hanger.

"What's wrong?" Gustav frowned.

"The droids usually keep coming, wave after wave," said Rex.

"General Kalani has had a long time to think about this and remember he wants to win," Hiccup reminded.

Toothless roared.

"I'm not being paranoid, especially when someone is trying to kill us," said Hiccup.

"I'm surprised it mean so much to him," said Gustav.

"Yeah, it means a lot to his programming. It means a lot to mine as well," said Rex.

Gustav frowned. "Your programming?"

"We clones were bred for combat," Rex explained. "We are very few exceptions there was no other way of life for us."

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should move," he said before entering the hanger

"Right, General," Rex nodded following him.

Toothless then follow them, but Gustav hanged back for a brief second before following them.

* * *

On the bridge of the transporter, Kalani and Astrid were watching the entire battle from the monitor.

"Looks like my friends are doing pretty good," Astrid smiled. She then looked at Kalani. "You might as well surrender."

"I am not programmed to comprehend your 'humour'," said Kalani.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I'm not joking."

"Ha-ha," said Kalani. "Your Republic friends have taken the bait." He then turned to one of the battle droids operating the controls. "Send in the destroyers."

* * *

In the hanger, Hiccup and the others watched as destroyers emerge onto the walkways above them in their ball form.

"Incoming!" Rex yelled.

The destroyers soon came to a stop and turned into battle mode and activated their force fields. They then began shooting down at them with everything they had.

"Gustav, get back!" Hiccup ordered. "They're too dangerous!"

They tried deflecting their shots and blasting them, but the force fields are far too strong. In the end they had to retreat back outside the hanger and hid behind cover.

"We can't advance with those destroyers up there," said Rex. "There's no way to breach their shields."

Gustav looked at the walkways and notice something. "Look, that crane," he pointed. "I bet we can use it to take out the catwalk. I'll make a run for it."

Hiccup nodded. "We'll draw their attention."

"There's going to be a lot of fire, we have to be quick," said Rex.

Hiccup looked at Gustav. "Gustav, move as fast as you can."

"You can count on me," said Gustav.

The destroyers were looking around trying to locate them. Then they saw Hiccup, Rex and Toothless running towards another crate and opened fired. While they were not looking, Gustav started to make his way to the crane controls.

Up on the command centre, Kalani and Astrid were still watching the battle. Kalani then saw Gustav making his way towards the crane control.

"Ah, the Jedi have split up as they do 76% of the time. Squad Six, advance," Kalani ordered.

"Move in," said the droids Commander.

Then an entire squad of droids emerged from behind some crates and began to open fire at Hiccup, Rex and Toothless.

"More droids," said Rex.

Toothless roared as he fired his crossbow.

"Yeah, Kalani predicted we would split up," Hiccup nodded as he began deflecting shots with his lightsabers.

"We've got to take cover," said Rex.

They started making their way back towards the crates with the droids close behind and Gustav was making his way towards the crane controls when he ran into R3.

"R3, where have you been?" Gustav asked.

R3 beeped.

"You've been trying to fix a shuttle? What shuttle?" Gustav stared.

R3 beeped and then gestured with his tendrils at a Separatist shuttle.

"Oh, that shuttle," said Gustav. "It's a good escape plan, but we need a rescue Astrid. You get it running and I'll get the others."

R3 nodded and made his way back towards the shuttle.

Hiccup and the others were having a hard time with the droids which were attacking them from above and below.

"Where is that kid," said Rex frustratingly. "We're going to trap here."

"Relax, Rex, Gustav is probably having problems of his own, but I'm sure he can handle it," said Hiccup.

Toothless roared.

"See, Toothless agreed with me," said Hiccup.

However, Rex wasn't listening to either and rushed out only to be hit in the shoulder by a blaster.

"Rex!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately Hiccup rushed out began deflecting the shots while Toothless dragged Rex behind cover. At this point Gustav decided that he did have enough time to operate the controls and decided to use the Force instead.

He concentrated upon the crane and then began to move and slammed right into the catwalk. The destroyers were then flung off the catwalk and landed on top of the battle droids and then the catwalk gave way destroying yet more battle droids until only one remained.

Hiccup helped Rex up. "You all right?"

"I'm good, Sir," said Rex. "Generation one armour always holds up."

They then made their way towards the corridor and joined up with Gustav, but Rex made sure to take out the ray-shield this time before they entered.

"No ray-shields this time," he said.

"Well, that when just as planned… more or less," said Gustav. "I make a pretty good soldier, huh."

Rex then quickly turned on him. "No, a good soldier follows orders. That plan was based upon timing and execution, and you took too long!"

"But R3 wanted to show me—"

Rex didn't seem to listen. "This is not a game! This is life-and-death! Every move you make effects the rest of us, if we're going to survive this we are going to do it with strategy and discipline!"

Rex then walked off leaving a crestfallen Gustav behind.

"It's not you," said Hiccup placing a hand on his Padawan.

Toothless, who was following Rex, roared gesturing him to follow.

"I'm coming, bud," said Hiccup. He then gave one last look at Gustav. "Look, he needs to finish this battle, his way." He then followed Rex and Toothless

"Just like the droid," said Gustav before following him.

They started to advance down the corridor towards the bridge taking out a few more battle droids along the way. However, their route was then blocked by a destroyer, who opened fire at them.

"Rex, Toothless get between us," Hiccup ordered.

Hiccup and Gustav then created a barrier around the two of them. Unfortunately, a second destroyer appeared around the corridor they just came through.

"Gustav, incoming," said Rex.

The destroyer got into battle position and began to fire at Gustav, who began to block the attack. As Hiccup and Gustav blocked a blaster fire, Rex and Toothless fired at the destroyers, but their shields were just too strong.

"Push and fire now!" Hiccup ordered.

Rex nodded and Hiccup use the Force to push the destroyer back causing it to deactivated shields. Rex then fired a precise shot at its head causing it to short-circuit. It reactivated its shields and began blasting at the wall as it walked towards it and ended up destroying itself.

The second destroyer then got Gustav in the arm and Toothless in the leg. Rex turned around just in time to get shot and the helmet, fortunately it didn't penetrate his skull and he collapsed. Hiccup was the only one standing and began deflecting the shots.

Rex then picked up his helmet and tossed it at the destroyer and it slammed right into its head even despite the force field. This caused him to short-circuit and overheat.

"That worked," said Rex in surprise before firing his pistol at it.

He fired a shot directly at its chest shutting down.

"Shield overheated," said Hiccup helping Gustav up. "That droid is not what it used to be."

"Just like me," said Rex as he helped Toothless up.

"You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless moved his leg and winced, but roared confidently at Hiccup.

"You sure?"

Toothless roared indignantly.

"Okay, okay you're fine."

"I'm fine too," said Gustav.

* * *

Eventually they reached the bridge and overpower the droids guarding the area. Kalani pulled out his blaster, but it was not out of his hand by Rex. Hiccup read the charge inside the bridge and Rex pointed his pistol that Kalani.

"Well, looks like we win," said Rex.

"I disagree, Captain," said Kalani looking at Astrid, who had a droid pointing his blaster at her.

Rex didn't lower his pistols.

"Rex, no!" Gustav yelled. Quickly, Gustav pulled Rex's arm up just as he fired missing Kalani. "We didn't win. These droids are so old they malfunctioned. If they hadn't, we'd be goners."

"The boy is correct," said Kalani. "The droid army would have prevailed. So technically victory is ours."

"No it's not!" Gustav yelled. "I never really thought about it, I never asked. I know the Jedi were wiped out, the clones were decommissioned and the droid army was just shut down. The Clone War ended, but why? If none of you won, who did?"

Everyone was completely silent.

"The First Order," said Astrid.

"Astrid, that's right, but how did you know?" said Gustav.

"Because they're here," said Astrid looking out of the screen. They turned and saw Star Destroyer heading straight towards them. "And they're about to win again."

"I've got a new calculation for you, what are the chances you'll droid army can defeat the First Order?" Gustav asked looking at Kalani.

"My resources are depleted. However, the droid army is not currently at war with the First Order," said Kalani.

"That won't last," said Astrid.

Kalani then reached for his radio. "Unit B1-268, analyse the threat."

* * *

"Roger, roger," said droid commander as an Imperial shuttles began to land. "Move in."

He then led a few of his droids towards the shuttles and they were soon met with Stormtroopers.

"Is that what I think it is?" said a Stormtrooper looking at the button and.

B1-268 then went to greet them. "Greetings, I am Unit B1-268, my commander…"

"Yeah, Clone Wars battle droid," the Lieutenant nodded as the droid talked. "Surprise its battery hasn't run out."

"Don't say many of these anymore," said the Stormtrooper.

B1-268 and his droids just stared at them blankly.

"Oh no," the Lieutenant agreed.

"You know there's usually a bunch of them," said the trooper.

"All right, you know the drill," said the Lieutenant.

The Stormtroopers then blasted the droids before they had a chance to talk. Then they dropped Walkers AT-ATs and AT-STs.

* * *

On the bridge, everyone had witnessed the unprecedented attack.

"I think we face a common enemy now," said Gustav.

"Wait a minute," said Rex realising when this conversation was going.

"Let him finish, Rex," said Hiccup with a smile placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Clones. Battle droids. You destroyed each other and when you are both weak enough the Galactic Empire took over. Then once our Rebellion succeeded to create a New Republic…"

"Which I might add several former Separatist worlds have joined," Hiccup added.

"The remains of the Galactic Empire then became the First Order, led by a new Emperor, who was the apprentice of the previous Emperor," Gustav continued.

Rex and Kalani looked at one another in silence.

"General, what were the Separatists fighting for?" Gustav asked.

"According to my programming: freedom from the tyranny of the Republic," said Kalani.

"Hmm, fighting tyranny? Sounds like the First Order has always been your enemy."

"You are against the First Order. I am against the Republic. Now the Republic turned into the Galactic Empire, but was overthrown and created the New Republic, which many Separatist worlds have joined, and the First Order was created from the fragments of the Empire." Kalani process to a second before looking at Gustav. "I agree with your logic. We are on the same side."

Rex removed his helmet. "I guess we are."

"However, as I stated my forces are to depleted for me to plan a successful counter-attack," said Kalani.

"Fighting impossible odds, we can help you with that," said Hiccup.

* * *

R3 was in the hanger and was beating frantically to Hiccup and the others.

"Right, R3, we know the First Order is here. How is the shuttle coming?" Gustav asked over his radio.

Hiccup stared at him. "Shuttle? What shuttle?"

"The one I tried to tell you about earlier," said Gustav.

All of them were surrounded by a holographic terminal of the transport and the enemy forces outside.

"We have a Sheathipede-class shuttle, but they have no weapons nor can it fly," said Kalani.

R3 beeped.

"R3 says that it would take too long to get the engines going, but fortunately we ship in orbit," said Hiccup.

"I have disabled the jamming frequency to allow you to communicate with your allies," said Kalani.

"Appreciate it," said Hiccup. He then reached for his comm. "Fishlegs, do you read me?"

"Hiccup, thank the stars you're alive," said Fishlegs. "There's a Star Destroyer heading down towards you."

"Yeah, we know and if send out a welcoming committee," said Hiccup. "Can you extract us?"

"I've powered down everything except life support in the comm, but the moment I power up notice me," said Fishlegs.

"The walkers will take down your ship before it had a chance to settle down," said Kalani.

"Who is that?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll explain later," said Hiccup.

"Then our first step is to get rid of the walkers," said Rex.

"We do not have the firepower to take on the walkers," said Kalani.

"We still have the bombs in the armoury," Hiccup pointed out.

"We have no cannons to fire the shells. Otherwise, I wouldn't use them on you," said Kalani looking at Hiccup.

"Charming," said Astrid.

"We're running out of time," said Gustav.

"I do have an idea," said Hiccup. "We roll the proton bombs across the hanger and into the path of the walkers. Then we can blast and create a path for Fishlegs to pick us up."

"My battle droids are not accurate. However you are, General Hiccup," said Kalani looking up at Hiccup.

"I think I understand," said Hiccup. "Your joys fired up and then Gustav and I deflect the shots directly at the proton bombs."

"Correct, this way we can take out more targets than my droid could alone," said Kalani.

"Well, this takes trust to a whole new level," said Rex.

"I admit, this is the first time that I want droids to fire at me," Hiccup admitted. He then picked up his commlink. "R3, get the ammunition ready to roll."

* * *

They soon put themselves into position just as the walkers approached the hanger.

"Ready, Major, Toothless?" Rex asked.

Astrid and Toothless nodded as the lead a squad of battle droids.

Rex then looked at the advancing army heading towards them. "Ah, one last day in the grand Army of the Republic."

"Fishlegs, we're ready to put the plan into motion," said Hiccup over his commlink. "Give us 30 seconds and then come to our position."

"Okay, Hiccup," said Fishlegs' voice.

Hiccup then turned to a squad of battle droids. "D Squad, get ready."

Kalani looked at Hiccup and Rex. "I have never attempted such a desperate strategy."

"That's why we always won," said Rex.

"Not always," said Kalani.

"Hey, guys, focus on the present," said Gustav.

"Once the shells explode and the _Night Fury_ appears run like you never run before," Astrid ordered the droids.

"Roger, roger," they nodded.

Once an AT-ST entered the hangar, Astrid tossed a thermal detonator right next to one of its legs and then and exploded. The explosion took the leg causing the AT-ST to stumble and then Astrid and Toothless led the first charge. Several destroyers appeared and fired at the AT-ST, but soon the AT-AT was in their sites.

"Now!" Rex ordered.

His squad then roll the proton bombs right next to the feet of the walkers. Once they were in position, Kalain looked at his squad.

"Fire!" he ordered.

His battle droids and open fired at Hiccup and Gustav and they quickly deflected the shots bouncing them back towards the proton bombs. They exploded taking out one of the walkers and causing it to topple over.

"Fishlegs, what's your ETA?" said Hiccup over the comm.

"I'm here," said Fishlegs' voice.

They then watched as the Night Fury appeared and quickly fired several lasers that one of the AT-AT by surprise taking it out. It then hovered in front of them lowering its cargo ramp.

"This may be our only chance, move!" Gustav yelled.

Instantly all of them ran towards the _Night Fury_ as quickly as possible. The AT-STs started to concentrate their fire on the ship, but the deflector shields were operational.

"Hurry, guys, the shield won't last long," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup watched as the last of the battle droids jumped aboard.

"We're in, go, go!" Hiccup ordered.

"Thank the stars," Fishlegs sighed with relief.

He then guided the Night Fury away from AT-STs and headed straight towards the atmosphere before the Star Destroyer could move itself into position. Once they were out of the planet's atmosphere Fishlegs hit the hyperdrive and they entered into hyperspace.

* * *

"We made it," Gustav sighed with relief.

"Indeed, we have survived the battle. It was not a victory, but a successful strategy nonetheless," said Kalani.

"No, it was a victory," said Rex. Everyone then stared at him. "We all just won the Clone War." He then looked at Gustav. "And you ended it, Gustav. A galaxy of senators couldn't do that. An army of Jedi, clones and droids couldn't find the middle ground." He then placed a hand on Gustav's shoulder. "But you did."

"Rex, all I did was point out that none of you were meant to win, you couldn't," said Gustav.

"And we needed to hear it," said Rex.

"Agreed, I am satisfied if you are, Captain and you too General," said Kalani looking at Rex and Hiccup.

"I am," said Rex.

"As am I," said Hiccup. He then looked at Kalani. "You know general we do have a droid army of our own and they could use an ideal strategist such as yourself to lead them in the Resistance."

"Are you suggesting that I join forces with you?" Kalani looking at Hiccup.

"We already did against the First Order and we defeated the odds," said Hiccup extending his hand. "What do you say? Are you willing to take those down those that manipulated us to fighting one another?"

"I am," said Kalani shaking his hand.

Astrid smiled at Gustav. "Looks like you just became a peacekeeper, kid."

Gustav smiled and shrugged.


	13. The Darkness Within

On Ryker's Star Destroyer, he, Maul and Dagur were starting to get frustrated with the success of the Resistance and the Jedi.

Ryker slammed his fist onto the holo terminal. "This is getting ridiculous!" he roared. "We are obviously more powerful, but yet the resistance grows strength each and every day."

"It is a bit baffling," said Maul admitted. "Though I always found that Hiccup was always quite lucky."

"Lucky?" Dagur scoffed. "He's tricky, he's spontaneous and able to make friends wherever he goes."

"I must agree," said a voice and they turned to find Thrawn approaching them.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Ryker demanded.

"The Emperor sent me, because he was very displeased with your progress," said Thrawn calmly.

"And what about your success?" Ryker snarled.

"You're the ones that are supposed to be dealing with the Jedi, I'm organising our attack on Berk," said Thrawn. "The Emperor just wanted to make sure that you do not interfere with our plans. Grand Moff Tarkin is also displeased as the progress on Projects Bewilderbeast has slown to a crawl."

Ryker smiled angrily at him, but remained motionless.

"Now would you intend to do with the Jedi?" Thrawn asked.

"Heather is still clearly the weakest link, according to our reports she hasn't ventured onto many missions," said Maul. He then looked at Dagur. "No doubt the revelation that her brother is alive and the Sith Lord has shaking her quite badly."

"Then you need to press on that advantage," said Thrawn. He then turned to Ryker. "Send someone who will be able to turn to your side, someone who too was a Jedi turned Sith."

"You mean her?" said Ryker. "Are you sure that's wise? She is even more ruthless than I am."

"Isn't that why you married?" Thrawn asked.

"But how do we lure Heather there?" Dagur asked. "If she spends most of the time on Berk."

"She may be tempted to leave if you are there," said Maul.

"Then it seems as if you have a plan gentleman and I suggest that you go through with it or else you'll find the Emperor will turn his rage upon you," Thrawn advised.

* * *

Unaware of the plans that were involving within the First Order, Heather was still keeping to herself on Berk. The only time people had ever seen was when she came to eat or when she trains with Ragnar, but our heart wasn't in the training anymore.

The fact that was proven when Ragnar managed to disarm her very easily.

"Heather, it's been a week since the incident," said Ragnar tiredly. "You have to come to terms with yourself."

"What terms?" Heather asked.

Ragnar then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heather, no one here believes that you will join the First Order and become a Sith. Just remember when I talk to you about controlling your fear."

Heather looked away from him. "How can you be so sure that I won't end up like Dagur?"

"Because I know you," said Ragnar.

"And so do I," said Astrid's voice.

They turned and saw Astrid approaching them looking directly at Heather.

"Heather, you're stronger than you think," said Astrid looking at her in the eyes. "So what if you're brother turns out to be a Sith Lord that doesn't change who you are."

"She's right, because you have one thing that a Sith just doesn't have," said Ragnar place a hand on her shoulder. "You have heart. Your compassionate worried about others and that is something that the Sith cannot comprehend which gives us the advantage. It's because of the brutality that so many world have joined us in the fight against the Order."

"But how many have fallen due to fear?" Heather asked looking at him.

"Not everyone has the strength and the courage to stand against such tyranny," said Ragnar plainly. He then lifted Heather's chin so that she was looking at him. "But I know that you are strong enough to fight this evil that is plaguing your heart. You just need to believe that you can as well."

Heather then looked at him and she couldn't explain what she was feeling. She still felt depressed, but at the same time she felt happy and joyful as if someone had taken a great burden of the shoulders. She then found herself drawing closer to Ragnar and they were only a few inches from each other when she remember that Astrid was watching.

She quickly pulled away and blushing slightly looked at Ragnar, who too was blushing. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," said Ragnar awkwardly me.

Astrid just rolled her eyes wondering when the two of them would get together. She found it strange that Heather pushed her to a relationship with Hiccup, but failed to push her relationship with Ragnar.

She was then pull out of her thoughts when they saw Fishlegs running towards them panting.

"W-we got a message," he said panting.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," said Astrid. "Take deep breaths." Fishlegs nodded and then took a deep breath. "Now tell us what is wrong."

"We just got a message from Jedi Knight Chryagg Jcals, he's in trouble," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Ragnar the others followed Fishlegs to the command centre and found that Hiccup was already there with Stoick.

"Ah, you're here," said Hiccup.

"What's going on?" Ragnar asked.

They then turned to the holo terminal and found a Rodian in Jedi robes deflecting several blaster fire.

"This is Chryagg Jcals, calling the Resistance, can you hear me?" he said.

"We hear you, Chryagg, what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Master, the First Order is attacking the outpost on Quesh," said Chryagg. "Most of my men are dead and the one leading the attack is Darth Derangous."

"Hang on, did you say Quesh, but that's in Hutt Space why would the First Order risk angering the Hutt Cartel?" Ragnar frowned.

"No idea," said Chryagg as he was on was hit by a blaster. "But they're attacking in force, I don't think we'll last much longer!"

Then suddenly he began moving his lightsaber in a manner that indicated that he was duelling again someone, no doubt Dagur.

"Chryagg, we'll be there as quickly as possible," said Hiccup.

"You may be too late," said Chryagg as he struggled to defend himself.

Then suddenly he was stabbed in the gut by a lightsaber and the transmission was lost.

"The transmission and cut the source, sir," said the communications officer.

"Hiccup," said Stoick.

"We're on our way," said Hiccup.

"Hallow Voice and his Esh-kha are close to Quesh I'll divert them to assist," said Stoick.

"In that case we'll need you K9-TV," said Hiccup looking at the prodigal droid.

"Understood, Master Hiccup," K9-TV nodded.

"Heather, we need you on this mission," said Hiccup.

Heather looked at him startled. "What? B-but are you sure that's wise with Dagur there?"

"Dagur is the reason I want you on this mission," said Hiccup. "Look you can't just keep hiding away, you the need to face your fears."

Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right," she said.

Heather looked as if she was going to argue, but knew that she would fail.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in hyperspace heading towards Quesh as quickly as possible.

"So, why do we have an outpost on Quesh?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"To monitor the Hutt Cartel," said Hiccup. "Trust me I know these slugs very well, the Jedi often kept eyes on the criminal gangs to make sure things and get out of hand."

"Yet, didn't you ally with the Hutts during the Clone Wars?" Snotlout asked.

"We needed new trade routes in order to transport our troops and the Hutts had a very good shortcut right through their space," said Hiccup. "Ironically, enough it was the Separatists that actually handed it to us on a silver platter in an attempt to get the Hutts to work for them."

"This will be the favour that Jabber the Hutts owed you by any chance?" Astrid asked.

"Yep, and we always went to war with them in the process," Hiccup nodded. "If Senator Amidala hasn't intervened both Ragnar and my Padawan would have been killed."

"I still don't understand why Quesh was attacked?" Astrid frowned. "Surely the First Order doesn't want to make more enemies."

"It's possible he only sent a small attachment to attack the outpost, plus Dagur himself," Hiccup assumed. "That wouldn't spark a war with the Hutts."

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "I'm concerned about Heather. She still in shock after what happened on Tatooine."

"The Jedi Council is also concerned," said Hiccup grimly. "Normally we wouldn't judge people by their relations, but Dagur did kill a lot of Jedi in the betrayal. Ragnar and I were lucky to escape with our lives."

"Suppose I can understand their position," said Astrid.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," said Hiccup.

* * *

Heather was in her quarters in the ship meditating. After what happened on Tatooine she spent most of the time meditating and she was beginning to hear voices, but she wasn't sure of their purpose.

Ragnar then ended and that broke her concentration. "If you sit cross-legged for too long you'll be stuck in a position."

"I admit that I would prefer something soft to sit on," Heather joked.

"Tell me about," said Ragnar as he rubbed his rear. "I never understood why the Jedi had to meditate on a cold stone floor, it was extremely uncomfortable when one is trying to meditate."

Heather giggled, but then she looked at him seriously. "What's the matter?"

Ragnar sighed. "Heather, you've been pushing people away. I need you gotten better since Astrid talked to you, but we still barely see you."

"It's safer that way," she said.

"You couldn't be more wrong," said Ragnar bending down towards her. "Pushing people away is what turns most people into Sith. Despite what the Jedi Code said we are still living beings with emotions no matter how hard we try to suppress them. It's always good to talk to a friend especially when one is in trouble."

Heather looked at him. "But what if I turn out to be just like Dagur?"

Ragnar sighed. "We've been over this, Heather. You are nothing like Dagur, he was trained as a very young age to be the destruction of the Jedi, his path was chosen for him. You on the other hand can make your own path and no one else can force you down on it and I have a strong feeling that path will not lead you to the ways of the Sith."

They smiled at one another and were slowly pulling themselves closer to one another, but right before their lips touched Fishlegs entered and they quickly pulled away.

"We'll be reaching Quesh in about five minutes," he said. He then looked at them. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine," Ragnar sighed. "Tell Hiccup we'll be ready."

* * *

Ragnar and Heather meet Hiccup and the others on the bridge just as they exited out of hyperspace. They saw a massive battle ensuring between a Star Destroyer and several Berkian dreadnoughts.

"Looks like Hallow Voice hit us to the punch," said Hiccup.

"I'm opening a comm channel with the flagship," said Astrid.

They then heard Hallow Voice's voice over the radio speaking his strange alien language.

"He says that he is honoured to hear you again, Master Hiccup," K9-TV translated.

"Tell that it is good to hear from him as well and to inform them that we are going to investigate the outpost," said Hiccup.

K9-TV translated for him and they hurried Hallow Voice's reply.

"He said that he will hold the enemy as long as possible and that he's already said a ground force to meet with you commanded by Sharpest Eye," said K9-TV.

"Understood," said Hiccup and he piloted the Night Fury down towards the planet.

As he got closer he sense something that was powerful, dark and completely different from Dagur. He looked at the others and saw that they too felt the same.

"What's the matter?" Fishlegs asked noticing this.

"There's something down there, something that emanating the Dark Side of the Force," said Ragnar.

"Dagur?" Astrid asked.

"This is not Dagur," said Heather. "This is completely unrelated."

"Something isn't right," Hiccup frowned. He then looked at the others. "Be ready for anything."

"Wait, you want to go down there even if something is wrong?" Snotlout stared.

"We have to investigate the outpost in case there are survivors," said Hiccup. "Or do you want to explain to my Dad that we left the system after we spent a total of 30 seconds and it."

"Uh," said Snotlout as he thought about the answer.

"It could be fun," said Tuffnut.

"And dangerous," Ruffnut added.

"And we love dangerous."

"Guys, can we focus," said Astrid.

* * *

They soon reached the outpost and found Sharpest Eye commanding a squad of Esh-kha and they looked ready for battle on the landing pad. Hiccup gently placed the _Night Fury_ onto the landing pad and he and the others made their way to Sharpest Eye.

Upon seeing them Sharpest Eye bowed and then spoke in his alien language.

"Sharpest Eye, says that it is a great honour to fight alongside you again," K9-TV translated.

"Tell him that the feeling is mutual and warned him that something more dangerous than Dagur maybe here," said Hiccup.

K9-TV translated and they waited for Sharpest Eye's reply.

"He says that it was an ill wind, but it is a risk we have to take to find such brave warriors that fight against tyranny," said K9-TV.

Hiccup nodded. "Then let's move out. K9-TV you stay with R3 and Fishlegs on the ship, but maintain contact. We need to understand each other if we are to find people."

"I would be very grateful, sir," said K9-TV.

"Same here," said Fishlegs.

"Just make sure the ship is ready to go, we might have to make a quick exit," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded and he, R3 and K9-TV then made their way back to the ship.

Hiccup then looked at the others. "So, let's explore the place."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by Dagur in the command centre and he was smiling evilly.

"It looks like the rats have taken the cheese," he said.

Standing beside him with a cloaked figure and clearly female. "These Jedi leak with the light, I almost feel sorry for them, but they must die."

"Aren't you a feisty one," said Dagur.

"Don't forget that I'm married, Darth Derangous," she warned.

"Oh, how could I forget," said Dagur. He then saw that Hiccup and the others had entered the building. "So, how about we need a new guests?"

"Yes, we do not wish to be poor host," the woman agreed.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were making their way through the outpost and found several dead bodies belonging to members of the Resistance. There were also Stormtroopers laying around, but not many of them.

"Lightsaber cuts," said Hiccup examining the body. "Though the wounds do not match Dagur's style."

"So, there is another Sith roaming around," said Astrid holding a tight grip on her vibro-axe. "This just gets better and better."

"I still don't understand why Drago is not following the Rule of Two," Ragnar frowned. "The last time there was war than one Sith during the Galactic Wars the Sith spent most of the time betraying one another rather than fighting there war. It's what gave the Republic the chance of victory."

"And it's what's giving us victory now," said Hiccup. "I can't explain Drago's methods, but clearly he's not going overzealous with Sith. No doubt he'd only keeping a few so that he can maintain control."

"Any idea who this new Sith could be?" Heather asked nervously.

"Don't let fear compromise you," said Ragnar. "And how's your question, no. Though I've never felt anything like this before."

"It does seem familiar to me though," said Hiccup.

"How so?" Gustav asked.

"I can't put my finger on it," said Hiccup.

"Well, aren't you a fat lot of help," Snotlout muttered.

Sharpest Eye then called for them.

"Sir, Sharpest Eye says that he found a Jedi," said K9-TV.

Quickly they rushed over to Sharpest Eye and saw Chryagg body with a hole in his chest.

Hiccup bent down and closed Chryagg eyes so that it looked as if he was sleeping. "May the Force be with you?"

"Does anyone find it odd that we haven't encountered any Stormtroopers?" said Astrid.

"Yeah, but some of the wounded have blaster marks on them and we did run into a few bodies of Stormtroopers," said Gustav.

"So they attacked this outpost, but don't claim it?" Snotlout frowned. "That's crazy."

"For once I agree with him," said Astrid. "The First Order wouldn't abandon this place without placing a few soldiers on guard."

"Ah, but Stormtroopers would only get on our way," said Dagur's voice.

They turned and found Dagur standing there and standing next to him was a woman in a cloak and Hiccup could feel a strong dark presence within. Strangely enough we also heard a familiar presence within her.

Dagur then smiled at Heather. "Hello, sister," he said. "Have you decided to join us?"

"Never," said Heather.

"Then why do I sense the doubt in your voice," Dagur smiled.

"Don't listen to him, he's only trying to confuse you," said Ragnar.

"No, he's trying to set her free," said the woman.

She then removed her hood to reveal a dark-haired woman and her eyes were a bright shade of yellow.

"Jaesa Willsaam," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. "You know her?"

"Yes, she was a very powerful and promising Jedi Padawan, but then her Master was killed and she disappeared," said Hiccup. "She was more attuned to the Force than anyone before her and could ritually sense the minds of Jedi and Sith alike."

"Then why is she with the enemy?" Gustav asked.

"The Sith are not my enemy," said Jaesa. "They were my salvation. As a Jedi I was contained unable to express my emotions, but now that my Lord and husband set me free I can now unleash the true potential."

"Husband?" Hiccup noted.

"Darth Ravage, he freed me of my shackles by killing my Master and proved to me that the light was not stronger then the dark. He proved to me that the Jedi were not as infallible as they pretended to be."

"Wait, Ryker is your husband," said Astrid in the disgusting tone.

"Aw," said the twins.

"You will not disgrace my husband," Jaesa snarled.

Hiccup and the other Jedi step forward. "Sharpest Eye, go looking for any survivors the rest of us will handle them."

"K9-TV, you go with them," Ragnar added.

Sharpest Eye bowed and left with K9-TV just behind him.

"You really think that you can take us on," said Dagur activating his lightsaber.

"We've done it before," Hiccup reminded as they all activated their melee weapons.

"Then you will die," said Jaesa activating her duel saber.

Hiccup, Astrid, Gustav and Snotlout then charged at Jaesa while Ragnar and the others charged at Dagur.

Hiccup swung his blades at Jaesa, who quickly blocked them with one of her blades. Gustav then somersaulted behind him and swung his lightsaber towards her. However, she kicked him in the chest before he got the chance and then jumped backwards as Astrid swung her vibro-axe. Snotlout then try to take from behind with his virbo-mace only to be pushed backwards by a Force push from Jaesa.

* * *

On the other end of the corridor, Ragnar swung his blade at Dagur, who quickly blocked. The twins holding their electro staffs charged at him only to be pushed back by lightning from his palms. Heather swung her blade at him only for him to block it.

"Joining us, sister, join us and we can rule the galaxy," said Dagur. "We share the same blood, it in your blood to join me."

"Never!" said Heather and found herself being pushed back.

"Never say never," said Dagur.

"You won't have her!" Ragnar yelled and extended his palms sending Dagur backwards.

"So protective," Dagur smirked. "I wonder, is she more than just your apprentice?"

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Block out his words and trust your instincts."

Heather tried to do her best, but her mind was so unfocused that she was unable to think.

"She doesn't look like she could take on a Jawa," said Dagur.

Ragnar knew that he was right, but right now Heather needed his confidence for she was unable to find her own.

"Heather, you can overcome this I believe in you!" Ragnar yelled and charged at Dagur again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jaesa had managed to not Astrid unconscious and was about to finish her off when Hiccup blocked her attack.

"I won't loss her," he said.

Jaesa looked at him curiously. "You have strong attachment with this girl, the Jedi are not supposed to have attachments."

"Let's just say not your usual Jedi," said Hiccup.

"You were always an unusual one," said Jaesa as she walked around him. "I wonder if you will unleash the Jedi's true power by letting go of their silly philosophy."

"I may not agree with everything in the Jedi Code, but I will not compromise who we are," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then raised his stunner and fired. Jaesa quickly spun her saber around the block the shots and then Gustav saw this as his chance to attack from behind. She quickly blocked him, but was hit by one of Hiccup's stunners, but she didn't fall.

Instead she somersaulted over Gustav, blocking Hiccup's view. Soon their lifesavers clashed and they looked at each other in the eye.

"So young and so full of promise, but it is wasted upon the Jedi," she said looking at Gustav. "Unleash your emotions and you will become stronger.

"You mean become like you," Gustav snarled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm just happy the way I am."

"Then you a fool," said Jaesa she then used the Force to push him backwards causing them to collide with Hiccup.

This caused the two of them to fall over and seen as the perfect opportunity Jaesa charged at Hiccup and raised her blade to take him down. Then suddenly out of nowhere Astrid's Vibro-axe appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack.

Jaesa turned and saw Astrid glaring at her. "Get away from my boyfriend!"

She then promptly punched her in the face knocking him backwards and judging from the way her nose was bent she had broken it.

"Thank you, m'lady," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid smiled at him. "I'm the only woman who can get her hands on you."

"Noted."

* * *

Ragnar was still battling against Dagur and Heather was still battling her own demons. Dagur attempted to get the other hand by using the blades on his hilt to stab him. Fortunately, Ragnar saw this and managed to get away before he impaled him.

"You can't beat me alone," said Dagur.

"We'll see about that," said Ragnar and charged at him once again.

They clashed and Ragnar swung his blade at Dagur, only for it to get blocked. Dagur then trusted his blade forwards, but Ragnar parried and forced the blade down into the ground. However, Dagur then used the Force to pin him against the wall leaving him completely trapped.

"Looks like I win," Dagur smiled.

Dagur was about to finish him off, but then suddenly he was sent flying and Ragnar was free. He turned and saw that it had been Heather, who use the Force to push her brother away. She still looked a bit shook, but otherwise was fine. She was now pushing Dagur back with the use of the Force

Though deep down Ragnar could sense that she was still fighting herself and knew there was no way they could win with her in that state. Hiccup and the others had been able to knock Jaesa, but she was beginning to stir and Snotlout and the twins were still out cold.

"Stop fighting me, sister," said Dagur as he pushed forwards. "Your rightful places by my side. Together will be able to conquer the galaxy and rule over it as it was meant to be."

Then suddenly he heard a beep his communicator and lifted it to his mouth.

"Master Ragnar, can you hear me?" K9-TV's voice asked.

"I read you, K9-TV," said Ragnar.

"Thank the Maker," said K9-TV with relief. "Sharpest Eye his squad have located the survivors and we are making a way back to the platform."

"Then there is no need for us to stick around," said Ragnar. He then looked at Hiccup. "It's time to pull out."

Hiccup nodded and grabbed one of Snotlout's arms and Gustav took the other.

He then looked at Astrid. "We've got Snotlout, you get the twins," he said.

Astrid nodded and both she and Ragnar grabbed the twins. Heather was fill pushing Dagur back with the Force, but she was losing her resolve.

"Heather, it's time to go," said Astrid.

Heather nodded and released Dagur and ran down the corridor. Naturally this meant that Dagur was now able to catch up to them, but Hiccup pulled out his stunner and fired it at Dagur to keep them at bay.

Dagur began slicing through the stun blasts, but doing so hampered his progress until finally they reached the landing pad. There they could see Sharpest Eye and his Esh-kha helping the survivors on board.

Sharpest eye turned and saw them running towards them and the Dagur was closed behind. He looked to his warriors and yelled some orders. The Esh-kha troops turned and fired at Dagur with their rifles.

Dagur quickly came to a stop and began deflecting the shots they fired taking out a few Esh-kha. This gave Hiccup and the other the chance to get on board and once everyone was on board Fishlegs took off.

Hiccup quickly made his way to the cockpit. "Fishlegs' inform Hallow Voice that we have the survivors."

"Right," said Fishlegs getting out of the cockpit seat so Hiccup could take his place.

Once they entered into space they saw that the fleet was disengaging with the First Order and soon they all jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Once they were safely in hyperspace, Hiccup and Ragnar met in Hiccup's quarters.

"That was close," said Ragnar.

"Too close," said Hiccup. He then looked at Ragnar. "If Heather hadn't pulled through things can differently, but if she hadn't frozen we might got more people out of there."

Ragnar looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I cannot allow Heather to go on any more missions, it's far too dangerous," said Hiccup.

Ragnar just stared at him unable to think or reply.


	14. Deep in the Cove

Once they were back on Berk, Hiccup summoned Heather to his quarters and she had a good idea what this was about. The mission on Quesh was a bit touch and go and it almost led to disaster, because she hesitated.

However, when she entered Hiccup's quarters he found that Ragnar and Gustav were there waiting for as well. Hiccup was kneeling on the floor in deep concentration and stood at the moment she entered.

"I have a feeling you know why summoned you here," he said looking at Heather.

"Yes," she nodded. "You want me to start going on missions."

"At least until you can find a way to regain your confidence," said Hiccup he then sighed. "Heather, I believe in, but we've been lucky so far and I just can't put the rest of the team in danger."

"No, I understand," said Heather. "Though I don't understand why Ragnar and Gustav are here."

"We're here to support you," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, we want to help you go through this," said Gustav.

"I appreciate the thought guys, but unless you can find a way to make me forget that Dagur is my brother you're out of luck," said Heather.

"I have another idea," said Hiccup. "You need to be taught under someone who lost someone close to them to the Dark Side. Someone, who can help you gain your confidence back."

Heather looked at him curiously. "Who are you talking about?"

"Master Yoda," said Hiccup.

"Wasn't he the Grand Master before you," said Gustav. "From what you told me he was small, green and very wise."

"Don't let the appearance fool you, he was the most capable Jedi during the Clone Wars, he was fought a battalion of battle droids with only three clones as backup," said Ragnar. "Believe it or not Drago, the Emperor, used to be his Padawan."

"What?" Heather and Gustav stared.

"Master Yoda, took it hard when he betrayed the order," said Hiccup. "But he might just what you need."

"Maybe he can help us take down the Sith if he's as wise as you say," said Gustav.

"I don't know if you do that, he is getting on," said Hiccup.

"By 900 years," said Ragnar. "The only question is how are we going to communicate with him? Neither of us know where he is located."

"Yes, but we know how to communicate with," said Hiccup. "You remember that the temple that you and Heather both communed with him. We might be able to do the same thing again."

"Do you think that's possible?" Gustav asked.

"It's doable," said Hiccup.

"Then were heading back to the temple," said Ragnar.

"You guys sure?" Heather asked. "The last time was quite a trial before."

Ragnar then looked at her. "Remember when I said all the other trials, consider this your next one."

* * *

After getting permission from Stoick and Astrid, they took the _Scuttleclaw_ to the temple's location. Heather smiled when they reached the Cove as she found it completely untouched and serene as if there wasn't a war going on.

"This place is amazing," said Gustav in awe.

"Wait until you see inside," said Ragnar.

Heather then looked at Hiccup and Gustav. "Perhaps it's best if you to open it."

Hiccup shook his head. "This has to be between you and Ragnar, we're only along for the ride."

Heather looked like she wanted to protest, but then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ragnar. "It'll be fine."

The two of them then made their way towards the lake and extended their hands. Heather concentrated hard on the temple below them and they watched as the passageway emerged out of the lake.

"Does that always happen?" Gustav asked.

"No, sometimes get strange," Hiccup chuckled.

Heather then noticed that the entranceway was completely different than before.

"The entranceway is completely different," she noted.

"New problem, new door," said Hiccup. He then turned to R3. "We'll be back, R3."

R3 beeped as the entered into the passageway.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach some sort of chamber which was completely different to the chamber that Heather and Ragnar experienced last time they were in here. This one was circular and there was no skeletons of dead Jedi and then the engine sealed behind them.

"How exactly did you contact Master Yoda?" Gustav asked looking at the Ragnar and Heather.

"Actually he contacted us," said Ragnar.

"I thought that I was dreaming when I first heard Master Yoda's voice," said Heather.

"And I was meditating," Ragnar added.

"And perhaps that's a good place to start," Hiccup advised.

He then kneeled onto the ground and started to meditate and concentrated upon the Force around them. Then Ragnar saw door opening and a bright light emerged out of it.

"I see a doorway," said Ragnar.

Hiccup and the others looked around, but they saw nothing.

"Where? I don't see anything," Heather frowned.

"Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you," said Gustav confused.

"Because that is our path," said Hiccup. He then looked at Ragnar. "It looks as if you're being guided to something."

Ragnar then got his feet. "Last time we spoke with, Master Yoda we were separated. Perhaps we have to do the same in order to commune with him."

"Be careful," said Heather looking slightly worried as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll be fine," Ragnar assured. "Being a Jedi is an occupational hazard."

They then watched as Ragnar made his way towards the doorway and then he disappeared.

"Yeah, did he go, he just disappeared?" Gustav stared.

"These temples can be tricky, anything might happen what you say may not be real and what you think may not be real may be real," said Hiccup.

Gustav looked at Heather blankly. "He's saying that things are not what they appear," she said.

* * *

Ragnar then found himself in a room that he recognised all too well, it was the Jedi Council. Then suddenly he saw the ghost of all the former council members, minus Yoda, Valka and Shaak Ti, who were the only surviving members.

One of them he recognised all too well as his former master, Yuon Par. She was an old lady with very deep wrinkles, but you could sense the wisdom within her. Among with her were Jedi Masters were a Zabark called Eeth Koth, an Iktotchi called Saesse Tiin and Nautolan called Kit Fisto, the three of them had been killed by Darth Imperious when they came to confront him and were betrayed by Drago. With them as well was a Kel Dor called Plo Koon, a Cerean called Ki-Adi-Mundi and a human named Adi Gallia, the three of them had been killed during Order 66 by their clones.

"The Jedi Council," he breathed.

"We've been wondering when you would return," said Yuon.

"Masters, I've come for guidance. My Padawan is allowing her fear to take over and I do not know what to do," said Ragnar humbly.

"Yes, we know," said Master Gallia. "She is the younger sister of the betrayal. If she is not able to overcome her fear that she must be annihilated."

Ragnar stared at them. "No, it won't allow it!"

"Do not let your emotions blind you, Ragnar," said Master Fisto. "You know that you're not supposed to maintain attachment."

"The Dark Side pulls towards her, it calls to her," said Master Koth as he and the other council members rose to their feet. "Eventually she will be consumed by it."

"I won't allow it," said Ragnar activating his lightsaber.

"This is beyond your control my young apprentice," said Yuon as they did the same. "Stand aside, Ragnar. The girl must be eliminated before she embraces the dark side."

"We do not kill people because of 'what ifs'," said Ragnar strongly. "We try to help them even if they are lost to the best of our abilities. I am not going to lose her."

He soon found himself in a duel against the Jedi Masters and quickly blocked the saber of his old Master. He then quickly pulled away to avoid the swing of Master Gallia and then quickly blocked the lunge from Master Plo Koon.

He then somersaulted over him and draw his breakdown upon Master Koth, only for the Jedi master to block it and put him back using the Force. He looked up just in time to see Master Fisto bringing his light saber down on top of him and just had a few seconds to roll himself out of the way.

He then got to his feet and soon found himself clashing with Master Tiin, he managed to use the Force to push him back and ducked just in time to avoid a slash from his old master. Then raised his saber behind him to block Master Mundi's blade, but then pushed back by the Force by his old master.

* * *

Meanwhile in the chamber Hiccup and the others were still meditating and then Heather saw a door opening that led down towards a cave.

"I see an opening," she said looking towards it.

"Then it looks like that is your part," said Hiccup. He then gave her a concerned look. "Heather, I don't know what you'll face down, but you must be on your guard and do not let fear compromise who you are."

Heather just looked at him and nodded and then made her way into the cave and then she too vanished just like Ragnar.

"And then there were two," said Gustav.

* * *

Heather was walking down a dark tunnel until finally she came to a carven and then to her horror she saw Dagur standing there with his back towards.

"I've been expecting you, sister," he said as he turned towards her.

"You're not real," she said, you're just a Force apparition.

Dagur just laughed in his maniacal way. "Is that what you believe? The Dark Side is much stronger than you think, I can literally be in two places at once, I've already have a split personality as you know."

"What you want?" Heather demanded.

"I want you to join me," said Dagur extending his hand. "Everyone has lost confidence in you and I'm the only family you have left. You can join me and together we can rule the galaxy as brother and sister and bring new order."

"I will never join you!" Heather yelled and activated her lightsaber.

"It's your destiny, sister, you can't deny it," said Dagur activating his lightsaber.

Heather yelled and charged at him swinging her duel blade at him, but he quickly blocked and then pushed him back using the Force. She swung at him once again, but he blocked with ease and when she tried to kick him in the chest he simply grabbed her leg and torso across the cavern floor.

"How can you be me if you're fighting yourself?" Dagur asked laughing. "Face it you will never be the Jedi that you want to be so why not give being a Sith a try."

Heather got her feet and charged at him once again.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Gustav were still meditating within the chamber.

"You knew Master Yoda," said Gustav looking at him.

"Yes, he taught almost all of the younglings in the temple at one point in another," said Hiccup. "He often gave me wise counselling whenever I needed. However, no one really knew what he was truly like. He was wise, kind and had a very good sense of humour, but when I was young he seemed happier." He then closed his eyes. "As the Clone War dragged on, he carried a great burden a deep sorrow as if he knew more than anyone else at one time was ending and another beginning."

He then opened his eyes and saw that Gustav had vanished leaving him completely alone.

* * *

Gustav opened his eyes and found himself in the most strangest of places. He was standing on a bright circle and saw the night sky all around him as the stars twinkled shining brightly.

"Whoa," he said getting to his feet. "This place is amazing."

"Special to you, it is," said a voice behind him.

Gustav turned and saw a small green and very old creature sitting on a tree branch. He had very pointy ears and was covered in wrinkles.

"Master Yoda?" Gustav stared.

Yoda nodded. "Hiccup's new Padawan, are you," he said curiously.

"Yes, and I've got a friend that need your help," said Gustav.

"Help her, I cannot. At least not yet," said Yoda. "Though that's not the reason you came."

Gustav had to admit that Yoda was right, he had another reason for coming.

* * *

Ragnar was still fighting against the Jedi Council and was clearly losing, for starters there were too many of them and seconds they were all Jedi Masters of the highest order. It was a miracle that he had been killed yet.

Master Gallia swung her blade at him, but he leaned backwards to allow the blade to soar over. He then quickly blocked the parry from Master Tiin, but when he blocked the swing from Master Koth he was sent back into a wall and he quickly blazed his blade to block his old master's attack.

"This is the limit of your knowledge," she said with a disappointing look.

"Everything I learned came from you," Ragnar reminded.

"I think not," said Yuon.

She then broke his guard and use the Force to send him back into the wall where there was a large collection of lightsabers. He looked up and saw the Jedi Masters advancing towards him. In order to increase his odds decided to grab one lightsabers only to discover that the blade was red.

"You'll never be strong enough to protect your pupil," said Master Mundi.

"And you will perish for your failure," said Master Koth.

The Jedi Council raised their blades and Ragnar then charged at them.

* * *

Heather was still fighting against Dagur in the craven and appear to be losing. Deep down she knew that he was right, she was fighting with herself as much as she was fighting against him. Her fear of becoming just like him was spreading faster than ever and she found herself in balanced.

This was proven and every time she swung her lightsaber, he was able to block it with ease. He was able to predict every one of her attacks and movements and easily counted them. She charged at Dagur slamming her blade on top of him, but he easily blocked it.

"Face it you're growing even close to the Dark Side and soon it will consume you," said Dagur evilly.

"Never!" Heather yelled and attempted to push her blade down towards him.

Dagur remain there on moving and then use the forced to slam her back into the wall of the cavern. She then spun her duel blade towards him, but he easily ducked and her blade landed on the far side of the cavern.

"You're not thinking clearly," he said. "You're too busy fighting against yourself rather than where your focus should be. If you keep this up you will join the Sith."

Heather used the Force to retrieve her lightsaber and activated it. She then shot straight towards Dagur and the two of them clashed.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still in the chamber meditating and then he filled a familiar presence.

"Hiccup," said a voice.

Hiccup opened his eyes and stared, because standing in front of him was an old man in Jedi robes. It was his long deceased master, Orgus Din.

"Master," he breathed. He then looked at him curiously. "When are you really here?"

"I see that Yoda told me of what I accomplished," Orgus smiled. "It is good to see, Hiccup."

"I failed you," said Hiccup. "I could've stopped Maul if I had just been quick enough."

"That was not your fault," said Orgus. "Though from what I understand you have done a good job with recreating the Jedi Order."

"I didn't do it alone."

"No need to be humble," said Orgus. "The only question is unwilling to be taught once again."

"Taught?" Hiccup asked confused.

"To learn what I learned and do what I told Master Yoda."

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm ready."

"Then let us begin," said Orgus.

* * *

Gustav was still facing Yoda as the two of them continue to walk.

"Master Yoda, you're powerful, you must know a way to take down the Emperor and his Sith Lords," said Gustav.

Yoda chuckled. "Padawan, thousands of Jedi, once there were. Then came war." He then pointed up to the sky with his stick and images appeared of the Clone Wars and Gustav saw Jedi being killed one by one. "In our arrogance join the conflict swiftly we did. Fear, anger, hate, consumed by the dark side the Jedi were."

"Was it on for the Jedi to fight?" Gustav asked. "Because from what I was told by Hiccup and Ragnar, the Jedi had no choice but to fight."

"Because failed to see did we," said Yoda. "We fail to see the trap that was laid and we stumbled upon it. Wrong we were, fought a long time I did, consumed by fear I was. Though see it did not."

"You were afraid?" said Gustav surprisingly. "Yes, afraid. Surprise, are you? Challenge lifelong it is, not to bend fear into anger. Only one stood against the conflict did she, failed to listen did we. Valka, wiser than all of us."

"Valka? Isn't she Hiccup Mum?" Gustav asked.

"That she is, only the Council knew and made sure that he never knew, but that all changed with the fall of the Jedi," said Yoda. "Now make his own path must be if he is to bring the Jedi back."

* * *

Ragnar was still battling against the Jedi Masters swinging his two blades as he fought all of them at once. He blocked the attack coming from Master Mundi and then dodged the thrust from Master Tiin and then knocked him aside with the Force. He quickly spun to deflect the attack from Master Koth before he attempted a thrust upon Master Fisto, who blocked it.

Master Plo then used the Force to push on back and he looked up in time to see Gallia slamming her blade towards him and quickly rolled out of the way. However then he was kicked back by his master and he landed in the middle of the floor.

"Surrender now, Ragnar and accept the reality," said Master Yuon. "Do not let your feelings for the girl cloud your judgement. You cannot fight for ever."

Ragnar sighed. "You're right, I cannot protect Heather forever…" he said deactivating the red blade. "Not even from herself. All I can do is all I've done, train her the best I could."

He soon found himself surrounded by the Jedi Masters and closes eyes preparing for the end. However, the Jedi Masters just stood there with their lightsabers in front of them.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Ragnar Keatson, we hereby make you Jedi Master," said Yuon.

Ragnar just stared at them and got to his feet. "You're making me a Jedi Master?"

"You have proven yourself worthy of the rank," said Yuon. "You have shown great wisdom and bravery and that you are trustworthy enough to light the way for future generations of Jedi Knights."

Ragnar was completely speechless and then bowed to the Jedi Masters. "Then I hope I make you proud."

Yuon smiled. "You already have." Then a door opened. "Now it's time for you to reunite with your friends."

"Where are they?" Ragnar asked.

"Facing their own tests and trials, but I am confident that they will as you must have confidence in your Padawan as I did with you."

Ragnar nodded and made his way towards the door.

* * *

He soon found himself outside in the Cove and found Hiccup already waiting for him.

"I sense that something has changed inside of you," Hiccup noted.

"That's because I'm a Jedi Master now," said Ragnar looking at his hand. He then looked at Hiccup as he could sense a change in sight of him. "What about you, I sense a change as well."

"Let's just say that I learned a few tricks for my old Master," said Hiccup. "Now we just have to hope that the others succeed in their trials."

* * *

Meanwhile in the carven, Heather was still fighting against Dagur and found herself completely overwhelmed as Dagur tossed her into the wall.

"You can't beat me," said Dagur. "Especially not in the way that you're fighting."

Heather was doing her best to control her rage, but that was extremely hard. Then she realised that Dagur hadn't killed her yet even though he had every opportunity, plus the way that he was talking indicated something. She soon realised what her final trial was, it wasn't her trying to overcome the Dark Side in our heart, but within Dagur's.

She then looked at Dagur. "You're right, I can't, because I am not meant to kill you. I meant to save you."

"Are you really going to risk your life on that?" Dagur asked as he advanced toward her.

"Why not, you made no attempt to kill me yet which means that you still have a light inside if you I will bring it out, because that is my destiny," said Heather firmly.

She remained perfectly still as Dagur approached, she then closed her eyes as he raised his lightsaber and then slammed it down on top of her. However before the blade struck Heather he vanished into thin air and the passageway opened.

"Guess I passed my test," she said and made her way towards the passageway.

* * *

Gustav was still talking to Master Yoda in order to find a way to destroy the Sith.

"But Master Yoda, how are we supposed to win if we don't fight back?" Gustav asked.

"Win?" said Yoda and chuckled slightly. "Win? How a Jedi chooses to win, the question is."

"We are already chose," said Gustav frustratingly. "We're going to fight."

Yoda sighed as if he hadn't expected anything less. "Find Korriban."

"Korriban? Who's Korriban?" Gustav asked. However, Yoda had already disappeared without a trace and the starry night sky had completely vanished and he found himself in the chamber. "Master Yoda? Master Yoda!"

He then saw a passageway that led out of the chamber he was in. Nothing else to do he made his way down the passageway wondering what Yoda was trying to say.

* * *

Gustav then found himself back in the Cove and saw that the others were waiting for him there.

"I saw Master Yoda!" he yelled running towards them.

"I now understand what my trial is meant to be," said Heather with new confidence.

"I've been made a Jedi Master," said Ragnar.

"And I've learned a great many things," said Hiccup.

"I'm I know what I must do, but I still don't know how to accomplish this," said Heather. She then looked at Gustav. "I don't suppose Master Yoda told you where he was?"

"No," said Gustav shaking his head.

"Fortunately, I do," said Hiccup. Everyone then stared at him. "Master Orgus told me where we can find him, but I think it's best if Heather goes see him alone this is after all her trial."

Ragnar nodded in agreement and then looked at Gustav. "What did Yoda say to you?"

"He said to find Korriban," said Gustav. Upon hearing this Hiccup and Ragnar froze as they looked at one another with dread. "Who's Korriban?"

"Korriban isn't a person," said Hiccup. "It's a place. It's the ancient home world of the Sith, it is where they originally came from. A massive battle between the Jedi and the Sith insured leaving the place completely barren and lifeless, but there are some ancient ruins."

"Then we should go," said Gustav.

"Not until we're ready," said Ragnar. "I have a feeling that the moment we step forward in that place we'll be in the fight of our lives. It is best that we prepare ourselves before we take such a journey otherwise it could be disastrous."

"Let us hope that we find something there, because while we're getting stronger so are the Sith," said Hiccup.


	15. One With the Force

Heather was preparing her X-Wing, she was going to find Master Yoda so that he could teach her how to face her brother and possibly bring him back to the light. She wasn't alone either as the rest of the team approached her.

"Do you really have to go?" Astrid asked.

Heather hopped off the wing of the X-Wing and approached Astrid. "This is something that I have to do."

"So, you're going on his journey to train with a decrepit old Jedi Master in the hopes to bring your brother back to the good side," said Snotlout in disbelief. "This is crazier than any of our previous missions."

Heather shrugged. "It's what the Jedi are supposed to do."

"Good luck out there, Heather," said Fishlegs.

"You too, Fishlegs," said Heather and gave him a big hug.

"Will this Jedi could you how to blow things up?" Tuffnut asked.

"Or teach you how to fly?" Ruffnut added.

"Or how to read people's minds?"

"Or maybe you'll teach you how to change into a dragon?"

Everyone just stared at the twins.

"What?" they asked.

Heather shook her head. "I'm gonna miss you too and you're crazy ideas."

"Ah," said Ruffnut.

"We'll miss you too," said Tuffnut.

Heather then turned to Hiccup. "Master Yoda is on a planet called Dagobah. It's somewhere very deep within the outer-rim, but so remote that the First Order wouldn't have occupied it. I've uploaded the coordinates into R3."

Heather looked at the astromech and smiled. "I'm glad to have you aboard, R3."

R3 beeped happily.

Heather then looked back at Hiccup. "You have any idea where be able to find Master Yoda?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No idea, I have never been to the planet so I don't know what you'll expect. I suggest that you use the Force in order to locate him."

Heather nodded and then looked at Gustav. "Now you stay out of trouble," she said.

"Since when do I ever get into trouble?" Gustav asked.

"Every five seconds," Heather smiled. Gustav then gave her big hug and she patted him on the head. "I'll be back, I promise."

Once Gustav prised himself off of she then approached Ragnar and looked at him awkwardly.

"I wish I didn't have to go," she said.

"I know," Ragnar nodded. "I've taught you all I can, the rest is up to you. I only pray that I was a good enough teacher."

Heather smiled. "You are an excellent teacher. I can only imagine what would've happened if I realised the truth about my brother when didn't have you."

Heather then did something completely unexpected and kissed him on the lips and everyone stared. Ragnar too was surprised, but felt himself melting away and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

They eventually parted and blushed slightly at one another.

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout yelled. "How can the Jedi always get the girl and their not even supposed to marry?"

"Who can resist a guy who can lift things with his mind?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Maybe you should try lifting things with the Force," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout smiled and everyone stared as he made his way to a bunch of crates and extended his hand. They could only imagine that Snotlout believe somehow he could use the Forced to lift them up into the air.

"You say the Force inside every living thing, right?" Astrid asked leaning towards Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "Though I very much doubt that Snotlout will be able to move anything."

"It looks like he's gonna blow a blood vessel," said Astrid.

Heather laughed. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Take care," said Astrid as R3 placed himself in the droid compartment of the fighter.

"Don't worry, I'm a survivalist, remember," Heather smiled as she climbed into the cockpit.

Everyone stood back as Heather's X-Wing took off into the air and headed up towards the sky. Once Heather was in space she activated the hyperdrive and vanished into thin air.

* * *

It took several hours, but eventually Heather reached her destination and saw the planet Dagobah.

Heather frowned as she looked at the scanners. "I'm not picking up any cities or technology, but I am detecting massive readings. Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.

R3 beeped.

"Wait, you mean you've been here before with Master Yode," she frowned.

R3 beeped again.

"And you've been to Korriban with him?" she stared.

R3 beeped.

"What was Master Yoda doing here and there?"

R3 beeped.

"You're saying he was trying to learn something?"

R3 beeped.

"It must have been something very important if he went to the Sith home world." Heather then turn towards the planet. "Well, I do find Master Yoda."

She closed her eyes and focused upon the Force to use it in order to locate Master Yoda. She certainly sensed a powerful feeling about the planet which would explain why Master Yoda chose to go to exile. Using the four she began to guide her X-Wing towards the planet's surface.

Soon she found herself in a deep cloud layer that appeared to cover the entire planet and made it impossible to see. Heather had to rely upon using the Force in order to avoid hitting the trees that was covered by the fog.

It took some doing but she managed to find a place to land safely and soon found herself in the densest swamp that she had ever been in. There wasn't much to say thanks for the fog, but what she could see were giant trees that reached up into the fog and while she landed on as St Pat there were some bogs close by.

She soon stepped out of the X-Wing and R3 jumped out of the droid compartment. She looked around and sends that the planet was powerful with the Force. Her military mind told her that it was definitely a safe place from the First Order as it had no strategic value or anything worth mining.

R3 approached and started to beep.

"Ah, so the planet hasn't improved since last you came," Heather smiled.

R3 beeped again.

"No, I don't know how long we'll be here," she said honestly. "Now let's see if we can't find Master Yoda."

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar had given her a detailed description of what the former Jedi Grand Master looked like, but sadly it didn't do much good with the scenery. So far she hadn't found no signs of intelligent life, though with the lack of technology for cities she wasn't entirely surprised.

Using Hiccup's advice she began using the Force to find him, but that in itself was easier said than done. The entire planet was rich with the Force that it made almost impossible to detect one person.

"I've never experienced anything like this," she said in wonder. "This place is completely untouched by civilisation and yet it is so rich with the Force."

"Strong with the Force you are," said a voice.

Heather looked around and then saw a small, green wrinkly creature sitting on the road to one large trees. His he looked exactly how Hiccup and Ragnar described him.

"Master Yoda," she said.

"Expecting you have I," said Yoda. "Answers you seek. Answers to free your brother."

"Yes," said Heather. "I know what I must do, but I don't know how to accomplish it."

"Very few turn away from the Dark Side," said Yoda grimly. "Freeing your brother, impossible it maybe."

"I have to try," said Heather.

"First lesson young one, there is no try," said Yoda. "But know this you do."

"It is one of the first things Ragnar taught me," Heather nodded.

"Train you well has he?"

"He may not be confident in his abilities, but I'm confident in his," said Heather.

"Unsure we were to allow him to join the Order where we," said Yoda. "Proved us wrong he did. Please I am that he's become a teacher."

"But can you teach me?" Heather asked.

"Perhaps," said Yoda. "However, long journey you have, hungry you must be."

"I'm fine," said Heather firmly, but then her stomach growled making her quite embarrassed.

Yoda chuckled. "Jedi must eat as well."

* * *

Yoda then took her towards his hut which appeared to be a hollow tree. The ceiling was so low that she had to bend down just to fit in and R3 had to wait outside since he was too big to fit through the door.

Yoda then the pair some food for Heather. She began to wonder what the old Jedi Master have been eating over the past eight years in this swamp. She then quickly decided that she didn't want to know what he had been eating or what he was giving her.

"Long time it has been since I had a student," said Yoda.

"I hope that I'm not causing any trouble," said Heather.

Yoda smiled at her. "Compassionate you are, but worry you may not be. All I may be, but helpless I am not."

Yoda then gave her some soup and the contents it didn't exactly look appetising. Though being in the military she learned that he had survival of the land and in time she couldn't be too picky. She then grabbed the spoon and took a sip of the soup. Surprisingly it actually tasted quite good and she took another sip.

"Good is it?" Yoda asked.

"Very," Heather nodded.

"Good, rarely I have guests I do," said Yoda.

"I think that's the whole point of going into exile," said Heather. She then looked at him curiously. "Why did you go into exile? Why didn't you trying to bring the Jedi back together?"

Yoda sighed. "Failed, I did. Battled against Darth Imperious, failed to stop him."

"Many people failed to stop Darth Imperious, but not everyone went into exile."

Yoda nodded. "Not the only reason exile I went. Failed to see the fall of the Jedi. Reason they died I am."

Heather shook her head. "No one could have predicted it."

"Kind for you to say, but wrong you are. Tried to stop the fighting, Valka did. Said that it would lead to destruction she did, but no one listened."

"Do you have any idea where she is now?" Heather asked.

Yoda looked up. "Gone into exile she has to learn more about the Force. Where she is I know not, but feeling I have that she will come when she is needed."

"Hiccup mentioned that you had an apprentice that joined the Dark Side."

Yoda nodded. "Viggo, a talented Jedi, but too conniving. I thought that I could lead him down a gentle path, failed I did. Again another reason for exile."

"Well, Hiccup took him down," said Heather.

Yoda nodded. "Yes, since it I do. Wish there was another way, but fell like his brother he did."

"Speaking of brothers, do you think it is possible for me to turn Dagur into the light?" Heather asked curiously.

"Difficult it will be, but impossible it is not. Many Sith have turned to the light in our history, Darth Revan for one. Powerful Sith, he was, but saw ever of ways he did. You destroyed the Jedi order only to rebuild it as a Jedi."

"Yeah, Hiccup and Ragnar told me about him," said Heather. "So it is possible."

"Greatest trial this will be, if complete you will be Jedi Knight, but fail and you will fall to the Dark Side," said Yoda grimly. "Ready are you?"

Heather was allow fear to compromise who she was a more. "I'm ready."

"Then begin we shall," said Yoda.

* * *

On Dromund Kaas, Drago was sitting on his throne as Dagur entered into his chambers.

"You called me my Master," Dragur bowed.

"Yes, I sense that we have a great opportunity to strike a deadly blow to the Jedi Order," said Drago as he got to his feet. He then started to make his way down the steps and guided Dagur to another chamber. "But we must act swiftly."

Heather was now following Yoda deep within the swarm wondering where the old Jedi Master was taking. Eventually they start and had reached a passageway that descended down underground beneath the trees.

"What is this?" Heather asked.

"A place of learning and contemplation this is," said Yoda.

"What will I find in there?" Heather asked.

"Only what you will bring with you. But be warned danger you may yet face that you are not prepared for. If you succeed you will have the power to rescue your brother you will. If you fail lose yourself you shall."

* * *

Heather looked deep into the tunnel hangar to sense an eerie presence within. She had no idea what to expect, but she knew that she couldn't hesitate or else everything that she had fought for would be gone.

"I come all this way, I am not going to stop," said Heather firmly.

"Wait for you I shall," said Yoda as he sat on a log. "Good luck I wish for you."

Heather took a deep breath and ventured into the tunnel and found a strange mist passing over her ankles. She had a feeling that this trial was going to be the hardest she had ever faced and could only hope that she had the power to overcome it.

* * *

Meanwhile on, Dromund Kaas, Drago had led Dagur into a chamber and they made their way towards the centre where a basin stood.

"Only the presence of someone significant to you would allow you to sense this ripple through time and space," said Drago.

"Heather," said Dagur.

"Yes," Drago nodded. "Your sister has grown strong enough for us to sense her presence, but not her whereabouts. However, we shall use the connection the two of you share to allow us to see things that we could otherwise could not."

"How can this be done, my Master?" Dagur asked.

"It is an old art of the Dark Side," said Drago with a smile. "Now hold out your hand, apprentice." Dagur extended his hand out and Drago pulled out a knife. "A mere drop for the ritual to begin."

Drago then sliced a cut on his hand and a single drop of blood fell into the basin where a strange blue liquid was already filling it. The moment the drop of blood touched the liquid it started to turn dark.

Dagur watched as Drago began to chant in the ancient language of the Sith and waving his hands over the basin. Then he said lightning down into the basin and then Dagur assisted him.

"Now, concentrate on your sister, bring all your focus to her," Drago commanded.

Dagur nodded and began to focus everything he had on his sister. He would be reunited with her no matter the cost.

* * *

Heather was still making her way into the dank tunnel and could see that treatment for sticking out of the ceiling above and mist was completely covering her ankles. She had a great feeling of dread and then she blanked out.

When she opened her eyes she found herself with Hiccup, Ragnar and the others within the _Night Fury_.

"No question, the ship was carrying the Emperor himself," said Rex. "He appears to be meeting his fellow Sith in some sort of meeting on Korriban."

"Thanks, Rex," Hiccup nodded. "Is everyone ready, this may be our one chance to kill the Emperor?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Astrid smiled.

"Looks like Master Yoda was right to tell us to go to Korriban," said Gustav.

"Heather, you feeling all right?" Ragnar asked noticing her confused look. "You look a little lost."

"What's going on?"

Ragnar frowned. "We've gone over this mission briefing a hundred times."

"Just tell me what's going on," said Heather confused.

"The ship landed on Korriban thanks to our spies," said Hiccup as he continued to pilot the _Night Fury_. "The Emperor himself is on board that ship and he's meeting Dagur on Korriban. I can only imagine that they are doing some sort of dark ritual and if so we need to stop them."

"What are the other Jedi?" Fishlegs asked.

"I send word, but they may be delayed they are all across the galaxy right now," said Hiccup. "It's down to us, if we can take them down them were one step closer of destroying the First Order."

Heather frowned as she sense something dark. "I definitely sense a dark presence and I recognise Dagur's presence anywhere," she said.

"We all do," said Ragnar. "We are venturing towards the homeworld of the Sith and we appear to be making a way towards an ancient temple."

The Night Fury and some descend down towards an ancient Sith temple that was surrounded by a pure wasteland. There was no sign of life of any kind in the temple itself was in ruins no doubt due to the war between the Jedi and the Sith.

Once they landed they quickly made their way towards the Sith temple as quickly as they could.

"Move! Move!" Hiccup ordered. "We cannot allow them to escape."

"And if they do?" Heather asked.

"That is something we cannot allow, this may be our only chance to destroy the Sith once and for all and I'm not allow it to slip by us."

They quickly made their way into the temple and then went down the chamber where they saw Drago with Dagur standing over a basin.

"Got two confirm targets," said Rex as he raised his pistols.

"Be ready for any unfriendly might be looking around," said Astrid as she drew her vibro-axe.

They then rushed towards them and were noticed by Drago and Dagur. This was the first time that Heather had actually seen Drago and she could sense the evil from him right away. His eyes were monstrous shade of yellow, scars covered his face, black dreadlocks ran down his back and front and he had a mechanical arm which had claws instead of fingers.

"It appears we have company," said Drago.

Dagur drew his lightsaber.

"Take them!" Hiccup ordered.

They then charge straight towards them, but Astrid and the others within shot by lightning from Dagur's palm. Ragnar jumped over the attack and began to duel against Dagur as Hiccup and Gustav charged at Drago with their lightsabers drawn.

"It's been a long time, Drago," said Hiccup.

"You can't stop what is to come," Drago smirked as he activated his lightsaber which was extremely long, longer than any blade Heather had ever seen.

Gustav used his jet pack to fly over towards Dagur and slammed his blade towards him, but he easily blocked it and then knocked him aside with his mechanical arm. Hiccup then charged in the two of them began trading blows.

Heather meanwhile watched as Ragnar fought with Dagur and then she too drew her duel saber. She then rushed over towards Dagur to assist Ragnar. Dagur blocked Ragnar's swing and then quickly blocked the attack Heather swung at him.

"Join with us, sister and you will be free of your terrible burdens," said Dagur.

"Why don't you join us and you can become the Jedi you were always meant to be," said Heather back.

"I will never join the Jedi," said Dagur roared.

"Then you'll leave us no choice," said Ragnar and performed a backward swing.

Dagur blocked it and then somersaulted in order to dodge Heather swing. Together the two of them then use the boards to push him back slamming him against the wall.

They then heard a yell and turned and saw to their horror that Drago had stabbed Hiccup through the chest with his lightsaber. They then watched as Hiccup toppled over and laid it Drago's feet.

"Last hope for the Jedi has died," he laughed.

"You still have us to deal with," said Ragnar and then ran towards Drago.

Heather was about to join, but then she saw a lightsaber spinning across the air heading straight towards Ragnar.

"Ragnar!" Heather yelled.

Ragnar turned too late and the saber went straight through his neck slicing his head off. Heather watched as his head rolled across the floor and his body fell to the ground. The lightsaber then spun back to its owner, Dagur.

"You're all alone now, my dear," said Drago as he approached. "Do the sensible thing and surrender. Join us and we will show you true power."

"The Jedi have failed you, they never believed in you and now they're gone," said Dagur as he too approached.

"I want join you, I'd die first," said Heather and then charge straight towards them knowing full well that this was her last moments.

She ran as quickly as he could across the room and as the two Sith Lords raised their blades. She jumped and spun upside down dealing some deadly strikes to the Sith Lords and then everything went dark.

* * *

Drago raised his head out of the basin clearly annoyed. "We have failed to break your sister," he said annoyance. "If anything we have made even stronger. We will need more time if we are to join the Dark Side and kill the Jedi."

* * *

Yoda was waiting outside the tunnel still sitting on the log. He wasn't completely alone as R3 was with him.

R3 beeped at in a concerned way.

"Fear not, my friend, fine she is," Yoda assured.

He then turned and saw Heather emerging out of the tunnel looking completely exhausted.

"Learn something, did you?" Yoda asked.

"I'm not sure," said Heather honestly. "But I feel stronger because of it."

Yoda smiled at her. "Strong you have become, the more training you need."

Heather then kneeled in front of him. "Then teach me."


	16. Ghosts of Geonosis: Part 1

The _Night Fury_ was flying through hyperspace with Hiccup and his team inside, minus Heather and R3 of course. Rex was also with them in order to pick up the slack for their teams missing members.

"So, do we finally get to find out what this mission is about?" Gustav asked.

Astrid slapped him across the head. "Hiccup, already told you it's secret."

"Is that everything we do?" Gustav asked.

"Some things more than others," said Hiccup turning to face him. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, put command through."

Soon appearing on the hologram terminal were Stoick and Organa.

"Chancellor?" said Hiccup surprised.

"I wanted to explain the mission personally, Master Hiccup," he explained. "There is much at stake."

"How can we help?" Ragnar asked.

"The Resistance informed the Republic on the report you sent about the disappearance of the Geonosians people," said Organa. "After some debate, we decided to take a risk and investigate."

"So, we're looking for Geonosians?" said Gustav.

"No," said Organa shaking his head. "You're looking for the team that we already sent. We lost contact with them two cycles ago."

"Do you think it was the First Order?" Hiccup asked.

"We're not sure," said Stoick. "Contact was lost, but the team reported an energy source on the planet surface."

Ragnar frowned. "Energy source? When we went to Geonosis there was nothing. No signs of life for power."

"Your primary mission is to recover the Resistance personnel we send to investigate and any intel they gathered the presented to the Republic," said Organa.

"Who is it will looking for?" Astrid asked.

"Saw Gerrera," said Rex.

They all turned towards him.

"You knew about this?" Fishlegs asked.

"He wasn't the only one, Ragnar and I knew about it as well," said Hiccup.

"We've known Saw Gerrera since the Clone Wars," said Ragnar.

"And when he's worried about something, it's usually worth taking a closer look," Rex added.

"So Saw, is worried about what we found?" said Gustav.

"More like he's worried about what we didn't find," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon exited hyperspace and made their way towards Geonosis and found its orbit completely clear of debris.

"It over to stations and debris we saw last time is all gone," said Hiccup slightly troubled.

"How did they move everything in just a few months?" Astrid stared.

"Uh, guys, I'm picking up a power source on the power source right where command said it would be but I can't raise Saw on any channel there's only static," said Fishlegs.

"Geonosians live underground, it's possible Saw and his people can't hear or transmission," said Ragnar.

"Get down there and find out," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon entered into the planet's atmosphere and made their way towards the power source that Fishlegs picked up. Unfortunately, they flew straight into a sandstorm, a very powerful sandstorm.

"Hang on, the storm is wreaking havoc on my scope," said Hiccup. "Fishlegs, make sure the stabiliser online."

"On it," said Fishlegs in a worried tone. "Oh, I wish R3 was here."

"So, how's it feel to be back, guys?" Snotlout asked looking at the war veterans.

"Honestly, I was hoping that I would never have to come back to this dustbowl," said Rex.

"The feeling is quite neutral Rex," said Ragnar.

Toothless roared with agreement.

Hiccup was too busy trying to stabilise the ship to answer as he could say anything outside. A few hair raising moments later and they landed on the ground.

"I had to set her down, but we're in the neighbourhood," said Hiccup.

"According to command, Gerrera's recon team made it to a structure to clicks north of our current position," said Rex looking at the scanners.

"Maybe they took shelter there?" Gustav offered.

"It's possible," said Hiccup rubbing his chin. "Fishlegs, what about the power source you detected?"

"Given location and close," said Fishlegs. "But thanks to the storm I can't get a precise reading about where or what it is."

"Then keep working on it," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "Until we know more about that power source we'll split up into two groups. Me, Astrid, Ragnar, Gustav and Rex will checkout the coordinates of Saw's last transmission."

"What about me?" Snotlout asked.

"You're staying here with everyone else, in case the First Order comes along," said Hiccup. "And Fishlegs is in charge."

"Fine, as long as we bust some buckets," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

Hiccup and his team started to make their way outside and the sandstorm was overwhelming. It was a miracle they were blown away the moment they stepped outside all of them had to wear helmets just do you make sure they did get sand in their eyes.

"I can't say a thing," said Gustav.

"Then concentrate on using the Force to guide you," said Hiccup.

"There's a temple of," said Rex.

"Or we could just use Rex's scanner," said Gustav.

Hiccup shrugged. "That works to."

"And probably entrance to the underground passages," Rex continued.

They eventually reached the temple and found that it was in ruins. Also there wasn't any sight of Saw and his team.

"Saw!" Rex yelled.

"Hello!" Gustav called.

"Saw Gerrera!" Rex yelled again.

"Anyone here?" Gustav asked.

There was no reply.

"Spread out and see if you can find the entrance to the underground," said Rex.

Gustav removed his helmet and looked around the temple. "I don't believe it. The bugs built this?"

"They may not look it, but smarter than they look and very creative," said Hiccup.

"That doesn't mean they aren't dangerous though," said Rex.

"So how do you guys know Saw Gerrera?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We go way back," said Ragnar looking at her. "We trained him and his sister, Steela, during the Clone War. They were part of a plan to help localised militias to fight for themselves against the Separatist, the forerunners to the Rebellion. She didn't make it, he started his own rebel cell after the Empire took over and did the same for the Resistance."

"You know that I think about it, Steela, remind me a lot about you Astrid," said Hiccup looking at her. "She was tough, brave and an excellent leader."

"I wish I could have met her," said Astrid.

"Hey, I think I found something," said Gustav bending down at some rubble. They soon approached him and frowned an underground passageway. "Looks like some kind of passage down there."

"This is the entrance to the tunnels," said Rex, he then noticed the blast marks and scorches on the rubble. "Looks like it was deliberately sealed."

"Well, not sealed enough," said Gustav. "This must be where Saw team went in."

Ragnar looked at his receiver. "I'm still not picking up any transmissions."

"Then let's go and take a look," said Hiccup.

* * *

They started to make their way into the tunnels and they felt themselves going down deeper and deeper into the planet.

"So, what do they look like, the Geonosians?" Gustav asked.

"Well, they kinda look like battle droid's to tell you the truth," said Rex. "Ugly battle droid that smell."

They continued make their way down into the catacombs that a majority of the side tunnels had been caved in.

"Looks like all the side passages have been blocked off," said Astrid.

"Deliberately," said Rex troublingly. "Just like above."

"Why would they do that?" Gustav asked confused.

"The air is still down here," Ragnar noted.

"The sealed passages must be blocking the airflow," said Hiccup. "It certainly limits our options for going forward."

Gustav then saw one passage that wasn't blocked off and made his way down it. "Here!" he called to the others. They approached him and saw that you picked up a helmet, the Resistance helmet. "I found a helmet."

Rex took it and examined it and noticed them marking. "I know this marking. It's from Saw's team," he said.

"There's another one over here," said Astrid bending down at another helmet.

"And another," said Gustav shining his torch at another. They then shone the torches deeper into the passageway and saw loads of helmets. "And more down there."

"All from Saw's unit," said Rex looking deeply troubled behind his helmet.

"But where are their bodies?" Astrid asked.

"They must have been attacked," said Rex.

"By who?" Gustav drowned.

Ragnar then heard a sound deep into the catacombs and could send someone watching them. "There's something up ahead," he said. He made his way forwards and could sense it going further away. "It's moving away."

"What is it?" Gustav asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "It's gone."

"Probably the same thing that caused problems for Saw and his team," Astrid assumed.

"Very likely," Hiccup nodded. "However, we haven't found any bodies and whatever this is I sense that as a linked to the disappearance of the Geonosians. We should press on."

"Let's do this carefully," Ragnar advised.

They then started to make their way down deep into the tunnel and came across more blocked off passageways.

Gustav then found another helmet making him even more confused. "I don't understand. Where did the Resistance members go? It's just a dead end."

"Do you have to call it a 'dead end'?" Hiccup asked.

Then they heard noises coming down the passageway behind and saw shadows in the distance.

"Look, all those Geonosians?" Gustav asked.

They weren't, they were battle droids.

"Not Geonosians… clankers," said Rex.

"Halt," said the droid commander. "You will be eliminated."

"Great, just perfect," said Hiccup as he and Ragnar activated their lightsabers.

"We can do this," said Gustav confidently activating his lightsaber.

The droids then parted and soon coming weighting towards them was a destroyer. Check on its back position and activated it ray shield.

"Blast them," the droid commander ordered.

"Okay, we can probably do this," said Gustav now not sounding confident.

"Great," said Ragnar.

"Jedi! Open fire!" the droid commander ordered.

The droids then opened fired and immediately the Jedi began to deflect their shots with their lightsabers. Astrid and Rex provided support with their pistols, but with the destroyer protecting them from the front it proved impossible to take them down.

Then suddenly explosions appeared behind the battle droids and took them out. The explosion also deactivated the destroyers ray shield.

"What was that?" Gustav stared.

"It was in the droids," said Rex.

"We've been outflanked," said one of the droids as blaster fire was heard in the distance.

Someone was shooting the droids from behind, but the destroyer was to operational and firing at them. However, with it shield down it was taken out easy by the combined efforts of blaster fire and lightsaber strikes. Ragnar then use the Force to knock it over.

Rex then shone the torch down the passageway to reveal a grizzled looking black haired man about Hiccup's age. He had a scar running down the front of his face and looked like he hadn't smiled one day in his life.

"Saw Gerrera," said Rex.

"It's been a long time," said Hiccup.

"I'll say," said Ragnar.

Saw Gerrera expression lit up as he saw them. "Master Jedi, Captain Rex," he stared. "So, you decided to come to Geonosis after all."

"Hey, to rescue you," said Hiccup.

"Is that what's happening?" Saw laughed.

"Allow me to introduce to you Major Astrid Hofferson," said Hiccup gesturing to Astrid.

"Major, I'm honoured to meet you," said Saw. "Your actions have not gone unnoticed by the ranks of other Resistance members."

"Neither have your," said Astrid coldly.

Saw shrugged and then turned to Hiccup and Ragnar. "I have to admit I never thought that I would see you too again."

"The galaxy is for surprises, but rarely the good kind," said Ragnar.

"Which is exactly what is happening here on Geonosis," said Saw gesturing to the battle droids.

"You found something," said Rex.

Saw just smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was leading Snotlout and the twins through the sandstorm. It was so fierce that he had to wear a breather and Snotlout and the twins had to wear helmets. Fishlegs meanwhile was in the _Night Fury_ monitoring the situation.

"How's it going out there?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless roared, but sadly Snotlout and the twins did not understand a word he said.

"Who is blind idea was that put the fuzz ball in charge?" Snotlout asked.

Toothless growled angrily at him.

"Snotlout, I advise that you don't get a Wookie angry," Fishlegs advised. "And to answer your question, Toothless has got quite the reputation back on his home planet as a tactician and engineer. Anyway, Toothless said that you're closing in on the power source it's just that ahead."

"Whatever it isn't big," said Snotlout.

"How would you know that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Look," Snotlout pointed.

They turned and saw what he was pointing at, it was a shield generator, a big one.

"Now that is cool," said Tuffnut.

"Guys, what do you say?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless roared.

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "You found a military grade shield generator?"

"Looks like it's fully operational," said Snotlout as Toothless examined it. "Could explain the power readings."

"Can you extract the deflector core?" Fishlegs asked.

"It won't be easy in this storm," said Snotlout as he saw Toothless shrugged. "But we can do it."

"Looks like luck is on our side," said Fishlegs. "One of our outposts could really use that shield. Get to work, I'll contact Hiccup."

Fishlegs then reached for the communicator to contact Hiccup.

" _Night Fury_ to Hiccup, do you read me?" he said, but all he got was static and groaned. "Hiccup, come in."

Toothless was busy extracting the core, but Snotlout was starting to get paranoid.

"Don't you think it strange," he said.

"What?" the twins asked.

"That there's a shield generator here?"

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"You just don't find a fully operational shield generator on a deserted planet for no reason," said Snotlout.

"Good point," said Tuffnut.

Toothless then began to work faster extracting the deflector core.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tunnels below, Saw and just explain to the others about the shield generator above ground.

"A shield generator?" Rex blinked.

"Separatist model, but someone has been keeping it operational been maintaining it," said Saw.

"Battle droids?" Gustav offered.

"These old clankers?" said Rex kicking a battle droid. "Not a chance. Technologies is too advanced for them. Besides, by the look of them, someone has been repairing them too."

"Well, we were following something," said Gustav. "That's how we wound up in this trap."

"It was a bug, had to be," said Saw. "He got my unit using the same tactics, I was the only survivor."

"Something to investigate one of the time," said Hiccup. "Right now we need to return to the rest of my team and report our situation."

"Go back?" Saw stared in bewilderment. "No, wait, you can't! That bug is the key to finding out what's going on here. Don't you understand what is at stake? We know the First Order wiped them out the entire population of this planet. We need to find out why! The First Order is hiding something, something important and that bug knows what it is."

Gustav looked at them. "He's right. I say that we help Saw."

"I second that," said Rex.

"We do need to know what happened to the Geonosians," said Astrid, though she gave Saw a suspicious look.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar, who nodded. "Fine," he said looking back at them. "We can stay and search to look for the bug, but we have to warn Fishlegs and the others about the droids first."

"I can help you with that," said Saw. He then made his way down the passageway. "This way."

* * *

They lead them deeper into the passageway.

"I've been able to map a fair amount of these tunnels," said Saw.

"There's a breeze," Hiccup noted.

"Just watch your step, Master Jedi," Saw laughed. "It's a long way down."

They soon made their way out of the passage and entered into a shaft that appear to be bottomless and reach to the surface. There were several bridges crossing it, but there bridge was destroyed and there was no way to jump over it.

"Whoa," Gustav stared.

"I tracked the bug to this shaft," said Saw. "But it severed the bridge so I've never been able to get across."

"How far down does it go?" Astrid asked leaning over the edge.

"Down, I don't know, but it goes all the way up to the surface," said Saw looking up to the large hole. "That's why you can feel the air. So…"

"We can contact our ship," said Hiccup.

"Exactly," Saw smiled.

* * *

Fishlegs was still sitting in the _Night Fury_ waiting for the others to return.

"Hiccup, to _Night Fury_ , do you copy?" Hiccup's voice asked over the comm. "Fishlegs, do you read me?"

Fishlegs quickly leaned over towards the console. "Hiccup, I read you, where have you been? What's going on?"

"We found Saw Gerrera, but his team is gone," said Hiccup.

"Gone?" Fishlegs asked fearfully.

"Fishlegs, listen to me. There are operational battle droids here, some patrol the surface, better keep an eye out," Hiccup advised.

Fishlegs then saw that the sandstorm was starting to lift and had a horrible feeling.

"Toothless and the others found a shield generator, they're out there extracting the deflector core," said Fishlegs.

"You have to warn them!" Hiccup yelled. "Saw says that once the storm died down the droids will be coming."

It was at this precise moment that Toothless and the others managed to extract the deflector core.

"Finally, the storm is letting up," said Snotlout.

"Guys, get back to the _Night Fury_ immediately!" Fishlegs yelled over their comms.

Toothless merely roared.

"Leave the deflector core if you had to, there are battle droids in the area! I don't know how many!" Fishlegs panicked.

Snotlout frowned. "Battle droids? I don't see any battle droids, just a bunch of rocks."

Toothless roared slightly looking quite troubled. Snotlout and the twins did understand a word he said and watched as he bent over and rushed some the sound of the rocks. It in take them long to realise what he had said, because they weren't rocks. They were destroyers.

"Those were destroyers," said Snotlout fearfully.

"Destroyers? Cool name," said Tuffnut.

"What do they destroy?" Ruffnut asked.

"Us!" Snotlout yelled.

"Well, that's not cool," said Tuffnut.

"Well, will make short work of them," said Snotlout pulling out his heavy rifle.

Toothless then grabbed his rifle before he could fire a shot. Toothless roared and shook his head.

"Toothless, is right," said Fishlegs. "Hiccup told me that one destroyer is trouble even for Jedi, but you'll be facing the entire squad of them. If you blast one you wake them all up."

"Then what do we do?" Snotlout asked.

"Can't you use the cannons on the _Night Fury_?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nope," said Fishlegs. "The sandstone has clogged the barrels."

"There spread out enough, we can sneak past them on foot," Snotlout suggested.

"We can't just leave the deflector core," said Tuffnut.

"Are you crazy?" Snotlout stared. "Like Fishface said, if we bump into one of those things they'll all wake up."

"Then we just take our time and go carefully," said Ruffnut.

"Careful? Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Snotlout asked.

Toothless roared and made his way to the back of the deflector core. Seeing how he made up his own mind the others helped him and started to move the deflector core through the field of droids. Being extremely careful not to touch any of the destroyers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still in the shaft as Fishlegs relay the trouble they were having.

"That's it," said Hiccup looking at them. "I'm calling this mission off. We get off this planet before the battle droids or anything else wakes up."

"Wait a minute," said Saw. "We're not going anywhere."

"We need to go help our friends," said Gustav.

"Besides, the only one can make that jump is Gustav with his jet pack," Astrid pointed out. "And even if he is a Jedi I'm not comfortable him going out there alone."

"If you want your friends you need to find the one controlling those droids," said Saw folding his arms.

Ragnar then sent something across the chasm. "Hiccup, Gustav, I'm sensing something across the chasm."

"Let's see what's hiding," said Astrid grabbing a torch.

She then shone the torch over the chasm and into the other passageway and there they saw an insectoid lifeform. It did resemble a battle droid, but it had wings and large eyes. It only took them several seconds to realise that it was a Geonosian.

"There look!" Gustav pointed.

Saw them pushed in front and saw the Geonosian. "I knew it."

"Still ugly," said Rex.

Then they saw it holding something in it hand. "What is it holding?" Gustav asked looking at the others.

It then press down on the button.

* * *

Up on the surface, the destroyers began to wake up until they completely surrounded Toothless and the others.

"We've got a problem!" Snotlout yelled.

* * *

"Hiccup, we've got another problem, the droids have been activated," Fishlegs panicked.

"The bugs did it," said Gustav looking at them.

"Toothless and the others are in trouble, let's go," said Hiccup.

Then the Geonosian ran down the passageway as fast as its legs could carry it.

"Were not leaving without that bug," said Saw strongly.

"He's not as important as our friends," said Ragnar firmly.

"We can't abandon them," said Astrid narrowing her eyes at Saw.

"You'll never reach them in time, we capture the bug, we turn off the droids, we save your friends," said Saw simply.

Hiccup thought for moment. "Fine," he said at last. "We'll get the bug." He then turned to Gustav. "Gustav, you're the only one who can get over the chasm. Once your own get that bug and turn of the droids."

Gustav nodded and activated his jet pack flying across the chasm and landing on the other side.

"Any idea how the rest of us get over?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"Don't worry I got an idea," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, the destroyers were now turning their sights on Toothless and the others.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Snotlout asked pulling out his heavy rifle.

Toothless roared in agreement.

"What about the deflector core?" Ruffnut asked.

"Leave it!" Snotlout snapped.

Fishlegs then got an idea. "Guys, don't leave it, use it!"

"How exactly? It's disconnected to the array." Snotlout asked.

Toothless roared getting the idea and bent down to the deflector core.

"What is he doing?" Snotlout asked.

"He's going to tie it to the power core's power supply and minimise the field," Fishlegs explained.

"Well, can't he minimise it even any faster?" Snotlout asked as the destroyers were getting close it towards them.

The destroyers then activated their ratios and fired at them, but Toothless was able to get the shield up around them just in time.

"Not bad for a fuzz ball," said Snotlout.

Toothless growled at him angrily.

"Guys, Toothless has only brought you some time, that she won't last long," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shaft Hiccup and the others were still trapped on the other side the chasm, but he had an idea to get them across.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, Rex and Saw. "I need you to blast one of the bridges loose."

"I know you have in mind, sir," said Rex.

"So do I," Astrid nodded.

The three of them poured out their pistols and fired on the bridge above destroying it supports. Hiccup and Ragnar then caught it with the Force and then positioned it to allow Astrid and the others to cross.

"Get across," Hiccup ordered.

Astrid, Rex and Saw then jumped onto the bridge and carefully made their way across it. Unfortunately as they walked the bridge began to fall apart, but they were able to get to the other side eventually. Hiccup and Ragnar then release the bridge completely exhausted and it fell into the chasm.

"What about them?" Saw asked looking Astrid and Rex.

A second later, Hiccup and Ragnar jumped the chasm and landed perfectly beside them.

"Let's get moving," said Hiccup.

"I always forget that they're able to do that," said Saw.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gustav was still searching for the Geonosian, but there was no sign of him.

"Where are you," said Gustav shining his torch down each passage way he came across.

He then heard some footsteps behind him and quickly turned and shone the torch directly over the Geonosian. The moment they laid eyes on each other the Geonosian ran.

"You're not getting away!" Gustav yelled running after him.

He continued the chase after him through the tunnels and saw that he was now crawling across the ceiling, but when he turned round the corner he lost sight of him.

"Where did he go?" he said looking around wildly.

He then decided to use the Force to locate. He closes eyes and concentrated and says that he was directly above him. He jumped and went through a hole in the ceiling to another passageway where he saw the Geonosian standing right in front of him.

"Gotta ya," he said grabbing the Geonosian.

They started to struggle with one another and the Geonosian and dropped the droids control into the passageway below. Then the Geonosian kicked him in the chest hard and jumped down into the passageway.

"Oh no, you don't," said Gustav jumping after him.

However, before the Geonosian could grab the device, a blaster fire destroying it.

* * *

On the surface, the shield began to fail for Toothless and the others.

"The shield failing," Snotlout panicked as the shuttle began to disappear.

However, at that precise moment of the destroyers then shut down and toppled over. Upon seeing this Fishlegs leaned back into his chair.

"That was too close," he said clutching the sweat off his brow.

* * *

Saw had been the one that destroyed the remote and was now advancing towards the Geonosian, who realised that he was trapped.

"It's over," said Gustav.

"That's right," said Saw pointing his blaster at the Geonosian. "We've got you." Saw then pinned him against the wall threateningly. "Now you're going to tell us what's been going on here. What were you building for the First Order?"

The Geonosian was clearly afraid and everyone gave Saw a worried look.


	17. Ghosts of Geonosis: Part 2

In the passageway Saw was still pinning the Geonosian against the wall and was looking quite threatening. Hiccup could sense the fear coming from the Geonosian, but he was unsure whether it was because of Saw or something else.

"Tell me what I want to know bug!" Saw demanded. "What First Order secret was worth the lives of my team, my friends?"

"Easy, Saw," said Gustav.

"We've all got questions for him," said Hiccup.

"Like what happened to his people," said Ragnar.

"And threatening him isn't going to get him to talk," Astrid added.

"Saw, he's unarmed," Rex pointed out.

"You know better than anyone we can't underestimate these things," Saw spat.

He finally released the Geonosian, who massaged his throat.

"I think he's afraid," said Gustav sensing the Geonosian anxiety.

Hiccup nodded. "The question is because of us something else."

"How can you two tell?" Rex asked.

"Let them handle this," Ragnar advised.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," said Gustav calmly.

Saw and looked as if he wanted to hurt the Geonosian, but saw the warning look Hiccup gave them and turned away. Gustav made his way towards the frightened Geonosian, who quickly backed away from him.

"I'm Gustav," he said calmly. "What's your name?"

The Geonosian spoke in his alien language, but sadly no one amongst the team could understand it.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna call you Klik-Klak," Gustav decided. "Come on out."

"Easy there," said Hiccup bending down Klik-Klak. "See we're not that frightening after all. Now, can you tell us what the First Order is doing here on Geonosis?"

Klik-Klak appear to understand him as he started to draw something in the dirt. From the best they can describe it was just a circle inside a larger circle.

"Circle inside an inside of a circle," said Rex rubbing his beard.

"It looks like another Red Death," said Astrid looking troublingly.

"We were on the right track," said Ragnar. "With any lack of recent attacks on the First Order has managed to slow their building of it. We need to track it down before they get operational, we we're lucky to destroy it the first time."

"This is interesting," said Hiccup looking at his scanner. "According to my stands, Klik-Klak here was making his way to an energy reading, but it seems to be down below somewhere."

"Probably a trap," said Saw. "Another den of battle droids."

"Or the answers were looking for," said Ragnar.

"We came all this way," said Rex.

"And we still have no clue what happened to the other Geonosian," Astrid added.

Saw then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Klik-Klak. Naturally, Klik-Klak began to bite him, but he was easily overpowered.

"What are you doing?" Gustav stared.

In his haste to place on the handcuffs something fell out of his pocket. "Tracker," he said. "I don't want it running off again."

"'He,'" Astrid corrected.

"Follow me," said Hiccup.

They started to follow Hiccup down the passageway, but Gustav saw something on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was a holo-projector and an image of a girl about his age appeared.

He then quickly made his way back to the group. "Hey, Saw, I think this is yours," she said holding out a holo-projector.

Saw turned and saw the holo-project, he then looked at Gustav in a rage as he marched up towards him. "Where did you get that?" he demanded. He then snatched it from him. "Give it here!"

"Uh, you dropped it back there," said Gustav gesturing back towards the passageway slightly taken aback. "Is that your sister?"

Saw looked at the image of his sister. "Steela. This is all I have left," he said switching off the holo-projector.

He then walked away and Gustav could sense his swallow a mile away.

Rex then approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Back in the Clone War, Saw sister was killed by a Separatist gunship."

"The Geonosian were Separatists, right?" Gustav asked remembering what he said about them on their last visit.

"Yeah," Rex nodded. "And they created those gunships."

Gustav now understood why he was so angry at Klik-Klak, he blamed his entire raised for the death of his sister.

* * *

Meanwhile unknown to everyone, a light Imperial cruiser had just exited out of hyperspace and approaching Geonosis.

"I'm sure the proximity sensors were triggered by meteor again," said the captain looking at her staff. "Scan the quarantine zone for intruders and let's be on our way. I don't waste any more time on this desolate rock then I have to."

"Captain, I'm detecting life on the surface," said one of her offices.

"Most likely savages," she said. "Deploy a week on patrol."

Immediately tie bombers will release and headed straight down towards the planet.

* * *

On the planet surface, Toothless and the others managed to get the deflector core inside the cargo bay.

"Guys, we've got another problem!" Fishlegs yelled over the comm.

"What now?" Snotlout grumbled.

They made their way to the cockpit and saw Fishlegs looking at the scanners.

"Imperial light cruiser, they haven't detected us yet," he said looking at them fearfully. "We need to get the others back here now, but I can't raise there comlinks. They must have gone back into the tunnels for some reason."

Toothless roared.

"Try it," said Fishlegs. "But don't stray too far. Snotlout you and the twins finished locking down the deflector core."

"Hang on, what's he going to do?" Snotlout asked gesturing to Toothless, who had just left the cockpit.

"He's gonna take the transmitter into the cave in the hopes to contact them," said Fishlegs. "You just worry about what you have to do."

Toothless ran outside with the transmitter heading towards the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was leading the others down the passageway following the strange power readings. They then appeared in some sort of den covered with old pre-Clone War artefacts.

"So this is where you live," said Gustav looking at Klik-Klak.

Klik-Klak merely spoke in his alien language.

"Some kind of workshop," said Saw.

"He's been maintaining that shield generator and those droids," said Rex.

"Droids he used to ambush us," Saw reminded.

"Because we were invading his home," Astrid pointed out.

"She does have a fair point, Saw," said Gustav. "All his people were wiped out and we did come down here with weapons. Can you blame him for protecting himself?"

"What else is it protecting?" said Saw.

Rex then found an old computer terminal and it still had power. "Huh, transmitter looks functional. Maybe we can boost your signal with it."

"Let's say what we can do," said Hiccup bending down towards the console.

Saw was busy going through everything in Klik-Klak home. "Got a lot of stuff here," he said.

Klik-Klak immediately began to panic and tried to stop him. Saw quickly turned towards him and he backed away terrifyingly pointing down to the markings he had written in the dust.

"No, no, that tells me nothing!" Saw yelled furiously.

Everyone turned and gave him a concerned look as he shoved Klik-Klak away.

"Saw, don't," said Gustav. "This is his home."

"That may be the only thing you'll ever get out of him," said Ragnar.

"He's hiding something," said Saw stubbornly. Suddenly he grabbed Klik-Klak and gave him a threatening look. "What are you hiding here? A weapon?"

He then tossed him aside and Gustav caught him. "Stop!" he yelled.

"Saw, you're going too far," Astrid warned.

Saw ignored them and continued looking through the junk.

"Saw," said Rex.

Then Saw appeared from behind the junk holding a Geonosian sonic blaster.

"A sonic blaster," said Rex.

"Still think the bug is our friend?" Saw asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not if you keep acting like this," said Astrid folding her arms.

Saw tossed the blast away continued looking for the junk. "What else have you got in there?"

Klik-Klak ran towards him and reached for something behind the junk. Saw grabbed him and then they saw that in his arms was a Geonosian egg.

"That's… that's an egg," Rex gasped.

"He's just been defending it, that is what it's all about," said Gustav. "That is what he was trying to draw."

Ragnar took a closer look at the egg. "Looks like a queen egg. It's very rare."

"That could be the last Geonosian egg left," said Hiccup.

"Let's hope this queen is a lot friendlier than the last one we met," said Ragnar.

Astrid stared. "You seen a Geonosian Queen?"

"Not something we want to repeat," said Ragnar. "Let's just say the Queen was attempting to control us with a parasite. The same time that she used to gain control the bodies of dead Geonosians."

"You're making this up," said Astrid. She then looked at Hiccup. "He is making this up, right?"

"No, that's pretty much happened," said Hiccup.

Then transmission from the computer console and heard a very familiar roar.

"Toothless? Is that you?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless roared.

"Okay, patch us through," said Hiccup.

A few seconds later Fishlegs' voice was heard. "Hiccup, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "We've found something.

"So did we," said Fishlegs. "The First Order is here. We need you back so that we can go."

"The tunnel we came through collapsed, we'll have to find another way out," said Hiccup.

"What about that giant chasm we came across?" Rex asked. "It goes to the surface maybe we can find a way up."

"This thing comes with us for interrogation," said Saw reaching out towards Klik-Klak.

Klik-Klak immediately jumped back in fear as Saw grabbed his arm firmly. He then started to pull them away, but Klik-Klak didn't want to leave.

"Then who will protect the egg?" Gustav asked. "If it is a queen then it is vital to the survival of his whole race."

"Whatever that thing knows, is vital to our survival," said Saw still dragging Klik-Klak.

"I agree with Gustav," said Hiccup. "They do not deserve extinction."

"No matter what they did in the past," Ragnar added.

"The mission takes priority," said Saw.

"Saw, we had this argument back at command," said Rex. "Your mission was to find out what happened here."

"And I'm going to make this bug tell me exactly that," said Saw firmly as he continued to drag Klik-Klak.

"No!" said Gustav. "If that is the last chance to save his people, then we have to help him protect it."

Saw looked down at him. "I case you forgot were at war with the First Order and war is loss."

"Somehow I don't think that my dad and Chancellor Organna will agree," said Hiccup folding his arms. "We'll take Klik-Klak and the egg to command after we question him, we'll bring him home."

Saw was looking rather reluctant. "Agreed."

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs over the communicator. "What is your position?"

"We're heading back to the central air shaft," said Hiccup.

* * *

Upon the surface, Toothless was rushing back towards the _Night Fury_ as quickly as he could. Fishlegs then noticed two enemy signatures on the scanners heading straight towards them.

"We're in trouble!" Fishlegs yelled.

The bombers then appeared and started dropping bombs down upon the _Night Fury_. Fortunately it was nothing precise hit and only shook the ship up a bit, but the shield had taken a massive beating.

"Shields had taken a major hit," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Up in space the light cruiser was making its way down towards the planet. They had also received information from the They had also received information on the intruders.

"That ship is a Resistance vessel, Captain," said one of the officers to the captain as he produced a holographic image of the _Night Fury_. "Imperial records identify it as the _Night Fury_ , under the command of Jedi Grand Master Hiccup."

The Captain's eyes widened. "The _Night Fury_ ," she stared at the hologram. "If we destroy that ship it would mean a promotion for all of us."

* * *

"Hey, Toothless! Move it!" Fishlegs yelled desperately. "Ruff, Tuff, I need you on the guns now."

The _Night Fury_ then started to lift off the ground and jumped aboard and the ramp closed behind him.

The bombers were now turning around for another pass, but the twins managed to get on the guns and began to fire back. Acting fast they managed to take out one of the bombers and Fishlegs then guided the ship to give chase on the other.

"Any reason why I've only got one barrel?" Tuffnut asked noting only one of his cannons were firing.

"Still caught up with thanks to the storm," said Fishlegs.

They began chasing after the bomber, but with their cannons still clogged up it was extremely difficult to hit it.

"Stupid sand, it gets everywhere," said Rufnfut having the same problem her brother was having.

Tuffnut then managed to collect one of its wings and it crashed down onto the ground hard.

"Hiccup, we took out the First Order's first wave, but they'll send more," Fishlegs warned.

"Then you better come and get us," said Hiccup. "Are you still receiving my signal?"

Toothless was now sitting in the co-pilot's seat and looked over the controls and roared.

"It's going to be a tight fit," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I know, just don't scratch the paint job," Hiccup joked.

Fishlegs then guided the ship towards the shaft and then carefully lowered it down.

"This doesn't feel good," said Snotlout who was clinging onto the railings in the cargo bay.

Fishlegs began to descend into the shaft destroying the bridges that are connected to the passageways.

* * *

Meanwhile in the passageways, Hiccup and the others were trying to make their way to the shaft, but the entire place was like a labyrinth.

"All these tunnels look the same," said Astrid looking at Hiccup. "You sure were going the right way?"

"Don't worry I made a map as we went," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him impressively. "You thought that door ahead."

"I know how confusing the passageways are," Hiccup pointed out.

Klik-Klak then suddenly grabbed Gustav and tried to pull him down into another tunnel.

"Wait, Klik-Klak wants to head down there for some reason," said Gustav to the others. "Maybe this is a shortcut?"

"We follow, the General," said Saw shoving Klik-Klak along.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, the light cruiser's captain was pacing up and down waiting for the report.

"Our recon unit was destroyed," said one of her officers. "And we lost all trace of the Resistance vessel on our scopes, Captain."

"Pinpoint their last known position and take us down," the captain ordered.

"Down, Captain?" the officer frowned.

"They've gone underground and we're going to follow them."

In the passageway, Hiccup and the others soon found themselves at the shaft entrance.

"There it is," Gustav pointed.

They just stepped onto the ruined bridge when they saw the _Night Fury_ hovering just above them. Once the ship was directly in front of them cargo ramp opened and they jumped aboard. Once the cargo ramp door closed they began to ascend upwards.

* * *

"Saw Gerrera, meet Lieutenants Fishlegs and Snotlout, Specialists Ruffnut and Tuffnut and of course you remember Toothless," said Hiccup.

Upon seeing him Toothless approached Saw and gave him a big hug.

"It's nice seeing you to, big guy," Saw winced.

Toothless then released him.

"It's nice to see all of you," he said smiling at them.

Then they saw Klik-Klak and the egg.

"You found a local?" said Snotlout.

"It's okay," Gustav assured. "That's Klik-Klak."

"Is he the only one?" Fishlegs asked.

"We think so," said Gustav.

"It does only complicate things," Astrid admitted.

"He is the only clue to what the First Order did here," Saw reminded.

"Has anyone asked what Klik-Klak wants to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Apparently he wants us here," said Gustav as Klik-Klak tugged his arm. "I think he wanted us to go deeper into the planet."

"That's too bad, because we already have an agreement," said Saw. He then looked at Hiccup. "Don't we, General?"

"We agreed that we would take Klik-Klak back to headquarters for questioning," said Hiccup.

Astrid gave Saw a suspicious look and then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, can I have a talk with you?"

Hiccup nodded and they left the living quarters and Saw looked at Klik-Klak with a look of disdain.

Hiccup and Astrid soon walked down the corridors of the _Night Furry_.

"I know the two of you have history, but how much do you know about him in the Resistance?" Astrid asked.

"Not much," said Hiccup. "Though I've heard that he does get results."

"Yes, but his methods are extreme. Your dad is deeply troubled by the reports he receives about him," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Considering his past a not surprised," said Hiccup grimly. "I definitely sense a great deal of anger inside. Steela was always the most level-headed out of the two of them, he was always a bit hotheaded."

"Leave him alone!" Gustav's voice yelled.

Hiccup and Astrid ran back into the living quarters to find Saw shoving Gustav into them.

"Hey, you can't take him!" Gustav yelled.

Hiccup and Astrid saw, too their horror, that Saw was torturing poor Klik-Klak with an electrical shock.

Toothless was about to intervene, but Rex stopped him. They continue to watch as Saw tortured Klik-Klak again and again.

"You're hurting him!" Gustav yelled.

"Saw, what do you think you're doing?" Hiccup yelled.

Saw turned towards him. "Getting answers."

"By torturing!" Ragnar roared.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Saw, we had a deal that we would interrogate him was back to Berk, minus the torture."

"Your methods are soft, General," Saw glared. "We lost the Clone War, because of you. I won't lose this one."

Saw then tortured Klik-Klak again.

"Stop!" Gustav yelled tackling him.

Saw then tossed him aside and then Rex grabbed him from behind.

"Easy, soldier," said Rex. "You're not in command here."

Saw then tossed them tossed him over his shoulders and then faced Klik-Klak torturing him again. "Tell me, what you know!"

The pain was so much for Klik-Klak that he dropped the egg.

"The egg!" Gustav yelled.

They started to make their way towards the egg, but Saw beat them to the punch. He then held his blaster and pointed it at the egg.

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," he said.

* * *

At this point the light cruiser had entered into the planet's atmosphere and was making its way towards the shaft.

"Captain, you were right," said the officer looking at the Captain. "The Resistance vessel has entered into an underground passage."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still trying to calm Saw down.

"Now, were going to use mine efforts to get answers or I destroy the egg," said Saw threateningly.

Klik-Klak immediately began to panic.

"Are you mad?" Ragnar stared. "If you destroy that egg you destroy any chance we have to get the Republic to take more action to aid us against the First Order."

"Like they been a big help so far," said Saw.

"I know you believe you're doing the right thing, but—" Astrid began.

"The enemy shows no mercy, neither can we," said Saw.

"If you harm that egg you're helping the First Order to destroy the last of his kind," Gustav pointed out. "The last of his family."

Saw narrowed his eyes at Gustav. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do," said Rex. "I know you care, because you know what it's like to lose family."

"Yeah, I know what it's like. I lost my sister to the Separatists and my planet to the Galactic Empire and again to the First Order," said Saw. "I'm fighting for you and everyone else not to lose what they've got and I won't apologise for how I do it!"

"Then you're no better than the First Order," said Gustav.

Hiccup then approached Saw. "Ask yourself this, is this what Steela would want?" he asked.

Saw looked at him and Gustav in silence.

Then Fishlegs entered. "They've found us!" he yelled. He then looked at the clouded people around him. "Have I interrupted something?"

"We have to leave, now," said Saw.

"We can't take with us," said Gustav. "Klik-Klak belongs here!"

"Right now I'm more worried about the First Order capturing us," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately there was no way for them to escape, because the light cruiser had positioned itself directly above the shaft. Stormtroopers with jet pack were now running down the halls of the cruiser and were making their way down into the shaft.

They all made their way towards the cockpit and saw the storm troopers heading down towards them.

"We got rocket troopers incoming," said Hiccup. "Ragnar I need you guys up top now!" Ragnar nodded and ran out of the cockpit, he then turned to Saw. "Saw, can I count on you?"

"To fight the First Order?" he said. "Any time."

He then presented the egg to Klik-Klak, who took it gratefully.

"Good, get up there with the others and by me sometime," Hiccup ordered.

"What's your plan?" Gustav asked.

"If we can't go up we go down," said Hiccup sitting down in the pilot seat. He then looked over towards Klik-Klak. "Looks like you get your way, Klik-Klak."

Klik-Klak appeared to be quite happy by this information.

Ragnar led Astrid, Toothless, Snotlout, Rex and Saw on the back of the ship and drew his lightsaber. The rocket troopers activated their jet pack to cushion their landing on the broken ledges and began to fire down on them as they jumped from ledge to ledge.

Ragnar began deflecting the shots with his lightsaber while the others fired their blasters and rifles at them. At the same time Hiccup and Fishlegs began to bring the _Night Fury_ down deeper into the shaft.

"I hate flyers," Snotlout growled as he fired his heavy rifle in the air.

Soon the rocket troopers landed on the hull of the ship and began to surround them. Hitting them was extremely difficult as they kept on jumping around with their jet packs. Saw found himself pinned against the hull by a trooper, but they were close to one of the barrels that was operated by Tuffnut.

He aimed directly at the trooper and fired killing him instantly. Saw turned to Tuffnut, who merely gave him a wave. He and his sister then began to fire the rocket troopers as they came down as did the others.

The rocket troopers realised they had a disadvantage and use their jet packs in order to create evasive manoeuvres so that they would be harder to hit. They then positioned themselves on the broken ledges and fired down on top of them. They then began throwing detonators down on top of them.

"We got detonated," said Saw gesturing to the thermal detonators laying around the hull.

"On it," said Ragnar.

He then use the forced to lift the thermal detonators up and set them straight up into the air just before they exploded.

Gustav then opened the cargo ramp and uses jet pack to take off into the air.

"Those troopers are in trouble now," Rex smiled.

The troopers began to fire at Gustav, who drew his lightsaber and began to deflect the shots. Killing two of them with a deflected shot and then he landed on one of the ledges sliced one triple across the chest and killed the other one with a pistol at point-blank range.

He then began using his jet pack to jump from ledge to ledge slicing through any trooper that was on it. They continue to fire at him but that proved to be disastrous as he kept on deflecting their shorts back towards them.

Once they were all dead he landed back on the _Night Fury_. "That's that," he said.

They then made their way back inside the ship.

* * *

The light cruiser was still positioned over the shaft.

"Captain, our rocket troopers squadron suffered heavy losses," said the officer.

"How heavy?" the Captain asked.

"We lost them all."

She then hit him across the head. "Move the cruiser into firing position."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still guiding the _Night Fury_ down into the shaft and they began to come up with the next plan of attack.

"We can't stay down here forever," said Saw.

"I wonder how deep this goes," said Gustav.

"According to the scanners not much further down and I'm picking something up," said Hiccup.

"I say we check it out," said Gustav.

"Every second we spend down here, sealed our fate," said Saw.

"We've come this far," said Astrid then placed a hand on Klik-Klak shoulder. "If Klik-Klak thinks this is the way to go, I want to see why."

Saw looked around and saw the other not much to his annoyance, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The _Night Fury_ finally landed at the bottom of the shaft and they made their way outside. Saw shone his torch and saw something almost immediately.

"Over here," he said.

There were several large canisters with the First Order emblem on it and judging from the dust they had been there for quite some time.

"Those canisters Imperial Weapons Division," said Ruffnut examining them.

"Looks like they were designed to release something into the air," said Tuffnut.

"Poison gas," said Saw looking at them.

"The first order must have dropped these canisters into the shaft and the gas spread across all the tunnels killing the Geonosian," said Ragnar.

"Now we know what happened to his people," said Rex.

Klik-Klak looked pretty absurd upon seeing the canisters and Gustav placed a hand on his shoulder. Saw turned and looked at him and his expression changed completely.

"Gustav's right," he said. "The Geonosian belonged here." He then removed the cuts freeing Klik-Klak. "Those canisters are all we need to prove that the First Order wiped out its people. Everyone loses family in war, even the enemy. The Geonosian deserve the same chance to rebuild as we do."

Klik-Klak spoke in his alien language and looked at Gustav.

"Go on, Klik-Klak, you're free," said Gustav.

Klik-Klak and began to walk away and everyone watched.

"Where is he going?" Astrid frowned.

Klik-Klak then began to move some rubble out of the way.

"I don't think this is the bottom," said Rex.

"Maybe there are other survivors," said Gustav.

Once Klik-Klak removed enough the rubble they saw a tunnel, but this one appeared to go even deeper into the planet.

"Huh, they sure are a resourceful species," said Rex looking deeply impressed.

Klik-Klak then began to climb down into the tunnel and sealed it behind.

"I hope he finds a safe place to hatch the egg," said Gustav.

"He kept it save this long, he'll be okay," Hiccup assured him.

"We need to load these canisters up into the cargo bay as proof of the Senate," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile the light cruiser was still hovering above the shaft.

"We are in position over the opening, but there's no sign of the enemy ship," said one of the officers. "They must have descended deeper into the planet."

"Barrel the Resistance alive," the Captain ordered.

They began shooting at the shaft and explosions could be heard from the bottom just as they loaded the canisters into the cargo bay.

"The tunnel is collapsing," said Hiccup sitting down in the pilot seat. "It's time to move!"

Once everyone was aboard the _Night Fury_ , Hiccup began to guide the ship back at the shaft.

"They're trying to steal it in," said Astrid sitting at the co-pilot seat.

"There's no way I'm gonna get us buried alive," said Hiccup.

He then put everything he had into the thrusters making their way up the shaft. The twins took their positions on the turrets and began to fire taking out any large rocks heading towards them. Hiccup piloting skills certainly held to avoid the ones they missed and everyone was clinching to their seats.

"The cruiser is directly over our exit, it's blocking our escape," said Astrid.

"Their Captain is showing their inexperience," Hiccup smiled. "All hands fire forward batteries. Astrid fire photon torpedoes."

The twins started by everything they had at the light cruiser and after to fire the torpedoes.

In the light cruiser the Captain soon realised her mistake.

"Evasive action!" she ordered.

It was too late, Astrid had by the torpedoes and they scored a direct hit on the light cruiser tearing it in half. The Captain watched as the _Night Fury_ sore passed the window and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

* * *

Once they were in hyperspace, Hiccup and Astrid gave the reports to Stoick and Chancellor Organa.

"The canisters you found were frightening and it will definitely make the Republic go to action against the first order," said Chancellor Organa.

"Unfortunately, there is no proof that the First Order is creating a new Red Death," said Stoick. "However, the information you retrieved, the acquisitions of the canisters, shield core and rescue of Saw Gerrera makes the mission a profound success." He then smiled at Hiccup. "Well done, Son."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup smiled at the hologram vanished.

"We also gave Klik-Klak and he raised a fighting chance for survival," Gustav smiled.

"We still don't know for sure what the First Order was building on Geonosis," Saw pointed out.

"Whatever it is, the First Order can't keep it hidden forever," said Hiccup. "We'll deal with it."

"I just hope it's not too late," said Saw and walked out of the room.

"You're welcome," Gustav grumbled.

"Gustav, you're going to find that not all of our allies will share the same values or even fight the First Order for the same reason we do," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded. "I've also got my issues with Saw, Gustav. But in the end he proved that he is not the First Order and for now that will have to do."


	18. Face the Past

On Dromund Kaas, Drago was completely furious and was looking down at the Sith Lords, Grand Moff Tarkin and Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"This has gone on long enough!" Drago roared. "Not only has the Resistance gain strength thanks to the assistance of the Jedi, but now we are dealing with the Republic."

"Clearly we have underestimated them," said Thrawn.

"I thought you assured me that this would never happen," said Drago through gritted teeth. "You're just fortunate that they only found the canisters on Geonosis and not a true objective." He then turned to Tarkin. "I hope you have better news for me, Tarkin."

"Project Bewilderbeast is on track, my Lord," Tarkin assured. "Even with the setbacks that we have endured."

"Is the location safe?"

"I have pretty trusted men in charge to make sure that the Resistance and the Republic will never find out," Tarkin assured.

"I'll hold you to that, Tarkin," said Drago leaning back on his throne. He then looked at Dagur. "Have you been able to find your sister?"

"No, my Lord, it appears that someone is masking her presence," said Dagur.

Drago frowned. "You better hope that you find her soon and bring her to the dark side or else you will suffer greatly, Lord Derangous, I will not suffer any more setbacks from anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Dagur bowed.

Drago looked at Maul. "Has that the known signs of Valka?"

"None whatsoever, my Lord," said Maul.

"Why are we so worried about an old lady?" Ryker asked. "We should be focused on—"

He then clutched his throat as he felt Drago choking him. "Valka, used to be a member of the Jedi Council and was close to re-establishing the Jedi Order after the purge. After Dagur destroyed it she then went into hiding and you yourself saw how powerful she is." He then released Ryker. "Do not question my orders again, Darth Ravage, or else you wish that you were still in a prison cell that I freed you from."

"Of course my Lord," said Ryker rubbing his throat.

Drago then looked at Thrawn. "Admiral, what is the situation of invasion of Berk?"

"Preparations are almost in place my Lord," said Thrawn. "We now have the defence codes to bypass the security system."

"Excellent," Drago smiled. "Once we crushed the Resistance we can then focus upon the Republic and make them bow down to us or else they will be destroyed by Project Bewilderbeast."

"What about Hiccup, my Lord?" Maul asked.

"He will know the precise location of the Jedi stronghold, therefore I want him alive so that we can question him," said Drago. He then turned to Ryker. "Your wife has a certain way of getting people to spill things out."

Ryker smiled. "She will be ecstatic to question Hiccup, my Lord."

"Good, but I want to see it for myself," said Drago. "He has been affording my side for far too long and I want crushes very spill before I kill him."

"Is there anything else my Lord?" Tarkin asked.

"No," said Drago. "That is all."

* * *

Hiccup was in his quarters meditating and then he filled a familiar presence in his room.

"Hello, Master Orgus," said Hiccup opening his eyes to see the ghost of his old master.

"You have become stronger," he said with a smile.

"Do you think it's enough in order to face Drago?" Hiccup asked.

"That is unclear to me," said Orgus. "However, I'm confident that you do all you can in order to maintain the balance. You have already done excellent job I re-establishing the Jedi Order."

"And bend and break a few rules in the process," Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, you have made a connection with someone special, a certain girl," said Orgus.

"Yes, but on the battle we promised that we don't let our personal feelings get in the way," said Hiccup. "We both know that the battlefield can change rapidly and were facing an enemy like the First Order nothing is uncertain."

"Wise words," said Orgus. "But as you know many Jedi have bent or broken a rule in their time. Me for asking the Council to trainer Ragnar, even though he was overage, Valka for falling in love with your father and conceiving you. Even in our history when the Jedi Order was fractured, we have to make changes in order so that our culture would survive. You only done what you can in order for the Jedi Order to survive, despite what others think."

"I appreciate it, Master, but I get the feeling that is not the only reason why you're here," said Hiccup.

Orgus chuckled. "You were always very perceptive. Yes, I did not come here for a social call. A great darkness is about to fall over the Resistance and if your fight is to survive you need to find your mother."

"I've been trying to find her ever since we met her in Chandel."

"Then you've been looking in the wrong place," said Orgus. "Valka would go to the most unlikely of places. Use the Force and you will find your way."

Before Hiccup could reply to that Orgus vanished without a trace.

"Been using the Force to find her," he frowned.

He soon realised that he had been putting too much feeling into the Force to actually send his mother. If he was going to locate her, he would have to cast away his feelings.

He closes eyes and began to meditate focusing on the Jedi Master and not his mother. Almost instantly he started to see visions of a gas giant and soon he came closer to one of its moons. The moon was entirely covered in forests and there he saw an ancient Sith temple.

He recognised the place immediately and his eyes open wide. "Why would she go there?"

* * *

Stoick, Ragnar and Astrid were at the command centre going over the recent reports from Resistance cells and Republic reports.

"We seem to be seeing far fewer Star Destroyers in Sector 8," said Astrid frowning. "But from all records the Six Fleet hardly destroyed any of them."

"The First Order doesn't seem to be stepping up its attacks since the Republic joined the fight," said Stoick troublingly.

"Drago, is not the person to give up," said Ragnar. "He would fight to the last man before surrendering, believe me I seen it in the Clone Wars. His body count was almost as high as Ryker and that was before he was a Sith Lord."

"So what could he be planning?" Astrid frowned.

"According to our spy, he is planning an attack on Berk," said Stoick.

"What spy?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know his identity, but here's information with is quite valuable and only something a high-ranking official could get access to," said Eret.

"You mean to say that someone in the First Order has betrayed them, but that's impossible," said Astrid. "I was told by a very reliable source that the First Order brainwashes anyone they captured to think that they are in the right."

"Maybe they're brainwashing is not as strong as they believe," said Ragnar folding his arms. "I would personally like to know who this informant is."

"As would I," said Stoick. "So far he goes by the name of Fulcrum, but other than that we know nothing of him."

"Am I missing something," said Hiccup as he entered the command centre.

"Hiccup, I wasn't expecting you, son," said Stoick in surprise.

Astrid could tell that something was up with him. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"You could say that," said Hiccup as he leaned over the table. "I think I know Mum is."

Stoick looked at him with his eyes widened. "You know where she is."

"I think so," said Hiccup.

"But you been trying to find her for over a year now using both intelligence report and the Force," Ragnar frowned.

"That's because I've been looking for as my mother, but I should have been looking for at the Jedi Master," said Hiccup. "I think I know where she is."

"Where?" Stoick asked.

"Yavin 4," said Hiccup.

Everyone stared at and not just is his father, girlfriend and best friend, but everyone in the command centre.

"That is the site of the old rebel base we use during the Civil War," said Stoick. "We had to abandon it when the Empire caught wind of our location there."

"It wasn't always a rebel base," said Hiccup. "It used to be the size of a Sith Temple."

"I've only been there once," said Ragnar. "And I was fighting Maul's assassin, Asajj Ventress. That was one of the toughest points in my life."

Hiccup nodded. "It is also the place of the final resting place of Naga Sadow."

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"He was one of the most powerful Sith Lords that ever lived, he was very close to destroying the Republic during the Great Hyperspace Wars 5000 years ago," Hiccup explained. "After the Great Hyperspace Wars here and his followers then landed on Yavin and built temples there."

"Why would Valka go to such a place?" Stoick asked.

"I have no idea," said Hiccup. "But I must go and find out."

"Not alone," said Astrid grasping his arm. "I'm coming with you."

Hiccup was about to say no, but looking in her eyes made him stop. He knew full well that he couldn't stop Astrid even if he wanted to.

"Okay," he said at last. "I'm also bringing Toothless along."

"Bah, a waste of time," said Mildew narrowing his eyes at Hiccup. "This is just a waste of manpower and resources going on these visions of yours."

"Hiccup is technically not under my command, Mildew," Stoick reminded.

"But the Major is," said Mildew looking at Astrid. "She should be more focused helping us instead of her boyfriend."

"I'm more than capable of assisting Stoick," said Ragnar.

"Bah, it's thanks to you Jedi that we are short on manpower," Midlew glared. "Don't Heather wander off on her own to search for an exiled Jedi, who failed to stop the Galactic Empire? And now you want to go off in search of a woman who has shown herself in eight years?"

"Because we need to find her," said Hiccup strongly. Everyone looked at him. "My master appeared in front of me and informed me that dark days are approaching Berk. He said that our only hope is to find my mother so that we can continue to fight the First Order."

Stoick looking intrigued. "Your master said that dark days were ahead of us but finding Valka wouldn't prevent it."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, but finding her could allow us to survive."

Stoick looked troubled. "Go then."

Mildew stared at him. "Are you crazy?"

"I mean command here, Mildew!" said Stoick loudly. "The council is only to give me advice, but at the end of the day I'm the one that leading the men and this planet."

"The council will hear about this," Mildew spat and then walked out.

Stoick muttered to himself and then looked at Hiccup. "You best go, Son and bring Val back."

Hiccup nodded. "Don't worry, I want her here as much as anyone."

* * *

A few moments later, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were inside the _Night Fury_ and were flying through hyperspace.

Astrid was sitting in the co-pilot's seat and then looked at Hiccup curiously. It occurred to her that she knew very little about Hiccup's mother apart from the fact that he was a Jedi Master and opposed the Clone Wars and then tried to re-establish the Jedi Order after the Galactic Empire collapsed.

"What she like?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at her. "Compassionate, brave and quite the free spirit," he said.

Astrid smiled. "Sounds familiar."

Hiccup laughed. "It's strange and in no that she was my mother until after the Clone Wars."

"Did anyone knew about you and her?" she asked.

"Only a few like Master Yoda, Ragnar's Master and mine," said Hiccup. "They soon discover that I was Forced Sensitive at birth. So I was literally born into the Order. However, she had to keep a distance from the as you know Jedi can't form attachments, or at least that's the general idea."

"I guess breaking rules is another thing you have in common," Astrid smiled.

"She taught me a few things and I did send the connection with her, but our sessions were so short that I didn't realise we were related."

"And then after the Clone Wars the two of you along with Ragnar began to take on the Galactic Empire together."

"Yeah, it's a shame things didn't work out," Hiccup sighed.

"You miss her?"

"Always," Hiccup sighed. "I thought we were close, but after Dagur's betrayal she vanished without a word leaving only me and Ragnar to fend for ourselves. I ended up having to lead the surviving Jedi while Ragnar had to go out and find more survivors or promising Padawans." He then gave a small chuckle. "She always said that that I inherited my leadership skills for my father."

"And she was right," said Astrid placing a hand over his.

Hiccup looked at her. "You know we haven't really been together like this since we were a couple."

Astrid nodded. "Things have gotten a bit hectic and we both agreed to keep our personal lives from the success of the mission."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "It's not that I don't want to be with you it's just that…"

Astrid then placed a hand on his cheek. "Hiccup, I understand. You're a Jedi and our leader, our personal lives can't get in the way of that."

Hiccup looked her. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"Just being yourself," she said with a small smile.

They then began to kiss passionately and felt themselves melting away. Hiccup placed a hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her golden and he felt her hands on his cheeks.

* * *

Eventually they exited out of hyperspace and soon to approach the four moon orbiting the large gas giant. Hiccup guided the ship towards the old Sith temple which was the only place where they could land on the planet.

Once they landed the exited the ship and Astrid looked around.

"I haven't been here for three years," she said.

"I didn't know you came to Yavin 4 before," said Hiccup looking surprised.

"Back when I was a Lieutenant," she said. "We were making plans to attack the Red Death, which was making its way to Alderaan."

"Strange that we were on the same mission without even knowing it," said Hiccup. "My mother led me and Ragnar in order to take down the Emperor which we accomplished. Unfortunately, we were unable to kill Drago and only sliced off his arm."

"Must have been a hard fight," said Astrid.

"It was," Hiccup nodded. "Though I imagine it wasn't any harder trying to get the precise hit needed to destroy the Red Death."

"Wish I could take credit," said Astrid. "The truth is Heather was the one that performed the miracle shot."

"She must been using the Force at the time without even knowing it," said Hiccup.

"She was always special," Astrid shrugged.

Toothless roared.

"Good point, bud," Hiccup nodded. "We need to find my mother and fast."

"Any ideas on where to start looking?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup frowned, truth was he had no idea where to start so far he has incensed his mother's presence which was a bit unusual. The Sith temple looked the most likely of places, but it also seemed to obvious.

"Let's search the temple first," said Hiccup finally.

* * *

They started to make their way into the temple and found it had been long since abandoned. Astrid then saw several dead bodies in judging from the rodes they were Jedi.

"What the Jedi doing here?" she frowned.

"Because this is where we originally tried to recreate the Jedi Order," said Hiccup.

Astrid stared at him. "Why didn't you mention it?"

"It didn't seem important," said Hiccup honestly as he knelt down to one of the Jedi. "This place leaves scars the survivors, I thought my mum died here, but I soon realised that somehow she managed to escape. I thought she would try and contact us, but she never did."

"Why wouldn't she try to contact her son?" Astrid frowned.

"That's something I've been asking myself for quite some time," said Hiccup.

Toothless roared.

"You found something," said Hiccup looking up.

They quickly rushed over to Toothless and saw some sort of marking was painted on the wall. It resembled a dragon called the Night Fury, but one of its tailfins were read. Astrid recognise the symbol almost immediately, because it was the same symbol that Hiccup used.

"That's your emblem," she said looking at him.

"Yeah, but it wasn't here before," said Hiccup.

Astrid then rushed her hand against the painting and found that the paint was completely dry. "It wasn't done recently."

"Yes, but this is a clue that my mother was here or probably still is," said Hiccup looking quite excited.

"Maybe, but why come here?" Astrid asked. "After all this is the place where Dagur betray the Jedi."

"And the most unlikely of places to hide," said Hiccup.

Toothless roared.

"Right, bud, she let this here for me," Hiccup nodded. "She knew that I would come."

"Yeah, but it's hardly a signpost," Astrid pointed out.

"Actually it's telling us everything," said Hiccup examining the painting. "The dragon's eye is at an angle. I've always painted them looking straight."

"You think she's telling us to go down that way," said Astrid following the eye's gaze to a dark passageway that went deeper into the temple.

"Let's go find out," said Hiccup.

They started to make their way down the passageway that appeared to descend slightly deeper into the temple.

"I feel cold," said Astrid rubbing her arms.

"Because this place to meet with the Dark Side," said Hiccup. "When we took over this place we didn't venture too far into the temple in case we stumbled on something we shouldn't."

"Then why did your mother come down here?" Astrid asked.

"No clue," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon reached a chamber and saw someone meditating in the middle. Hiccup immediately sensed a powerful presence coming from the realised immediately it is.

"Mother," he said.

Valka then got to her feet and removed her robe. Astrid looked she looked exactly how she remembered her a year ago.

"I knew you would find the eventually," she said looking at Hiccup.

"I had some help from my old Master," said Hiccup.

Valka nodded. "I sense that you're more powerful than last time I saw you."

Toothless then approached her and gave her a very big hug roaring happily.

"It's good to see you too, Toothless," she smiled. Toothless released her and then she laid eyes upon Astrid. "I remember you from the port."

"Major Astrid Hofferson, ma'am," said Astrid to attention.

"Berkian military," she noted.

"And very competent leader and fearless," Hiccup added.

Valka nodded. "That much I can tell, but I can also tell that you two seem to be pretty close to one another."

Hiccup and Astrid blushed slightly.

"Did you learn that from the Force?" Astrid asked.

Valka laughed. "No, my dear, you don't need to be a Jedi to say that the two of you are close. Though I imagine that not everyone in the Jedi Order approved."

"Making sure that we keep our personal lives off the battlefield," Hiccup sighed getting sick of saying it again and again.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," she smiled.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but it appeared that you had been expecting us," said Astrid.

"No need for formalities my dear," Valka smiled. "And yet I have been expecting you."

"Then we need you to come with us," said Hiccup.

Valka was taken aback. "So forward. I see spending time with your father has made you more confident."

"It's not that," said Hiccup. "Master Orgus told me that dark days are we Berk and for the Resistance of survive that we need you."

"So you didn't come looking for me because you missed your mother," Valka smiled.

"Mum, of course I missed you," Hiccup sighed.

"I'm only teasing, Hiccup," Valka chuckled. She then looked at him sadly. "However, I can't come with you."

Hiccup stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because I have my own scars to heal," said Valka.

"But we need you," Hiccup pleaded.

"Nothing is predetermined," said Valka placing a hand on his shoulder. "You do not know when this danger will arrive it could years from now."

* * *

After that little conversation Astrid was waiting outside as Hiccup attempted to convince his mother to come with them.

Toothless roared at her.

"I don't know why she doesn't want to come either," Astrid shrugged. "Though I'm get the feeling that it's more personal than she's letting on."

Hiccup soon emerged out of the temple and judging from the look on his face he had failed to convince Valka to come.

"And I thought my dad was stubborn," Hiccup groaned.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Astrid offered.

"Go ahead, she's not listening to me," said Hiccup.

Astrid made her way into the temple and found Valka standing in the centre of it. Apparently she had expected Astrid to appear.

"So, now you're trying to convince me," she said.

"Because we need you," said Astrid.

"I told you, but the danger of Berk is not predetermined, the future is always in flux," said Valka.

Astrid didn't buy it. "That's not the reason you're staying, it's because of Stoick, isn't it?"

Valka sighed. "We haven't seen each other for 26 years and I left without uttering a word. He didn't even know about Hiccup until a year ago. He'll be furious at me."

"Sounds a bit too personal, if you ask me," said Astrid folding her arms.

Valka looked at her. "You're right I don't want to face Stoick, not after what I've done."

"Why did you leave him if you loved him?" Astrid frowned.

Valka sighed. "As you know Alvin the Treacherous was trying to stage a coup. I was sent by the Jedi Council in order to prevent an all out war. It was then that I first meet Stoick and we feel in love almost immediately. It was the first time my life have meaning and our relationship grew from there. However, Stoick wouldn't compromise and neither would Alvin. In the end I failed to stop the coup and Stoick stunted down harshly. It was then I left without a trace and he was completely unaware of Hiccup at the time."

"I can see why you don't want to return," said Astrid rubbing her arm.

"I doubt that you and Hiccup will have the same problems."

"But this is more than just you, it's about everyone the Resistance, the Republic, if you don't help we're all dead," said Astrid. "Tell me is allowing the Sith to win this war going to approve things?"

Valka just stood there in silence and looked away from.

Astrid sighed and made her way back outside and saw the disappointed look on Hiccup's face.

"You tried," he said.

"What do we do now?" Astrid asked.

"We've got no choice but to return back to Berk," said Hiccup.

"Not without me," said a voice.

They quickly turned and saw Valka approaching.

"You-you're coming?" Hiccup stared.

Valka looked at Astrid. "You were right Astrid, I would never forgive myself if I allow the Sith to destroy everything I love."

"Then let's head to Berk," said Hiccup excitedly making his way up the ramp.

Astrid looked at Valka. "Was he always this excited?" she asked.

"Always," Valka laughed.

Once they were inside, the _Night Fury_ began to take off and when they were out of the planet's atmosphere they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

They were only a few minutes away from Berk and Hiccup couldn't help, but smile at Valka.

"It's great having you here, Mum," he said.

"Let's hope your father think so," Valka sighed.

However, when they exited out of hyperspace they almost ran into a Star Destroyer. Then to their horror they realise that the First Order hasn't launched a massive invasion of Berk.

"No," Astrid stared in horror.

"It's begun," Hiccup breathed.


	19. Fall of Berk

Berk was completely under siege, there dozens of Star Destroyers raining down lasers on the planet and the defensible fleet. The First Fleet was putting up a spirited defence, but they were completely overwhelmed and make matters worse the planetary defence cannon were off-line for some reason.

"It would seem as if Orgus was right about Berk seeing darker days ahead," said Valka.

"How could this have happened?" Astrid stared.

"I don't know, but right now we need to make sure that we live long enough to find out," said Hiccup. "Astrid I need you and Toothless on the turrets now!"

"On it," said Astrid jumping out of the seat and she and s left the cockpit.

Valka then sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Drago, is hoping to wipe out the Resistance leadership."

"Yeah, I got that impression," Hiccup nodded. "Let's hope Dad and the others are alive."

* * *

On the flagship was Thrawn and he was smiling at what would appear to be in overwhelming victory.

"You appear to be crushing the defending fleet," said Eret as he approached Thrawn.

"Yes, but they clearly had warning from someone," said Thrawn curiously.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because they were preparing for an attack, but clearly they didn't have enough time to refortify their defences."

"Sir, a ship has just come out of hyperspace," said an officer. "The signature matches that of the _Night Fury_."

"Hiccup Haddock, wasn't on the planet?" Eret frowned.

"Very curious and unexpected," said Thrawn rubbing his chin.

"Shall I shoot them down, sir?" the officer asked.

"No, allow them to land," said Thrawn.

"What are you planning, sir?" Eret asked curiously.

"I merely want all the pieces in the same place that we can do a crushing blow," said Thrawn.

* * *

Hiccup was making his way through the Star Destroyers as Astrid and Toothless began shooting down the tie fighters that came after them. However, they suddenly broke off allowing them safe passage.

"That's weird," said Astrid. "Why aren't they attacking us?

"Because they want us to join the others so they could annihilate us always wants," said Hiccup.

"And were doing just that," said Valka.

"We can better coordinate our counter-attack if were altogether," said Hiccup not liking the idea. "Besides, we need to know what the situation is before we make any rash decisions and we can best do that by heading to Berk."

They soon flew towards the First Fleet and were soon hailed but the flagship the _Skullcrusher_. Stoick soon appeared in holographic form looking relieved upon seeing him.

"Son, you made it," said Stoick relieved.

"They made it easy on us," said Hiccup. "They allow us to reach the planet."

Stoick nodded as if he didn't expected anything less. "Dock at the _Skullcrusher_ and I can preview on the situation. By the way with your mission a success?"

Hiccup looked at Valka. "You're about to find out."

Hiccup guided the ship towards the _Skullcrushe_ r and quickly docked.

* * *

A few moments later, before then made their way to the bridge and found Stoick, Ragnar and holograms of Gobber and Spitelout looking over a holo terminal.

"Aye, Hiccup, it's good that you—" Stoick stopped the moment his eyes fell upon Valka. "Back."

Valka looked at Stoick and clearly felt guilty. "I know what you're going to say," she said. "Why did I leave? Why did I leave you and told you nothing about son?" Stoick just slowly made his way towards her and she started to back away. "Well, I when I tried to negotiate peace between you and the Outcasts you kept on pressing for war. When I try to negotiate peace none of you listened."

"This is why I never married," said Gobber looking at Ragnar. "This and one other reason."

Ragnar then just stared at him not wanting to know what the other reason was.

"Well, I thought I could do more good within the Jedi, but I was wrong. I should never have left you. And I was wrong, I see that now." Stoick still said nothing as he approached her. She continued to back away and found herself pressed against the wall. "Stop being so stoic Stoick. Go on, shout, scream, say something!"

Stoick then placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You are as beautiful as the day I lost you."

Tears began to leak out of Valka's eyes and Stoick leaned in closer towards her. She didn't stop him and soon their lips touched and they kissed one another. Hiccup just watched and felt Astrid grasping his hand affectionately.

Gobber then coughed which gained everyone's attention. "Sorry, to interrupt but we do have an invasion on our hands."

Stoick pulled away from Valka. "We can catch up later," he said.

Valka merely nodded.

"What is the situation?" Hiccup asked.

"A few hours ago, dozens of Star Destroyers appeared out of nowhere," said Ragnar. "We were caught completely unawares."

"To make matters worse defence system haven't kicked in," said Gobber. "We suspect sabotage."

"But I thought we took care of the spy," said Hiccup.

"That was a year ago, son, they had time to implant another one," said Stoick. "We can't contact the rest of the fleet, their jamming our communications. There's just too many ships for us to fight at once, I hate to say it but Berk has been numbered."

"Then can't we escape?" Astrid asked.

"We've tried," said Ragnar as he pushed up an image of a Star Destroyer. However, this one was smaller and had several large domes on its hull. "The First Order appears to have created a ship that prevents us from entering into hyperspace. The _Skrill_ found that the hard way."

Hiccup looked at the ship and stared. "Don't believe it, they're using my designs!"

Stoick looked at him. "You built this ship?"

"During the Clone War, but we never put into production. Clearly they stolen my ideas and we found them," said Hiccup bitterly.

"What can you tell us about it?" Gobber asked.

"It pull ships out of hyperspace by creating a gravity well. Basically it attracted been but far far more powerful."

"Wonderful," Spitelout grumbled. "I don't suppose you know any witnesses we can exploit?"

"The gravity well generators," said Hiccup. "Destroying them would cause the ship to implode."

"Sir, we're being hailed from the enemy ship," said the communications officer.

"Patch it through," Stoick ordered.

Then suddenly appearing on the terminal was the holographic image of Thrawn, who merely looked calm and collected.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Stoick growled.

"That explains the tactics," said Astrid.

Snotlout looked at her. "He doesn't look that tough."

"Don't be fool," Astrid snapped. "Thrawn, is the greatest commanding officer within the First Order. He led campaigns that accounted for the majority of our defeats in sectors."

"General Stoick, General Hiccup, General Ragnar, at last we meet in this theatre of war," he said. "However, briefly there is no escape and your forces are badly outnumbered. This Resistance ends today."

"You may be able to defeat us, but there are other fleets out there waiting for revenge," said Stoick slamming his hand on the terminal.

"I'm counting on," said Thrawn.

"We will never surrender to you, Thrawn," said Hiccup.

"You misunderstand, Master Jedi. I am not accepting surrender this time. I want you to face utter defeat and that is either delivered it crashing down upon you. Now, let us proceed."

Thrawn hologram then vanished.

Stoick then brought out the holographic image of the battle. "We don't have the strength to meet Thrawn head on, but I will get us to safety."

"As long as that Interdictor we aren't going anywhere?" Ragnar asked.

"Thrawn has that heavily defended our cruises will be able to get anywhere near it," said Astrid.

"Our fighters will have to be enough," said Hiccup.

"I do not like these odds," said Valka.

"I know, but we don't have any other choice in the matter," said Stoick.

* * *

Meanwhile on his flagship, Thrawn was watching as the Resistance began to place their plan into action.

"Stoick is employing a Berkian tactic," said Thrawn looking at Eret. "Bold, but I expect no less from the best commander that ever commanded the Berk system. "Agent Eret, I want you to leave the ground forces an assault on the capital."

"Isn't that a bit too soon, sir?" Eret asked.

"We need to weaken their resolve by attacking the heart of their culture," said Thrawn. "Make sure the elders are captured alive everyone else is expendable."

"Yes, sir," said Eret.

Thrawn then pulled up a holographic image of Konstantine appeared. Konstantine had been put in charge of the Interdictor that prevented the Resistance from jumping into hyperspace.

"Yes, Grand Admiral?" Konstantine asked.

"Konstantine, keep your Interdictor cruiser back until I order otherwise," Thrawn ordered.

"Why not just attacked now with overwhelming force?" Konstantine suggested. "I could—"

Thrawn narrowed his red eyes. "Because I know the Resistance, I've studied them. They will in no doubt defy conventional and attempt something unexpected. We will be prepared for it as long as you do _exactly_ what I say."

"As you yes," said Konstantine with a note of resentment in his voice.

Eret know that Konstantine never really liked Thrawn, as he was always overshadowed by him. He also knew that Konstantine would do anything to please the Emperor, even define orders. If he was in Thrawn's position he would have put someone more competent in charge.

"Fighting over glory?" said Eret.

"I don't care about glory, I only care about results for my Emperorr," said Thrawn.

"Let's hope that Konstantine feels the same way," said Eret as he left the bridge.

* * *

On the _Skullcrusher_ , the Resistance leaders were going over the plans.

"Clearly Thrawn knows that will be going after the Interdictor cruiser judging from how he's defending it," said Ragnar.

"No doubt because he knows that you designed it and therefore no its weaknesses," Ragnar concluded. "It will be a tough fight for our fighters to get through."

"Which is why we're only sending in our best pilots," said Stoick.

"Once the Interdictor is destroyed it will cause some chaos," said Valka. "We'll only have a brief moment in order to get past the defences and jump into hyperspace."

"And what do we do then?" Spitelout asked. "We won't have a base of operations. They'll be able to pick us off one by one in space."

"Fortunately I know the ideal place for a base," said Valka. Everyone turned and looked at her. "During my period wandering the galaxy I found myself there. It's remote, unsettled and strong with the Force. However, it is more balanced than any Sith or Jedi worlds."

"Put the coordinates in the now computer," said Stoick.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "This is why you're Master wanted us to bring her. So that she could guide us to a new base so that we can keep fighting."

"She's never liked fighting," Hiccup sighed. "But she also knows that she doesn't have any choice in the matter."

Astrid nodded. "I feel for her."

"Sir, we've just been contacted by Fulcrum," said the communications officer.

"Patch it through," Stoick ordered.

Suddenly appearing on the terminal was a strange looking image. "This is Fulcrum, I have vital information for you. Thrawn is sending a ground force to the capital to capture the elders in the hopes to break your spirit."

Then the image vanished without a trace.

"How could he know that?" Astrid frowned.

"And how can we trust him?" Ragnar added.

"Because it's true," said one of the bridge officers. "I'm detecting several shuttles making their way down towards the planet."

Looking out of the window they saw that in mixed between the fighters were indeed Imperial shuttles.

"Shoot them down!" Stoick ordered.

Suddenly the entire ship struck as the Star Destroyers concentrated their fire upon them.

"Sir, we're losing shields," said Fishlegs.

"I can lead a ground force to the capital," said Ragnar.

"Do it," Stoick ordered.

Ragnar then left with Snotlout and the twins making their way to the docking bay.

"Son, I need you to read a fighter squadron," said Stoick. "We need to take out that Interdictor as quickly as possible before we lose more ships."

"On it," Hiccup nodded and he soon left with Astrid.

Stoick looked out of the window and saw another one of his ships going down the _Death Song_.

"How could this have happened," he said in frustration.

"You couldn't have predicted this," said Valka. "They clearly have been planning this was quite some time."

"We can't win, but we can survive," said Stoick. He then turned and looked at the planet below. "I fought to reclaim this world from the Empire and now I lose it to the First Order."

"I know your heartache," said Valka sympathetically. "I felt the same way with the Jedi, but our son will prevail."

Stoick looked at her. "What you mean?"

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.

* * *

Ragnar was in a shuttle flying down towards the planet with Snotlout and the twins. He then pulled out a holo-projector can image of Gobber appeared.

"Gobber, what's the situation down there?" Hiccup asked.

"Bad," said Gobber. "We managed to take down a few shuttles, but enough landed for an entire battalion."

"Do you know who is leading them?" Ragnar asked.

"It's Eret and he is clearly making its way to where the elders are hiding."

Snotlout stared at him. "How did they know that the elders were there to begin with?"

"We've clearly got a security breach," said Gobber. "I'm willing to bet it's the same person deactivated are defences. If we had them and we would be able to repel the First Order."

"Any luck to get them back up?" Ragnar asked.

Gobber shook his head. "The first thing we try, but whoever the spy was certainly knew how to sabotage the network."

"Once we've got the elders the safety, get anyone you can to the shuttles we're starting evacuation," said Ragnar.

"We won't be able to get everyone off the planet," Gobber pointed out.

"I know Gobber, but we have to try," said Ragnar.

"Sir, we're approaching the bunker," said the pilot.

"Set the shuttle down and wait for my word," Ragnar ordered. He then looked at Snotlout and the twins. "You guys ready?"

Snotlout held out his heavy rifle. "Do you need to ask?"

* * *

Eret had already penetrated the bunker and he and his men were making their way down inside it. It in take them long to find the elders, who were huddled up with only a few guards for protection.

"I think you know where this is going," said Eret.

"If you think that will surrender, you have another thing coming," said Old Wrinkly.

Old Wrinkly was possibly the eldest of the elders and carried much weight. His face was completely hidden behind a white beard and like the others he was quite lanky in appearance. Though there was some defiance in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Wrinkly," Mildew grumbled.

Gothi looked at him. "You seriously can't be considering to surrender, Mildew."

"Not like we've got much choice," said Mildew.

"Oh, you've got a choice," said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Ragnar, Snotlout and the twins had entered the bunker. Ragnar quickly activated his lightsaber and Snotlout and the twins pulled out their rifles.

"I was wondering when you were arrive," said Eret.

"Expecting us were you?" Ragnar asked.

"I was counting on it," said Eret.

Then suddenly to the complete surprise Eret pull out a pistol and shot one of his own men. The storm troopers were completely turned around and stared at Eret. This naturally led their backs wide open for Snotlout and the twins and they quickly shot them. The elders' guards then reacted taking care of the last of them and everyone turned to Eret.

"Any particular reason you would turn on your own men?" Ragnar asked pointing his lightsaber at him.

"I'm Fulcrum," he said.

"What?" Ragnar said.

"You expect us to believe that?" said Snotlout.

"By the rising flames of the dragons," he said.

Ragnar stared at him. "That's the code phrase."

"You've got to be kidding," said Snotlout.

"He's obviously lying," said Mildew pointing his staff Eret. "You cannot honestly say that you trust this goon."

"Like we can trust you," said Wrinkly.

"I'm the one that warned your people of the attack on Berk and he attended capture of the elders," said Eret. He then looked at Ragnar. "Major Astrid trusted me on that frozen moon and I have diverged information that has caused the Republic to take action."

"This is for Stoick to decide," said Ragnar deactivated his lightsaber. "Right now we need to get the elders to safety."

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was leading the fighters on an attack on the Interdictor. He, Astrid and Gustav were flying their own X-Wings while Fishlegs piloted the _Night Fury_ with Toothless as his co-pilot.

"Everyone our main priorities to take out there was gravity well generators," said Hiccup. "If we can do enough damage they will implode and our fleet can get to safety."

"Right behind you, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Always wanted to be in the space battle," said Gustav.

"Just don't forget what I taught you," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, do you really think we can do enough damage to that thing?" Fishlegs asked merely.

"We have to try," said Hiccup.

"We're with you general," said Red Leader.

"Then attack!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Thrawn watched as the fighters made their way towards the Interdictor and the Berkian cruisers offered covering fire.

"Just as I predicted," said Thrawn calmly. "Send fighters to intercept and engage the enemy cruisers."

Once ties exited out of the Star Destroyers are made their way straight towards the squadron of fighters.

"Agent Eret, what is your starters," said Thrawn. However he got no reply. "Agent Eret report. Agent Eret!"

"Sir, he appears not to be activating his comlink," one of the officers frowned.

* * *

Stoick was listening to Ragnar's report and was slightly bewildered on what he had to say.

"Agent Eret was Fulcrum all this time," said Stoick.

"That appears to be the case," said Ragnar. "According to him he had a change of heart when he was on the moon with Astrid."

"Then it is very brave of him to betray the First Order," said Valka.

"We sure it's not a trick?" Rex asked.

"Thrawn wants to wipe us out and he has a perfect opportunity doing that now," said Ragnar. "Eret just help save the elders. I think we should given the benefit of the doubt."

"Agreed," said Stoick. "However, things appear are going so well."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid began to manoeuvre firing torpedoes down upon the Interdictor, but they were having very little effect. The Y-Wing brought bombs as well, but the shield proved to be far too strong.

"I'm hit!" Green Two yelled as his Y-Wing exploded.

"Hiccup, we've just lost the _Scauldron_!" Fishlegs yelled as one of cruisers exploded.

"Blue Five, on your right!" Astrid yelled.

She then flew in and destroyed the tie.

"Thanks, Stormfly," said Blue Five.

"No sweat," said Astrid. She then looked at Hiccup's X-Wing. "Hiccup, we're losing fighters more than I can track."

"Cruisers too!" Fishlegs panicked.

"We've got to destroy that Interdictor!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm not sure we can hold on," said Spitelout, who was commanding the _Monstrous Nightmare_.

Then suddenly the ship gave a violent shake as they were hit hard by the Star Destroyers. One by one the cruisers began to fall apart and they were losing fighters as well.

"We can't hold on!" Rex yelled.

Gobber hologram then appeared next to Stoick. "Stoick, I've managed to evacuate as much of the city as possible, but we got nowhere to go!"

"We've just lost another cruiser!" a bridge of the panicked.

"The Singetail is reporting the hull breach!"

Suddenly the ship shook once more.

"Shields down to 60%!"

"Ion cannons are off-line!"

"Sir, orders!"

Stoick could only see the brave men and women panicking and dying and there was nothing he could do about it so long as the Interdictor was in play. He then looked at Ragnar's holographic image.

"Ragnar, put Eret on," said Stoick.

Ragnar looked confused by this, but follow the orders and soon Eret appeared in front of them.

"General Stoick, it's an honour," he said.

"And I must say that your brave man for betraying the First Order, but I need information," he said.

"If you want to know how to take down the Interdictor, afraid I don't know of any weak spot on the ship," said Eret.

"No, not on the ship, but on the man who's commanding it."

"That would be Admiral Konstantine," said Eret.

"I've heard of him, he has a bit of rivalry with Thrawn doesn't he?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, but unlike Thrawn he is no tactical genius more of a politician. He longs to please the Emperor and believes that he is superior to Thrawn."

Stoick nodded. "Thank you, Eret."

Valka looked at Stoick and recognise the look in his eyes. "Stoick, what are you planning to—"

Stoick then reached for the terminal. "This is General Stoick, I'm ordering a full valuation of the Skullcrusher." He then turned to Spitelout. "Spitelout, assist with the evacuation of the ship and be ready to jump into hyperspace."

"Stoick, what are you planning," said Spitelout.

"Just follow the orders," said Stoick and then cut the connection. He then noticed that everyone on the bridge just stood there. "I'm ordering you all to leave now!"

Valka realise what he was planning to do. "Stoick, surely there's another way," she said giving him a pleading look.

Stoick looked at her and gave her a sad look. "There isn't."

Tears began to trickle down from Valka's cheek. "We're finally together now were going to be torn apart again. I should have come here sooner."

"At least I got to see you one last time," he said brushing away Valka's tears. He then kissed her. "You need to be strong for our son."

Valka was still crying but nodded and soon she began to leave with some of the bridge staff.

Rex looked at Stoick and saluted. "It's been an honour, sir."

Stoick saluted back. "Likewise, Captain."

Rex then left.

Only two bridge staff remained and they looked at one another and nodded, because he knew what he had in mind.

"We're staying, general," said one of them.

Stoick nodded. "Very well. Man your stations."

The two bridge started their positions and began to move the _Skullcrusher_ away from its position and straight towards the flagship.

"Hiccup, I think your dad is abandoning the _Skullcrusher_ ," said Astrid noticing the ship moving out of position.

Hiccup saw this and his eyes widened. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Giving the fleet its best chance," said Stoick. "You'll only have a few seconds so prep to jump to hyperspace."

* * *

Konstantine saw the enemy flag ship moving away from its position and making its way towards Thrawn's ship.

"That is General Stoick's flagship," he said. He then turned to one of his officers. "Move to intercept!"

The officer frowned. "But sir… Admiral Thrawn ordered us to maintain our position."

"Move to intercept!" Konstantine ordered. "I will not be denied the glory of this kill."

His officers complied and began to move the Interdictor out of its position. Naturally this did not go unnoticed by Thrawn and raised Konstantine on the comm.

"Konstantine, return to your coordinates immediately!" Thrawn ordered.

"I had another go games, Grand Admiral," said Konstantine.

The Interdictor began to shoot at the _Skullcrusher_.

"Hiccup, what is the General doing?" Gustav asked.

"He's drawing that ship out of position," said Hiccup, who now realise what his father was planning. "All ships prepared to jump into hyperspace!"

Konstantine smiled at what he assumed to be his greatest victory.

"Prepared to engage gravity wells," he ordered.

On the Skullcrusher, Gobber was still looking at Stoick in holographic form.

"Stoick all personnel have boarded the remaining cruisers and the civilian ships are ready to jump as well," he said with a heavy heart.

"Good," said Stoick. He then began to make an announcement to the entire fleet. "This is General Stoick, I just like to say that had been an honour to serve with all of you fighting at your side against such tyranny. I apologise to those I leave behind, especially to my son and my love, but I am doing this out of love and I know that you will make sure that our sacrifice will not be in vain. This is General Stoick signing out."

Gobber looked at him. "Goodbye old friend," he said before his hologram faded.

Stoick then looked at the bridge officers. "Turn!" he ordred.

The Skullcrusher then suddenly turned position and was now heading directly at the Interdictor at a ramming speed.

"Sir, he's changing course!" said one of Konstantine's officers.

Konstantine realised too late what Stoick was planning. "No! Take evasive action!"

But it was too late, Stoick closes eyes as his ships surrounding right into the Interdictor. Everyone just stared in horror as the two ships collided and exploded.

"Everyone, jump now!" Hiccup ordered through tears.

Almost immediately every single ship jumped into hyperspace in different directions to colliding with the Star Destroyers.

"Sir, all enemy ships have jumped into hyperspace," said one of Thrawn's officers.

Thrawn gritted his teeth angrily. "Thanks to Konstantine's incompetence he has allowed the Resistance to escape."

"Should we follow them, sir?"

"No, they'll cover their tracks well. Concentrate all forces to invade the planet. Hopefully will be able to salvage something from this debacle."

* * *

The Resistance then jumped out of hyperspace to the coordinates that Valka provided. The loss of Stoick was hard on everyone, especially Hiccup.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Hiccup.

"I know how you feel, lad," said Gobber. "But he sacrificed himself so that we can all escape to fight another day. We just need to make sure that his sacrifice was not in vain."

"And we can restart the resistance here," said Valka.

Ahead of them was a lush green planet that looked completely untouched.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked.

"Welcome to Odessen," said Valka.


	20. Dragon's Edge

What remained of the First Fleet was now patrolling around Odessen, more than two thirds of the fleet was totally destroyed they can rescue every single severely on the planet either. Spitelout offered the use of his ship to act as a command centre until they established a base on the planet.

They were now talking to the other Resistance leaders, Republic leaders and commanders of the other fleets informing them of the situation.

"I am sorry for your losses," said Mala sincerely.

"Especially to what has happened to General Stoick," said Chancellor Organa.

"Has there been any word on Berk?" Astrid asked.

"The First Order is opposing martial law and has the entire planet blockaded," said Camicazi. "There is a Resistance movement on the planet, without support I don't know how long they can last."

"We've lost our home and now were leaderless," Thuggory sighed. "What becomes of us now?"

"We may have lost the battle but we haven't lost the war," said Ragnar firmly. "The Jedi didn't give up when the Empire tried to eradicate us and we can't give up now."

"What does Master Hiccup say?" Tia Cordan asked.

Hiccup was just looking outside the window with his mother.

"He's taking it hard," said Astrid. "Finally reunited with his mother and then he lost his father, it's devastating for anyone especially with a Jedi."

"At least you have a planet that is perfect for base," said Jordan.

"We're already creating the first infrastructures," said Gobber. "Plus the deflector core Hiccup and his team acquired should help fortify our defences."

"And Eret is giving us some great Intel on how the First Order operates," Spitelout added. "They won't catch it with trousers down this time."

"We live to survive another day," said Astrid. "Though I don't know where will be capable of being a counter attack."

"Take it slow," Mala advised. "We can't risk everything just for petty revenge."

"Will do," said Astrid.

The hologram then faded and Astrid looked towards Hiccup and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You should talk to him," said Ragnar approaching her.

"And say what?" Astrid asked. "I think we should let Valka deal with this. Right now we need to prioritise the base and fix any damage on the ships."

"Don't worry, lass, me and the engineers are on it," Gobber assured.

* * *

Hiccup was still staring out into space on his thoughts were with his father.

"I miss him to," said Valka brushing hand against his.

"I knew him for a whole year, but it feels like more," said Hiccup.

"I know what you mean. I thought we could try again, but have taken away is a blow to the heart. You must remember that many Jedi have fallen because they wanted revenge on those that killed those most dearest to them."

"I'm not going to let it consume me," Hiccup assured. "If I let it I would be no better than the Sith."

"While he didn't say it in words, I could sense what he was feeling," said Valka turning to face him. "He was deeply proud of you and he knew that he would become the strongest of us all and he was right. You have a destiny out there Hiccup and I believe it's time for you to embrace."

* * *

A few moments later on Odessen, Hiccup and Valka arrived to see the construction of the base. So far the place you look like a small port and it was based at the side of the large mountain.

"Okay everyone," said Hiccup. "We need to set up some shelters, we need fresh water and we need to place sensors around the area."

Unfortunately, everyone was arguing on what the base looked like.

"Snotlout, what is that?" Astrid asked looking over Snotlout poorly designed blueprints.

"It's an S for 'Snolout'," he said proudly. "For prosperity I think it would look nice flying over."

"That's ridiculous, it doesn't matter what the outpost looks like it needs to be functional and operational," said Astrid.

"Uh, guys, what we really need…" said Hiccup try to make himself heard.

"A place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work," Fishlegs interrupted. He then pulled out his own blueprints for the base. "You're absolutely right, Hiccup. Look, I had some thoughts."

Astrid frowned at it. "Is that a hot tub?"

"No… that's the mud bath," said Fishlegs looking quite insulted. "The hot tub is over there."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and growled.

"Tell me about it," Hiccup moaned.

"They certainly have strange priorities," Valka agreed.

"Wait a minute, everyone stop," said Tuffnut looking at the blueprints. "I don't see it."

"Me neither," said Ruffnut.

"See what?" Hiccup asked.

"Hmm, the boar pit where is it? Where is it the boar pit?" Tuffnut cried.

"You see, the centrepiece of any good secret base is a boar pit," said Ruffnut.

"Why?" Astrid frowned giving them a weird look.

"Everyone needs a little entertainment now and then don't they?" said Tuffnut.

Everyone just gave the twins a weird look.

Eret approached Hiccup. "Wow, is it that you managed to escape from me so many times?"

"Dumb luck mostly," Hiccup shrugged. He then turned and looked at everyone. "Guys! It doesn't matter what the base looks like, because we need to make sure that we are our wounded are safe and that we have freshwater."

"We can discuss the design of the base in the morning," said Valka.

"Who died in a new boss," Snotlout grumbled folding his arms. Everyone then glared at him and he soon realised his mistake. "Oops."

"Let's do what the Jedi suggest," said Astrid finally.

Soon everyone went their separate ways and Valka looked at Hiccup. "It would seem as if everyone is taking a lot of Stoick and the Fall of Berk hard."

"Let's just hope it's temporary," said Hiccup.

The elders then approached Hiccup and Valka.

"Hiccup, my condolences to your father, he was a brave man," said Wrinkly.

"Thank you," said Hiccup gratefully.

"It would seem as if Stoick was right to send you to find Valka," said Gothi. "Wouldn't you say, Mildew?"

"Bah, didn't stop us from laying away without tails between our legs," Mildew grumbled.

"At least we survive to fight another day," said Wrinkly narrowing his eyes.

"We could have sent for help if the Grand Master here hadn't created the Interdictor," Mildew spat pointing his staff at Hiccup.

"He created those plans during the Clone Wars and at the time they were only ideas," said Valka glaring at Mildew. "Besides he cannot be held accountable for the First Order way of using."

"We'll see about that," Mildew spat and walked off.

Valka gave an apologetic look to Hiccup. "Do not listen to him, son. None of this is your fault."

"Sure feels like it," Hiccup mumbled and walked away.

* * *

It was late at night and Hiccup found himself unable to sleep so he decided to wonder out into the forest. His mother was right in saying that Odessen was completely embarrassed with the Force as he never felt anything like this before.

Though he still wondered why his mother wandered across the galaxy for three years. He imagined it was in order to find new ways to tap into the Force. He soon came to a clearing and saw Astrid sitting on a rock.

She looked around and smiled. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No," he said sitting next to her.

"We all mourn your father," she said as if she could read his mind.

"I know," said Hiccup. "It just doesn't seem real."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened," she said. "You created the designs for the Interdictor."

"It just makes me wonder how many of my plans the First Order is using and how many people died because of them," Hiccup sighed.

"It wasn't your fault no matter what Mildew says," said Astrid firmly.

"I know, I know," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with great sympathy and placed her hand over his. "Hiccup, Stoick was like a father to me and I know that he would want you to keep fighting. Right now the Resistance needs a leader, you saw how we argued on the designs of the base. We need a leader to give directive and that leader is you."

"Perhaps it should be you," said Hiccup looking at her. "If I remember correctly you are the rightful heir to the throne."

"I'm still a Major," Astrid pointed out. "Granted there are some talk to promote me to the rank of Colonel, but that still a long way off and I'm nowhere near the rank of General."

"You don't need a rank to lead people," said Hiccup.

"Says the Jedi General," Astrid pointed out.

"Okay maybe I'm bad example, but Rex was just a Captain when he led the forces on Umbara you're already one rank higher than he is."

Astrid laughed. "I see your point as well, but I still think you should be that leader."

"Not Ragnar?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not discounting his leadership skills, but he is a bit more of a politician than a soldier," Astrid pointed out.

"What about Gobber?"

"Gobber is well-respected and a good adviser, but that doesn't qualify him to lead our people."

Hiccup sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Astrid smiled.

The two of them then pulled one another into a kiss and then their hands automatically began to chase around their bodies as they fell deeper within one another is in place.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup found that everyone is still arguing about how to design the base and despite their chat last night Astrid was still convinced that her design was the best.

"We'll set up look out posts with interlocking fields with gun emplacements here, here and here," said Astrid pointing them out on her blueprints. "And—"

"Never get any rest," Fishlegs interrupted showing his blueprints. "But here in my meditation garden—"

"Neither of those are S shape did you not see my design?" Snotlout snapped.

"Boar pit! Boar pit!" the twins yelled.

"How about we all just calm down," said Ragnar making his voice known.

"I have to say that Astrid has a point of making our new base defensible," said Eret.

"We've already got ships patrolling the space over us," Gustav pointed out.

"All of them under the command of Commander Spitelout?" Astrid pointed out.

"Good point," said Gustav.

"Hey, what was that my dad?" Snotlout yelled.

"Toothless," said Hiccup looking at the Wookie.

Toothless roared which got everyone's attention.

"Thank you," said Hiccup gratefully. "Gobber has already set up plans for the infrastructure of the base so we can use that as a baseline. I'm going to put each one of you guys in charge of something. Astrid can take care of weapons in early warning systems, Fishlegs you'll be in charge of creating a rest and relaxation area, Snotlout you can go S crazy on any lookout towers, Eret you and Rex know the imperial codes I want you two to work together to arrange some sort of network bus to monitor."

"What about us?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hey, what can we do?" Tuffnut asked.

"Are you going to the forest and find some bores for your boar pit?" Hiccup suggested.

"Okay!" the two of them yelled and then immediately ran towards the forest.

"You know boars aren't native to Odessen," said Valka.

"I know, but it'll get the twins out of our hair for our hair," said Hiccup.

"Smart move," said Astrid.

"Who put you in charge," said Mildew marching up towards him.

"I don't see you taking the reins," Ragnar grumbled folding his arms.

"Your allegiance is to the Jedi not to our people," said Mildew pointing his staff at Hiccup.

"Hiccup has proven himself a capable leader time and time again," said Astrid strongly.

"He's a great master well," Gustav added.

"Aye, the boys in the stings gave us this chance of survival," Gobber agreed. "Stoick trust him enough to find Valka despite your protests and that proved to be the right choice."

"That's not how we do things," Mildew growled. "The elders must agree on successful leadership by candidates from all the different tribes."

"To lead Berk and her people," said Wrinkly as he and Gothi approached him. "We are no longer on Berk Midlew."

"Indeed," Gothi agreed. "Stoick started the Resistance, but Berk was only a small part of it. Now we have allies from our world and the Republic and all agree that Hiccup should take command."

"This is against protocol," Mildew growled.

"We have to be flexible, Mildew," said Wrinkly. "Besides, me and Gothi have just gone over Stoick's last will and testimony."

"What?" Mildew glared.

"He has pointed Hiccup the leader of the Resistance movement," said Gothi. She then also turned to Astrid. "He is also selected Astrid as his candidate for the Hooligan tribe in order to take over as leader of Berk."

"He's supposed to select someone that is at least a Colonel to choose as candidate," Mildew pointed out.

"Which is why we are promoting Astrid to the rank of Colonel effectively immediately," said Wrinkly.

Astrid stared at them. "Me, a Colonel?"

"Nice going, Astrid!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Congratulations, ma'am," Rex smiled.

"You have not heard the last of this," Mildew growled and walked off in a rage.

Wrinkly merely shook his head and then looked to Valka. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Valka."

"It's an honour to meet you, Elder Wrinkly," she said bowing gracefully.

Wrinkly then looked at Hiccup. "Your father has put a large burden on your shoulders, my boy. Though I believe you are used to such a burden commanding the Jedi."

"That's an understatement," Hiccup sighed.

"Do not show yourself short," said Wrinkly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stoick wouldn't have given you this burden if he didn't believe that you were not prepared for it."

* * *

Over the next few days many more ships arrived on Odessen many from the other fleets of the Berkian fleet, others from Resistance cells, there are quite a few Jedi and several Republic soldiers of them being led by Major Jordan.

The creation of the place was going extremely well as they had created the first infrastructure of the base. They were using massive drills in order to move large sums of rock out of the way all under Gobber's supervision.

Snotlout was constructing the watchtowers and was building them quite large and tall and he insisted on putting a large S on every single one of them. Rex and Eret were installing gear and fine tuning the equipment to pick up any Imperial transmissions so that they wouldn't be caught unawares this time.

Ragnar was with the Jedi helping the construction of the base by lifting heavy objects using the Force. Valka was teaching a group of Jedi teaching them what she had learned over her travels across the galaxy. The practice this they use the Force to push more bedrock out of the way, bedrock that was too hard for the drills too hard to dig through. They even managed to make the entire mountain shape before creating an opening for the hanger.

Astrid led the construction of the forward batteries and helped install the reflector array in their new shield generator. There was no doubt about it that she knew what she was doing when it came to weapons and many were eager to assist the newly appointed Colonel.

Fishlegs with the help of a few engineers made sure the place was liveable where their troops could relax after a hard days of missions. He designed a place for Jedi to meditate, a place where troops could drink and have some fun.

"This place is really coming together," said Astrid.

"That's what happens when people work together as both friends and colleagues," Hiccup smiled.

"You don't see this sort of unity in the First Order," Eret admitted. "Everyone is so stern and orderly, but here it's different."

Astrid looked at him. "Is that what made you decide to change sides?"

"Let's say that you opened my eyes to a better place of living," said Eret.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I learned from the best."

The twins soon arrived looking deeply disappointed.

"We couldn't find any boars," said Ruffnut looking disappointed.

Everyone laughed.

"So what are we calling the base?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup smiled. "How about Dragon's Edge."

"I like the sounds of that," said Astrid.

"So do I," Eret agreed.

"Dragon Edge it is then," said Ragnar.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," said Hiccup turning to face everyone.

Everyone stopped working and looked up at Hiccup.

"The galaxy as we knew is gone. As you all know we face a dangerous foe we have suffered a devastating loss, not only have we lost Berk, but we have lost our leader and my father. The First Order think they have one, they think they have trampled over us and broken our spirit.

Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy, but those who stop them are even more so. We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world and against us. We are the voice of peace and bit by bit we will change this galaxy!"

Everyone cheered at the top of their voices.

"We have something they don't, they may have armies they contain tens of thousands of soldiers. They may have armadas that contain hundreds of ships, but unlike them we have something to fight for. For each other, but friends, for families and for those we love. It is something the First Order and their employer will never understand and in the end that will be their downfall."

Everyone then she it even louder than before so loud that it could be heard all across the planet. Hiccup just stood there and then felt Astrid grasping his hand firmly.

* * *

It was late at night and Hiccup was now looking over the railings of the almost completed base. He looked up at the stars and then sensed a very familiar person.

"You've done it, Son," said his father's voice. "You've managed to bring hope to a broken people."

"Yeah, but our fight has only just begun," said Hiccup.

"But now our people are more united than ever before thanks to you. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you have what it takes to lead. Just know that I'll always be proud of you and I'll always be with you."

"Thanks, Dad," said Hiccup with a tear in his eye.

"Who are you talking to?" said a voice behind him.

He turned and saw Astrid approaching him.

"Do you know that the Jedi teach that life does not cease at death, but merely changes form in the Force."

Astrid nodded. "Which explains how your Master is able to contact you even from the great."

"Admittedly that technique is quite new, normally not able to keep your individuality once you with the Force somehow he was able to master it. No doubt in a way so that the Jedi could survive even if we are all destroyed so that we can teach others are teachings and beliefs."

"That's quite beautiful actually," she said resting her head on his shoulders.

"My father is alive with inside all of us always," he said pulling her close.

"Then let's make him proud," she said as he stared up at the moon.


	21. Twilight of the Apprentice: Part 1

Hiccup was getting the _Scuttleclaw_ ready for lift-off and Ragnar and Gustav were getting their surprise ready. Hiccup wanted to wait until the base was fully operational which now it was which meant there was nothing stopping them from going to Korriban.

Astrid then approached him. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Master Yoda told us to go and we need to do just that," said Hiccup. "Though I admit that I'm not too pleased going to Korriban myself. You're in charge until I return."

"I'll make sure the twins don't wreck anything," Astrid promised.

"Mum is going to act as the Jedi representative so you will be in good hands," said Hiccup placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What about Heather?" Astrid asked.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing her on Korriban," said Hiccup.

* * *

In the swamps of Dagobah, Heather was training with Master Yoda and so far her progress was excellent. Though in her mind it resembled being back at boot camp on Berk, but only with more concentration.

The moment she was upside down standing on one hand while using the Force to levitate some rocks around.

"Very good," said Yoda, who was sitting on a tree stump. "Feel the Force you do. Do not let fear compromise you, if fear controls you then lost you are."

Heather felt the sweat dripping down off the face, but he could actually feel herself getting stronger. Then suddenly an image rushed into her head as she saw a red skinned being battling against Ragnar. She then saw Hiccup fighting against the Emperor and many Sith.

Gustav was holding a strange triangle shaped object in his hands inside some sort of chamber and she could feel the dark present with inside it. Dagur was there on the ground badly wounded behind her and Jaesa Willsaam raising her lightsaber above her.

She then collapsed breathing heavily. "I just had a vision."

"What did you say?" Yoda asked.

Heather looked at Yoda. "Hiccup and the others making their way to Korriban, if I don't go now they'll die."

"Sure this are you?" Yoda asked.

"No I'm not, but I fear that they'll be in terrible danger if I don't go."

"Ready you are not to face your brother. But fall to the Dark Side Hiccup and the others may be." He then looked at her. "Go, but be cautious the future is clouded and the outcome I cannot say."

"I understand," Heather nodded. She then looked at R3 as she made her way to her X-Wing. "Come on, R3."

R3 followed her and once they were inside it she took off leaving Yoda with his thoughts.

"The final battle between the Jedi and the Sith approaches to soon, but there's no way to tell who will win," he said.

* * *

The _Scuttleclaw_ was flying through hyperspace and Gustav could sense the uneasiness between Hiccup and Ragnar.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Korriban has always been off-limits to Jedi," Hiccup explained.

"Why?"

Hiccup sighed. "Old legends. Stories taught to us as younglings in the temple."

"And there's always a bit of truth within legends," Ragnar added.

"If Korriban is off-limits why would Master Yoda send us here?" Gustav asked.

They soon exited out of hyperspace and saw a red planet in the distance and almost instantly they could sense the dark presence from it.

"I don't know," said Hiccup honestly. "But I trust Master Yoda. There's something here for us."

"Yeah, something to help us stop the Sith," said Gustav.

"Knowledge," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Then a few seconds later an X-Wing exited out of hyperspace and they recognise the colour scheme almost instantly.

"Heather, you're here?" Ragnar smiled.

"Couldn't let you boys have all the fun," she said.

"Did you complete your training?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid I have to cut it short," said Heather regretfully. "Master Yoda is unable to see the outcome of this confrontation and the visions I had weren't reassuring."

"We can catch up when we land," said Hiccup. "For we have some very bad news to report."

* * *

Hiccup soon guided the _Scuttleclaw_ down towards the planet and then R3 began to beep frantically.

"R3 detects a ship close by," said Heather.

"What kind?" Hiccup asked.

R3 beeped.

"He says he can't tell," said Heather.

"Then let's track it and see who else is interested in this place," said Hiccup.

Heather then began leading them towards the ship signal and Hiccup followed her as they made their way through the cloud bank. Then they saw something in the distance with in a crater.

"Whoa, what is that?" Gustav asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup frowned. "The ship were tracking went there. Let's settle down here."

Hiccup and Heather then lowered their ships down onto the ground and exited them. They soon found themselves in a lifeless wilderness.

"I don't see any ship," said Gustav.

"It has to be around here somewhere," said Hiccup. He then looked at R3, who exited from Heather's X-Wing. "R3, stay here and see if you can get a fix on it."

R3 beeped and they started making their way towards the crater.

As they walked Heather could sense something different about Hiccup and leaned over to Ragnar.

"Hiccup seems different," she said.

"That has something to do with the bad news we have to report," he said grimly.

He then started to fill here in on what happened at Berk and the news was devastating to her.

"Berk has been taking over and Stoick is dead," she breathed.

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, it was tough on all of use especially Hiccup and Valka."

"What has become of the Resistance now?"

"The news were receiving from Berk isn't good, but Hiccup managed to rally everyone and is now effectively leads the Resistance with Colonel Astrid as a second-in-command."

"Astrid got a promotion?" Heather blinked.

"The Elders approved it."

They soon reached a large monument with strange writing on it.

"What are these things?" Gustav asked.

Hiccup examined the writing. "This writing, it's in the old tongue."

"Can you read it?" Ragnar asked.

"I can try," he said. "It's a very old form, I can only make out a few words. Something about a prophecy and it mentions free individuals. The Leader, the Guide and the Betrayer."

As Hiccup talked Gustav felt a strong presence coming from the monolith and then extended his hand.

Hiccup looked up. "No! Gustav don't!" he yelled.

Too late, Gustav placed his hand on the monolith and began to glow red. A single line then made his way down to the ground and then it gave way and the four them fell into a deep.

Fortunately, it wasn't very deep so when they hit the ground they didn't receive too many injuries. Then suddenly they saw something in the distance, a giant pyramid that was towering over some sort of ancient city.

"What is that?" Gustav asked.

"A Sith Temple," said Hiccup simply.

They began making their way through what could have been streets and saw several statues on the way.

R3 then made contact with them and began beeping frantically.

"We're fine, R3," Hiccup assured. "Any fix on that ship yet?"

R3 beeped.

Hiccup looked at him. "He's picked up the trail, this way."

R3 sent than the ships coordinates and they began making their way through the ruins.

"I bet whatever we're looking for is insight that temple," said Gustav.

"Seems likely," said Hiccup. "Just remember if there's a ship, we're not alone down here."

Heather then turned to Ragnar. "You said we are here for knowledge? What kind of knowledge?"

"The forbidden kind. To defeat your enemy, you have to understand," said Ragnar troublingly.

"And there's no better place to learn about the Sith than in the one of their own temples," Hiccup added.

They began making their way through the ruins and whether they were being watched.

* * *

They continued making their way and then saw several statues. They were almost lifelike and it looked as if they were running from something or staring up in fear. The ground beneath them also look scorched.

"The ground look scorched," said Heather.

"Hey, look a lightsaber," said Gustrav pointing at a lightsaber and then noted another next to it. "And another."

Gustav picked it up and saw that it had a similar design to Dagur's. He activated it and the blade extended, but then vanished a few seconds later.

"This was a battlefield," said Hiccup looking at the statue realising they were actually people.

"What happened here?" Heather asked staring at all the statues.

"Thousands of years ago when the Sith were numerous the Jedi raised a massive battle here," said Ragnar.

"And the Jedi won?" Gustav asked.

"From what I can tell no one won," said Hiccup.

"I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving," said Heather.

They continue to make their way towards the temple.

"Well, if you ask me this whole planet is a riddle," said Gustav.

"If it's a riddle what's the question?" Hiccup asked facing him.

Gustav was about to answer and then saw one of the statues behind him moving. "Behind you!"

He pushed Hiccup out of the way and drew his lightsaber as a man in Sith robes drew out a lightsaber. Gustav quickly blocked it and the Sith pushed all his strength upon him. Gustav managed to push him away and the Sith jumped back a bit.

Soon Hiccup and the others drew their lightsabers and Sith stared at them. "Four Jedi?"

"A Sith!" Gustav yelled and charged at him.

Hiccup and the others followed his lead, but the Sith jumped back and tossed a few thermal detonators towards them.

"Take cover!" Ragnar yelled pulling Heather back.

Hiccup managed to jump back, but Gustav was too far ahead of them and hid behind one of the statues. The thermal detonators hit the ground and exploded causing the ground to give way and they could only watch as Gustav fell down into the hole.

"Hiccup!" Gustav yelled.

"Gustav!" Hiccup yelled.

The Sith jumped back onto some of the rubble and Hiccup looked down at the crevice and saw Gustav laying there.

"Can you hear me?" Hiccup yelled.

Gustav groaned. "I'm okay," he said though he had a massive headache.

"He's getting away," said Ragnar.

"Let's go!" said Heather and the two of them chased after the Sith.

Gustav looked up at Hiccup. "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up."

Hiccup nodded and assisted Ragnar and Heather with chasing down the Sith. The Sith jumped from pillar to pillar and it was obvious that he realised that he could take on the three of them at once.

* * *

Gustav pulled himself up and realised that his jet pack was damaged beyond repair.

"Sure I'll catch up," he muttered. "As soon as I figure out where I am."

"I know where you are," said a voice.

Gustav turned and saw a figure in the shadows, judging from his outlined he was a muscular man by the way he was standing he was quite old and appear to be leaning on a walking stick.

"You're with me," he laughed.

Gustav drew his lightsaber and pointed it at him.

"Please put your weapon away, I… I mean no harm," he said fearfully.

"Stay back!" Gustav warned. The old man ignored him and slowly approached him. "I'm warning you old man!"

"Forgive me, it's just that I've been alone so long… it's been centuries since I spoken to anyone."

"You live here alone and have been here for centuries in the dark?" Gustav asked questionably.

"Not by choice. My ship crashed, I'm trapped, marooned, I had to scrounge and scrape to survive."

"Look I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I have to get back to my friends," said Gustav looking at the hole above him.

"Perhaps I could help you," the old man offered.

"I doubt that."

"Why are you here?" the old man asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you that," said Gustav without looking at him.

"Let me take a guess, you're here in the hopes to seek knowledge."

Gustav slowly turned towards him. "It's in the temple isn't it?"

"And I know the secret way to get inside, but I'm too old. I need help to… open the door."

Gustav got the feeling that he wasn't being completely honest. There again he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get inside the temple and find what they were looking for.

"What's inside?" Gustav asked as he slid down the dune to the old man.

"Help and find out."

Gustav approached him. "Show me the doorway."

"Please, this way."

"You first," Gustav offered not wanting to be stabbed in the back.

"You don't trust me," said the old man.

"I don't know you."

"Well, let's change that call me Old Master and you?"

Gustav now clearly didn't trust him and he certainly didn't trust him with his name. "Call me Jabba," he said.

Old Master clearly knew that he was lying as well. "Come then, _Jabba_."

They started to make their way down that dark ruins, but Gustav didn't deactivated lightsaber.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still chasing down the Sith.

"This is a new one, we're chasing after the Sith," said Heather.

"Possibly because he's outnumbered," said Ragnar.

"He did seem surprised, I don't think he was looking for us," Hiccup frowned.

"Then who is he tracking?" Ragnar asked.

The three of them looked at one another and were deeply troubled by this.

R3 then reached them on the common can be frantically.

"You found the ship," said Hiccup lifting the commlink. "Where?"

R3 beeped.

"No, forget it there's no time. Get over there and find that ship, do not let him take off," Hiccup ordered as they continue their chase of the Sith. "We're follow your commlink."

R3 beeped and activated his thrusters made his way down into the dark hole of the ruins.

* * *

Meanwhile deeper within the ruins, Gustav was still following Old Master and kept a very close eye on him. Upon closer inspection he realised that he was completely red skinned and that his eyes were also bright yellow, but he didn't recognise his species.

"How much further?" Gustav asked looking up.

"You worry about your friends," Old Master noted.

"They need my help."

"Yes, and for good reason. The Sith is powerful."

Gustav frowned at him. "Wait, you know about the Sith?"

"He is my enemy all the Sith and their masters are my enemies," he said clutching his fist.

Gustav frowned. "Are you a Jedi?"

Clearly he caught him off-guard. "No, no, no, but I was once a Force Wielder. Centuries ago, in another time at another age."

"Then you're a Sith," said Gustav placing a tight grip on his blade.

"The Sith… The Sith took everything from me, ripped me from my mother's arms, forced me to do their bidding, used me as a weapon and then cast me aside," he said bitterly. "Abandoned me! Once I had power, now I have nothing… nothing."

Gustav could tell that he wasn't lying now. "I know how you feel," he said. "This First Order took away my home, forced my people to fight one another and separated me from my family!"

"And you want revenge," said Old Master now looking intrigued.

"I want justice," said Gustav harshly.

"Yes, yes, and you shall have it. For I have discovered the key."

"The key to what?" Gustav asked.

"The key to destroying the Sith."

"That is a knowledge inside the temple?"

"Yes, that temple holds secrets of the Sith. Secrets that have been buried for the deaths of thousands of years," he said leaning him to the passageway.

"And you'll share this knowledge with me?" Gustav frowned.

"Yes, yes of course."

Gustav then led the way into the passageway and began climbing the staircase towards the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile R3 was flying towards the Sith's ship as quickly as it was possible. There he saw the fighter within the ruins and landed on top of it. Then the Sith appeared and tossed his lightsaber towards him.

R3 barely got out of the way and the Sith's lightsaber turned towards him. Fortunately the hatch opened and he jumped inside much to the Sith's annoyance.

"Filthy droid!" he roared.

Hiccup and the others soon arrived and the Sith charged towards them with his lightsaber drawn. Then R3 operated the fighters controls causing it to harbour into the air and then began to fire its laser at the Sith. The Sith then began to counter the attacks, but the force of the impact knocked him to the ground.

Sith try to reach for his lightsaber, but Hiccup placed his foot upon it. He looked up and saw the free Jedi pointing their lightsaber at him and he knew that he was defeated.

"Nice going, R3," Hiccup smiled.

R3 beeped happily.

* * *

Meanwhile Gustav and Old Master had finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Whoa," Gustav breathed as the entered into the sanctum of the temple.

"A place of worship for some," said Old Master. "To others ancient destruction, but at its heart our prized."

"How do we get in?" Gustav asked.

"Two must lift the stones, no more, no less," said Old Master. "That is the true way of the Sith."

"You seem to know an awful lot about them," said Gustav curiously.

"To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy, even practice some of their beliefs."

Gustav was deeply troubled by this statement. "Yeah, my master wouldn't approve of that last part."

"Then he is doomed to fail." He then took a deep breath and looked at Gustav. "Now young Jedi, help me."

Gustav was reluctant, but it was the only way forward. He outstretched his hand and concentrated upon the Force, but the door wouldn't open. Finally he gave up unable to move an inch.

"I can't," he breathed. "It's too heavy."

"Your anger is a wellspring, you must use it."

"But Jedi are never supposed to act out of emotion."

Old Master looked at him with a firmed expression. "Your passions gives you strength. Through strength you will gain power. You have seen it, you feel it, you must break your chains."

Gustav extended his hand again and this time concentrated everything upon his anger. This time the door managed to open slightly in a red glow ease out of the revealed edge.

"Yes," Old Master breathed softly. "Use your power."

Gustav concentrated more on his rage at the door open even further wide enough for them to enter. While Gustav was still holding the door up, the two of them made their way inside unfortunately the passageway led to a dead end.

"A dead end," Gustav winced.

"Forces!" Old Master ordered.

Gustav concentrated more upon his anger in order hold up the ceiling. Old Master raised his hand and the door before then began to rise up into the air. They started making their way into the passageway, but found yet another dead end.

"What do we do?" Gustav yelled.

"Release the one behind you," Old Master ordered.

Gustav released his grip upon the first door sealing the passageway behind them. Gustav then made his way to the second dead-end they encountered and raised the door in the same manner as he did before.

Again they proceeded until reaching a dead end and this time it was Old Master's turn to release the door behind them. Old Master then raised the door in front of them and they proceeded yet again and Gustav released his grip upon the door behind them.

He turned around and saw another dead end. "Huh, how many of these things are there?"

Gustav made his way towards the new door and this time used both hands to lift it. Again they proceeded and Old Master released the doorway behind them and then they made their way into a new chamber. Gustav released his grip on the doorway slammed right in front of them and he collapsed.

Old Master then knelt down towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Unless you take risks, do what must be done, there will always be limits to your abilities. Seasonal knowledge, seize the power, do not become like me Jabba."

Old Master then helped him up and Gustav found themselves in a new passageway.

"My name is Gustav. My real name," he said.

"Real name? Yes," said Old Master as if it was a strange concept. "I once had a real name so very long ago. I don't remember."

He then removed his hood and revealed himself to be completely bald and his face displayed cheek tendrils that hung down from their high cheekbones. He also had cranial horns, pointed teeth, simian mouths below his small noses, and glowing yellow eyes covered by cartilaginous eyebrow–stalks.

"Now, now I am called Wrath," he said looking down at Gustav.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had placed cuffs on the Sith and were beginning to question him.

"How many other Sith are there?" Hiccup demanded.

"More than enough for the three of you," he said. He then laughed softly. "Nothing can save you three."

"Why are you on Korriban?" Ragnar demanded.

"Hunting," he said simply.

"But you were not expecting us," said Heather. "Who are you after?"

The Sith laughed. "A shadow."

* * *

Gustav and Wrath were now making their way down a flight of stairs deep into the temple. Then Gustav saw something shining in the distance bright red. He soon realised that it was a hologram, but it was way different than the one Hiccup had, this one was shaped like a pyramid and it was bright red.

"Behold, the key," he said.

"It's a hologram," Gustav blinked.

"You know them?" said Wrath surprised.

"Yeah, my master has one, but it's different."

"Because this was a Sith hologram, one that holds all their secrets," Wrath explained.

Gustav could hear whispered admitting from the hologram. Unfortunately, between them and it was a large bottomless cabin.

"So how do we get to it?" Gustav asked.

"It is a test. Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it."

Gustav looked over the edge and could see nothing but emptiness. He then turned and looked at Wrath.

"Threw me," he said. Wrath raised an eye. "Yeah, throw me. I'll jump and then you use the Force to throw me." He then looked at him determinedly. "We can do this."

Wrath nodded.

Gustav then took a few steps back and then nodded at Wrath, who nodded back. He then did a running jump and at the same time he jumped Wrath use the Force to push him along. He had to use the Force two times in order for Gustav to reach the other side.

Once he was on the platform Gustav made his way over towards the hologram and then retrieved. The moment he did the entire temple began to shake.

Outside Hiccup and the others saw the temple activating and while they were looking the Sith pressed a button on his communicator.

"We need to find Gustav," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at R3. "Get back to the _Scuttleclaw_ and get ready to leave."

R3 beeped and activated his jets and took off.

Ragnar then grabbed the Sith. "Come on, let's take a walk."

They then started to make their way towards the temple which was glowing bright red.

Inside the temple, and jolt of lightning struck the podium that Gustav was standing on and began to rise up and seconds later the entire platform rose up.

"Jump!" Wrath yelled.

"I won't make it," said Gustav.

He then looked up and that he was heading straight towards what he assumed to be temples power source.

"Gustav!" Wrath yelled.

"I can't!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way towards the temple as quickly as possible and could hear some sort of mechanism moving around inside it.

"Why do I get the feeling that Gustav is involved in this?" Hiccup sighed.

"Because the kid always gets into trouble," said Ragnar simply.

* * *

Gustav was now getting extremely close to the power source.

"Trust me!" Wrath yelled.

Seeing no other choice, Gustav jumped and soon realise that he was falling directly into the bottomless chasm. Wrath then extended his hand and used the Force to stop his fall. Gustav was feeling a touch of fear as he felt himself unable to move.

Wrath then use the Force to extend the hand holding the hologram and lifted him towards him. He then grabbed the hologram and for one fearful moment, Gustav believes that Wrath was going to knock his hand away and let them fall to his doom.

However, instead Wrath pulled him onto the ledge and the two of them panting with exhaustion.

"There was nothing to fear," said Wrath. "You were wise to trust me."

Then the two of them started to make their way back down the passageway.

* * *

Hiccup and the others finally reached the doorway that led into the temple, but it was sealed shut.

"He's inside, I know it, but there's no way he could lifted that door," said Hiccup.

"Not without help," said Ragnar looking at the Sith.

The Sith merely laughed.

"What's so funny?" Heather asked.

R3 then contacted them on the communicator.

"What is it, R3?" Hiccup asked.

R3 began to be frantically.

"What do you mean we've got company?"

The Sith laughed again.

Ragnar then grabbed. "What did you do?"

"Nearly called some friends," he said.

They turned and saw making their way up the staircase was Maul, Ryker and Dagur all them drawing their lightsabers.

Immediately Hiccup and the others did the same and charge at one another. Hiccup swung the blade at Maul, who blocked it and then quickly counted the attack from the blade in Hiccup's right hand. Ragnar quickly blocked the attack that Ryker slammed down on top of him. Heather and Dagur's blade clashes one another and they looked directly at each other's eyes.

Maul then used the Force to push Hiccup back and then jumped to the Sith. He then sliced off the cuffs holding him and he then used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber from Ragnar's belt.

"I see you been hunting more than old relics," Maul noted.

Hiccup and the others backed away from their opponents and then stood back to back as the four Sith began to surround them.

* * *

Meanwhile Gustav and Maul were making their way through the passageway as Gustav attempted to open the hologram to no avail.

"How do you open this?" he said looking quite frustrated.

"One must be a Sith," Wrath explained as he stopped at a door. "Or think like one. But it has… other uses. Give it to me, I will show you."

Gustav was very reluctant to hand the hologram over to him, but there was no denying that Wrath knew more about the temple then he did so he gave it to him.

Wrath took it and then placed it in a triangle-shaped hole in the wall. Gustav watched as the door they came through began to open one by one.

"Sith holograms are keys that can open many doors," said Wrath handing the hologram back to Gustav.

They started to make their way through the passageway and the final door began to open and there they saw Hiccup and the others doing battle with the Sith. Gustav immediately drew his lightsaber and rushed outside.

Hiccup blocked Maul's and the Sith's attack and use the Force to push them both back. Heather pulled Dagur blade into the ground and dealt him a powerful kick to the head. Ragnar was holding his ground with Ryker and managed to push him back.

Hiccup turned and saw Gustav. "Gustav!"

"Guys, I bought help," he said gesturing to Wrath.

Wrath stepped out of the door was sealed behind him and looked at each and every single one of them. Upon seeing him Hiccup and Ragnar opened their eyes and other.

"A Sith Pureblood," Hiccup gasped.

"That's impossible!" Ragnar stared.

"The Shadow," the Sith breathed.

"What fun," said Wrath smiling broadly. He then began to laugh. "What fun!"


	22. Twilight of the Apprentice: Part 2

Everyone was a bit startled with the sudden appearance of Wrath, both Sith and Jedi. Wrath then straightened up and started to approach them.

"So, the rumours were true," said Maul looking at Wrath. "A Pureblood Sith still alive."

"Not just any Pureblood," Wrath glared. "I was the Emperor's hand, the true Emperor's hand and his fury."

"Gustav, stay away from him!" Hiccup ordered.

Gustav looked at him with a confused look. "Hiccup, I swear he's on our side."

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words," said Wrath as he raised his walking stick which turned out to be his lightsaber.

The red blade lit up and he pointed it straight at the Sith Lords in front of them. He then jumped at them and swung his blade and Ryker quickly blocked. Maul and Dagur then charged either side of him, but he merely used the Force to push Dagur aside and blocked Maul's attack. The Sith they found arrival then charged at Maul, but was then kicked hard in the chest.

Gustav activated his lightsaber. "What are we waiting for?" he asked.

Wrath swung his blade at Ryker, who barely had time to jump out of the way and then kicked him in the chest hard. Maul and Dagur charged at him, but he somersaulted over them and landed behind them. Maul swung his blade, but it was blocked and then Dagur came to a swing, but Wrath ducked.

The Sith apprentice charged at Wrath, but Wrath turned his lightsaber around and pierced his chest with his blade. The apprentice gasped and then collapsed to the ground is alive and exited out of his body. Wrath and in waste any time to block Dagur blade once again and then kicked him aside and started to engage Maul. Soon the two of them clashed and they stared at one another.

"What could you possibly want in this ruined temple?" Maul demanded.

"He is found the artefact," said Ryker charging towards him.

Ragnar then quickly engaged him.

Dagur and Maul then came from the left and they were quickly blocked by Heather and Hiccup.

"The hologram, do you have it?" said Dagur looking at Wrath.

"You will find out soon enough," said Wrath.

Maul could see that they were outmatched and pulled back. "Fall back!" he ordered.

They watched as the three Sith Lords retreated running back down the temple and disappeared from view.

"What game are you playing, Sith?" Hiccup demanded.

"The endgame, Master Jedi," said Wrath. He then looked at Hiccup curiously. "You built a strong resemblance of the Jedi I once fought against and his name was Hiccup as well."

"You talk about my ancestor," said Hiccup.

"Ah, yes that would explain it," said Wrath of a small smile on his face.

"My turn for questions," said Hiccup. "Your people are supposed to be extinct yet you survive?"

"After my betrayal by my master, I peered down below the very surface of this planet and fell into a deep trance. I finally awoke by a great disturbance from the Force and soon discovered that someone has taken the law with Emperor, but he's just a mere fabrication of the true Emperor, my master." He then looked at Hiccup. "I'm the enemy of your enemy now and I have my own reasons for the First Order to fall, but we have little time. The Emperor himself will be here soon."

"How do you know this?" Ragnar asked.

Wrath deactivated his lightsaber and turned to face them. "His jobs will tell him where we are… four Jedi. Oh, he will come he will not be able to resist us."

Hiccup then step forward. "Hold on there is no _us_ , dealing with Drago's apprentices is one thing, dealing with Drago himself is another. And I'm not convinced there were all the same side."

"Hiccup, we should trust him," said Gustav and Hiccup stared at him. "Look…" Gustav held out the Sith hologram. "He and I took this from the temple together. This is why we came here, right? To find out about the Sith, to find a way to beat them."

Gustav then turned to Ragnar. "Ragnar, you said that we came here for knowledge."

"Gustav, there is no way a Jedi can unlock that hologram," said Ragnar.

"But you may unlock the temple itself," said Wrath.

"How?" Gustav asked. "Tell me how?"

"At the top of the temple is a chamber, connect the hologram to the obelisk within and you can unlock the ancient knowledge of the Sith," said Wrath.

"Why are you working so hard to keep us here?" Heather asked curiously.

"I cannot defeat the Emperor alone," said Wrath plainly.

Gustav looked at Hiccup. "I say we stay with him."

"I say that we should go and that settles it," said Hiccup firmly.

Wrath shook his head and turned to look at Hiccup. "You're such a coward that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemy? Who slaughter to your friends?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I faced them two times and failed and that's when I had help."

Gustav looked at Hiccup. "Didn't you say that you've reached a new level of power?"

"Yes, but I happened had a chance to put that training in the use," said Hiccup. "And I still haven't completed said training."

"Then perhaps you need to be pushed beyond your limits," said Wrath.

Gustav gave Hiccup a pleading look. "Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at the Ragnar and Heather and they both nodded.

Hiccup then grabbed his communicator reluctantly and contacted R3. "R3, we're staying for a while."

R3 beeped frantically. "Yeah, I know it's a bad idea. Just gather incoming ships and keep the _Scuttleclaw_ out of sight."

R3 beeped to acknowledge his orders.

Wrath smiled at Hiccup. "Exciting we're all on the same side."

"Just show us how to get the top," Hiccup glared. "And hurry."

"This way," said Wrath leading the way.

* * *

Meanwhile the Sith had regrouped and now with them was Jaesa Willsaam, who was standing at Ryker's side concentrating, and two more Sith apprentices.

"The boy has the hologram," said Jaesa opening her eyes.

"We cannot allow him to use it," said Ryker.

"I could care less about the hologram. My priorities are to get my sister to the Dark Side," said Dagur and then he ran off.

Ryker was about to follow him, but Maul grabbed his arm. "Wait, let him thin them out. Then we'll retrieve the Emperor's prize."

* * *

Wrath led Hiccup and the others towards the temple and soon they stopped at its base.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked.

Wrath placed his hand on the temple and used the Force and then one of the corners of the temple began to lower to reveal some sort of lift.

"Wow," Gustav breathed.

Wrath and Gustav then stepped onto the life and Hiccup followed only to be stopped by Wrath.

"Only two," he said. "No more, no less."

"Like I trust you with my Padawan," said Hiccup shoving him off the platform. He then looked at Ragnar the others. "You two keep an eye on him."

"We'll be fine," Ragnar assured.

Wrath then placed his hand back under the temple and activated the left.

Now that they were alone Hiccup turned to Gustav.

"Gustav, listen to me, he's using you," said Hiccup placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gustav shoved his hand away. "Are you ever going to trust me to think for myself? And follow my instincts?"

"I do trust you," said Hiccup.

"Wrath sees what I could be. You don't."

Hiccup shook his head. "He'll say anything to get what he wants. That's how Darth Imperious managed to get Drago to betray the Jedi, how Viggo convinced Barriss to join the Dark Side and need I remind you that he is one of the original Sith!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the temple, Ragnar was keeping a close eye on Wrath.

Heather then approached him. "You know that only one of us will be going with him," she said.

Ragnar knew where this conversation was going. "You want to stay here and find Dagur."

Heather nodded. "It's the main reason why I came, I know I can get him to see the light."

Ragnar wasn't going to argue. "Just remember, you'll have to fight him if he's going to listen to you."

Heather nodded and looked up. "Look out!" she yelled.

She then shot Ragnar out of the way and drew her lightsaber in time to block Dagur's attack.

"Hello, sister," Dagur smiled.

Heather looked over his shoulder and saw the lift returning back down.

"Go! I've got this!" she said looking at Ragnar.

"You heard her," said Wrath as he stepped onto the platform.

Ragnar looked at Heather and saw that she was giving him a look telling him to go. Knowing better to argue with that he made his way onto the platform and Wrath placed his hand on it and the lift rose up.

"Think you can defeat me all by yourself?" Dagur asked putting her back into a ruin.

"That depends on your definition of defeat," said Heather.

The two of them then started crashing their blades against one another heading deeper into the ruins. Dagur swung at Heather, who leaned back to dodge and then use the Force to push him back.

He moved slightly backwards but held his ground and Dagur long his blade pushing even further back into the ruins. He then shot lighting out of his hand and Heather quickly somersaulted to dodge it and landed on top of the ruins.

"Dagur, I know they're still good in you," said Heather.

"There never was any good to begin with!" Dagur yelled charging towards her.

* * *

Ragnar and Wrath soon met up with Hiccup and Gustav.

"What about Heather?" Gustav asked.

"She's having a little chat with her brother," said Ragnar.

Hiccup stared at him. "And you left her alone?"

"It's what he wanted, I have to trust her," said Hiccup.

Gustav narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "See, he trusts his Padawan to follow her instincts."

"We can discuss this later," said Hiccup.

Then they noticed a tie fighter flying overhead with two years riding on top of it heading towards the temple.

Ragnar then turned to Wrath. "Looks like they figured out your plan," he said.

"Then we shall alter," said Wrath. "I recommend that we split up and scale the pyramid up two size. They will also have to divide their forces."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "And let me guess, Gustav goes with you. Not happening."

"It is the logical choice," said Wrath.

"I say we split up," said Gustav. He then looked at Hiccup with a slightly pleading look. "Trust me."

Hiccup sighed.

"Excellent," Wrath smiled as he and Gustav made their way to one of the lifts. "You'll find another lift on the far side. We will meet again on the next terrace."

Wrath then placed his hand on the wall and Hiccup and Ragnar watched as they went up.

"You'll be fine," Ragnar assured him.

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar smiled. "Because you taught him."

With that the two of them made their way to the far side of the terrace made their way to the lift.

* * *

Meanwhile Wrath turned to face Gustav. "The Dark Side fights without mercy, without remorse. If you want to be victorious you need to find the same strength inside of you."

"Hiccup always said that fighting is a last resort not a first," said Gustav looking slightly conflicted.

"Gustav, you were given your gift for one reason… use it," said Wrath. He then placed a hand on Gustav's shoulder. "Can I count on you?"

Gustav looked at Wrath and nodded.

They soon reached the top of the terrace and then suddenly out of nowhere a lightsaber span towards them. Wrath quickly blocked it with his lightsaber and it returned back to its owner, a Sith apprentice and a second stood next to him.

The apprentices then charged at the two of them and Gustav quickly drew his lightsaber and the two clashed. Wrath then slammed his lightsaber against the apprentice he was facing.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar were making their way up on their lift and could hear the sound of battle.

"That doesn't sound good," said Ragnar as they reached the top.

"Look out!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar ducked just in time to avoid his head been sliced off by Ryker. Maul then appeared out of nowhere and Hiccup brought his two lightsabers up in time to block his attack. Soon they were on the terrace swinging blow after blow against one another.

Ryker tried overpower Ragnar by putting all his force into his blade, but Ragnar began moving in the way as if predicting every one of his movements. Maul was having trouble with Hiccup as he was able to block every single one of his attacks and no matter how much force he put down he was unable to make Hiccup move.

"You've grown stronger," said Maul.

"Glad you notice," said Hiccup jumping back and firing his stun blast that Maul.

Maul quickly swung his duel-blade and blocked each and every blast.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather was still clashing with Dagur at the base of the temple she moved gracefully to dodge his swings and then use the Force to push him into one of the ruins.

"I know that you're still in there somewhere, Dagur!" Heather cried.

"You don't know anything about me!" Dagur roared and charged at her.

"I know you're my brother and that deep down you know this as wrong," said Heather blocking his attack.

"I was trained only do one thing to eradicate the Jedi, I will never join you!"

"I will save you if it's the last thing I do!" said Heather determinedly as she swung her lower blade towards him.

Dagur was able to block it, but the impact caused so much force that he stumbled and pounded that made him even madder. Lightning began to charge through his wrist and then he unleashed upon Heather, who quickly use the Force to block it.

Lightning then started to strike all different directions as Heather tried to maintain her shield. The power emanating from Dagur was starting to cause it to slip backwards but she held her ground as firmly as he could. The lightning kept on striking the ruins all around them until eventually it struck one of the pillars and it fell down towards Dagur.

"No!" Dagur cried and the pillow landed on top of him.

"Dagur!" Heather cried and rushed over towards the rubble.

She then began to dig him out as quickly as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile Gustav and Wrath was still doing battle with the Sith apprentices. Wrath use his experience to his advantage and was easily able to counter every single one of his opponent's attacks.

Eventually the apprentice made a mistake and try to lunge his lightsaber towards him. Wrath quickly sidestepped and then plunged his blade right through his back killing him stone dead.

Gustav and his opponent were clashing their blades with one another as they made their way up the staircase and he was starting overpower him.

"That's young apprentice," Wrath smiled. "Use your anger, use your pain. Let it fill you, full you."

Gustav ducked to avoid the apprentices swing and then slammed his blade into his causing him to lose his balance. Then Wrath use the forced to lift the apprentice up into the air leaving him at their mercy.

"No! No!" he cried.

"Strike him down!" Wrath commanded. "You want to end this? Finish him!"

Gustav raised his lightsaber, but he remembered the Jedi teachings about striking down a helpless opponent. Plus there was his Mandalorian honour to think about, killing him this way would be both insulting Hiccup and his people.

"I can't," he said blowing his blade.

The apprentice looked relieved, but Wrath wasn't going to let him off that easy. He released him and then tossed his lightsaber at him slicing of his head before he has a chance to counter.

Gustav just stared openmouthed as Wrath glared down at him. "The next time you hesitate like that, it may cost you your life or the lives of your friends."

Then they heard the sound of fighting close by and realise it belonged to Hiccup and Ragnar, who was still battling against Maul and Ryker.

"We must hurry," said Wrath grabbing his lightsaber. "I fear our companions are in danger."

They then continue to run up the staircase.

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar was still doing battle against Ryker and Maul and despite what Wrath believe the two of them were actually overwhelming them.

Ryker was still trying to match his power with Ragnar's, but Ragnar kept on dodging his attacks wearing him down.

"Fight me you coward!" Ryker roared.

"I'd rather beat you with brains and brawn," said Ragnar blocking yet another one of his attacks.

"I'll kill for your insolence!" Ryker roared.

Maul was still trying to get an attack into Hiccup's guard, but he was blocking elegantly and was not giving him an opening.

"Where did you learn this power?" Maul asked.

"From the one you killed," said Hiccup charging at him.

* * *

Gustav and Wrath were on the terrace above them watching the battle below. Wrath then sensed a powerful presence in the air and knew who it belonged to instantly.

"What is it?" Gustav asked.

"Nothing," said Wrath. He then looked at Gustav. "We must not delay. I will handle this you take the hologram, place it in the obelisk, activate the temple, gain the knowledge you seek."

Gustav was slightly unsure now as he watched the battle unfold below them, but it looked to him that he would be more hindrance than a help.

"I'll met you at the top," said Gustav and left Wrath's side.

Wrath activated his lightsaber and started to make his way down the steps.

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar were now starting to get the upper hand against their opponents.

Ryker swung his blade at Ragnar, who leaned backwards to avoid it and then used the Force to push him back.

"I will end you!" Ryker yelled charging at him.

"No you won't," said Ragnar

Ryker's move backfired as Ragnar somersaulted over him and when Ryker turned to face him Ragnar plunged his lightsaber into his chest with his back towards him. Ryker's eyes widened and then he fell backwards as his last breath exit from his body.

Maul was finding it difficult to get beyond Hiccup's guard and was finding it extremely difficult to block his attacks. Hiccup started pushing backs as he swung a blade towards him and then spun around to push more power into his second blade.

This manoeuvre not Maul of balanced and he looked up in time to see Hiccup bringing his lightsaber down on top of him. Maul attempted to guard it, but the saber in Hiccup's left hand sliced through his duel blade and that the devastating scorn his chest. Maul fell to his knees and then collapsed to the ground now finally dead.

"Let's hope he stays down this time," said Hiccup.

They then heard the sound of clapping and turned to see Wrath making his way down the steps. "Very impressive."

"Where's Gustav!" Hiccup demanded.

"You mean my apprentice?" Wrath smiled.

Hiccup and Ragnar looked at one another and then Wrath quickly drew his lightsaber and swung it towards Hiccup, but Ragnar saw this.

"Watch out!" he yelled and shoved Hiccup out of the way.

However, this meant that he was now in line with Wrath's attack which struck him in the eyes. Suddenly everything went dark and Ragnar his knees as he felt a massive amount of pain in his eyes and soon discovered that he was unable to see a thing.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Wrath then rushed over towards the weekend Ragnar, but Hiccup moved into block his attack. Hiccup managed to push him back and the two of them stood facing one another.

"My apprentice is activating the temple or more precisely this battle station," Wrath smirked. "Which I shall use to interact my vengeance on all my enemies!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the temple Heather was still trying to remove the rubble that covered Dagur. She removed enough of it and saw that Dagur was still alive much to her relief, but gravely did.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," Heather promised.

"I think not, Jedi," said a voice behind.

Heather turned and saw Jaesa standing there with her duel blade raised. Before Heather could drew her duel blade, Jaesa use the Force and slammed her into the ruins.

"I have sensed my husband's passing, by your Master and now I'm going to make sure that he feels my pain," she said as she raised her blade at her.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Dagur raised his hand and send Jaesa flying over the ledge of the building they were on. Heather then immediately rushed to Dagur, who gave her a dazed expression.

Then for the first time since she knew him she could sense a light inside of them, it was small, but it was there.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said taking his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile Gustav had reached the top of the temple and made his way inside where he saw the obelisk Wrath described. He was still unaware of Wrath betrayal and so he proceeded towards the obelisk.

Gustav pulled out the hologram and then presented it to the obelisk. He then use the Force to lift it up into the air and placed it with in the obelisk. Apparently the hologram as if it was home because he began to open up and lightning began to exit from each one of its corners.

Then suddenly lightning shot from the obelisk into the hologram and it spread the lightning from its four corners and into the obelisk which then spread it into the rest of the temple.

"Who comes forth?" said a voice.

"Gustav… uh, Gustav Larson. I was told that this hologram was the key to knowledge," said Gustav.

"Indeed, Gustav Larson and you know what knowledge it is?"

"Tell me."

"Knowledge is power."

Suddenly there was a bright light and Gustav quickly covered his eyes as a massive pulse of energy spread across the temple and fired a beam straight from its top corner and shored up into the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Hiccup and Wrath was still battling one another when they saw this phenomenon. Wrath then turned on Hiccup.

"The power will be mine! Gustav will be mine! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Wrath roared.

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup.

The two of them then clashed once again each one of them trying to get the upper hand over the other.

While they were fighting Ragnar was still clutching his eyes and could feel the burning sensation. He began feeling around on the ground and found his lightsaber, plus an old temple guard helmet that once belonged to a Jedi.

Hiccup raised his right blade to block Wrath's swing and then swung his left blade. Wrath use the Force to stop it only to be kicked in the chest by Hiccup's metal leg which was something he did not expect.

"Weren't prepared for the old metal legs were you?" Hiccup smirked.

Wrath roared in anger and then slammed his blade on top of Hiccup, who quickly blocked it with his right blade. He then deactivated his left blade and fired his stun blast at Wrath again catching him off guard.

Wrath winced that the blast as he was pushed backwards. "Aren't you full of surprises?"

"It's why you're going to lose," said Hiccup and then jumped back landing on the stairs.

"Running away, the Jedi?" Wrath taunted.

"If you want to finish our fight you'll have to deal with him first," Hiccup pointed.

Wrath turned and saw Ragnar standing there now wearing the temple guard helmet over his face.

"Go get, Gustav," Ragnar called.

Hiccup nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"I will make this quick," said Wrath.

Ragnar activated his lightsaber. "You had your chance."

Wrath then slowly made his way over to Ragnar in order to catch them off-guard. Ragnar however took a deep breath and use the Force to listen to his surroundings and no matter how carefully Wrath approached him he could hear his footsteps.

He waited and listened for Wrath to make the first move and then quickly blocked Wrath's attack. Wrath then spun backwards to do a powerful swing, but Ragnar blocked that one as well and he blocked the third attack with ease as well.

Wrath then swung his fist at Ragnar, who quickly grabbed it and then spun him backwards. Wrath was caught completely off-guard and lost his balance and then tipped over the edge of the terrace. Ragnar just stood there as he heard his screams, but he had a strong feeling that would be the last of them.

"What do you know, it was quick," said Ragnar listening to his screams.

Ragnar just stood there and he had a strong feeling that that wouldn't be the last of him. He then grabbed his communicator in order contact R3.

"R3, this Ragnar, do you read me?" he asked.

R3 beeped sounding quite relieved.

"More or less, but we could do her pickup," said Ragnar.

R3 then beeped frantically.

"Tie fighters? Are you sure?" he exclaimed.

* * *

Gustav was still inside the temple looking at the obelisk which was still shooting lightning into the temple which worried him quite a bit.

"I have been waiting," said the voice.

"What is happening?" Gustav yelled.

"The power to destroy the life is at your command."

Gustav eyes widened in horror. "What? No, no that is not what I wanted!"

"Then perhaps the other who approaches will claim it instead."

Gustav then suddenly felt a very dark presence and turned slowly to see Drago himself standing there. Standing beside him with two Sith apprentices clearly acting as guards.

Gustav immediately grabbed his lightsaber and Drago began to advance towards him. "You have unlocked the secrets of the temple," he said his eyes then burned down upon Gustav. "How did you manage that?"

"You're the Emperor, you figure it out," said Gustav holding his ground.

Drago's guards slowly made their way around, clearly moving in a pincer movement, and Gustav try to keep his eyes upon all three of them. Then the apprentices activated their lightsabers and charged at Gustav.

Gustav blocked the attack from the first guard and then quickly spun to block the second. Then Drago advanced towards him activating his lightsaber which blade was far longer than any other he had seen.

"No matter," he said. "The power within will soon serve me."

"I don't think you," said Gustav.

"Then you will die braver than most," said Drago.

Drago then slammed his blade on top of Gustav, who blocked quickly. However, Drago power was far greater than anything his experience and he automatically fell to his knee. Then Drago raises mechanical hand and sent a powerful blast of the Force that made him skidded across the ground.

"This is where it ends, Jedi," said Drago raising his blade.

Gustav closes eyes preparing for the worst.

"I think you'll find the time or promising target," said a voice.

Drago stopped and turned and saw Hiccup standing there. "It was foretold that you would stand against me. Our long-awaited meeting has come to pass."

"I've always wondered what was your fascination with me?" Hiccup asked.

"It is because you're part of an ancient prophecy that is foretold to bring an end to the Sith," said Drago. "Many thousands of years ago the ancient Sith predicted the fall of their kind by the hands of Three. The Leader, who shall lead a great army to fight against the Sith, the Guide that will serve as adviser and guide the one that will bring the Betrayer into the light that he tried to destroy, who shall stand at their site to bring the end to the Sith."

"And you think that I'm the Leader," Hiccup assumed.

"I know you are," said Drago. "I watch your progress during the Clone Wars, you let many victories and nearly thwarted our attempt to destroy the Jedi. Then again you lead during the Rebellions and successfully destroyed by master and now you're leading the Resistance against me. However, if you join me I shall give all the power you could ever want if you tell me where the remaining Jedi are located."

"I'll never betray the Jedi," said Hiccup firmly.

"Then perhaps this child will confess what you will not," said Drago looking down at Gustav.

"Leave my Padawan alone," said Hiccup giving Drago a determined look. "It is me you want."

"I should have killed you when I have the chance in the Jedi Temple all those years ago," said Drago narrowing his eyes upon Hiccup.

"That was your biggest mistake," said Hiccup and drew his lightsabers. "If you strike me down now be more powerful than ever."

"You think I will fall for such a bluff?" said Drago as he made gestures to his apprentices to take on Hiccup.

"I'm not bluffing," said Hiccup.

The two apprentices then charged at Hiccup and immediately he fired his stun blast at one of them and he starts in order to block the shots. The second apprentice was still making his way towards Hiccup, who took this as the opportunity to block his attack and then reactivated the blade in his left hand.

The apprentice quickly turned in order to block the attack and then Hiccup use the Force to push them back. However, Gustav saw the apprentice flying across the room and realise that Hiccup hadn't been bluffing. The apprentice then slammed against the obelisk and lightning then struck and killing him instantly.

The first apprentice then charged at him, but Hiccup quickly blocked the attack with the blade in his right hand and then spun in order striking the left. The apprentice tried to block the attack, but Hiccup's swing was too powerful and devastating slash across his body killing him.

"You have gotten stronger," said Drago as he advanced towards Hiccup. "But you were nowhere near in my."

"Then let's put that theory to the test," said Hiccup and charged at him.

Drago brought his breakdown on top of Hiccup, who quickly blocked it with the blade in his right hand. Hiccup then swung the blade in his left hand that Drago, who sidestepped out of the way and then performed another swing putting as much power into the blade as possible.

Hiccup leaned back on the blade sored over him and then he quickly jumped into the air kicking Drago in the face with his metal leg. He then swung his left blade at Drago, who quickly blocked it and then turned his blade to block the blade in Hiccup's right hand.

Drago then broke off and swung his blade at Hiccup, who ducked and then use the Force to push him back. Drago looked up and saw Hiccup slamming his two blades on top of him and quickly blocked them. Hiccup landed behind him and he quickly swung backwards, only to have Hiccup duck in time. He then slammed his blade on top of Hiccup, who held his ground and blocked it with both blades.

Hiccup then pushed him back and began somersaulting out of the temple while Drago swung his blade at him. The two of them then continue to clash as they made their way outside the temple. Drago tried to slice Hiccup's feet, but he managed to jump out of the way and they continue to make their way out of the temple with the blade clashing against one another.

Gustav just stared openmouthed. "I need a lot more training." The temple then began to shake violently. "The hologram." He turned and saw that the hologram was admitting a lot of power into the obelisk. "I can't let him get it."

Gustav picked himself up and made his way over to the obelisk and try to reach for the hologram. However, he was automatically pushed back by a powerful pulse of energy.

"It takes a master and an apprentice," said Ragnar's voice.

Gustav turned and saw Ragnar making his way into the temple with R3 as his guide.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled with relief. He then noticed the helmet Ragnar was wearing. "Wait, what happened? Why are you wearing?"

"I'll explain later," said Ragnar. "R3, guess the _Scuttleclaw_ ready and see if you can't contact Heather." R3 beeped and made his way to the _Scuttleclaw_ which was parked outside the temple. "Gustav, help me to the hologram."

Ragnar then extended his hand and Gustav realised what was wrong with him. "Ragnar, your eyes?"

"Let's worry about that later we've got to get that hologram and let's get out of here. Where's Hiccup?"

"With the Emperor," said Gustav grimly.

Hiccup and Drago were fighting outside the temple and Drago was now starting to get the upper hand. Their blades continue to clash ferociously as Hiccup found himself being pushed back towards the edge of the terrace.

Then Drago swung his blade and sliced his the lightsaber in Hiccup's left hand. Hiccup tried to counter the best he could now with only the one saber, but Drago just place too much power into his swings which was knocking him off balance. Drago swung a powerful swing towards Hiccup, who blocked it with his one saber, but it was just too much for him and the moment Drago broke off use the Force and pushed him off the edge of the terrace.

Inside the temple, Gustav and managed to guide Ragnar to the obelisk.

"A few more steps," said Gustav. They then approached the obelisk. "Now reach. Higher. We've almost had it."

Then together they blast their hand over the hologram and then lightning began to shoot out in all different directions within the temple.

"Now pull!" Gustav yelled.

They pulled with all their strength and removed the hologram from the obelisk. The two of them then toppled over and landed on the ground, but without the hologram stabilising the energy within the temple it was starting to overload.

"The temple is about to collapse," Gustav panicked.

They watched as the top of the temple began to close and they quickly made their way towards the _Scuttleclaw_. R3 had positioned himself inside the ship and opened the doors and beeped frantically.

"We're coming as fast as we can," said Ragnar. "Just be ready to go—"

Suddenly Gustav felt something grabbed the hologram and he quickly grabbed it and felt himself being dragged away. Ragnar quickly grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him back. Gustav soon found the problem, Drago was using the Force in order to retrieve the hologram.

"Ragnar! It's him!" Gustav yelled.

"I know!" Ragnar yelled pulling as hard as he could. "I've got you."

Then suddenly appearing behind Drago was Hiccup, Drago's sensed him and turned with his lightsaber raised. However, Hiccup was too fast for him and jumped into the air slicing off his mechanical arm freeing Gustav and Ragnar and he landed face first on the floor.

"Hiccup! Come on, hurry!" Gustav yelled gesturing to the doors ceiling around the temple.

Hiccup picked himself up and then turned to face Drago, who had recovered from his attack.

"Running away like last time?" Drago asked.

Hiccup turned to face him.

Gustav managed to get Ragnar into the shuttle and saw that Hiccup hadn't moved.

"No, I'm done running," said Hiccup raising his lightsaber. "Let's end this once and for all."

"Then you will die," said Drago activating his lightsaber. He then started to make his way over towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Gustav yelled running over towards him.

Hiccup then use the Force to push him back towards the shuttle and he watched as Hiccup clashed with Drago as the temple sealed itself.

"No!" Gustav cried.

"Gustav, let's go!" Ragnar yelled.

Gustav jumped into the shuttle and then R3 took off just as the temple exploded. It sent a massive pulse of energy across the area and soon disappeared from view.

* * *

They managed to enter into the atmosphere and saw a tie fighter that belonged to one of the Sith Lords.

"That Dagur's ship, I'm taking him out," said Gustav reaching for the controls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Heather's voice over the comm.

"Heather?" Ragnar gasped approaching the controls. "Why didn't you join with us?"

"I'm sorry, Ragnar, but I had to help Dagur," said Heather looking back to her wounded brother, who lying down next to her.

"Wait, Dagur is with you?" Gustav gasped.

"Yes, and he saved me from Jaesa, there is still good in him," said Heather. "I'm taking him to a place where you can heal, a place where I can really bring him back."

"Take him to Tython the Jedi can help him," said Ragnar.

Heather shook her head. "I can't do that, I must heal him."

"Where are you going to go?" Gustav asked.

"Wherever the Force takes me?" said Heather. "But we will meet again, I promise."

Them before they could stop her she entered into hyperspace and disappeared.

Gustav could believe what just happened, not only have they lost Hiccup, but Heather was now gone and he broke down. He began to cry and then he fell Ragnar place a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do now," said Ragnar softly. "It's over."

* * *

They soon returned to Odessen and were met with the rest of the team. They heard sent a message ahead of them informing them of the incident.

Astrid was completely heartbroken and buried herself into Toothless' fur as the Wookie cried as well. Valka approached Ragnar and then pulled him into a hug both saddened that she had lost her son and pleased to see that Ragnar was still alive. The rest of the team were slightly crestfallen and Gustav saw that Rex was also mourning Hiccup.

Wrath had managed to escape the temple by stealing Maul fighter and on the planet Drago was clutching his severed arm as he made his way to the surface and smoke emanating from the ruins below.

Ragnar's eyes had been completely bandaged and he knew that he knew discover a new way of fighting if you will be any use the Resistance. In his quarters Gustav was looking down at the Sith hologram they have acquired from the temple which opened.


	23. Epilogue

Ragnar was standing outside the base looking up at the stars and even though he can't see them anymore he could feel them shining down on top of him.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Astrid's voice. Astrid approached Ragnar and joined him. "You know you can't see them don't you?"

"I know," said Ragnar. "But I can sense their presence even more vividly than ever before. Hiccup managed to accomplish a great thing eliminating the Sith Lords and proving that the Emperor is not invincible."

"We still have that Pureblood Sith to worry about," Astrid reminded.

"It may not be a total victory, but neither was it a total defeat and we must take all the good news we can even if some of it is bad," said Ragnar folding his arms behind his back.

Astrid began hugging herself as she looked up at the stars. "I can't believe he's gone."

"It is hard to believe," Ragnar agreed.

"No, I really mean that I can't believe that he is gone," said Astrid shaking her head. "I've got this feeling that he is still alive out there somewhere, but maybe it's just me hoping that he is not gone."

"Astrid, I agree with you," said Ragnar.

Astrid immediately turned towards him. "What?"

"I have known Hiccup a long time to know that he's far too stubborn to die and I would have sensed his passing," said Ragnar. "Besides our reports say that the Emperor survived as well, though wounded. There's a strong chance that Hiccup survived."

"Then should we head back to Korriban?"

Ragnar shook his head. "No, I get the feeling that he's not there anymore and that he is still in danger."

"If the First Order had him they would have informed the entire galaxy before killing him," Astrid frowned.

"I know, this indicates that someone is involved and I'm determined to find out," said Ragnar.

Astrid looked at him and stared at the bandages he was still wearing. "But what about your eyes?"

"I don't need my eyes, I just need the Force," said Ragnar calmly. "Just informed me if you hear word of Heather."

"You be the first to know to know," Astrid promised.

"And can you do me a favour," Ragnar added. "Keep a good eye on Gustav, I fear that he has taken Hiccup's pretty hard and I think its best that we don't informed him that there's a chance that Hiccup survived until we have proof."

"You have my word," Astrid promised.

* * *

In the ruins of the Sith Temple Hiccup laid their completely motionless and unable to move a single muscle. He then saw someone approaching him and adversity believe that it was Gustav, but then coming into view his saviour turned out to be an enemy.

"It would be so easy to kill you right now," said Boba Fett pointing a blaster at Hiccup. Then to his surprise he loaded it. "But I have something more perfect in mind and it will be able to get me credits at the same time."

Hiccup could only watch as Boba Fett removed him from the rubble and he began to wonder what sort of punishment he had in mind.


End file.
